No Limite da Razão
by Luci E. Potter
Summary: Manter a promessa de levar uma vida normal durante a guerra não será nada fácil. Seus dons: suas armas mais poderosas. Mas lutar contra tanto mal é coragem ou tolice quando tudo já parece uma batalha perdida? MAROTOS – PÓS-HOGWARTS
1. Festa de Casamento

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 01 – Festa de Casamento **

**

* * *

**

Estava uma manhã quente, apesar do sol ter se escondido quase que completamente atrás das nuvens e da brisa fresca que balançava suavemente as rendas da decoração do jardim.

James ergueu os olhos para o céu sem interromper sua caminhada de um extremo a outro do quintal e murmurou algumas palavras desconexas.

Seus amigos se encaravam entediados sentados nos degraus do altar de marfim magnificamente envolto em lírios brancos e vermelhos.

Sirius balançou displicente a varinha entre os dedos enquanto perguntava pela terceira vez desde que chegara ali:

- Pontas, você tem certeza que está bem?

James apenas parou por um instante e encarou o amigo.

- Você está com uma cor esquisita, meio... _Amarelo_... – Completou Sirius.

- Almofadinhas, será que ela vem mesmo?

Foi a vez de Remus intervir. Se aproximou de James e o fez sentar na primeira fileira de cadeiras, conjurou um copo e murmurou:

- Aguamenti. – E estendendo o copo para o amigo, completou. – James, dê só uma olhada ao seu redor. O que você vê?

- O jardim da Mansão Potter, muito bem decorado.

- Exatamente. Você realmente acha que a Lily iria se desgastar e ter todo o trabalho que teve nos últimos dias, preparando tudo isso aqui para simplesmente pregar uma peça em você?

James acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Você sabe... Hogwarts, talvez ela esteja querendo se vingar por tudo o que eu aprontei com ela e achou divertido me fazer acreditar que casaria comigo.

Remus e Sirius se encararam sem saber o que fazer.

- Vocês estão namorando há mais de um ano. Ninguém prega uma peça por tanto tempo assim! – Falou Peter sem tirar os olhos da varinha que Sirius balançava, como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse virar em sua direção e lhe atacar.

- Vocês não conhecem a Lily... Ela é maníaca por justiça!

Mas a conversa deles foi interrompida pelo barulho de um estampido no lado de fora da casa. Os quatro se levantaram num salto e apontaram rapidamente suas varinhas na direção do portão.

- Que recepção calorosa! – Lucy comentou risonha ao passar pelo portão com sua gata no colo.

- Lucy! – Os marotos correram para abraçá-la.

- Olá meninos! – Ela os saudou soltando Aruska no chão e ajeitando a fita cor de rosa que enfeitava seu cabelo cacheado. – Estava morrendo de saudades!

- Lily estava achando que você não chegaria a tempo.

- Oh, James querido, você está horrível! – A loirinha comentou sorrindo.

- Ele está com medo da ruiva apenas estar pregando uma peça nele. – Sirius explicou.

A loirinha gargalhou.

- Realmente a Lis é a pessoa com mais senso de humor que eu conheço e ela também adora usar o precioso tempo dela só planejando a próxima marotagem que vai aprontar.

Sirius e Remus riram e James pareceu ficar ainda mais nervoso.

- Talvez ela tenha mesmo planejado isso com bastante cuidado desde Hogwarts...

- Olha James, relaxa. – Falou a loirinha ignorando o comentário dele. – A Lis só não vai querer casar se na hora que ela chegar ao altar você estiver com essa aparência tão ruim.

A loirinha apontou para sua gata que tinha achado confortável deitar em cima de uma das cadeiras dos convidados.

- Remus, a Aruska está cansada da viagem, se puder cuidar dela um pouco...

- Claro que sim. – Remus agachou e chamou a atenção da gata que pulou no chão e se enroscou em seus pés. – Quer tomar água fofinha?

Ele pegou a gata no colo e foi para dentro da casa.

- James, você pode levar minhas malas lá para dentro? Vou procurar minha amiga ruiva e garantir que ela não vai fugir do casamento.

* * *

Lily estava sendo maquiada no amplo quarto da Sra. Potter por uma bruxa alta e magricela enquanto Gwen apontava a varinha para o vestido de noiva fazendo alguns últimos ajustes na peça magnífica que desenhara. Susan Potter estava ao lado da morena, como se temesse que ela pudesse fazer algum feitiço errado e irreversível.

Sentadas na cama de Susan estavam Alice, Marlene e Dorcas, ocupadas em trançar magicamente algumas miniaturas de lírios prateados na tiara que prenderia o véu da noiva.

Emily tinha acabado de entrar no quarto e tranqüilizar Lily que a decoração já estava pronta e que os convidados logo começariam a chegar. A morena sentou num confortável sofá perto de onde Gwen trabalhava.

- Está pronto, querida. – Falou a bruxa alta levantando o rosto da ruiva para o espelho. – Gostou?

- Está linda, Lis! – Falou Gwenda pendurando definitivamente o vestido no cabide.

- Perfeito! – Concordou Susan Potter sorrindo. – É a noiva mais linda que eu já conheci!

- Imagine... – Lily comentou ruborizada. – Acho que já posso trocar de roupa.

Nesse momento Lucy bateu de leve na porta do quarto e entrou sem esperar autorização.

Lily levou um susto, mas quando reconheceu Lucy quase pulou no pescoço da amiga, afinal fazia muito tempo que não se viam.

Depois de saírem de Hogwarts as meninas passaram um mês de férias na França na casa do avô de Lucy. Mas quando voltaram para a Inglaterra e Lucy se inscreveu no curso de aurores recebeu permissão para concluir o curso na França já que precisaria cuidar de seu avô que estava muito doente.

E nesses doze meses que Lucy passou na França, tinha vindo à Inglaterra apenas três vezes e ainda assim ficava apenas um único dia e já tinha que voltar.

Sua primeira visita foi no Natal, quando Alice organizou uma festa linda na casa de campo de sua família e todos os amigos estiveram presentes. Na época Lucy lembra que Sirius estava acompanhado da ex-capitã do time de quadribol da Corvinal, Gwenog Jones. A segunda vez que a loirinha veio à Inglaterra foi para participar do casamento de Alice e Frank e ela teve que mentir que ia acompanhar seu avô ao hospital para conseguir uma folga do seu treinamento no curso de aurores que estava passando por avaliações naquela semana. E a última vez tinha sido três meses atrás no casamento de Edgar e Emily, o qual Lucy foi convidada como madrinha.

- Eu achei que você não ia conseguir chegar a tempo...

- Ai Merlin! Lis não chora, vai borrar sua maquiagem!

- Eu lancei um feitiço fixador para a maquiagem. – Explicou a bruxa que maquiara Lily enquanto guardava seus materiais numa valise.

A loirinha abraçou as outras amigas e depois sentou no sofá ao lado de Emily.

- Vai desaparatar à meia-noite novamente, _cinderela_? – Lily perguntou sorrindo enquanto sentava novamente no banquinho da penteadeira, esquecendo-se completamente que deveria estar se vestindo.

- Vim de uma vez por todas, Lis. Isabelle Meyer, minha instrutora, já escreveu para o Moody dizendo que estou preparada para a função de auror aqui na Inglaterra. O curso de aurores na França tem duração de um ano apenas, não três anos como o Moody recomenda...

- Excepcionalmente o curso por aqui também está durando um ano... – Comentou Alice. – O Ministério está com falta de aurores...

- E seu avô? – Dorcas perguntou para a loirinha.

- Agora está bem. Como vocês sabem, minha mãe casou no mês passado e acho que vai sossegar um pouco. Meu padrasto é um amor de pessoa, vai cuidar dos negócios e então Brigitte Eyelesbarrow vai poder passar mais tempo com o pai dela.

Lily pegou seu vestido do cabide e o encarou como se não soubesse como começar a vesti-lo. Percebendo a dificuldade da ruiva, Susan correu em seu auxílio.

- James está em cólicas lá em baixo. – Falou Lucy sorrindo para sua melhor amiga.

- Ele se preocupa demais... – A ruiva sorriu de leve.

- Lembro quando me casei com Charles Potter... – Comentou Susan. – Até o momento do 'sim' parecia que ele não acreditava que eu casaria mesmo.

- Tal pai, tal filho. – Lucy falou sorrindo.

- Nervosa? – Marlene perguntou à Lily.

- _Ansiosa_.

As meninas ajudaram a ruiva a terminar de se vestir e desceram para o jardim já ocupado pelos convidados do casamento.

Como o pai de James era um auror bastante experiente, sabia feitiços muito úteis para proteger a casa contra possíveis ataques de Comensais. Ainda assim os noivos preferiram uma cerimônia bem discreta com alguns poucos tios distantes de James, amigos dos noivos da época de Hogwarts, alguns colegas de trabalho de James do Ministério da Magia e três medi-bruxas que trabalhavam com Lily no St. Mungus.

Só não havia ninguém da família de Lily, apesar da ruiva ter insistido bastante para que a irmã e o cunhado viessem.

Lucy como madrinha da noiva foi direto para o altar enquanto as outras meninas se acomodavam na primeira fileira de cadeiras.

- Ela está linda. – Sussurrou para James que sorriu um pouco mais a vontade e andou rapidamente até sua mãe que tinha aparecido no início do corredor.

Edgar Bones subiu ao altar para cumprimentar Lucy, mas desceu assim que uma música suave começou a tocar magicamente.

Todos os presentes ficaram de pé naquele momento, enquanto James e Susan Potter andavam até o altar.

Já estavam lá em cima Lucy, como madrinha da noiva e do lado oposto Sirius como padrinhos de James.

Susan Potter usava um vestido azul e um chapéu branco com fitas do mesmo tecido do vestido. Deu um beijo no rosto do filho e se posicionou no lado direito do altar.

Quando a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, James teve certeza que Lily jamais pregaria uma peça dessas nele. A ruiva foi conduzida até o altar por Charles Potter que sorria orgulhoso da nora encantadora que James havia lhe arranjado.

Lily vestida de branco estava mais magnífica do que James sequer teria imaginado em seus melhores sonhos. O vestido com apenas uma alça larga do busto até o ombro esquerdo era justo até a cintura e depois caia em algumas camadas de babados de rendas emitindo um delicado brilho prateado. O cabelo dela estava preso com a delicada tiara de prata que suas amigas tinham decorado com lírios e a um véu que lhe caía pelas costas até a altura da cintura.

O Sr. Potter deu um beijo paternal na testa da nora e pousou delicadamente a mão direita dela sobre a do filho.

James sorria de orelha a orelha. Apesar do nervosismo, Lucy pôde constatar que sua aparência estava bem melhor e supunha que era obra de algum feitiço restaurador lançado pela Sra. Potter.

- Senhoras e senhores... – Começou um bruxo quase tão pequeno quanto o professor de feitiços Filius Flitwick. Usava um estranho chapéu pontudo e óculos meia-lua como os de Dumbledore. – Estamos aqui hoje para testemunhar a união desses dois jovens que desejam, perante seus familiares e amigos, enlaçar magicamente suas almas por toda a eternidade.

James e Lily se encararam sorrindo enquanto o bruxo discursava por vários minutos sobre as responsabilidades do matrimônio.

- Sr. James Potter, é de livre e espontânea vontade que aceita Lily Evans como sua legítima esposa?

- Sim. – Respondeu o maroto com a voz um tanto rouca.

- Sra. Lily Evans é de livre e espontânea vontade que aceita James Potter como seu legítimo esposo?

- Sim.

- Então, pelos poderes que me cabem, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – O sacerdote apontou de James para Lily. – Pode beijar a noiva.

O maroto não esperou ouvir duas vezes, enlaçou Lily em seus braços e a beijou com tanta vontade como se fosse a primeira vez e como se estivessem sozinhos ali. Só parou quando Lily começou a rir entre seus lábios e nesse momento uma explosão de pétalas de rosas começou a cair sobre os dois.

Enquanto os noivos posavam para as fotos, Sirius atravessou para o lado oposto do altar se aproximando de Lucy.

- E quando é o nosso? – Sussurrou de modo que apenas ela ouvisse.

- Que tal daqui a uns três ou quatro _séculos_? – Ela respondeu irônica. Sirius não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Acho muito tempo. Que tal três ou quatro _meses_?

- Sirius, você não acha que a sua namorada é quem devia estar escutando essa proposta?

Ele abriu um sorriso maroto enquanto Lucy o deixava para trás e se juntava à Lily e às amigas para tirar fotos.

Depois das fotos no altar e da assinatura do contrato mágico de casamento, as fileiras de cadeiras foram afastadas e uma banda de bruxas começou a tocar para animar a festa.

No centro do jardim formou-se uma pista de dança e em volta ficaram as mesas e cadeiras dos convidados.

Lily e James dançaram a primeira valsa e depois vários casais se juntaram a eles nas músicas um pouco mais agitadas.

Lucy, com a permissão sorridente de Marlene, dançou um pouco com Remus e depois os dois amigos procuraram uma mesa para sentarem. No caminho a loirinha pegou alguns canapés e um garçom os serviu de bebidas.

- Suco, senhorita '_eu-amo-whisky-de-fogo_'? – Remus perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, é muito cedo pra bebidas alcoólicas.

O garoto, que tinha pego uma taça de champanhe, discordou.

- Nem acredito que você _ainda_ está aqui... Nos dois últimos casamentos em que nos vimos você deu um beijo nos noivos e desaparatou em seguida... Quase não lembrava mais do som da sua voz...

A loirinha riu do exagero de Remus, mas não podia discordar, afinal mal trocara algumas palavras com os amigos no casamento de Alice e Frank e de Emily e Edgar.

- Você sabe que eu vim praticamente 'fugida' para as duas cerimônias...

- Sei... E então, quando volta para a Inglaterra?

- Eu vim hoje pra ficar.

- Sério? Isso é ótimo!

- É. Eu acabo sentindo mais falta daqui do que da minha própria casa. – Ela deu de ombros. – Mas é porque sinto como se _vocês_ fossem minha verdadeira família.

- Entendo bem como você se sente. – Ele pousou a taça de champanhe na mesa e se recostou na cadeira. – Mas vai morar sozinha naquela casa enorme?

- Oh, não! – Lucy sorriu para ele. – Vou ficar lá durante essa semana enquanto procuro uma casa menor só pra mim e pra _Uska_.

- Se precisar de ajuda...

- Obrigada. – Ela apertou a mão do amigo por cima da mesa. – E você, o que tem feito lobinho?

Ele sorriu. Havia muito tempo que ninguém o chamava assim.

- Não muito. Trabalhando informalmente, você sabe... Esse meu 'problema' não é muito bem aceito na comunidade bruxa. Então tenho estudado Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, de vez em quando faço uma viagem ou outra de pesquisa e por aí vai...

- E o resto do pessoal, onde estão trabalhando?

- A Lily é uma das melhores medi-bruxas do St. Mungus, mas isso você já deve saber.

A loirinha sorriu.

- Sim, não tinha dúvidas que ela seria ótima. Mas eu quero saber da Lene, Dorcas, os Prewet... Estou sabendo tão pouco sobre todo mundo com esse negócio de corujas interceptadas...

- Bem, a Lene está trabalhando no Departamento para a Regulação de Criaturas Mágicas, na Divisão de Feras, Seres e Espíritos. Graças à intercessão fervorosa dela o Ministério da Magia resolveu não votar no projeto que bania os lobisomens da comunidade bruxa.

- E porque o Ministério ia quer uma coisa dessas?

- Porque grande parte deles está se juntando a Voldemort. – Foi Marlene que respondeu com um tom de voz triste sentando ao lado do namorado. – Alguns bruxos quando sentem medo, perdem a capacidade de raciocinar corretamente...

- Dorcas também está no Ministério, – continuou Remus – trabalha na Confederação Internacional da Magia. Fabian e Emily no quartel de obliviadores e Gidean é chefe do departamento de transporte mágico.

- Nossa! Parece que quase todo mundo resolveu ir para o Ministério da Magia!

- É... Você já sabe em que escritório James e Sirius trabalham, não sabe?

- Sei... Mas achei que era piada quando Lily me contou: 'Escritório do Uso Impróprio da Magia', logo eles!

Os três riram e Alice e Frank se juntaram a eles na mesa.

- Lily está muito feliz mesmo! – Comentou a morena.

- E pensar que James estava achando que ela não iria aparecer. – Falou Frank sorrindo.

- James é um bobo. – Lucy falou sorrindo antes de esvaziar seu copo de suco.

Ela ficou em silêncio um tempo observando a garota que dançava com Sirius. Era uma morena muito bonita, mas Lucy nunca tinha visto ela em Hogwarts. Remus, que acompanhou o olhar da loirinha explicou.

- Mellani Hamilton. Ela faz estágio no Ministério, veio do Brasil num intercâmbio.

Lucy sorriu agradecendo a explicação.

- É a mesma que o acompanhou no casamento do Ed e da Emy... – Comentou.

- Oh! Vejo que apesar de toda a pressa daquele dia, você teve tempo para reparar em alguma coisa... – Alice comentou maliciosa fazendo Lucy lhe mostrar a língua como uma criança mal educada.

Sirius, provavelmente percebendo que era o alvo dos olhares daquela mesa, se aproximou dos amigos, segurando a mão da namorada.

- Olá... – Ele cumprimentou colocando duas cadeiras entre Lucy e Remus para ele e Mellani. – Lucy, quero que você conheça a Mel.

- Muito prazer, Mel. – A francesinha cumprimentou dando um abraço na morena.

- O prazer é meu. – Mellani respondeu e depois abriu um sorriso divertido para o namorado. – É _ela_?

- Sim... – Sirius comentou displicente, deixando claro que não explicaria para ninguém o que significava a pergunta. – E então, sobre o que estamos conversando?

Lucy tinha estreitado os olhos na direção de Sirius, mas ele fingiu não perceber.

- Falávamos da passagem rápida que a Lucy fez nos dois últimos casamentos. – Respondeu Frank, sem ficar muito longe da verdade.

- É verdade. – Sirius sorriu. – Por falar nisso, você já não devia estar se despedindo da gente? Ou vai simplesmente virar fumaça do nada, como da última vez?

- Eu me despedi de algumas pessoas da última vez. – Ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Sirius não teve tempo de responder por que Lily veio até a mesa buscar os padrinhos para tirar fotos perto da fonte no jardim de inverno. O maroto deu um beijo na namorada e sussurrou um 'já volto' antes de seguir atrás de Lucy.

Enquanto o fotógrafo organizava a cena para as fotos, Lucy se aproximou de Sirius.

- O que a Mel quis dizer com 'é ela'?

- Sabia que você ia me perguntar isso na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

- É, você me conhece um pouco... E então?

- Nada demais... É que eu contei algumas coisas sobre você para a Mel...

- Que _tipo_ de coisas?

- Bem... É que você é primeiro item em algumas das minhas listas de '_top 10_'. Eu e a Mel fazemos listas, às vezes...

Lucy girou os olhos, sabia exatamente o que estava por vir.

- Me dê alguns exemplos de listas que eu _lidero_.

- Hum... 'as dez pessoas que mais me irritam', 'as maiores cabeças-duras que eu já conheci', 'as mais mentirosas', 'as mais teimosas'...

- 'Teimosa' e 'cabeça-dura' seriam a mesma lista. – A loirinha comentou mantendo um olhar que podia queimar Sirius vivo.

- E eu também devo ter mencionado que você é apaixonada por mim desde o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas que nunca vai acontecer nada entre a gente.

- Sirius, eu devia ter te matado quando tive a chance... Em Hogwarts, com todos aqueles feitiços, aquelas poções... – Lucy ergueu os olhos para o alto e murmurou. – Merlin, por que eu não fiz esse bem para a humanidade enquanto tinha a chance?

Sirius deu um beijo no rosto da loirinha enquanto ela conversava com alguma força invisível e depois sorriu marotamente.

- Eu senti a sua falta por aqui. – Falou ele antes de andar em em direção ao seu melhor amigo, deixando a loirinha para trás, furiosa.

- Eu odeio o Sirius. – Lucy murmurou para Lily que apenas fingia não ter prestado atenção na conversa.

Depois de muitas fotos no jardim de inverno, o almoço foi servido e só então os noivos tiveram alguma folga dos flashes.

Depois da sobremesa Lily jogou o buquê, que foi pego por Gwenda, e ela e James se despediram de todos para irem para a lua-de-mel.

O chalé em que passariam os próximos dez dias já estava preparado com tudo o que os dois pudessem precisar e estava protegido por diversos feitiços. Eles desaparatariam direto da festa para o chalé.

- James, se não fizer a minha amiga muito feliz, eu te entrego para os Comensais!

O maroto sorriu e abraçou Lucy.

- Em dez dias estaremos de volta. – Falou Lily ao abraçar a amiga.

- Eu sei. Estarei na porta da sua nova casa em te esperando, ruiva!

Depois que Lily e James desaparataram, Mauren e Gidean e Emily e Edgar se despediram dos amigos e foram embora. A essa hora Peter já tinha desaparecido da festa e Sirius voltara a dançar animadamente com sua namorada. Dorcas, Gwenda e Fabian se juntaram à Lucy, Marlene, Remus, Alice e Frank na mesa mais afastada da pista de dança e colocaram a loirinha a par das novidades.

Nesse período que Lucy esteve morando na França só conversava com os amigos o que fosse realmente essencial já que não podiam correr o risco de revelarem informações muito pessoais por corujas.

Alice contou sobre o casamento mais comentado da comunidade bruxa nas últimas semanas: Lucius Malfoy e Narcisa Black.

- Uau! – A loirinha falou sorrindo. – Imagina o 'mimo' de criança que vai nascer dessa união tão meiga...

- Outro casal formado recentemente foi da adorável Bellatrix Black com Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Voldemort deve estar contentíssimo! Tantas festas de casamento entre seus mais adoráveis seguidores!

- Contente? Deve estar mesmo... – Dorcas comentou sombria. – Imagino que quanto mais a gente se sente apavorado, mais feliz ele fica.

- Tem sido tão ruim assim? – Perguntou a loirinha.

- Você não sabe como tem sido _terrível_! É como se ficássemos a cada dia menos seguros e mais amedrontados. Você não pode mais ter uma conversa casual no trabalho, por exemplo, porque no momento seguinte já está apavorado em ter falado alguma coisa que possa comprometer você ou alguém que você gosta se esse colega estiver sob a _Imperius_.

- A gente nunca tem certeza em quem pode confiar. – Completou Frank. – Tem gente dele infiltrada em todos os cantos.

- Além dos dementadores, que abandonaram Azkaban para se aliarem a Voldemort, agora os gigantes também estão do lado deles. – Falou Fabian. – Cada dia que passa as pessoas tem mais medo de falar o nome dele. É só 'você-sabe-quem' pra cá, 'aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado' pra lá...

Lucy estava começando a perceber como estava o clima na Inglaterra. Tinha noção da guerra, é claro, mas, muito pior do que os ataques dos quais ela sabia muito bem como se defender era o clima de insegurança que pairava pelo país, que apagava parte do brilho nos olhos desses jovens. O medo de não saber o que os esperava no dia seguinte, de não poder viver despreocupadamente.

Sentiu um calafrio e encarou os olhos de Remus. Ele sorriu antes de falar com a voz calma e calorosa de sempre.

- É bom ter você de volta.

- É bom voltar. – Respondeu ela abrindo um sorriso enorme.

* * *

**N/a**:

Começamos bem, não? Um ano se passou desde que eles saíram de Hogwarts e estão todos inteiros e felizes... que lindo... Bem, na verdade não _tão_ felizes assim... huahsuahusahsua

Bem, alguns agradecimentos essenciais: Primeiro à '**1 Lily Evans**', que me ajudou muito mais do que ela imagina nesse período entre ABA e NLR, flor muito obrigada por tudo! Muitos dos seus e-mail's foram inspiradores para algumas passagens da fic, você não faz idéia! Em segundo lugar, à '**Lily P. Black**', ou a 'Mel' desse capítulo, não prometi que o Sirius podia ser seu durante um tempo? rsrsrs E à **Yuufu** (Nanda) que preparou para mim uma personagem perfeita e que eu adorei usar nessa fic!

******Mais detalhes sobre a fic no próximo capítulo, estou de passagem rápida por aqui...**

******Ah! Feliz dia das crianças!! \o/\o/\o/**

******* _distribuindo pirulitos virtuais_ * **(a criança que vive em mim ficará muito feliz em receber reviews como presente! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/)

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	2. Reencontro Funesto

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 02 – Reencontro Funesto**

* * *

Três dias depois do casamento de Lily e James, Lucy já tinha conseguido, com a ajuda de Remus, uma casa ótima em _St. Evelyn Shire_, um povoado misto de trouxas e bruxos, e o mesmo onde Lily e James iriam morar quando voltassem da lua de mel.

Só então ela foi conhecer o Quartel General dos Aurores onde trabalharia.

A loirinha foi muito bem recebida pelos colegas. Além de Alice, Frank, Edgar, Mauren e Charles Potter que ela já conhecia, havia outros nove aurores e Alastor Moody, chefe deles.

O quartel dos aurores ficava dentro do Ministério da Magia, no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Era uma das salas mais bem protegidas contra intrusos e todos ali sabiam que era graças ao talento extraordinário de Alastor Moody.

A sala de reuniões em que estavam ficava separada da entrada do quartel dos aurores por uma série de cubículos. Lucy não demoraria a perceber que esses cubículos tinham as divisórias cobertas de cartazes, fotos e notícias diversas e que ainda assim os aurores preferiam passar o tempo na sala espaçosa e mal iluminada em que a loirinha tinha sido brevemente apresentada aos colegas.

A sala tinha paredes escuras, uma mesa de reuniões bem no centro e cerca de vinte cadeiras em torno dessa mesa. Pendurado em uma parede do lado oposto da entrada havia um mapa de Londres com alfinetes presos nos lugares que aconteceram ataques recentes contra trouxas e outros que marcavam possíveis esconderijos de Comensais da Morte.

Na mesma parede um pouco mais no canto ficava a mesa de Moody, sempre cheia de muitos papéis que Lucy perceberia logo, ele ignorava quase que completamente.

Dizia freqüentemente que não se combatia bruxos das trevas preenchendo formulários. Mas eram ordens do Ministério então mais cedo ou mais tarde ele acabava tendo que sentar atrás daquela mesa e diminuir um pouco a pilha de relatórios.

No outro lado da sala havia algumas prateleiras. A primeira estava cheia de objetos curiosos que Lucy aprendera que serviam para detectar presenças das trevas. A segunda prateleira tinha vários frascos escuros de poções com rótulos, principalmente, de Veritaserum. A última tinha diversos objetos trouxas que serviam de chaves de portal.

E ao lado das prateleiras tinha uma porta que, Lucy já ficara sabendo por Alice, levava a uma espécie de sala de conferência. Era bastante privativa e Moody geralmente a usava para interrogar suspeitos.

Moody estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa lendo atentamente a carta de recomendação de Lucy.

A loirinha, que estava sentada entre Alice e Edgar, tinha encontrado uma pirâmide prateada em cima da mesa e brincava de girá-la enquanto aguardava algum pronunciamento do auror.

- Isabelle Meyer fala muito bem das suas habilidades senhorita Eyelesbarrow. Especialmente de disfarces e rastreamento. – Começou Moody. – Mas isso não é muita coisa. Passar por um treinamento na França onde tudo ainda está em paz é uma coisa. Passar por um treinamento direto na linha de batalha é outra.

- Concordo. – Respondeu ela colocando a pirâmide de volta no lugar. – Na verdade não esperava menos do que passar por alguns testes aqui antes de ser considerada apta.

Alastor Moody ficou satisfeito com a opinião dela e apontou para a porta da sala de interrogatório.

- Antes vamos ter uma conversa particular senhorita Eyelesbarrow.

A loirinha notou que no caminho ele pegou um frasco da prateleira de poções e o seguiu para dentro da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Se importa se usarmos um pouco disso aqui? – Ele balançou o frasco em suas mãos e Lucy pôde ler a etiqueta 'Veritaserum'.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Respondeu ela sorridente e sentando de frente para Moody.

- Só quero saber a sua opinião sincera em duas questões...

Lucy deu de ombros enquanto ele despejava um pouco da poção em um copo d'água, não via o sentido dele usar Veritaserum para elucidar apenas duas simples questões, mas bebeu em um gole só a poção que ele estendeu em sua direção.

Alguns segundos depois os olhos da loirinha saíram de foco e ela deixou que os braços caíssem em seu colo.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Lucy Brigitte Eyelesbarrow.

- Onde teve sua formação mágica?

- Freqüentei Hogwarts por sete anos. Fui da Grifinória.

- Sua família tem muitos bruxos?

- Não que eu saiba. Sou nascida trouxa, mas nunca tive o cuidado de Lily em procurar na minha árvore genealógica possíveis bruxos.

- É Inglesa?

- Nasci na França, mas passei quase toda a minha vida aqui em Londres.

Moody conferia as respostas com os papéis que tinha recebido previamente de Isabelle Meyer chefe dos aurores na França.

- Vamos às duas perguntas: Porque escolheu ser auror? A senhorita tem habilidades especiais?

- Escolhi ser auror porque acho que é melhor maneira de lutar ativamente contra Voldemort e seus Comensais. Não consigo aceitar a filosofia que eles proclamam porque se existe uma coisa que eu não tolero é preconceito. E não falo apenas de preconceito contra nascidos trouxas, mas o preconceito em geral, especialmente contra as raças. Aqui no mundo mágico existe preconceito contra gigantes, contra centauros, contra elfos domésticos... É esse tipo de coisa que, na minha opinião, faz com que as idéias de Voldemort se propaguem com tanta facilidade e sejam aceitas por tantas pessoas, porque o preconceito já está dentro da cabeça delas.

Ela fez uma pausa e Alastor mexeu os lábios no que pretendia ser um sorriso de satisfação. Olhou o relógio, o efeito de tão pouco Veritaserum já devia estar acabando. Iria encaminhá-la para os testes físicos e psicológicos, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa percebeu que os olhos de Lucy entraram em foco novamente e ela sorria delicadamente para ele.

- Quanto a sua outra pergunta... Não acho que eu tenha 'habilidades especiais', apesar de ser legilimente nata, mas costumo me entregar de corpo e alma no que estou fazendo. E pra falar a verdade isso muitas vezes acaba destacando o que eu tenho de 'pior' que é ser impulsiva, teimosa e ter dificuldade pra seguir ordens quando discordo delas.

Moody arregalou os olhos não esperava tanta sinceridade mesmo após o efeito da poção ter passado.

- A senhorita sabe que me revelando isso...

- Acho que tenho que abrir o jogo. Se vamos trabalhar juntos é melhor que o senhor saiba que estarei à disposição em qualquer dia, qualquer hora, qualquer situação. Mas que essa minha 'entrega' ao trabalho pode fazer algumas vezes que eu seja uma pessoa difícil de lidar. – Ela fez uma pausa enquanto observava a dificuldade dele em decidir. – Mas Isabelle deve ter dito isso na carta que lhe escreveu.

- Sim. Claro que de outra forma, mas disse. – Ele jogou o corpo para trás na cadeira e ficou observando Lucy por algum momento. – Não que eu esteja _completamente_ satisfeito, mas acho que posso permitir que você passe por um período de testes.

A loirinha abriu um imenso sorriso.

- Obrigada.

- Você ficará com o senhor Bones essa semana. Ele poderá lhe colocar a par de tudo o que tem acontecido.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu ela e se levantou para sair da sala.

- Ah, mais uma coisa senhorita Eyelesbarrow. – Chamou Moody quando ela já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta. – Seja bem vinda.

* * *

O resto da semana foi bastante difícil para Lucy. Parecia que Moody estava disposto a testar todos os limites dela. Voltando atrás no que tinha determinado, Moody a afastou de Edgar quando percebeu que havia certa cumplicidade entre os dois, achava que isso poderia prejudicar sua avaliação sobre o trabalho da loirinha.

Por isso decidiu deixá-la sozinha em algumas missões de pouco risco e colocá-la em escalas de quase dezoito horas por dia. 'Agüentar a pressão e superar o cansaço físico são habilidades importantes' dizia ele.

Lucy estava completamente esgotada do ritmo puxado, mas estava disposta a não ceder. Depois de sete longos dias, Moody pareceu finalmente satisfeito e ela era agora, oficialmente, uma auror.

Com isso ganhou um dia de folga e por esse motivo não aceitou de jeito nenhum o convite de Alice e Gwenda para almoçar com elas.

- Ela diz que precisa renovar suas forças porque amanhã volta tudo ao normal e Moody está bem disposto a provar que os métodos da academia de aurores da França não são tão bons quanto os métodos dele. – Explicou Alice durante o almoço.

- Mas ele é tão paranóico assim? – Perguntou Gwen.

- É. Ele é bem desconfiado. Mas eu já percebi que ele gosta do jeito da Lucy, só não quer dar o braço a torcer. Fica tentando achar uma falha, sabe? E também ele fica doido quando ela parece 'ler' a mente dele.

Gwenda gargalhou.

- Achei que a Lucy não fazia mais isso.

- Pelo contrário, ela agora usa a legilimência para tudo. Está perigosa a nossa amiga! – Alice falou sorrindo. – E você, me conta como está a loja.

Gwen desmanchou o sorriso.

- Estaria bem melhor se não houvesse tantos ataques no Beco Diagonal... E também as pessoas não têm mais motivos para comprar roupas de grife. Não existem muitas festas por aí...

- Você poderia desenhar novos modelos de roupas para Comensais, que tal? – Alice perguntou sorrindo. – Eles sim devem ter festa todos os dias...

- Nem brinca! Apesar de achar aquele preto que eles usam muito caidinho...

As duas amigas riram e passaram bastante tempo imaginando roupas novas para os Dementadores, para os Gigantes e para o próprio Voldemort.

Quando se preparavam para sair do restaurante reconheceram Ayron, a coruja de Lily, se aproximando. Ele apenas largou um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos de Alice e já voltou a levantar vôo.

Alice abriu o pergaminho que continha apenas uma palavra.

'_Chegamos'_

Mostrou para Gwenda e elas decidiram ir para _St. Evelyn Shire_ na mesma hora.

Foram as primeiras a chegar e Lily recebeu as amigas com a extrema felicidade estampada em seu rosto.

- Fiz suco de abóbora para lembrar nossos tempos de Hogwarts. – Falou a ruiva servindo o copo dela e das amigas.

- E James? – Perguntou Alice.

- Foi encontrar os marotos. – Falou a ruiva e logo em seguida ouviram um estampido e o som da campainha.

Lily correu até a porta e Lucy quase pulou em seu pescoço.

- Que saudades, ruiva!

Logo depois chegaram Marlene e Dorcas que também estavam de folga no Ministério naquele dia.

As seis passaram uma tarde bastante divertida conversando e, especialmente, lembrando de Hogwarts e dos encontros do grupo de estudo.

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que saíram da escola, mas parecia muito mais. Por causa da guerra todas elas tiveram que adquirir responsabilidades muito rápido. Nesse tempo tiveram que abandonar vontades fúteis e preocupações com coisas bobas a tal ponto que Hogwarts era agora mais como uma lembrança distante para elas.

Ainda assim era a lembrança mais feliz que tinham.

Ao anoitecer elas começaram a se despedir de Lily e quando James chegou apenas Lucy ainda estava por ali. Ela deu um abraço no maroto e em Lily alegando que precisava muito ir para casa descansar.

- Tem certeza que não quer jantar aqui? – Perguntou a ruiva. – Depois James pode garantir que você chegue em segurança em casa.

- Tenho certeza Lis, não se preocupe mesmo. – Ela abraçou a amiga que tinha acompanhado ela até a porta. – Depois a gente marca alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu Lily e esperou Lucy desaparatar para fechar a porta da frente.

A ruiva encontrou James na cozinha comendo uma maçã.

- E então, como estão os marotos? – Perguntou ela sentando de frente para o marido na mesa da cozinha.

- Sirius já terminou com a namorada brasileira dele, Rabicho continua apavorado demais para procurar um emprego e Remus está um pouco deprimido, mas acredito que seja porque está se aproximando o período de lua cheia.

Lily abriu um sorriso triste pensando no sofrimento do amigo. James se aproximou da esposa e a puxou pela mão.

- Vamos senhora Potter.

- Pra onde? – Perguntou Lily antes de James a pegar no colo e a girar no ar.

- Você já vai saber. – Falou ele dando um sorriso maroto.

* * *

Mesmo depois de duas semanas de ter sido aprovada como auror, Lucy teve seu plantão mantido por Moody durante a madrugada.

A loirinha estava voltando para casa depois de mais uma noite cansativa e praticamente improdutiva de trabalho. No céu já não havia mais nenhuma estrela, apenas o esboço fraco de uma lua minguante e aos poucos um leve colorido de cinza e amarelo claro começava a substituir o azul escuro do céu.

Lucy caminhava a passos rápidos, estava muito cansada para aparatar em casa, sabia que se estruncharia por isso decidiu voltar pelo método trouxa. Quando virou a esquina da rua em que morava viu Aruska atravessando a rua em sua direção.

Abriu um sorriso observando a cena. Aruska era uma gata muito mais carinhosa do que qualquer outra e mesmo tendo cinco anos que ganhara ela de Remus, as poções que Lucy dava junto com a água fazia com que parecesse muito mais nova. Ainda corria e brincava como se fosse um filhote.

A loirinha agachou no chão e a gata pulou em seu colo.

- Oh lindinha! A mamãe demorou muito hoje? – Perguntou enquanto afagava a cabeça da gata.

- Estupefaça! – Uma voz masculina gritou perto da loirinha que foi bastante rápida para largar a gata no chão e fazer um gesto com a varinha que dissolveu o feitiço.

Três figuras encapuzadas tinham acabado de descer na frente da casa dela.

- Cruc...

- Protego! – Gritou Lucy e um jorro de luz prateada saiu de sua varinha explodindo ao bater no feitiço do Comensal.

- Parece que isso vai ser divertido... – Falou um deles e Lucy deu dois passos para o lado para manter todos eles em seu campo de visão.

- Começaram cedo hoje...

- Soubemos que esse era o melhor horário pra te encontrar. – Falou um deles e Lucy por mais que se esforçasse não reconhecia a voz.

- Oh! Vocês souberam? E à que devo a honra de tanto interesse assim?

Enquanto conversava o comensal continuou lançando feitiços simples que Lucy protegia ou desviava com facilidade.

- Na verdade esse encontro era para ter acontecido antes. Você já sabe há muitos anos que é uma de nossas prioridades... Mas achamos que tinha fugido da Inglaterra de _medo_... – Ele falou fazendo os outros comensais gargalharem.

- Tão engraçado... – A loirinha ironizou.

- O que importa é que você está de volta e, melhor ainda, virou uma auror... Grande perda de tempo, na minha opinião... – Ele tinha parado de atacar e girava a varinha entre os dedos casualmente.

- Perda de tempo? Agora eu fiquei realmente _curiosa _para ouvir sobre isso. – Ela comentou tentando insanamente puxar assunto para reconhecer a voz do seu interlocutor.

Mas sua curiosidade lhe custou um segundo de distração e ela foi atingida por um feitiço que a jogou longe.

- O que foi sangue-ruim? É nobre demais tentar nos matar? – O comensal perguntou dando uma risada fria. – Sabe... Eu aguardava ansioso por esse nosso reencontro. Chegou a hora de repetir na minha cara que não tem medo de nós...

Lucy paralisou, lembrou de uma cena anos atrás em Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

_- Olha aqui, Malfoy. Eu já falei, mas acho que seu cérebro absurdamente lento ainda não teve a capacidade de assimilar. Eu não tenho medo de você, nem dos seus amiguinhos Comensais que precisam matar bruxos para poderem se auto-afirmar como a raça superior. Não é uma ameaça idiota que vai me fazer esquecer que eu fui selecionada para a Grifinória. A palavra medo não faz parte do meu vocabulário._

_- Quero ver se vai ser assim tão corajosa quando sair desse castelo, quando estiver longe da proteção de Dumbledore, sangue-ruim. Aí nós vamos conversar novamente e você vai dizer na minha cara que não tem medo de um Avada._

_- Eu vou falar quantas vezes forem necessárias, Lestrange. Eu já tenho consciência que meu nome é um dos primeiros na lista negra do seu chefe. Não tenho dúvidas que vocês vão me procurar onde quer que seja pra acabar com a minha vida, mas se eu for morrer com um Avada, garanto que levo o maior número de Comensais junto comigo._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Lestrange... – Ela sussurrou e sorriu. – Lamento te decepcionar, mas não vai ser agora que você vai ouvir uma declaração dessas da minha boca.

- Uma pena pra você...

Ainda com a varinha na mão, mas respirando com algum esforço Lucy fez menção de se levantar.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido.

Ela estava se levantando quando lançou um feitiço que fez dois Comensais voarem longe, mas o terceiro aproveitou que ela estava ocupada e lançou a maldição da morte.

Lucy não tinha como fugir, não tinha tempo para desviar e não havia contra-feitiço que pudesse ser usado para a maldição.

Foi quando ela percebeu um borrão branco passar na sua frente e ser atingido pelo feitiço do Comensal.

No momento seguinte Aruska caia aos pés da loirinha completamente sem vida.

- NÃO! – Ela gritou e começou a chorar.

- Maldição... – Murmurou Lestrange e com um giro da capa desapareceu do lugar.

Lucy antes de tirar sua gata dali avançou contra os outros dois comensais lançando um feitiço que fez suas varinhas caíram no chão aos pés dela.

A loirinha balançou a varinha mais uma vez e finas cordas prateadas saíram dela e se amarraram nos Comensais. Ela deu as costas para os dois e ajoelhou chorando no chão ao lado de sua gata, sua companheira de tanto tempo. A gata que, mais do que tudo que Lucy podia se lembrar de coisas boas, tinha acabado de salvar sua vida.

* * *

- Lucy! – Lily levantou da cama assustada.

James, que mexia carinhosamente nos cabelos da esposa enquanto a observava dormir, também levantou assustado.

- O que foi Lis? – O garoto perguntou preocupado, colocando os óculos e agarrando sua varinha caída displicente ao lado da cama.

- Estou com aquela sensação ruim... – Lily respondeu já saindo do quarto e James foi obrigado a segui-la escada abaixo para entender o que ela murmurava nervosa. – Alguma coisa com a Lucy, tenho certeza.

- Calma, vou tentar falar com o Almofadinhas. – James segurou Lily pelos ombros. – Ele já deve estar no Ministério, é só ir até o quartel dos aurores que descobre o que pode ter acontecido.

Mas no momento que James entrava na sala seguido pela esposa, uma pequena coruja entrou pela janela e pousou no encosto do sofá.

O garoto tirou o pergaminho preso na pata da coruja e Lily se sentou enquanto ela levantava vôo para fora da casa.

_Lis e James,_

_Preciso que vocês venham a minha casa urgente. Aruska morreu._

_Lucy._

Os dois olharam desconfiados para o bilhete e Lily decidiu.

- Tenho certeza que é verdadeiro.

- Como você pode saber? E se...

- A letra dela está tremida o bastante pra eu saber que ela estava sofrendo muito quando escreveu.

- Se for mesmo ela, deve ter chamado os outros também. Vou falar com o Sirius.

James levantou do sofá e pegou um espelho em cima da lareira.

- Almofadinhas?

Alguns segundos depois o rosto sorridente de Sirius apareceu no espelho de James.

- Olá Pontas. Oi Lis. – Cumprimentou ele já que Lily tinha se colocado ao lado do marido.

- Oi Sirius.

- Então vocês também receberam o recado dela?

- É sobre isso mesmo... – Falou James. – Acha que é seguro irmos?

- Falei com o Frank há uns minutos, ele está no quartel dos aurores e confirmou que a Lucy foi atacada por comensais quando chegava em casa hoje de manhã.

- Oh Merlin! – Lily colocou as mãos na boca.

- Ela está bem Lis. E dois dos Comensais já foram encaminhados para Azkaban.

- Você vai pra lá?

- Claro! Não existem formas seguras de recusar um 'convite' da Lucy...

Lily sorriu e se despediu de Sirius.

Minutos depois ela e James aparataram em frente à casa de Lucy. Marlene conversava com a loirinha em um canto afastado do jardim. Já estavam por ali também Edgar, Emily, Gwenda, Fabian, Gidean, Mauren e Dorcas.

Lily correu para abraçar a amiga que voltou a chorar. Depois de saberem como Aruska tinha morrido ninguém mais ousou achar exagero da loirinha preparar um enterro para a gata.

Algum tempo depois Alice e Frank chegaram acompanhados de Sirius. Remus foi o último a chegar.

Lucy sorriu agradecida em ver todos os amigos ali prestando solidariedade. Ela fez com que cada um falasse algumas palavras de despedida para a gata e quando todos terminaram, Remus fez um gesto com a varinha cobrindo com terra a pequena caixa de papelão que repousava no fundo de buraco.

A loirinha observou com tristeza esse novo canto do seu jardim. Estava orgulhosa do sacrifício de Aruska, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar triste, afinal a gata era sua única companhia constante em casa.

Agradeceu mais uma vez o apoio dos amigos e logo todos foram indo embora restando apenas Lily que decidira não ir trabalhar para passar o dia com a amiga.

* * *

**N/a:**

Wow! Eis a primeira vítima da fic... Pobre _Uska_... E ainda por cima morreu sem ter tido um único namorado... Se ao menos a Lucy tivesse seguido o conselho que a Lily deu no último capítulo de ABA... Mas espero que ela esteja feliz no céu dos personagens, e que quando o Dumbly chegar lá ele a adote como pet... ^^

Hum, eu fiquei de falar um pouco sobre a fic nesse capítulo, não? Vamos ver... Vocês já devem ter percebido que se passou um pouco mais de um ano depois de Hogwarts. Para falar a verdade o final desse capítulo (a morte da Aruska) é exatamente o dia primeiro de setembro... Preciso dizer que tentei ser o mais fiel possível à obra da JK, chegando até a deletar capítulos inteiros porque algumas coisas iriam entrar em conflito com declarações dela, mas ainda assim tive que fazer algumas interpretações totalmente pessoais para conseguir escrever a fic... Nada que comprometa a história original, eu espero...

Portanto se houver algum erro grotesco ou alguma coisa meio absurda no decorrer da fic, por favor, me avisem. Eu posso tentar arrumar ou, se for o caso, explicar o meu ponto de vista... XD Ah, não tenho muita coisa pra falar sobre a fic, mas se vocês tiverem dúvidas: botãozinho de letras verdes logo ali ó: *colocando o dedo na tela para mostrar*

Vocês já sabem que reviews: **1-** _me deixam feliz_; **2-** _me fazem escrever melhor_ e **3-** _me fazem voltar rápido_. Portanto, botãozinho de letras verdes... *aponta novamente*. Beijos enormes para **1 Lily Evans**, **Rose Anne Samartinne**, **Janne Potter** (muito obrigada pelo carinho, flor!), **Yuufu,** **Mandy BrixX** e **Lolah Lupin** (obrigada pelos elogios!). As respostas de vocês estão em suas caixas de e-mail. Se não estiver, é culpa do fanfiction! =)

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	3. Almoço de Domingo

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 03 – Almoço de Domingo**

* * *

No início do outono Lily foi promovida para chefe de uma equipe de medi-bruxos do St. Mungus. Mas apenas ela própria pareceu realmente surpresa com a notícia, todos pra quem ela contava a novidade a parabenizavam achando a promoção perfeitamente natural.

Com o novo cargo Lily ganhou, além dos finais de semana, mais uma folga na semana no dia que ela escolhesse. Como sabia que o turno de Lucy continuava durante a madrugada, chamou a amiga para passar a tarde com ela e ajudar a organizar o jantar que queria fazer para comemorar sua promoção.

Lucy aceitou prontamente e chegou à casa da amiga com uma novidade: estava namorando! Sabia que Lily provavelmente não aprovaria, ainda assim foi com um enorme sorriso que ela deu a notícia para sua melhor amiga.

- E qual o nome da vítima, digo, do _felizardo_? – Lily perguntou sorrindo enquanto servia chá para a amiga.

- Edward Zabini.

- Zabini? Não me lembro de nenhum Zabini...

- Ele é dois anos mais velho que eu, mas também não lembro dele em Hogwarts... Nos conhecemos no Ministério.

- O que ele faz lá?

- É um Inominável.

- Você não acha que é um tanto perigoso nesses tempos que temos vivido você começar a namorar alguém que não conhece direito?

Lily esperava que a amiga usasse vários argumentos para lhe convencer, mas a loirinha contrariou todas as suas expectativas quando deu uma gargalhada.

- Acabo de ganhar _dez_ galeões! – Explicou Lucy. – Apostei com Marlene que você falaria isso antes mesmo de me dar os parabéns.

A ruiva girou os olhos.

- Você como auror que é, devia ser mais precavida...

- Não vamos nos casar Lis querida, só estamos namorando. – A loirinha apertou a mão da amiga sobre a mesa. – Estou bem, pode ficar despreocupada.

- Só tenho medo por você...

- _Mon ami_, você tem que temer pela segurança _dele_, não pela minha. – Lucy respondeu fazendo Lily sorrir.

A loirinha se debruçou sobre o pedaço de papel que Lily lhe dera para fazer a lista de compras e começou a desenhar nas bordas do pergaminho.

- Final de setembro... Em Hogwarts estaríamos com pique total começando mais um ano letivo...

- Parecia que tínhamos grandes preocupações naquela época. – Lily falou sorrindo.

- Queria ter passado mais alguns anos naquela escola. – A loirinha comentou apontando a varinha para os desenhos que tinha feito.

Os rabiscos mal feitos do castelo, da cabana de Hagrid e do campo de quadribol ganharam vida e as duas amigas sorriram observando as animações.

A ruiva logo mudou de assunto perguntando se Lucy conseguia convencer Edgar e Emily a participarem do jantar de comemoração.

- Eu realmente apreciaria se eles fossem mais _próximos_.

- E qual a dificuldade disso, ruiva?

Lily mordeu o canto dos lábios antes de responder.

- Bem... Você lembra que a Emily e eu não nos falávamos em Hogwarts...

- E o que tem isso? Ela na verdade não conversava muito com ninguém, mas isso já faz parte do passado.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando... Daquela minha discussão com ela no nosso quarto ano... Ainda me sinto desconfortável por causa daquilo.

A loirinha gargalhou enquanto começava a preencher a lista de compras do jantar.

- Lis, só porque você a chamou aos berros de pervertida, assanhada e vulgar? Imagine... Ela nem deve lembrar mais disso!

- Que consolo te ver falar assim...

- A Emy já é parte da nossa família Lis. Você sabe disso. Ela mesma já pediu desculpas por muita coisa que aconteceu em Hogwarts e reconheceu o quanto era estúpida naquela época.

- Ainda assim... – Lily continuou com a postura receosa. – Não consigo me sentir muito a vontade com ela como você e as outras meninas se sentem. Pra mim é pior, sabe?

- Não. – A loirinha sorriu para a amiga. – Lis querida, absolutamente tudo o que você falou, perdão, _gritou_, naquele dia era a mais pura verdade. Isso não significa que _ainda_ seja verdade. _Relaxa_!

Lily sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Para Lucy as coisas eram tão fáceis de resolverem.

- E são mesmo... – A loirinha deu de ombros arrancando uma expressão carrancuda de Lily.

- Você devia parar com isso. É muito desagradável não ter privacidade nos meus próprios pensamentos.

- Desculpe, tem sido meio automático ultimamente...

- Isso é terrível!

- Você precisa ver a reação do _Moody_... Ele fica possesso comigo, mas eu falo que não posso evitar.

A conversa das meninas foi interrompida pela chegada de James e Sirius.

James beijou a esposa e Sirius despencou na cadeira ao lado de Lucy enquanto a ruiva servia chá para os dois garotos.

- E então, muito trabalho hoje?

- Duas condenações para Azkaban. – Murmurou Sirius. – Mas nenhum era Comensal. Provavelmente Imperius...

- É a explicação geral, não? – Comentou Lily.

- Por falar em explicação... – Lucy se levantou. – Tenho que voltar para o Quartel dos Aurores. Detesto ter que fazer plantão à noite, mas Moody prefere assim.

- Você vai ficar sozinha naquele escritório durante toda a madrugada? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Não, no escritório não. Moody provavelmente terá deixado em cima da mesa cinco missões de rastreamento para eu cumprir ainda antes do amanhecer. Sabem, ele é meio maluco pra falar a verdade.

- Edgar o acha brilhante. – Disse James.

- Ele é brilhante, mas não deixa de ser maluco!

* * *

Lucy tinha adivinhado corretamente. Moody deixara muito trabalho para a madrugada, mas ela não pôde terminar tudo porque o Ministério teve três chamadas durante toda a noite.

Parece que os gigantes estavam se divertindo bastante destruindo monumentos da cidade e assassinando cruelmente qualquer trouxa que se pusesse no caminho.

Quando o dia começava a nascer Lucy aparatou no saguão de entrada do Ministério da Magia. Estava exausta, mas ainda tinha uma porção de relatórios para entregar.

- Só vou deixar de qualquer jeito na mesa do Moody e sumir para casa! – Ela murmurou para si mesma enquanto entrava no elevador. Àquela hora o Ministério estava completamente vazio.

Mas quando chegou à sala de reuniões descobriu que Moody convocara todos os outros aurores para uma reunião.

- O que...

- Demorou senhorita Eyelesbarrow. – Falou Moody que estava de costas para a sala encarando o mapa de Londres pendurado na parede.

- Não podia sair de lá enquanto os obliviadores não terminassem o trabalho deles com os trouxas. Os gigantes podiam voltar.

- Matou algum deles? – Perguntou Moody virando-se para a sala.

- Algum dos obliviadores? – Lucy perguntou tentando parecer confusa. – Claro que não, a Emily é minha amiga e o Frederick apesar daquela cara amarrada é uma boa pessoa...

- Algum gigante, senhorita. – Alastor grunhiu não gostando da brincadeira.

A loirinha o encarou estupefata antes de responder.

- Sabe que eu evito...

- Pois não vai mais poder evitar. Sente-se, por favor. – Moody apontou para o único lugar vago ao lado de Mauren.

Lucy deu um sorriso para a amiga antes de sentar.

- Bartô Crouch me mandou um comunicado essa noite. Os aurores estão autorizados a usar qualquer uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis contra os suspeitos, e têm a partir de agora ordens para _matar_ ao invés de capturar Comensais da Morte.

Um burburinho percorreu a sala e Moody agitou-se impaciente.

- É a única alternativa que o Ministério vê de combater de maneira mais eficaz os ataques que só têm aumentado ultimamente.

- O senhor acha mesmo que devemos nos comparar aos Comensais da Morte? – Perguntou Edgar. – Matando e torturando?

- Não, não acho senhor Bones. Mas recebemos essa ordem do Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, e temos que cumprir.

- Crouch está louco. Quer combater os ataques com mais violência?

- Louco ou não senhorita Eyelesbarrow, Bagnold já aprovou a proposta.

A loirinha fez menção de que iria prolongar a discussão, mas desistiu quando Moody voltou a falar.

- Acho que seu horário já acabou senhorita. Deve ir para casa descansar um pouco. Bones, Longbottom e Charles Potter ficam, todos os outros estão dispensados até o horário de vocês.

E falando isso Moody deu a reunião por encerrada, abrindo a porta com um gesto da varinha. Alguns aurores saíram imediatamente.

- Moody! – Lucy chamou e correu até ele que já estava quase saindo também.

- Nós não vamos discutir a ordem do Bartô senhorita Eyelesbarrow. – O auror murmurou em tom cansado enquanto se virava para a loirinha.

Ela fez uma expressão indignada, mas não se intimidou.

- Não é isso. – Ela afastou a idéia com um gesto de mão. – É que preciso trocar o horário do meu próximo plantão.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, incentivando-a a prosseguir.

- A Lily foi promovida e quer fazer um jantar essa noite pra comemorar...

- E a senhorita acha o jantar da senhora Potter mais importante do que a segurança do mundo bruxo?

A loirinha fez um esforço para não responder 'acho'. Do contrário, abriu um sorriso meigo e fez sua melhor expressão angelical.

- É claro que não acho. Mas é importante pra mim. Não quero deixar de viver as coisas importantes da minha vida só porque tem um maluco solto por aí. Além disso, você possui uma equipe bastante competente, tenho certeza que eu não farei tanta falta assim durante uma única noite.

Ele fez uma expressão séria e Lucy percebeu que ele começava a considerar o seu pedido. E antes que tivesse uma resposta, ela avisou:

- É claro que você não poderia colocar a Lice, o Frank, o Ed e a Mauren para me substituir, afinal todos eles já confirmaram presença no jantar...

- Mais essa agora! – Ele encarou Alice, Frank e Edgar do outro lado da sala, bastante entretidos em uma conversa sobre a novidade de Crouch.

- Por favor!

- Sei que a senhorita não vai me deixar em paz enquanto eu não concordar... – Falou ele dando um suspiro de rendição.

Fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e a loirinha deu um gritinho e bateu palmas de felicidade.

- Obrigada. – Falou ela dando um beijo no rosto de Olho-Tonto.

Moody deu um passo para trás assustado. Sempre se surpreendia com esses arroubos de felicidade da francesinha.

- Mas esteja aqui às três horas da manhã.

- Estarei.

- E sóbria.

- Sóbria, juro.

Ele fez mais uma expressão carrancuda antes de deixar a sala e Lucy andou faceira até os amigos que ainda estavam por ali. A loirinha percebeu que Edgar parecia mais abalado do que o normal com essa novidade de Crouch.

- O que foi Ed? Está passando bem? – Ela perguntou interrompendo a conversa de Frank e Charles.

- Sim... Só não sei se estou pronto para seguir essas novas ordens...

- Ed você está pálido, aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Alice também reparando que ele poderia desmaiar a qualquer instante.

Ele não respondeu, continuou encarando as próprias mãos em cima da mesa.

- Se você quiser ir para casa eu posso cobrir seu horário sem problemas, Moody não acharia ruim, afinal ele acabou de me conceder uma meia folga pra essa noite...

Ele ergueu os olhos para loirinha sorrindo agradecido, mas negou a oferta.

- Você já teve trabalho suficiente durante a noite, não é justo... Acontece que... – Ele fez uma pausa e abriu um sorriso tímido. – Bem, a Emily está grávida.

Alice e Lucy deram gritinhos e o abraçaram. Frank e Charles Potter também o cumprimentaram.

- Obrigado. Mas não sei se é o momento certo... Queria que meu filho, ou filha, desfrutasse de um mundo tranqüilo, feliz... Mas está cada vez pior. E agora Crouch me aparece com essa, tenho a impressão que vai ser ainda mais terrível.

Ninguém falou nada, mas todos ali tinham a mesma opinião.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram ficou ainda mais tenso o clima no quartel do aurores. Passaram a receber poucas missões de combate ou de investigação. A maioria das missões agora era de ataque.

Na maior parte do tempo os aurores se recusavam a usar as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Mas às vezes acontecia de serem mandados para matar alguns gigantes antes que eles assassinassem dezenas de trouxas, então não tinham muita escolha.

Quando chegou o final de outubro Lucy, que era freqüentemente colocada na escala da noite, já estava estressada porque quase não tinha tempo para ver as amigas e muito menos o namorado que parecia bem aborrecido nos últimos dias.

- Discutimos ontem. – Falou para Alice que tinha chegado com Frank para a troca de turno. – Ele pensa que eu deveria trocar de setor, na opinião dele o trabalho dos aurores é uma perda de tempo quando Voldemort ganha cada vez mais seguidores.

Frank que não gostava nenhum pouco do namorado da loirinha apenas deu de ombros e falou:

- Acho que as coisas que os Inomináveis estudam afetam o cérebro deles... Se ele pensa que lutar contra Voldemort é perda de tempo, não demora muito para começar a simpatizar com o 'trabalho' dos Comensais da Morte.

- Não é para tanto Frank... – Alice comentou tentando apaziguar porque Lucy tinha levantado indignada.

- Ele só está preocupado Frank. – Lucy explicou. – É o jeito dele.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe.

Naquele momento Alastor Moody entrou no escritório.

- Ainda por aqui senhorita Eyelesbarrow?

- Sim, mas já estava de saída Moody. Tive uma noite cheia... Tchau pra vocês...

- Não tão rápido. – Ele apontou a varinha para a porta do escritório que fechou com um estrondo. Andou até a mesa dele e falou enquanto separava alguns papéis. – Tenho uma missão de escolta para você.

- Escolta? – A loirinha quase fez uma careta, mas se conteve a tempo lembrando que o olho mágico de Moody enxergava tudo.

- Sim, escolta. Acho que a senhorita é a pessoa mais indicada para proteger um bruxo durante uma missão sem chamar a atenção dos trouxas.

- Se isso for um elogio... – A loirinha sorriu. – E quem precisa de proteção?

- O setor de uso impróprio da magia recebeu uma denúncia e vai mandar um funcionário para averiguar, pode ser que encontrem o esconderijo de algum Comensal.

A loirinha fez um gesto de concordância, apontou a varinha para si mesma e transfigurou suas roupas e capa em roupas de trouxa: um terninho curto e uma saia que ia um pouco acima do joelho. Tudo numa cor bege bem discreta.

- Perfeito. – Murmurou Moody observando as novas roupas dela.

- Até mais. – Ela falou para Alice e Frank e saiu da sala.

O escritório de uso impróprio da magia era no mesmo andar que o quartel dos aurores. Lucy bateu duas vezes na porta e entrou sem esperar confirmação.

- Oh! Olá Sirius.

- Então é você que vai comigo? – Perguntou o garoto levantando de uma confortável poltrona do outro lado da sala.

A loirinha sorriu.

- Quando Moody disse que alguém daqui precisava de proteção não imaginava quem seria. Se soubesse teria dito a ele que você sabe se cuidar direitinho...

- E sei mesmo... Mas o Ministério jamais arriscaria perder um funcionário como eu.

- Então vamos logo, funcionário prodígio, porque eu preciso dormir um pouco.

Os dois saíram do Ministério da Magia e aparataram numa área residencial no subúrbio de Londres.

- Onde é a denúncia?

Sirius tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso.

- Dover Street número dez.

- É aqui perto... – A loirinha falou e saiu andando na frente do maroto.

- Vai ser minha _guia_ também?

- Vou ser o que você precisar para acabarmos logo com isso. Estou exausta.

- Uau! O que eu precisar? Seu namorado não ficaria com ciúmes? – Sirius perguntou maroto.

- Ele é muito bem resolvido pra ficar com esse tipo de infantilidade. – Respondeu ela em tom de desafio.

Sirius murchou o sorriso.

- Então é verdade que você está namorando?

- Sim, e já faz mais de um mês. Não é possível que você não saiba.

- Talvez eu soubesse... Qual o nome dele?

- Zabini.

- Não me lembro de ter conhecido nenhum 'Zabini'. – Falou sério. – De qual casa ele era?

- Não tenho certeza, mas acho que era da Corvinal. – Lucy respondeu sem muito interesse, estava observando os números das casas.

- Corvinal? – Ele parou de chofre e fez uma careta. – Lucy eu imagino você namorando até um trouxa, mas nunca um Corvinal certinho e estudioso.

- Não sei se é Corvinal... – Disse ela girando os olhos. – Mas se for mesmo, é um Corvinal _diferente_.

- Como assim diferente?

- Ah Sirius, me poupe! Se pensa que vou entrar em detalhes íntimos do meu relacionamento, pode tirar o hipogrifo da chuva.

- Merlin me livre dos detalhes! Quero apenas o nome completo dele para descobrir se ele serve para você.

- Não acho que _você_ deva dizer se alguém serve ou não para mim. E de qualquer maneira, nós estamos muito bem. Obrigada pela preocupação.

- Só vai ficar tudo bem depois que eu aprovar.

A loirinha gargalhou.

- _Até parece_! – Falou ela recomeçando a andar.

Sirius parou na esquina e ficou observando as casas do outro lado da rua por um momento. Lucy voltou até ele.

- O que foi?

- Esse lugar...

- Estava pensando isso... Acho que já passamos da _Dover_. Onde será que estamos? – Lucy perguntou observando a expressão dele.

Sirius avançou mais alguns passos e depois virou para ela lentamente.

- Grimmauld Place.

- Como sabe? Não tem placa com o nome da rua... – A loirinha se aproximou mais dele.

Sirius parecia ter sido invadido por uma enxurrada de lembranças.

- Foi aqui que eu passei os piores anos da minha vida.

- Você quer dizer...

- Sim. – Sirius a interrompeu. – O número doze é a _nobre_ casa da família Black.

Os dois ficaram por um tempo encarando a casa até que Sirius virou-se para trás.

- Melhor voltarmos, se ainda me lembro a Dover deve ser uma rua antes. – Falou começando o trajeto de volta.

Lucy não respondeu. Quando Sirius olhou de relance por cima do ombro percebeu a loirinha se aproximando da casa.

- Lucy! - Chamou ele urgente.

Ela virou para ele com um sorriso malicioso.

- Vamos embora! – Ele sussurrou. Não sabia explicar por que, mas não queria que ninguém os visse por ali.

A loirinha apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar em direção a casa.

Sirius correu o mais silenciosamente possível até ela.

- O que você está fazendo? – Sirius segurou-a pelo braço.

- Nós vamos entrar. – Ela respondeu tão naturalmente que parecia estar falando de sua própria casa.

- Eu não vou entrar aí.

- Então vou ter que entrar sozinha.

- Não vai não.

- Quero ver quem é que vai me impedir.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sirius se viu encantado pela determinação dela. Sempre gostava de fazer as coisas do seu jeito e com aquele tom desafiante que ela empregava sentia-se na obrigação de mostrar que tinha o controle da situação.

Quando se preparava para arrastá-la dali, Lucy o desarmou com um sorriso. Aquele sorriso ao mesmo tempo travesso e doce que só ela tinha.

- Vamos, Sirius... Por favor? – Ela falou num tom quase de súplica. – Não tem nada de mais.

Ele suspirou derrotado.

- Você sabe como conseguir as coisas, não?

Lucy deu um gritinho alegre e, num impulso, um beijo no rosto do maroto.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Sim... Mas o _que_ exatamente você quer aí?

- Vamos descobrir se o seu irmãozinho é mesmo um Comensal...

Sirius fez uma careta e a loirinha riu.

- Talvez se mandarmos alguém para Azkaban hoje, o Moody fique feliz e mude o horário do meu plantão. Está bem difícil convencê-lo disso.

Antes de entrarem, Sirius fez uma série de recomendações sobre não ir a nenhum cômodo sozinha, não falar alto e nem fazer barulhos.

- A casa é protegida por vários feitiços, você não conseguiria desaparatar.

- Nem entramos e você já está pensando em como sair? Como eu faço, posso tocar na maçaneta?

Sirius riu.

- Não, apesar de ser bruxa e poder ver a casa, você é nascida trouxa então muito provavelmente seria jogada longe. – Ele passou à frente dela e apontou a varinha para a porta. – Sirius Black deseja entrar.

Ouviram um clique metálico e em seguida a porta rangeu dando passagem para os dois.

- E se a sua mãe estiver aí? – Ela pareceu aflita por um momento.

- Você tem uma varinha? – Ele perguntou irônico fazendo-a sorrir. – Não esquece o que eu te falei, não...

-... Toque em nada, não fale, não respire. – A loirinha respondeu ainda sorrindo.

Entraram o mais silenciosamente que puderam e andaram pela sala, a cozinha, e os demais aposentos no térreo. A casa estava completamente deserta. Como não encontraram nada que lhes pudesse ser útil decidiram subir.

Mas no momento que colocaram os pés na escada foram atingidos como que por um furacão. Sirius tentou alguns feitiços de proteção, mas nenhum deu certo e eles foram jogados para fora da casa antes da porta fechar com um estrondo.

O garoto levantou primeiro e estendeu a mão para a loirinha.

- Você está bem?

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e deixou que Sirius a levantasse.

- O que era aquilo? – Perguntou arrumando sua saia com as mãos.

- Minha adorável mãe deve ter protegido a casa contra mim.

- Quer dizer que não podemos entrar?

- Quer dizer que temos a denúncia de um possível esconderijo de comensais para averiguar em _Dover Street_.

Lucy deu de ombros e concordou em segui-lo para longe do número doze de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

No domingo seguinte à tentativa de entrada em Grimmauld Place, Lily estava com Alice na cozinha da morena preparando o almoço quando ouviu um estampido do lado de fora da casa. A ruiva abriu um sorriso enquanto pedia para James, que tinha entrado na cozinha para buscar cerveja amanteigada, abrir a porta.

- Olá! – Falou Lucy dando um abraço no maroto.

- Como eu capturei o pomo pela primeira vez?

- Ah Jay, você acha mesmo que eu tenho uma memória tão boa assim? Não sei nem se eu assistia quadribol naquela época.

James revirou os olhos.

- É necessário, Lucy. Porque você é a única que dá trabalho quando temos que confirmar se é você mesma?

- Aí que está o caso. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Quando eu não der trabalho para responder você pode saber que é um comensal que tomou a poção polissuco para se passar por mim. Porque com certeza ele saberia responder essa questão já que metade de Hogwarts tem na memória cada captura sua. Mas se você precisa mesmo de uma prova eu posso dizer que sei o que a Lis te deu de presente no seu último aniversário...

O garoto sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- Tudo bem Lucy pode entrar. – Ele sorriu e deu passagem para ela.

- Obrigada.

Lucy passou primeiro que James pelo Hall e pela pequena sala de estar. Encontrou Alice e Lily na cozinha.

- Bom dia meninas! – A loirinha cumprimentou as amigas e entregou para a morena uma travessa de vidro que trouxera.

- O que é isso? – Alice perguntou levantando a tampa e um aroma doce invadiu a cozinha.

- Uma sobremesa que eu aprendi na França. – A loirinha abriu um enorme sorriso. – Vocês vão adorar!

- Parece ótimo! – Falou Lily antes de pegar a travessa e guardar na geladeira.

James passou pela cozinha e Lucy o seguiu para a área atrás da casa. Já estavam por lá Gwenda e Fabian, Marlene e Remus, Frank, Dorcas e Sirius.

A loirinha cumprimentou todos eles e se sentou ao lado de Sirius que disputava uma partida de xadrez com Remus.

- Vai querer jogar? – Ele perguntou apontando para o tabuleiro.

- Você sabe que eu sou péssima nisso... – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Nesse momento Alice e Lily voltaram da cozinha trazendo algumas bebidas.

- Edgar acabou de mandar uma coruja explicando que ele e a Emily não virão porque ela está com muito enjôo. – Falou Alice sentando ao lado de Frank.

- Não vejo a hora de _você_ começar com esse sintoma desagradável... – James falou para a esposa sorrindo marotamente.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é o momento, Jay. – Lily falou sorrindo.

- Não sei por quê... – Falou Sirius

- Por causa da guerra, é óbvio! – Falou Lily como fosse a resposta mais natural

- Agora a desculpa de tudo é a guerra. – Fabian comentou olhando de soslaio para Gwenda.

A morena sorriu, mas não respondeu. Fabian tinha lhe pedido em casamento pela segunda vez desde que deixaram Hogwarts e ela sempre recusava com a mesma 'explicação' que Lily usava para não engravidar: 'agora não é o momento'.

Cada um deles tinha uma opinião diferente sobre 'ser ou não' o momento para adquirirem certas responsabilidades e isso rendeu uma boa discussão enquanto esperavam Gidean e Mauren e Peter e Evie chegarem para o almoço.

Gidean chegou logo com Mauren e o casal reascendeu a discussão sobre responsabilidades durante a guerra quando a morena contou sorridente a novidade: ela e Gidean tinham ficado noivos.

- Viu só Gwen... – Fabian apontou para a cunhada que mal cabia em si de felicidade.

- Você vai ser nossa madrinha, não vai Lucy? – Mauren perguntou livrando Gwen de uma provável discussão com o namorado.

- Eu ficaria honrada, Mauren... – A loirinha respondeu sorrindo abertamente.

- Bem, só que tem um detalhe... – Falou Gidean.

- Será daqui a duas semanas. – Explicou Mauren. – Nós decidimos meio de repente que não dava mais para adiar.

- Duas semanas? – Lily perguntou bastante surpresa. Ela tinha levado meses com os preparativos do seu próprio casamento. – Como você vai preparar tudo?

- Bem, será uma cerimônia simples. – Mauren esclareceu. – A Molly, irmã do Gidy, nos ofereceu a casa que ela tem perto de Ottery St. Catchpole. É um lugar bem espaçoso, no campo.

- Bem, se precisar de ajuda, Lily e eu temos experiência. – Falou Alice fazendo Mauren sorrir agradecida.

Peter chegou logo em seguida com Evie e se desculpou pelo atraso.

Alice serviu o almoço e eles passaram uma tarde bastante agradável. No fim do dia combinaram que o próximo almoço seria na casa de Lily e James assim que a folga de todos eles coincidisse o dia novamente.

- Eu te acompanho até em casa. – Sirius se ofereceu quando viu que Lucy não pretendia desaparatar.

- Não precisa Sirius, é perto.

- Eu sei.

Lucy deu de ombros e se despediu de Alice e Frank. Sirius saiu logo depois dela.

Caminharam em silêncio até esquina e Sirius encarou seu relógio demoradamente.

- O que foi? Já está cansado? – Lucy perguntou divertida.

- Estava pensando... Não está muito tarde... O que você acha de ir comigo até uma loja trouxa aqui perto?

- Loja trouxa? O que você quer comprar?

- Vai comigo ou não?

A loirinha olhou seu próprio relógio. Tinha marcado de jantar com seu namorado, mas ainda tinha tempo.

- Se não for demorar... – Ela respondeu sorrindo e Sirius garantiu que seria rápido.

- É que preciso da opinião de alguém que entenda do assunto.

Lucy não entendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas acompanhou o maroto até um shopping trouxa. Ficou ainda mais confusa quando Sirius parou observando a vitrine.

- Sirius... São _motos_.

- É esse mesmo o nome? – Ele perguntou deslumbrado encarando a loirinha. - Tinha achado estranho...

- Sim, é assim que chamamos. É um meio de transporte trouxa.

- Isso eu já sabia. Vi pelas ruas...

- Não entendo o seu interesse nisso... Nós temos _vassouras, chaves de portais_ e _pó de flu_...

- Preciso da sua ajuda pra decidir qual é a melhor.

Lucy encarou a vitrine. Havia ali três motos e na opinião da loirinha todas eram muito bonitas.

- Sirius, me desculpe, mas... Eu não entendo muito de motos... Nunca nem andei numa dessas...

Sirius desmanchou o sorriso por um tempo e a loirinha se sentiu na obrigação de opinar.

- Tudo bem... Hum... Aquela ali me parece a mais bonita. – Lucy apontou para a motocicleta do meio. Era preta, grande e parecia confortável tanto para o piloto quanto para o carona.

- Sério?

- Sim. Não sei se é a melhor, mas...

Sirius sorriu e a puxou pela mão para dentro da loja.

Para completa surpresa de Lucy, vinte minutos depois os dois saíam da loja com a moto.

- _Como_ você fez isso? – Ela perguntou estupefata.

O vendedor tinha dito que a moto demorava em torno de dez dias para chegar e convidou Sirius para acompanhá-lo até uma pequena sala para preencher o cadastro. Minutos depois o maroto saiu da sala com a chave da moto e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Ele ficou um pouco confuso, sabe... – Sirius sorriu. – Mas também, eu paguei quase o dobro do preço que ele disse que valia...

- E o documento? Você precisa de uma licença especial dos trouxas para pilotar uma moto dessas...

Sirius montou na moto e respondeu enquanto arrumava um capacete na cabeça da loirinha.

- Parece que a minha carteirinha de sócio do _Tutshill Tornados_ serviu...

A loirinha balançou a cabeça descrente.

- E você acha mesmo que eu vou andar nisso aí com _você_? Que não sabia nem o nome dela?

- Não deve ser difícil... – Ele apontou a varinha para o motor da moto e murmurou algumas palavras fazendo o motor emitir um brilho prateado. – Prontinho. Vou deixar você em casa na mais completa segurança.

- Não sei por que não acredito muito nisso... – Lucy respondeu incerta enquanto montava na moto e apertava a fivela do capacete.

- Acho mais seguro se você fizer assim. – Ele puxou os braços da loirinha para frente. – Agora segura firme.

Lucy não teve outra alternativa que não fosse mesmo segurar firme em Sirius. O maroto deu a partida na moto que apagou como era previsto para uma primeira tentativa. Mas na vez seguinte ele já conseguiu e em pouco tempo estavam passeando tranquilamente pelas ruas do centro Londres.

O passeio foi tão agradável que Lucy tinha esquecido completamente que tinha um jantar com seu namorado.

- Sirius, eu tenho que ir para casa... – Ela falou levantando a viseira do capacete para que ele pudesse escutar melhor.

- Já? – Ele perguntou parecendo decepcionado.

- Eu tenho... Tenho um compromisso... – A loirinha não se sentiu muito a vontade em contar qual era o compromisso.

- Tudo bem, eu te deixo em casa.

Pouco tempo depois o maroto voltava a _St. Evelyn Shire_ e parava em frente à casa de Lucy, na entrada do vilarejo.

- Obrigado por me ajudar a escolher. – Ele sorriu enquanto tirava o capacete.

- Foi divertido. – Lucy respondeu sorrindo e lhe entregando o capacete que tinha usado.

- Eu vou fazer uns pequenos ajustes nela e quero que você experimente comigo.

- Oh Merlin! Virei cobaia dos seus experimentos Sirius? – A loirinha se fingiu de alarmada, mas logo gargalhou.

- Uma linda cobaia, diga-se de passagem. – Falou ele fazendo-a corar.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio por um tempo.

- Hum... – Ela falou encabulada. – Bem... _Bonne nuit_ Sirius.

- Boa noite. – O maroto respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

Lucy subiu os três degraus de escada e Sirius ficou ali esperando que ela entrasse em casa, quando teve certeza que a loirinha já estava em segurança ligou a moto e partiu para o seu apartamento.

* * *

**N/a**:

Ai, ai, esses dois... ¬¬'

Bem, está aí um capítulo bem light... E o próximo também é: teremos o casamento da Mauren e do Gidean e mais algumas coisinhas felizes...

Beijos para todos que estão lendo, em especial para as fofas: **Rose Anne Samartinne**, **1 Lily Evans**, **Caroline Evans Potter**, **Mellani C Hamilton** e **Yuufu** (_esqueci de dizer que AMEI a sugestão do nome da grife e fiquei encantada imaginando o Tio Voldie de camisa cor vermelho queimado - combinando com os lindos olhos dele... k k k k k k_).

**Por hoje é só, amiguinhos.  
Feliz Dia das Bruxas para todos vocês!! Muitas 'doçuras e travessuras'... huahsuahushuahusa**

* distribuindo morceguinhos de chocolates para os leitores *

Bye, bye,  
Luci E. Potter.


	4. Festa Dupla

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 04 – Festa Dupla**

* * *

Antes de ir embora do almoço na casa de Alice, Fabian chamou a morena até a cozinha e lhe pediu um favor em segredo. Ela aceitou imediatamente ajudar o amigo, tanto que no dia seguinte já estava colocando seu plano em ação: Quando saiu do Ministério da Magia foi direto para a loja de Gwenda no Beco Diagonal, que devia estar vazia àquela hora da manhã.

- Bem, eu já sabia... – Comentou Gwen quando a amiga mencionou a notícia que receberam do casamento de Mauren e Gidean. – Na verdade ela me procurou no início da semana pedindo que eu desenhasse o vestido...

- E não me contou nada? – Alice se fingiu de magoada enquanto se jogava no delicioso pufe cor-de-rosa da recepção.

A loja era bastante espaçosa e tudo ali era branco (do chão ao teto) com todos os detalhes da decoração cor-de-rosa, a cor preferida de Gwen. A parede em frente aos provadores era inteira de espelho e na recepção ficava um balcão onde Dorah, uma moça baixinha e loira, trabalhava como assistente de Gwen.

Gwen se sentou ao lado da amiga enquanto pedia que a loira trouxesse um chá para ela e para Alice.

- Eu não podia contar, você sabe disso.

- Não falou nem com o Fabian?

Gwen mordeu o canto dos lábios antes de responder.

- Não diretamente... Na verdade o Gidean contou pra ele, lógico. Ele ficou empolgadíssimo e veio de novo com a conversa de que nós deveríamos nos casar também...

- Proposta que você, _mais uma vez_, recusou delicadamente.

- Isso.

As duas amigas receberam as xícaras de chá e passaram algum tempo entretidas em adoçar e esfriar um pouco a bebida.

- Sabe, você não tem motivos pra continuar enrolando o Fabian. Nós juramos em Hogwarts que não deixaríamos que Voldemort fosse empecilho para qualquer plano nosso.

Gwen não respondeu. Sabia que a amiga tinha razão, até porque Fabian usava sempre o mesmo argumento.

- A não ser que você não goste o suficiente dele... – Alice comentou tentando provocar alguma reação na amiga.

- Eu _amo_ o Fabian. – Ela respondeu sem convencer Alice que havia percebido um brilho triste no olhar da amiga.

- Mas?

- Bem... – Gwen procurou cuidadosamente as palavras que exprimissem o que ela sentia com relação a esse assunto. – Eu simplesmente não sei se estou pronta pra dividir _tanto_ com outra pessoa. Também gosto da minha individualidade, entende? Gosto de poder ficar na minha casa, sozinha de vez em quando. Pintar as paredes do meu quarto de acordo com o meu humor, ou mudar toda a mobília quando me dá vontade... Casar vai criar uma rotina na minha vida que eu não sei se quero... Eu gosto de ter o Fabian por perto, mas gosto de sentir saudades dele também... Não sei se você pode entender isso... Gostaria que alguém pudesse...

- Eu não entendo. – Alice confessou. – Não entendo porque simplesmente não consigo imaginar o meu dia chegando em casa e não tendo o Frank lá pra conversar, pra rir, pra namorar, pra acordar do meu lado...

- Se eu me casar, sei que vou gostar disso também. Mas eu tenho medo, sabe? Medo de gostar demais de uma nova rotina e ela de repente acabar e eu não conseguir voltar a viver minha vida antiga novamente.

- É um risco que corremos... Um risco que a Mauren acaba de aceitar correr.

- E serão felizes. – Falou Gwen bebendo o último gole de seu chá. – Muito felizes.

- Você também pode arriscar essa felicidade. Sabe muito bem disso.

- O Fabian te contratou pra fazer minha cabeça? Porque você está mais insistente do que ele hoje.

- Vocês poderiam fazer um casamento duplo. Seria perfeito!

- Alice... – Gwen murmurou. Ela tinha muito mais dificuldade para conseguir negar alguma coisa para Alice do que para seu próprio namorado. Sua melhor amiga era brilhantemente obstinada quando colocava alguma coisa na cabeça.

Alice sorriu percebendo que estava conseguindo balançar um pouco a amiga.

- Você precisa arriscar ser _mais_ feliz, assim como a Mauren aceitou fazer.

- Alice, por favor... – Gwen choramingou.

- E você podia usar o vestido que a sua mãe desenhou pra você. – Era a última cartada de Alice. – Sabe muito bem o tanto que ela trabalhou naquele desenho e o quanto ela queria que você um dia vestisse aquela obra de arte.

Gwen piscou os olhos e levou a mão ao rosto para enxugar uma lágrima que tinha escapado. Alice decidiu que se não a convencesse naquele momento, ninguém a convenceria nunca mais. Mesmo que Fabian lhe prometesse o mundo.

- A guerra está aí, Gwen, se você não realizar esse sonho da sua mãe agora, quem sabe não tenha a oportunidade nunca mais...

- Isso. – Gwen falou com a voz embargada do choro que tentava conter. – Foi um golpe muito baixo.

Alice abriu um sorriso travesso, mas logo se conteve.

- Isso quer dizer...

- Sabe muito bem o que quer dizer, senhora Longbottom. – Gwenda respondeu tentando parecer brava com a amiga, mas logo sorriu. – Significa que eu espero sinceramente que nossos amigos não achem uma deselegância eu fazer um convite tão em cima da hora.

- Garanto que todos vão entender perfeitamente. – Alice deu pulinhos de alegria. – Vamos falar com a Mauren? Se ela não aceitar o casamento duplo, podemos programar para o dia seguinte.

- Ela vai aceitar. – Gwen falou tentando se contagiar da extrema alegria da amiga, mas ainda estava abalada pelo o que Alice falara de sua mãe. – Quando o Gidean contou a novidade para o Fabian ele disse que Mauren achava uma idéia excelente se aceitássemos fazer uma festa só.

- Bem, então está resolvido. – Alice encarou seu relógio de pulso. – Tenho o resto do dia livre, vou providenciar seus convites de casamento enquanto você fecha a loja hoje e providencia a sua lista de convidados.

- Alice...

- Depois descanse bastante e se preocupe apenas em bordar o seu vestido. Deixe que eu cuide de tudo.

- Alice...

- Acho que vou visitar a Mauren, preciso saber o que ela já tem programado... – A auror começou a numerar enquanto focava o olhar em seus dedos. – Vou também...

- ALICE!

- Sim? – A morena se assustou e deixou cair sua varinha no chão.

- _Eu acho_ que em algum momento de tudo isso, o Fabian deveria ser informado da minha decisão... Seria curioso todo mundo recebendo os convites sem o _noivo_ estar sabendo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui que ainda não saiu correndo pra contar a novidade a ele? – Alice perguntou como se tivesse realmente espantada da amiga ainda não ter saído da própria loja. – Vai logo, eu tenho muita coisa pra organizar pra você.

Gwen arregalou os olhos e murmurou um 'como quiser' antes de pegar sua bolsa e desaparatar dali.

- Isso foi _incrível_. – Dorah murmurou e só então Alice a percebeu sentada atrás do balcão da recepção folheando desinteressadamente uma revista.

- Se eu a deixasse sozinha por um minuto que fosse, ela desistia. – Falou a morena sorrindo triunfante.

- A maneira que conseguiu convencê-la... Bem, o Fabian vai ficar surpreso.

Alice manteve o sorriso.

- Não, não vai. Eu garanti a ele que convencia a Gwen a aceitar esse casamento duplo de qualquer jeito. – A auror piscou um olho. – Ele vai ficar _satisfeito_.

* * *

Dois dias depois, uma imensa coruja parda entrava cedo pela janela da casa de Lily e deixava cair ao lado da ruiva um pesado envelope vermelho.

- Que envelope bonito. – Comentou James entrando na cozinha e reparando que a esposa manuseava o envelope antes de abri-lo.

Lily sorriu e recebeu um selinho de James.

- Quer abrir? – Ela lhe estendeu o envelope e só então o garoto pôde perceber que no verso estava escrito 'Sr. e Sra. Potter.'

- O que será isso? – Ele pegou o envelope e o girou na frente dos olhos.

- Convite de casamento. Certeza. – A ruiva comentou antes de morder um pedaço de sua torrada com mel.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

- Alguma aposta? – Ela lhe perguntou sorrindo marotamente.

- Hum... – James coçou o queixo enquanto pensava. – Fabian pretendia pedir a Gwen em casamento novamente essa semana, mas não sei... Ela está um pouco relutante... A Lucy não vai ser, ainda nem conhecemos direito o tal namorado dela... O Aluado e a Lene não porque eu saberia antes... Não sei, realmente. – Ele admitiu e virou o envelope procurando como abrir.

- Como você é desligado. – Falou Lily sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. – Esqueceu que a Mauren nos contou domingo que aceitou se casar com o Gidean em duas semanas?

- Ah... Pensei que já estivéssemos convidados... – Ele deu de ombros e abriu o envelope.

Lily ficou em silêncio observando atentamente a expressão divertida dele enquanto lia o convite.

- Bem, você está errada senhora Potter. – James comentou visivelmente surpreso e entregou o convite para a esposa. – Muito educado da parte deles anexarem esse pedido de desculpas por convidarem tão em cima da hora.

Foi a vez de Lily se espantar. O convite não era apenas de Mauren e Gidean como ela previra. Era o convite de um casamento duplo. Finalmente Gwen aceitara o pedido de Fabian.

- Gwen... – Lily levantou os olhos para James que sorria marotamente. – Por essa eu não esperava!

- Bem, estava mais do que na hora dela aceitar. – James comentou e serviu seu próprio suco.

- Realmente estava. – Lily concordou e colocou o convite de lado para voltar a dar atenção ao café da manhã e ao Profeta Diário aberto em frente à sua xícara. – Três ataques esta noite...

James deu um meio sorriso.

- Só? Isso significa que a Lucy teve uma noite tranqüila...

* * *

Lucy estava em seu cubículo se preparando para ir embora, guardando em pastas uma porção de relatórios que teria que preencher depois, quando Mauren chegou ali extremamente animada. A morena iria dividir o turno da manhã com Alice, Frank e Charles Potter.

- Que bom ainda te encontrar por aqui! – Ela cumprimentou Lucy sorrindo abertamente.

- Nunca consigo sair exatamente 'ao amanhecer'... – A francesinha comentou suspirando e fazendo uma careta.

- O que é ótimo! Poupo a Alice de morrer de vontade de sair durante o nosso turno pra te contar ela mesma...

- Contar o que?

- Bem... – Mauren abiu um enorme sorriso. – A Gwen aceitou o pedido do Fabian e nós vamos fazer um casamento duplo!

- Jura? – Lucy se contagiou instantaneamente pela alegria da amiga. – Mas isso é maravilhoso!

Mauren gastou poucos minutos para contar para a loirinha sobre a tática usada por Alice e resumir como estavam os preparativos.

- Vai ser perfeito! – A francesinha comentou observando cuidadosamente o convite que Mauren tinha lhe entregado. – Estou tão feliz por vocês, vai ser tão lindo!

- Ah, não... – Alice falou em tom choroso abrindo a porta do quartel dos aurores. – Não acredito que você chegou antes que eu pra contar a novidade!

Lucy e Mauren riram.

- Meus parabéns, Lice. Você conseguiu o que mais ninguém conseguiria! Estou tão orgulhosa!

Alice abriu um enorme sorriso, esquecendo que estava triste por querer ela mesma espalhar a novidade sobre o casamento.

- Não seja modesta. Você tem um incrível dom de persuasão, aposto que também conseguiria.

Moody interrompeu a conversa das meninas quando chegou ao quartel dos aurores seguido de perto por Bartô Crouch que parecia fazer um de seus tediosos discursos.

- Que reuniãozinha mais simpática a essa hora da manhã. – Ele comentou sarcástico fazendo Bartô parar de falar e dirigir a atenção para as três amigas que conversavam bastante à vontade no cubículo de Lucy. – Querem que eu mande trazerem uns biscoitinhos também? Talvez um suco de abóbora?

- O meu sem gelo e com pouco açúcar. – Lucy falou ainda sorrindo, mas logo ficou séria também, já que Moody pareceu não gostar da brincadeira.

- Senhorita Eyelesbarrow...

- Ok, já estava de saída... – Ela fechou a gaveta de sua mesa com um aceno da varinha e guardou um caderno cor-de-rosa dentro da bolsa. – _Au revoir_ meninas... – Abraçou suas amigas e deu um aceno de cabeça para o chefe dos aurores e seu 'convidado'. – Até mais Moody, Crouch...

* * *

Os dias seguintes passaram rápido demais para Gwen, mesmo que seu único compromisso até o casamento fosse apenas terminar os dois vestidos.

Todos os outros preparativos ficaram por conta de Alice, Molly e Mauren que conseguiram organizar tudo de forma majestosa mesmo com tão pouco tempo.

O sábado do casamento amanheceu com um sol pálido e morno. Em torno d'_A Toca_ havia muitas árvores que pareciam ter sido pintadas de várias tonalidades do amarelo e criavam um contraste delicado e confortável com essa luz fraca do amanhecer.

O jardim que àquela hora já estava sendo decorado por Molly amanheceu coberto por um tapete de folhas amarelas e vermelhas que tinham caído das árvores com o vento da última noite.

- Acho que não precisamos limpar isso. – Falou Molly apontando para as folhas quando Mauren chegou à Toca.

- Também acho que não. Criou um clima romântico...

- E ao entardecer vai ficar ainda mais bonito... – A ruiva comentou fazendo um gesto de varinha que colocou todas as cadeiras dos convidados em ordem.

- Onde estão meus sobrinhos fofos? – Mauren perguntou sorrindo. Quando visitava _A Toca_ a morena passava mais tempo com as crianças do que com os adultos.

- Nossa! Você demorou quase três minutos para perguntar deles... Está ficando controlada, hein?

Mauren riu do comentário da cunhada.

- Bem, Percy e os gêmeos ainda estão dormindo. E Charlie e Bill estão do outro lado do jardim, ajudando o Arthur com aqueles benditos gnomos. Mas eu sugiro que você coma alguma coisa antes de ir brincar com eles.

- Vou comer mesmo. Enquanto isso dá tempo dos gêmeos acordarem.

- A Alice já está lá na cozinha. Tem sido de grande ajuda essa sua amiga, está aqui desde muito cedo.

- Ela é muito prestativa mesmo, além de ser um doce. – A morena fez uma pausa e sorriu. – Teremos muita sorte com o jantar se é a Lice que está coordenando a cozinha. Ela é uma excelente cozinheira.

Molly sorriu enquanto voltava a pendurar as faixas de tecido branco em torno do altar.

Foi só depois do almoço que Gwenda chegou à Toca acompanhada de Dorah, sua assistente. A morena trazia nos braços duas caixas brancas com muito cuidado.

- Passei a manhã toda terminando os bordados. – Ela explicou quando se acomodou no quarto de Molly com Alice e Mauren. – O seu está na caixa de cima, Mauren.

Alice ajudou a morena a desembrulhar o vestido e as duas sorriram orgulhosas para Gwen.

- Está perfeito! – Mauren passou as pontas dos dedos pelo vestido, emocionada. – É exatamente como eu imaginei.

- Que bom que gostou. – Gwen respirou aliviada. – Agora você precisa vesti-lo para eu ajustar no seu corpo. Lice, pede pra Dorah subir, acho que ela já pode começar a arrumar o cabelo da Mauren depois da prova do vestido.

- Já vou aproveitar e proibir qualquer um de vir aqui pra cima a partir de agora. Até mesmo os gêmeos. – Alice completou quando percebeu que Mauren estava pronta para abrir uma exceção para os meninos.

* * *

Remus levantou do sofá quando ouviu o barulho de Marlene descendo as escadas. Ela usava um vestido lilás que fazia um lindo contraste com sua pele extremamente branca. O vestido não tinha alças e no colo ela trazia uma delicada pedra no mesmo tom do vestido presa por uma corrente de prata.

- Você está... _Perfeita_. – Ele segurou a mão dela delicadamente e deu um beijo na namorada.

- Obrigada. – Marlene abriu seu sorriso mais doce.

Remus desviou os olhos para o relógio na parede da sala que tinha acabado de bater cinco horas da tarde.

- Está na hora.

Marlene ergueu a mão livre e tocou suavemente no rosto de Remus.

- Você tem certeza de que quer ir a esse casamento? Eu juro que vou entender perfeitamente se você quiser, sei lá, ficar aqui e jogar Snap Explosivo.

Remus sorriu agradecido e deslizou a mão de Marlene para seu ombro, enlaçou a namorada pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo demorado.

- Ou podemos fazer mais disso... – Ela comentou ruborizando de leve quando ele percebeu suas 'más' intenções.

O garoto riu e deu mais um selinho em Marlene que ainda suspirava.

- A Gwen é passado, Lene. Eu gostei demais dela, por isso quero muito que ela seja feliz, qualquer que seja a escolha que tenha feito. – Ele abriu um sorriso maroto. – Mas é _você_ que me completa, que me faz alguém melhor, que me faz feliz.

Ela abriu um sorriso que iluminou ainda mais seu rosto delicadamente maquiado.

- Apesar de estar _tentado_ a aceitar sua proposta de ficarmos aqui, acho que vamos nos divertir bastante no casamento duplo dos Prewet. É bom aproveitar cada oportunidade que temos de festejar alguma coisa.

- Se é assim... Vamos à _Toca_! – Ela falou ainda sorrindo.

Remus passou o braço pela cintura da namorada e eles deixaram a casa desaparatando.

* * *

Lily e James foram recebidos por Molly Weasley quando chegaram à Toca.

- Oh, venham por aqui meus queridos. – A dona da casa foi andando a frente deles enquanto falava. – Alice estava recepcionando os convidados para mim, mas tivemos um problema na cozinha e ela teve que correr para lá. Então tive que deixar a outra madrinha, a loira, ajudando as noivas e vim eu mesma receber os convidados. – Ela suspirou e abriu um sorriso acolhedor. – Aqui estão os lugares de vocês. Chamem se precisarem de alguma coisa.

- Obrigada. – Lily abriu um sorriso doce e logo se voltou para olhar cuidadosamente o jardim.

O quintal onde o altar e as cadeiras dos convidados estavam arrumadas era bastante espaçoso e circundado de bonitas árvores amarelas. Entre as duas fileiras de cadeiras estava estendido um comprido tapete vermelho todo enfeitado por tecidos brancos e arranjos de flores silvestres até o altar.

No alto dos dois degraus de madeira Lily sorriu ao reconhecer o mesmo bruxo baixinho que celebrara o seu casamento.

- Bem, elas conseguiram! – Falou uma voz doce atrás da ruiva.

Ela e James se viraram e se depararam com Marlene e Remus sentando-se na fileira de trás.

- Conseguiram mesmo! – Lily falou sorridente. – E em duas semanas, estou realmente surpresa.

Pouco tempo depois quando as duas fileiras de cadeiras já estavam completas de convidados, Lucy e Alice saíram juntas d'A Toca e foram direto para o altar. Os padrinhos de Fabian, Gilbert Wimple e de Gidean, Philip Lombard, subiram logo depois.

A Marcha Nupcial tocou duas vezes. Primeiro entrou Mauren com um vestido aberto nas costas e totalmente justo até o as coxas e abrindo próximo aos joelhos numa cauda não muito comprida. Estava acompanhada de seu pai que a entregou para Gidean depois de dar um beijo carinhoso na testa dela e atravessar para o outro lado do corredor, parando ao lado da esposa que já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Quando a marcha nupcial tocou outra vez, Gwen pisou no tapete vermelho e respirou fundo. Iria entrar sozinha. Não tinha aceitado a oferta de Frank e nem do padrinho de Fabian de acompanhá-la. Para a morena, ninguém poderia substituir o que tinha sido um sonho de seu pai, Michel Reed.

Ela encarou o noivo no final do corredor e abriu um sorriso tímido enquanto andava lentamente até ele. Seu vestido sem alças era todo bordado em pequenas pedrinhas que brilhavam num tom leve de dourado. A saia não era muito volumosa, mas era lisa e comprida. Não usava véu e seus cabelos extremamente negros lhe caíam quase soltos pelas costas.

A cerimônia foi rápida e logo o bruxo baixinho que celebrou o casamento estava fazendo um círculo mágico em torno dos casais.

- Que o compromisso que assumiram aqui hoje se perpetue para sempre, e que vocês sejam muito felizes nessa nova etapa de suas vidas.

Depois que todo o ritual de assinatura dos contratos mágicos, fotos no altar e valsa dos noivos e padrinhos foi cumpridos, o padrinho de Gidean foi até a mesa onde Lily tinha sentado com James, Remus e Marlene.

- Não sabia que você tinha voltado para a Inglaterra. – Ela falou empolgada dando um abraço no amigo.

- E você está ainda mais linda do que eu me lembrava Lily. – O moreno falou retribuindo o abraço e fazendo James pigarrear alto. – Acho que o casamento está te fazendo muito bem. – Ele completou sorrindo.

A ruiva também sorriu e apontou para James.

- Creio que vocês ainda lembram um do outro, não?

- Tudo bem Lombard? – James levantou e apertou a mão do garoto.

- Bem e você, Potter?

- _Muito_ bem. – O maroto respondeu passando um braço pela cintura de Lily.

- Que bom... – Philip falou encarando a ruiva com um meio sorriso.

Silêncio.

- Hum... Bem, Lily, depois conversamos mais, preciso falar com a Molly, faz séculos que não a vejo também.

- Claro, mas volte aqui.

Ele acenou que sim e James voltou a se sentar puxando de leve a mão de Lily para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Foi totalmente desnecessário isso.

- Isso o que? – Ele se fingiu de desentendido arrancando risos de Remus e Marlene.

- Toda essa tensão. O Philip é um amigo muito querido e faz anos que eu não o vejo.

- '_está ainda mais linda do que eu me lembrava Lily_' – James imitou numa voz esganiçada. – Engraçadinho, acha que eu nunca percebi as intenções dele em Hogwarts. Parecia que ia te devorar com os olhos!

- Oh, meu 'cervinho' querido, foi _você_ quem eu escolhi pra casar. – Lily apertou as bochechas do marido e ele sorriu.

- É, mas não posso dar a menor oportunidade daqueles chifres fazerem algum sentido na minha cabeça...

Lily gargalhou e observou Sirius se aproximar sorridente da mesa.

- Lis, meu amor. – Ele falou sentando ao lado da ruiva. – Você viu quem é o padrinho do Gidean? Seu fã número um: Philip Lombard.

- É, já nos vimos. Ele veio aqui me cumprimentar.

- O Pontas costumava odiar o Lombard... Fazia até planos de matá-lo durante os jogos de quadribol.

- De forma que parecesse acidente, claro. – Remus completou sorrindo marotamente.

- Hei, hei... Podem parar! – James ergueu a mão, contrariado. – Vocês estão quebrando nosso código de honra contando isso.

- Nem quero imaginar o tipo de coisas que esse código mantém em segredo... – Lily falou divertida.

Naquele momento Alice e Frank se juntaram aos amigos, já exaustos de tanto dançar.

- Lice, nem acredito que vocês conseguiram arrumar tudo isso em tão pouco tempo.

- Nem eu sei como conseguimos. – A morena falou sorrindo antes de beber um copo de suco num gole só.

- Mas ficou ótimo! Se soubesse dessa eficiência tinha contratado você para organizar o meu... – Lily falou sorrindo. – Gastei meses preparando tudo!

Alice sorriu e pegou mais um copo de suco do garçom que passava ali.

Quando viu Philip se aproximando novamente da mesa James puxou Lily para a pista de dança, fazendo os amigos rirem dos seus ciúmes. Mas Sirius logo ficou sério, apoiando o queixo nas mãos com expressão levemente contrariada.

- Eles não combinam. Vai por mim... – Alice comentou sorridente observando o foco da atenção de Sirius.

- Essa sua amiga é a pessoa mais cabeça dura que eu já conheci.

- Era a Lis que costumava ter esse título. – Falou Remus.

- Não, o Sirius tem razão. – Alice falou ainda sorrindo. – A Lis realmente odiava o James, mas a Lucy nunca odiou o Sirius. Quer dizer... Ela já te odiou uma porção de vezes, mas no geral... Bem, você me entendeu...

- É... Acho que sim...

Marlene acenou para Lucy quando a loirinha parou de dançar para que ela e o namorado se juntassem a eles na mesa. Edward foi extremamente educado e gentil com todos, até mesmo com Sirius que se mostrou bastante hostil.

* * *

Quando Fabian e Gidean se reuniram com seus padrinhos de casamento para conversar, Gwen foi até a mesa dos amigos e Mauren começou a procurar os sobrinhos.

- _Ti Mauin_. – Os dois gêmeos falaram juntos e andaram, aos tropeços, até a auror que tinha agachado no meio do jardim para pegá-los.

- _Molly,_ _mamãe_, _papai_, eles não falam ainda, mas '_ti mauin_' sim... – Molly comentou levemente chateada chegando perto da cunhada. – Ainda vou descobrir o que você faz com eles.

A morena sorriu para Molly e pegou os dois gêmeos no colo.

- Nada demais. Não é meus amores?

Eles balançaram a cabeça concordando, sem saber ao certo com o que.

- Vocês querem chocolate?

- Não minha querida. – Molly a freou no mesmo instante. – Ainda nem servimos o jantar.

- Ah! Tudo bem. – Mauren concordou imediatamente. – Vou dar uma volta com eles.

E saindo das vistas da cunhada, ela levou os dois meninos para a cozinha. Sentou-os em cima da mesa e entregou dois brigadeiros enormes para cada um.

- Não contem para sua mãe. E não sujem suas roupas.

- Tia Mauren? – Uma voz infantil a chamou da porta da cozinha.

Ela deu um pulo, assustada.

- Oh, Charlie! Vem aqui meu fofo.

O ruivo correu na direção dela que o pegou no ar quando ele pulou.

- Nossa, tem alguém aqui que está crescendo bastante, não? Já está com o que? Uns quinze anos? – Ela perguntou fazendo-o rir.

- Quase sete.

-Só isso? Eu não acredito... Quer chocolate também?

Ele acenou que sim e Mauren o colocou sentado na mesa ao lado dos gêmeos.

- O que é isso que você está segurando?

- Um dragão. – Ele comentou empolgado. – Olha só.

Charlie puxou o rabo do dragão para trás e ele emitiu um 'rosnado' alto e soltou fogo azul pela boca que tinha se escancarado.

Fred e George bateram palmas e Mauren sorriu.

- Minha mãe não me deixa ter um de verdade. – Ele falou parecendo triste e colocando o dragão no bolso.

- Mas é porque você é muito novo ainda. Quase sete anos, só! Mas quando ficar um pouco mais velho pode ter quantos dragões quiser.

- Sério?

- Sim. Você pode trabalhar cuidando de dragões, seria muito divertido!

De repente ouviram um barulho de explosão e a cozinha ficou cheia de pedaços de bolo espalhados por todos os lados.

- Oh, Merlin! – Mauren falou assustada colocando as duas mãos sobre o peito.

Fred tinha pego a varinha da morena que estava sobre a mesa e explodido o bolo de casamento. Os gêmeos riam loucamente e Charlie tinha os olhos arregalados.

A auror pegou sua varinha de volta e limpou toda a cozinha em questão de segundos. Limpou as vestes dos sobrinhos e suas próprias roupas, desceu Charlie de cima da mesa, fez os brigadeiros desaparecerem e colocou um copo d'água nas mãos de George no momento que Molly e Alice entravam na cozinha.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Alice perguntou sem achar qualquer vestígio da explosão que ouvira.

- Aqui? – Mauren perguntou inocentemente. – Nada. Por quê? Deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa?

- Ouvimos uma explosão. – Molly explicou.

- Explosão? Nossa... Não ouvimos nada...

Charlie olhou para a tia ainda com os olhos arregalados, mas ela lhe sorriu delicadamente fazendo-o desistir de falar qualquer coisa.

- Bem, se não foi nada, tenho que voltar para arrumar esse som, olha como o barulho está distorcido daqui!

Molly atravessou a porta da cozinha e Alice se aproximou da amiga.

- Porque você tem bolo no cabelo?

- Oh Merlin! – Mauren conjurou um pequeno espelho e sorriu quando viu um pedaço de bolo do tamanho de uma azeitona preso nos cachos do seu cabelo. – Como a Molly não viu isso?

- Não sei... – Alice deu de ombros. – Ela está bem envolvida em cuidar da festa...

- Tia Mauren? – Charlie chamou com a voz baixa.

- Sim querido.

- Você mentiu pra minha mãe.

Ela ficou séria por um instante encarando o garotinho à sua frente.

- Eu sei. – Ela falou por fim, agachando para ficar da altura dele que estava sentado na cadeira. – E não foi nada bonito isso. Mas é que é o meu casamento, eu não queria que a sua mãe ficasse nervosa. Você vai me prometer que nunca vai fazer isso.

- Prometo. – Ele falou sorrindo. – Vou procurar o Bill e contar pra ele que eu vou trabalhar com dragões.

E falando isso o garoto saiu correndo da cozinha.

- Qual deles explodiu o bolo?

- O Fred. – Mauren falou em tom pesaroso e apontou para o lado. Mas os dois gêmeos tinham desaparecido. – Oh não...

- Acho que temos um problema... – Falou Alice.

- Parece que sim.

As duas amigas não demoraram a encontrar os garotos. Correram para fora da cozinha quando ouviram gritinhos e risos no jardim.

Eles estavam flutuando dentro de imensas bolhas transparentes, parecidas com bolhas de sabão, que quicavam entre os convidados e depois voavam com o vento.

- Cuida deles. – Falou Alice. – Eu vou tentar salvar o seu bolo de casamento.

- Obrigada Lice. – Mauren sorriu e correu na direção dos sobrinhos.

* * *

Alice voltou para a cozinha e conseguiu em poucos minutos enfeitar e rechear um bolo reserva que tinha deixado no forno. Ficou tão perfeito que ninguém notou a troca. Procurou Molly e guiou a ruiva até a mesa onde Arthur estava sentado com Percy, Bill e Charlie.

- Desfrute um pouco da festa, eu vou organizar tudo para que o jantar seja servido.

A ruiva agradeceu com um imenso sorriso e só então se deu conta do quanto estava cansada.

Só depois do jantar é que Alice voltou para a mesa dos amigos. Estavam todos lá e pareciam divertidos em assistir uma discussão entre Sirius e Lucy.

- Sirius, pára de implicar comigo.

- Não é implicância, só acho estranho você não saber _nada_ sobre ele.

- Eu sei que ele é lindo e gostoso, pra mim já está ótimo.

Sirius girou os olhos, mas as garotas sorriram entendendo a loirinha perfeitamente.

- Lindo ele é mesmo... – Dorcas foi a única que pôde concordar, em palavras, com a amiga.

- Isso não é o suficiente. – Remus falou sério.

- A Lucy não escuta ninguém, Remus. – Falou Emily. – Eu já tentei abrir os olhos dessa criatura mais de cem vezes, mas ela não me dá ouvidos.

- Tudo bem então. Posso acrescentar que ele dança maravilhosamente bem, é um excelente cozinheiro, é cavalheiro, me faz rir, e é criativo.

- Criativo?

- É... Estamos sempre inovando, se é que vocês me entendem...

- Eu o achei antipático. – Falou Sirius com ar de quem faz pouco caso.

- E eu nunca gostei muito dele, você sabe. – Falou Frank apoiando Sirius.

- Hum... Tem mesmo alguma coisa errada com ele, Lu. – Lily concordou com os amigos.

- Eu sei muito bem o que vocês estão tentando fazer. – A loirinha estreitou os olhos na direção de Sirius que sorriu marotamente.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Alice comentou sorrindo também.

- O Edward está voltando, - A loirinha falou ao ver o namorado se aproximar da mesa deles. – se vocês puderem se comportar...

Não que Sirius pretendesse se comportar, mas não teve chance de fazer muita coisa, já que as noivas estavam se preparando para jogar os buquês.

Os buquês foram pegos por Tilda Fincher, melhor amiga de Mauren no Ministério, e por Marlene McKinnon.

- Que lindo _lobinho_, o seu é o próximo... – Lucy comentou divertida abraçando o amigo quando Marlene pegou o buquê.

- Quem sabe... – Ele murmurou pensativo, apenas levemente contagiado pelo entusiasmo da loirinha.

- Ele nunca vai querer se casar, tendo o problema que tem. – Marlene confessou aos sussurros para Lucy e Lily quando Remus se afastou um pouco para conversar com os marotos.

- Ele não devia pensar assim... – Falou a ruiva.

- Eu sei... – A morena deu de ombros. – Mas eu não me importo de não 'oficializar', estamos bem assim.

- Lene, o Remus não podia desejar alguém melhor pra vida dele! – Lily falou sorridente.

- Concordo! Você é perfeita! – Lucy também abriu um sorriso enorme. – E pensar que eu costuma achar que você era apenas a amiga certinha e educada do Edgar. Me desculpe por isso...

- Tudo bem, eu costumava pensar que você era a namorada maluca do Edgar que via fantasmas de leões na floresta...

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! Você lembra daquilo?

Marlene gargalhou respondendo que nunca se esqueceria daquela cena.

- Já volto meninas. – Lily deixou as amigas para ir até a mesa de sobremesas conversar com Philip que se servia de pudim.

- Olha a expressão do James. – Marlene apontou para o maroto que tinha parado de conversar para cuidar da esposa.

- Aposto que ele vai até lá em menos de dois minutos. – Lucy falou risonha.

- Vocês viram os gêmeos? – A voz de Mauren soou urgente atrás das garotas. – Fred e George, não os noivos...

- Mauren, você devia estar se despedindo dos convidados pra ir para sua lua de mel e não procurando aquelas duas miniaturas de marotos.

- Eu sei Lene, mas acontece que eu perdi eles junto com a minha varinha, então estou enrolando o Gidy dizendo que quero dar um abraço nos meninos antes de ir viajar.

- Perdeu sua varinha? – Lucy arregalou os olhos.

- Não precisa mais procurar... – Marlene apontou para o lugar onde a banda ainda tocava algumas músicas lentas. Começara a cair uma chuva forte só ali, molhando os músicos e os instrumentos.

Lucy e alguns outros convidados começaram a rir, mas Marlene foi rápida em murmurar um '_Finite Incantatem_' apontando a varinha para as nuvens cor de chumbo.

- Obrigada. – Mauren murmurou aliviada antes de correr na direção dos sobrinhos.

A morena chegou aos gêmeos antes de Molly pudesse perceber que eles tiveram uma varinha para produzir o feitiço.

- A magia é incontrolável nessa idade. – Mauren falou sorrindo para a cunhada e entregando os dois aos cuidados da ruiva.

- Ti Mauin... – Fred estendeu os bracinhos na sua direção.

- Tia Mauren vai viajar agora, Fred. – Molly falou quase cansada. – Acho estranho que magia deles esteja especialmente descontrolada hoje...

- Deve ser porque eles estão empolgados com a festa... – A morena sempre tinha uma justificativa para as marotagens dos garotos.

Molly só se deu por convencida quando os gêmeos se encararam rindo no colo dela porque estavam com as sobrancelhas roxas.

- É, eles devem estar mesmo muito empolgados. – A ruiva falou levando eles para dentro da casa.

Mauren sorriu satisfeita pelo disfarce que alguém tinha providenciado para sua teoria.

- Disponha. – Gidean sussurrou no ouvido da esposa observando os pêlos da nuca dela se arrepiarem.

A morena sorriu e lhe deu um beijo demorado.

- Agora podemos ir? – Ele perguntou quando Mauren se afastou um pouco. – Ou vai tentar contrabandear os gêmeos para a lua de mel?

- Podemos mesmo fazer isso? – Perguntou com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

- Não, não podemos. – Gidean respondeu divertido e puxou a esposa para se despedir dos convidados.

* * *

**N/a**:

Que lindo! Todo mundo se casando... Todo mundo feliz! * suspiros *

O próximo capítulo eu gosto bastante... Na verdade _eu _espero por ele desde que comecei a postar ABA... Ele é fofo, mas, parafraseando _Beregond_ (de SDA), '_é apenas uma tomada de fôlego antes do mergulho_' quando a guerra _realmente _começa para os nossos heróis...

Vou tentar voltar até terça ou quarta, porque do dia 11 em diante começam as apresentações de trabalhos da N2 e a jornada de contabilidade e administração... E isso já vai emendar com mais provas... ¬¬'

Então, deixem reviews, estou precisando ler coisas mais divertidas e interessantes do que '_utopia_', '_contabilidade de custos_' e '_estatística sem mistérios_'... XD

Beijos enormes para: **Yuufu**, **Sophie Potter Malfoy**, **1 Lily Evans**, **Miss Moony **(_flor, respondi sua review pelo hotmail, ok? XD_), **Mandy BrixX **e **Lolah Lupin **(_bem... isso está próximo de acontecer! rsrs Muito obrigada pelo carinho_). Vocês são todas umas gracinhas!!!

Diga tchau, Lilica - tchau Lilica... ^^  
Beijos, Luci E. Potter.


	5. Comensal da Morte

**Capítulo 05 – Comensal da Morte**

* * *

Sirius apagou as luzes e acendeu a lareira. Gostava de ficar assim, apenas observando o fogo, tentando espantar todas as preocupações e problemas do dia. Aliás, _que dia_.

Além de todo o trabalho estressante que tivera no Ministério, ainda por cima quando estava no Caldeirão Furado almoçando, os Comensais começaram um ataque ali perto. Sirius correu para lá e pôde ajudar Lucy, que estava com o turno trocado temporariamente para o dia, e Tilda Fincher que fazia dupla com a loirinha. Uma ruiva alta, bonita e quase tão séria quando McGonagall.

O garoto tomou um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada e fechou os olhos, sentindo somente o calor do fogo dominar cada parte do seu corpo.

O som da campainha o fez levantar do sofá num salto e imediatamente empunhou a varinha. De repente sorriu e andou até a porta balançando a cabeça.

Comensais da morte não tocavam a campainha...

Guardou a varinha novamente e espiou pelo olho mágico. Assustou-se ao ver quem era e abriu a porta imediatamente.

- Lucy?

- Ah, Sirius... – A loirinha se pendurou no pescoço dele chorando.

Ela estava com o rosto vermelho, os olhos inchados e o cabelo todo bagunçado.

- O que te aconteceu? Você foi atacada? – Ele perguntou preocupado, fechou a porta com o pé enquanto encaminhava a loirinha até o sofá.

- Canalha mentiroso... – Ela falava em meio aos soluços. – Bem que você... Bem que você me avisou... – Lucy se apoiou no peito dele mais uma vez e desatou a chorar.

Sirius piscou os olhos surpreso. Ela falava do que ele estava pensando que ela falava? Reprimiu um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios e levantou a mão para acariciar o cabelo dela.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer para ele, Lucy não se esquivou, pelo contrário, chorou ainda mais.

- Tenta se acalmar. Você quer beber alguma coisa?

Só obteve soluços como resposta.

- Vou buscar um pouco de água, está bem? – Sirius a afastou um pouco de si e levantou.

- Por favor, fica? – Lucy o segurou pela mão quando ele passou por ela. – Não me deixa sozinha?

Sirius sentiu-se hesitar. Nunca a tinha visto assim tão frágil, tinha aquela imagem de uma Lucy sempre confiante, sempre tão dona de si. Não sabia como agir numa situação dessas.

Ele sentou novamente no sofá e a abraçou ternamente. Passaram alguns minutos desse jeito até que Sirius achou seguro quebrar o silêncio.

- Você quer conversar?

A loirinha se afastou, passou as mãos no cabelo e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Ai, Merlin, você deve estar me achando uma doida, não? – Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso fazendo Sirius se sentir melhor.

- Eu sempre achei isso, não se preocupe!

Lucy riu.

- Fico aliviado em te ver melhor.

- Não estou melhor. – Ela quase recomeçou a chorar. – Sirius, ele... Ele é _mesmo_ um comensal.

- Comensal? – Sirius perguntou assustado. – Como foi que você descobriu? Ele... Ele não te fez nada, fez?

Lucy abanou a cabeça.

- Mas quase. Eu usei legilimência com ele, sem querer, você sabe que isso acontece às vezes, quando ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo me expulsou à força da mente dele. Tive que azará-lo e saí correndo. Só pensei em vir até aqui.

- Saiu correndo? Você não é uma bruxa? Devia ter desaparatado.

A loirinha o encarou como se a possibilidade não tivesse nem ao menos passado pela sua cabeça.

- Eu... Eu só pensei em correr. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Não me olha assim.

- Assim como?

- Com esse sorriso sarcástico. Sei exatamente o que você está pensando. Lis e James são praticamente meus vizinhos e o Remus mora no caminho do seu apartamento, eu podia ter procurado qualquer um deles, mas preferi correr '_sei lá quantos_' quarteirões.

- Eu não sou mesmo muito bom em oclumência... – Ele sorriu marotamente.

- Eu não preciso ler a sua mente. O seu olhar te entrega, Sirius.

- Quer beber firewhisky? - Ele perguntou levantando do sofá.

- _Oui_. Sem gelo porque fica aguado...

Sirius serviu um copo para a loirinha e ela bebeu tudo num gole só.

- Pretende ficar bêbada?

Lucy apenas sorriu de leve, andou até o bar no canto da sala e se serviu de mais uma dose.

- E então, vai me contar porque preferiu vir até aqui?

A loirinha voltou a se sentar de frente para ele, cruzando as pernas em cima do sofá.

- Sei que você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso, mas vou confessar que eu só consegui pensar em você, como se... Como se apenas aqui eu estivesse em segurança.

- Uau. Posso conseguir qualquer coisa agora em troca dessa confissão tão sincera.

A garota sorriu marotamente.

- Tecnicamente estou sob efeito do álcool e do grande trauma sofrido, você não deve considerar nada do que eu disser nestas circunstâncias...

* * *

Molly fez um movimento com a varinha soltando a pilha de roupas dobradas em cima de uma cadeira.

- Oh! Vocês vieram!

- Claro que viemos, Molly querida! – Mauren deu um beijo na cunhada que abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Não é como se vocês tivessem muito tempo para a família ultimamente... – A ruiva reclamou enquanto recebia um beijo de Gidean. – Nem passaram aqui depois que voltaram da lua-de-mel.

- Bem, você sabe como as coisas estão ruins no Ministério...

- Arthur comenta algumas coisas... – Ela fez um gesto displicente com a mão como se desse pouca importância para o que quer que estivesse acontecendo no Ministério. – Sabem me dizer se o Fabian e a Gwen vão vir?

- Acredito que venham, senão tinham mandado uma coruja. – Gidean comentou.

Molly assumiu um ar cansado quando Percy passou correndo pela cozinha sendo seguido por Charlie.

- Nada de correrem pela casa vocês dois! – Ela chamou a atenção dos dois ruivos, mas eles já tinham parado de correr e estavam abraçando Mauren. – Gidy, pode me ajudar com aquelas panelas pesadas?

- Claro.

- Onde estão os gêmeos? – Mauren perguntou antes que Molly lhe pedisse para cuidar da louça.

Não que a morena não gostasse de ajudar, mas ela sabia perfeitamente que se desse a menor oportunidade Molly lhe envolveria nas tarefas do jantar e ela não teria chance de brincar um pouco com as crianças.

- Provavelmente preparando alguma coisa para aprontar com o pobre Percy...

- Será que eu posso procurá-los? – Mauren perguntou afagando a cabeça de Percy ao seu lado. Charlie já tinha voltado a correr para a sala.

Molly sorriu abertamente.

- Claro que sim. Eles vão adorar te ver! Perguntaram de você o dia todo...

- Prometo que te ajudo em tudo depois do jantar.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – A ruiva fez um gesto de negativa com a mão e girou o corpo para pegar novamente as roupas em cima da cadeira.

Mauren subiu as escadas junto com Molly e as roupas dobradas flutuando atrás delas.

- Eles estão aqui. – A ruiva apontou para uma porta no segundo andar.

- Oi meninos... – Mauren falou quando abriu uma fresta da porta chamando a atenção dos dois ruivos.

Os dois garotos, que estavam sentados no chão do quarto bastante concentrados em fazer desenhos com giz de cera, abriram sorrisos enormes quando a reconheceram.

- _Ti Mauin_! – Eles gritaram juntos e correram na direção da morena, pulando juntos no colo dela.

- Estava com saudades, meus fofos! – Ela abraçou os dois juntos e depois os largou no chão.

- _Vê esse_. – Fred segurou a mão dela e a puxou até o meio do quarto, fazendo sinal para que ela sentasse ao lado dele.

- Nossa, isso é assustador! – Ela falou encarando os rabiscos do que pretendia ser um monstro azul e laranja.

- _éssi_...

- É para assustar o Percy? – Ela perguntou tentando conter um sorriso.

Os gêmeos concordaram excitados.

- Bem... Que tal um pouquinho de magia? – A auror apontou a varinha para os papéis e os desenhos ganharam vida. – Não contem que fui eu.

- _Nã_. – Eles juraram e abriram sorrisos travessos.

Ela ficava encantada com aquele sorriso deles.

- Querem brincar de que? Lançamento de gêmeo à distância ou tiro ao alvo no gêmeo?

- _mentu_...

- Lançamento?

- Adoraria ver como você os encontraria com a escuridão que está lá fora... – Falou uma voz divertida atrás da auror.

- Gwen! – A morena deu um pulo do chão e abraçou a amiga.

Os gêmeos gritaram algo como '_gui_' e abraçaram Gwenda também.

- Por Merlin! Vocês estão ficando pesados! – Ela os colocou no chão. – E eram os únicos que eu ainda conseguia segurar...

- Verdade... Acho que se eu continuar insistindo em pega-los no colo ao mesmo tempo, vou sacrificar a minha coluna em menos de um mês...

Gwenda sorriu e pegou apenas George no colo novamente.

- Vamos, a Molly já vai servir o jantar.

- _Nã_... – Eles gritaram juntos. – _mentu ti mauin_...

- Depois a tia Mauren faz lançamento com vocês. E a tia Gwen me ajuda a procurá-los no jardim.

* * *

Lily estava adquirindo, na opinião de James, o péssimo hábito de acordar cada vez mais cedo.

O maroto levantou da cama fazendo um alongamento, lavou o rosto e desceu para encontrar a esposa cantarolando na cozinha.

- Bom dia James! – Ela o cumprimentou sorridente.

- Bom dia meu lírio. – James deu um beijo na esposa e ocupou seu lugar à mesa enquanto ela colocava num prato as torradas que tinham acabado de ficar prontas.

- Chá ou suco? – Lily apontou de uma jarra para a outra.

- Suco.

A ruiva serviu suco para ela e para James e continuava cantarolando enquanto passava geléia de morango na torrada.

- Você tem mesmo que ir tão cedo assim para aquele hospital?

- Você sabe que sim querido.

James fez uma careta e Lily sorriu.

- Prometo chegar mais cedo em casa.

- Você vai prometer que vai almoçar comigo hoje. – Falou James abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- Vou tentar...

- Lily!

A ruiva terminou de comer sua torrada antes de responder.

- Se você não se importar com o horário do almoço...

James arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela sorriu para lhe explicar.

- As pessoas não escolhem o melhor horário para correrem para um hospital. Não existe ninguém que pense 'Oh! São quase onze horas, acho que os medi-bruxos e enfermeiros vão querer almoçar a essa hora... Vou deixar para procurá-los à tarde'.

- Entendi... – Respondeu ele voltando a beber seu suco. – Mas como você me avisa o horário?

- Posso aparecer lá no Ministério quando estiver pronta, almoçamos por lá que tal?

- Ótimo.

Lily olhou de relance o relógio pendurado na parede e sorriu para o marido.

- Tenho que ir, Jay.

- Já?

- Já. – Lily levantou da mesa e deu um beijo no esposo. – Bom trabalho.

- Pra você também.

- Pode arrumar tudo por aqui? – Ela apontou para a mesa cheia de coisas e ele concordou que sim.

Como não se podia aparatar nem desaparatar dentro da casa deles por causa dos feitiços de proteção, James acompanhou Lily até a porta da frente da casa e se despediu da esposa com mais um beijo.

* * *

Lucy abriu os olhos devagar apurando lentamente seus sentidos. O travesseiro tinha um cheiro tão bom de lavanda... Encarou a parede à sua frente. Não lembrava que a parede de seu quarto era bege... Mas talvez ainda estivesse um pouco sonolenta, porque percebeu também que sua cama ficara repentinamente macia demais. Tentou se levantar, mas o movimento brusco a deixou zonza então teve que deitar novamente.

Mas nesse processo o lençol havia escorregado um pouco pelo seu corpo e só então ela pôde perceber, em pânico, que não estava em casa.

- Eu nunca tive um único lençol azul! – Ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Onde quer que estivesse precisava desaparatar logo. Tateou o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, mas não encontrou sua varinha.

Estava quase entrando em desespero quando um agradável cheiro de café e torradas invadiu o quarto.

Puxou o lençol para cima novamente a tempo de perceber alguém empurrando a porta do quarto.

- Bom dia _madame_!

- Si-Sirius?

O maroto apoiou a bandeja do café da manhã na cômoda e encarou sua imagem no espelho.

- É, acho que sim...

A loirinha sorriu e sentou na cama enquanto ele colocava a bandeja no colo dela.

- O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou confusa esfregando os olhos.

- Não se lembra de nada?

Ele sorriu marotamente, mas Lucy não percebeu, estava ainda muito sonolenta para tentar lembrar o que quer que fosse.

- Você apareceu aqui em casa ontem a noite, chorando desesperada por que tinha descoberto, finalmente, que não consegue viver sem mim. E eu, que sempre tive certa queda por você, decidi aceitar o seu pedido de namoro.

Ela gargalhou e deu uma travesseirada no ombro dele.

- Você se aproveitou de mim? Do meu momento de fragilidade?

- Na verdade, depois do _oitavo_ copo de firewhisky foi _você_ que começou a se aproveitar de mim, mocinha.

Lucy arregalou os olhos e foi a vez de Sirius gargalhar.

- Tudo bem, não aconteceu nada. Não que _você_ não quisesse. – Frisou ele. – Mas não achei que seria certo. E também corria o risco de você, _maluca do jeito que é_, resolver ficar meses sem falar comigo de novo.

Essa revelação fez Lucy ficar bastante _orgulhosa_ do maroto. Na verdade ficou bem surpresa em saber que Sirius, logo Sirius, se comportara tão bem.

- Mas onde você dormiu?

- No sofá. Ah, está tudo bem. – Completou ele, percebendo a expressão de dó da loirinha. – Estou inteiro. E você, melhorou?

- Sim, acho que sim. – Ela respondeu depois de beber um gole do suco de abóbora. – Ainda não consigo acreditar que o Edward seja um Comensal!

- Pra você ver que não é só porque a pessoa não está na sua 'pastinha preta' que não é perigosa.

- Sim. Mas no caso dele é um completo desperdício... Ele cozinhava tão bem...

- Cozinhava bem? Você podia ter sido morta enquanto dormia e mesmo assim acha essa história um desperdício porque ele _cozinhava bem_? Definitivamente você tem alguns parafusos a menos.

A loirinha ignorou o comentário dele. Ainda encarava sua torrada com uma expressão triste.

- Como eu pude ser tão idiota?

- Bem... Eu disse que ia puxar toda a 'ficha' do rapaz... Você não me deixou...

- Mesmo que ele fosse perfeito você não aprovaria. – Ela sorriu marota.

- Não mesmo. E você sabe por quê.

Ele a encarou em silêncio fazendo-a ler a pergunta em seus olhos.

- Realmente? Eu... – Ela começou.

- É 'sim' ou 'não', simples assim.

Ela ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo apenas encarando os olhos azuis cinzentos de Sirius.

- Sabe... Eu imagino que não tem jeito mesmo... – Ela deu de ombros. – Você deve ser o meu karma por tudo o que eu devo ter aprontado nas minhas vidas passadas.

- Então você deve ter sido uma _santa_ nas outras vidas! Pra merecer tudo isso!

- Ah sim, senhor _humildade_... Bem, acho não custa tentar... – A loirinha falou sorrindo antes de Sirius se debruçar sobre a bandeja e a beijar.

* * *

Alice tinha acabado de entrar na sala de reuniões do quartel dos aurores com dois copos de café nas mãos e um terceiro flutuando ao seu lado. Frank que estava lendo o Profeta Diário largou o jornal de lado e levantou para ajudá-la.

- Alguma novidade? – Ela perguntou apontando com a cabeça para o jornal.

- Nada de importante... – Frank dobrou o jornal no meio e se recostou na cadeira para apreciar seu café.

- Tudo muito quieto... – Murmurou Charles Potter que estava concentrado observando o Mapa de Londres quando seu café parou no ar ao seu lado. – Isso nunca é um bom presságio.

Alice que estava prestes a concordar quase derramou seu café quando a pirâmide no centro da mesa emitiu um brilho violeta.

Frank levantou rapidamente, pegou a pirâmide e os três subiram para átrio para desaparatar.

O pequeno objeto os levou para um lugar bastante conhecido deles, o Beco Diagonal. Àquela hora o lugar estava cheio de gente fazendo compras e todos tentavam desaparatar dali desesperados.

Frank guardou a pirâmide no bolso e os três aurores se separaram para combater cerca de uma dúzia de comensais que estavam por ali.

* * *

- Está lindo! – Gwenda elogiou satisfeita consigo mesma.

As roupas que a morena produzia eram uma obra de arte, na opinião dela e principalmente na opinião dos clientes.

Susan Potter deu uma volta em frente ao espelho. Estava com um vestido prateado brilhoso, mas discreto, comprido até o tornozelo. Ele não tinha alças e o corpete era justo com algumas delicadas pedrinhas bordadas.

- Será que Charles vai gostar? – Ela perguntou um pouco preocupada. – Talvez ache um exagero...

- Jamais! – Gwenda a repreendeu levantando do pufe que estava sentada observando. – Vocês vão completar vinte e cinco anos de casamento, é mais do que motivo para uma comemoração espetacular!

Susan sorriu e Gwenda se aproximou ajeitando a parte de baixo do vestido.

- Talvez um pequeno ajuste aqui... – A morena segurou um pouco de tecido perto da cintura e olhou no espelho para ver o efeito.

- Vai ficar perfeito!

Gwenda apontou a varinha para o lugar que tinha indicado e ele rapidamente se ajustou conforme ela queria.

Quando Susan Potter entrou no provador para trocar de roupa, Gwenda ouviu gritos e barulho de feitiços.

Ela correu até a porta e viu o Beco Diagonal mergulhado numa completa confusão. Havia pessoas correndo por todos os lados, crianças chorando por terem se perdido de seus pais, maldições acertando lojas e pessoas...

Um jorro de luz lilás acertou a vitrine de sua loja e reduziu tudo ali a pó.

A morena deu um pulo para trás e Susan saiu assustada do provador.

- O que está... – A pergunta morreu na sua boca porque no momento Gwen tinha acabado de estuporar um comensal que tinha se aproximado da porta.

- Desaparate daqui Susan. Os aurores já devem estar chegando... – Gwen murmurou alguns feitiçoa de proteção em torno de sua loja e correu para as ruas do Beco Diagonal.

Ela correu para socorrer primeiro as pessoas que estavam feridas, crianças perdidas e todos os que estavam em pânico suficiente para não conseguir desaparatar dali.

Alguns minutos depois topou com Alice duelando sozinha contra dois comensais da morte. Lançou o feitiço da perna presa em um deles e numa azaração combinada com o feitiço que Alice lançara, o outro caiu no chão com as vestes rasgadas e verrugas roxas brotando e estourando em sua pele, espalhando um líquido nojento pelos braços do comensal.

As duas amigas acenaram num gesto de cumprimento e cada uma correu para uma direção diferente, Alice lutando contra comensais da morte e Gwenda levando para sua loja o maior número de pessoas que conseguia.

Mesmo que Alastor Moody tenha aparecido no Beco Diagonal para reforçar a equipe de aurores, a desproporção era gritante. Havia ali mais de dez Comensais e apenas quatro aurores. Gwenda não tomou partido na batalha porque se manteve bem ocupada levando pessoas feridas para sua loja.

Susan Potter, contrariando a advertência de Gwen, ficou na loja com Dorah atendendo algumas emergências e enviando por chaves de portal para o St. Mungus os casos mais graves.

Para piorar a situação, Voldemort também decidiu participar da 'festa' e Alice e Frank enfrentaram pela primeira vez o temido bruxo das trevas.

Por duas vezes ele tinha lançado a maldição da morte, mas Alice tinha sido rápida o suficiente para fazer algumas barras de concreto voarem e se colocarem entre ela e o feitiço de Voldemort.

Numa terceira tentativa dele, Alice teve o mesmo sucesso para se defender da maldição da morte, mas não percebeu um feitiço lançado por um dos comensais lhe atingir o braço de raspão.

Voldemort só foi embora quando, depois de algum tempo, Dumbledore apareceu por ali. Alastor Moody conseguiu prender um dos Comensais da Morte, mas o restante desaparatou junto com seu chefe.

- Azkaban! – Rosnou Moody segurando o Comensal pelo braço e desaparecendo com ele logo em seguida.

Dumbledore se aproximou de Frank e Alice.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Eu estou, mas a Lice... – Frank apontou para o braço da esposa que adquiria um tom esverdeado.

- Você tem que ir para o St. Mungus agora mesmo. – Falou Dumbledore. – Lily Potter saberá como lhe curar.

Alice concordou, mas antes de desaparatar olhou ao seu redor.

- Charles... Eu não o vi mais...

- Eu vou procurá-lo. – Falou Dumbledore. – Frank, você leva ela para o St. Mungus.

- Sim senhor.

* * *

- A Lice está bem?

Lily, que estava prestes a entrar em sua sala, parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta e virou para encarar sua interlocutora.

- Bom dia Lucy! – Falou fingindo estar chateada.

- Bom dia ruivinha! E a Lice?

Lily sorriu enquanto entrava em sua sala sendo acompanhada por Lucy.

- Ela vai ficar bem. O feitiço foi muito forte, mas ela foi atendida a tempo.

- Eles duelaram direto com Voldemort. – Falou Lucy acompanhando a amiga para dentro da sala.

- Eu sei, o Frank me contou. Parece que se saíram muito bem.

- É... – Lucy murmurou passando os olhos pela sala de Lily.

Era impecavelmente limpa e organizada. Havia prateleiras com poções, arquivos que Lucy sabia conter pastas sobre os pacientes internados na seção de danos permanentes e livros, dezenas de livros em prateleiras e em cima da mesa de Lily.

- Não sei como contar ao James... – Lily começou e Lucy encarou a amiga. – Charles está terrivelmente ferido. Dumbledore o encontrou perdendo muito sangue, estava bem afastado de onde estava acontecendo a luta.

- Dumbledore esteve lá? – Lucy perguntou curiosa. Moody não lhe dera muitas informações sobre o ataque.

- Sim, disse que estava meramente passeando pela 'Floreios & Borrões' quando ouviu a gritaria e barulho de explosões...

- Mas o Charles... Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? – A loirinha voltou o foco para o que a amiga estava tentando lhe contar. – Ele é um dos melhores aurores que nós temos, Lis.

A ruiva suspirou e deu uma volta pela sala.

- Sinceramente eu não sei. Já fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance, mas não notei nenhuma melhora. Vamos ter que esperar pra ver se o quadro dele se estabiliza...

Naquele momento a porta da sala de Lily abriu com um estrondo e ela e Lucy apontaram suas varinhas na direção do intruso.

- James! – Lily abaixou a varinha e Lucy respirou aliviada.

- Lis, o meu pai... – Ele falou com a voz embargada tentando conter um choro e abraçou a ruiva.

- Hei! – Lily passou os dedos pelo rosto dele e abriu um sorriso doce. – Estamos cuidando dele, James. Ele está sendo medicado, não tem porque se desesperar enquanto ainda há chance.

- Você jura?

- Juro.

Só então James pareceu perceber Lucy sentada perto da mesa da ruiva.

- Olá... – Ele cumprimentou enquanto recebia das mãos de Lily uma poção calmante.

- O Charles já passou por coisa pior, James... Ele vai sair dessa.

O maroto a encarou agradecido pelo apoio e logo um imenso sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

- O Sirius me contou.

Lucy teve um repentino acesso de tosse antes de perguntar.

- Contou o quê?

- Sobre o namoro de vocês.

- Namoro? – Lily foi mais rápida em perguntar. Sentou novamente em sua cadeira e encarou a amiga que estava bastante corada. – Você pretendia me falar alguma coisa? Aliás... E o Edward?

- O Sirius está louco! Nós não estamos namorando! E o Edward é um Comensal.

- Comensal? – Lily e James perguntaram juntos.

A loirinha suspirou e decidiu que era hora de colocar os amigos a par dos acontecimentos da última noite.

- E vocês não estão namorando? – Perguntou Lily ao final da narrativa.

- _Non_. Eu não quero nada sério com o Sirius, você sabe como ele é...

- Então você está apenas se aproveitando do meu amigo? – James perguntou maroto.

- Estamos fazendo uma experiência... – Lucy respondeu sorrindo, mas logo ficou séria quando percebeu a hora que era. – Prometi ao Moody que era só uma visita rápida para ver como a Alice estava.

- Então é melhor voltar logo... Ele parece estar de péssimo humor hoje. – Falou James que tinha passado no quartel do aurores antes de ir ao St. Mungus.

- E com razão... Capturou um único comensal e agora tem dois aurores com licença médica... Isso vai sobrar pra todos nós. Novos plantões de dezoito horas, aposto.

Lily e James riram do exagero da loirinha sem saber o quanto ela estava próxima da verdade.

* * *

**N/a**:

Nhaim... Lucy e Sirius

* coraçõezinhos *

Huahsuahsuahushauhsuahs

Ai, ai... Eu não via a hora desses dois se acertarem... Mesmo que, segundo a Lucy, isso ainda não seja um namoro!!! Rsrsrs

Próximo capítulo teremos a primeira morte importante da fic... _vocês vão chorar_... huahsauhsuahsuashua Brincadeira ¬¬ Quem vocês acham que será a minha primeira vítima? Façam suas apostas... (dica: é do grupo de DCAT...)

Beijos para **Sophie Potter Malfoy**, **Lolah Lupin** (_aqui está! rsrs obrigada pelos elogios flor_), **Mandy BrixX **e **1 Lily Evans**.

Luci E. Potter.


	6. Um Golpe Fatal

**Capítulo 06 – Um Golpe Fatal**

* * *

Foi somente depois de sete dias do ataque no Beco Diagonal que Alice voltou ao trabalho. Mas ainda estava o com o braço enfaixado e precisava ir ao St. Mungus pelo menos uma vez ao dia para trocar os curativos.

Charles Potter ainda estava inconsciente e, portanto, sem previsão para voltar.

Como medida emergencial Moody alterou a escala de todos os aurores. Havia sempre, no mínimo, cinco deles no Ministério. Se algum auror saía para atender um chamado, outro era tirado de seu merecido descanso e tinha que aparecer no quartel dos aurores imediatamente.

Edgar estava bastante aborrecido com esse ritmo puxado, principalmente porque lhe faltava tempo para cuidar de Emily que a cada dia sentia mais enjôos e tonturas.

- Deixa de ser manhoso Ed... – Lucy falou divertida para o amigo. – Quero ver quando nascer o bebê, vai ficar chorando porque não pode ir para casa ajudar a Emy a trocar as fraldas.

- Você brinca porque não sabe a angústia que é... – Ele falou jogando uma bolinha de papel na loirinha.

- Você podia sugerir ao Moody trocar de função aqui no Ministério com o Fabian... Que tal? Você trabalharia como Obliviador com a Emy e o Fabian seria um auror... Assim você sempre poderia socorrê-la a tempo se ela quisesse vomitar na cara de algum trouxa que está tendo a memória modificada.

Edgar jogou outra bolinha de papel que acertou a testa de Lucy.

- Sabe que não é uma má idéia? – Ele respondeu sorrindo abertamente. – Só que o seu dia vai ficar muito monótono sem ter ninguém pra chatear.

- Ah... O _Dil_ pode me ajudar nisso... – Respondeu a loirinha apontando para um auror do outro lado da sala.

Diliring Horton apenas sorriu e entregou mais alguns papéis para Frank que estava sentado na mesa de Moody.

- Vocês dois podiam ajudar aqui... – Falou Frank com a voz cansada erguendo os olhos da pilha de papéis.

Tanto Lucy quanto Edgar fingiram não ter escutado. A loirinha transfigurou a bolinha que a acertara em um avião de papel e jogou-o em Edgar.

- Onde está a Lice? – Lucy perguntou de repente.

- Foi ao St. Mungus trocar os curativos.

- Vou convidar as meninas para almoçar no Ritz. – Lucy se levantou e jogou uma última bolinha de papel em Edgar.

- O Moody vai querer te matar se chegar aqui e perceber as duas aurores ausentes. – Falou Frank apontando a varinha para alguns pergaminhos que voaram para dentro de uma pasta em cima da mesa.

- Relaxa Frank, não está acontecendo nada... Aliás, não tem acontecido nada desde aquela aparição de Voldemort no Beco Diagonal...

- Ainda assim... – Frank murmurou mesmo sabendo que era uma batalha perdida tentar convencer Lucy do que quer que fosse.

- É só falar pra ele que eu fui atender a um chamado urgente.

- Chamado urgente?

- Sim, do meu estômago! – Falou ela piscando um olho e saindo da sala.

* * *

- E ela ainda acha que isso não é um namoro... – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Pois é. Diz que assim não se sente 'dependente' dele como ficaria se eles tivessem um relacionamento. Então eles simplesmente continuam se encontrando como se encontravam antes, mas quando acham que devem, ou sentem vontade, ficam juntos.

- Isso é moderno demais pra mim.

A ruiva sorriu e encarou o braço enfaixado da amiga.

- Mais uma ou duas trocas e já estará novo.

- Obrigada Lily. Eu até poderia trocar o curativo em casa, mas o Frank insistiu...

- E ele fez bem, é melhor que eu troque os curativos e monitore de perto. Você foi atingida por um feitiço muito poderoso! Mas como foi tratado a tempo não vai ficar nem cicatriz!

- Lily. – Chamou uma morena séria com uniforme branco abrindo a porta da enfermaria. – Tem uma coruja pra você, na recepção.

- Ah, obrigada Mirian.

A bruxa fechou a porta sem dizer mais nada. Era claro para Lily que ela estava bastante aborrecida por ter corujas entrando no hospital.

Alice acompanhou a amiga até o saguão de entrada e esperou que Lily desamarrasse o pergaminho da pata de Ayron e lesse o bilhete.

A ruiva sorriu enquanto massageava a cabeça da coruja e estendia o bilhete para Alice ler.

_Lis querida,_

_Vamos almoçar no Ritz hoje. Encontre-me lá na frente às onze horas.  
__Isso não é um convite! (tenho certeza que você conseguirá remanejar seu horário de plantão).  
__Ah! É pra Lice ir também! (eu sei que ela está aí com você, Frank me contou).  
__Beijinhos, Lucy._

'_Ripchip'_

- Ripchip?

- A senha. – Lily respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu sei que é a senha. – Alice sorriu. – Só não sei '_o que é'_ Ripchip.

Lily e suas amigas tinham combinado que sempre que se encontrassem pessoalmente usariam a palavra de despedida como 'senha' para qualquer coruja que precisassem trocar. Era a maneira mais segura que encontraram de poderem confiar nos bilhetes que trocavam diariamente.

No último encontro de Lily e Lucy elas tinham falado sobre Nárnia, por isso a senha.

- Era o simpático ratinho falante de Nárnia. – Lily explicou e encarou o relógio do saguão de entrada. – Bem, pela hora acho que já podemos ir.

Lily deixou Alice ali na recepção por alguns minutos enquanto remanejava três funcionários de sua equipe de modo que pudesse sair para almoçar naquela hora.

Quando as duas chegaram ao Ritz, Lucy e Gwenda já as esperavam.

- Qual é o nome da planta que eu não consegui colher para salvar o Peter?

Lucy girou os olhos antes de responder.

- A Chuvinha Japonesa. – Respondeu arrancando de Alice um olhar carrancudo.

- Não falei assim dela! – Repreendeu a morena.

- Já temos certeza que a Alice é ela mesma. – Falou Gwen se referindo ao fato que Alice sempre defendia a '_chavindius japoendines_'.

- Bem, vocês sabem que isso pra mim é pura perda de tempo! – Reclamou a loirinha. – Se eu não conseguir _sentir_ a diferença entre uma amiga minha e um Comensal da Morte disfarçado, então não acho que eu a conheça muito bem.

- Você sabe que é necessário! – Respondeu Lily e antes que a loirinha fizesse alguma pergunta para conferir se era ela mesma, Lily falou. – Afriesh Littar queria se casar com você porque acreditava que você era a deusa do sol.

- Ok, aceito com prova de que é você mesma, ruiva. – A loirinha falou sorrindo. – É porque, sabe, eu não te conheço há séculos então não consigo perceber que esse brilho no seu olhar hoje significa que você e James devem ter entrado num acordo sobre ter ou não um bebê. Por isso preciso ficar fazendo perguntas sobre coisas que a gente viveu...

A ruiva girou os olhos e encarou Gwenda, só faltava ela 'passar' pelo teste.

- Qual foi a primeira foto que tiramos juntas?

- Foi no nosso primeiro Natal em Hogwarts quando a Lucy lançou aquele encantamento de neve no nosso dormitório.

- Certo. Então... Vamos almoçar?

As quatro entraram no Ritz e assim que se acomodaram e fizeram seus pedidos Alice perguntou:

- Então é verdade que você e o James entraram num acordo sobre o bebê?

Lily sorriu e olhou para Lucy.

- Gostaria de entender como é que você sabe. Nós decidimos hoje de manhã!

- É como eu disse: eu não te conheço nenhum pouco.

- Impressionante! – E virando-se para Alice completou. – Sim Lice, nós decidimos. James me convenceu de que é a melhor hora para termos um bebê e que podemos protegê-lo muito bem. Parece que não adianta deixar o tempo passar na esperança de que essa guerra acabe...

Lucy deu um gritinho de felicidade e abraçou a amiga.

- Eu vou ser ma-dri-nha!

- Sim... E essa empolgação? Parece que você nem é madrinha de metade dos casamentos do nosso grupo...

- Bem, eu deveria ser madrinha de _todos_, na verdade. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada em perder a chance de ser madrinha da Lice e da Gwen...

As duas morenas giraram os olhos e Alice falou:

- Você sabe que eu já prometi que você vai ser a madrinha do meu bebê. Então não reclame.

- É, e deixe um pouco pra nós também... – Gwen falou sorrindo levemente.

- Tudo bem, eu deixo um pouco... Então Lis você pretende programar sua gravidez, como se fosse uma daquelas suas fichas de organização de estudos para os NIEM's?

Lily mostrou língua para a amiga antes de responder.

- Sim, eu pretendo que tudo seja absolutamente programado.

- Lis, você sabe que para a sua 'programação' você tem que considerar um período de tempo para que o seu organismo desacostume com os métodos anticoncepcionais, não sabe?

- Sim Lice... Estou considerando isso. Eu parei de tomar a poção já faz um tempinho, _sem que o James soubesse_, claro.

- Então pelo que sabemos, você já pode estar grávida? – Lucy perguntou empolgada.

- Talvez, mas eu acho muito difícil... Acredito que mais um ou dois meses...

Gwenda segurou a mão da ruiva por cima da mesa e abriu um sorriso doce.

- É tão bom receber uma notícia dessas Lis. No meio dessa guerra, em meio a tanta coisa ruim que temos visto, saber de um nascimento, mesmo que sejam apenas planos por enquanto... Parece que renova nossas forças, sabia? Dá certo conforto pensar que podemos ter uma vida normal apesar de tudo.

- Foi exatamente esse o argumento que me convenceu. James me lembrava constantemente da promessa que fizemos em nosso último dia em Hogwarts, que faríamos de tudo para ter uma vida feliz, que aproveitaríamos cada dia como se fosse o último.

- É... – Falou Alice. – Às vezes o pavor das coisas que sabemos que está acontecendo faz a gente esquecer por um momento que temos nossas vidas para seguir. Isso é terrível!

- Seria ótimo ter um pouco de paz, pra variar. – Gwenda comentou com um sorriso triste.

- Mas temos que concordar que está tudo bem quieto ultimamente. Desde aquele ataque no Beco Diagonal não aconteceu mais nada.

- Tenho medo dessa tranqüilidade Lis. – Respondeu Gwen sentindo os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem. – A gente fica na tensão, só '_esperando_' o próximo golpe.

- Moody também acha bem pior quando fica assim, quieto demais. – Falou Alice. – Ele acha que as pessoas tendem a baixar o nível de vigilância quando se sentem um pouco 'seguras'.

Naquele momento o almoço foi servido e elas interromperam o assunto desagradável. Lily comentou com as amigas sobre o relacionamento 'moderno' entre Lucy e Sirius e a loirinha foi obrigada a explicar que as coisas não eram tão complicadas quanto Lily fazia parecer.

- Só não vamos morar juntos nem nada do tipo. E também não preciso ficar dando satisfações quando quiser 'sumir' por um tempo.

- Ainda assim. – Alice comentou. – Vocês formariam um lindo casal se resolvessem assumir de verdade.

A loirinha sorriu e apontou para Gwenda.

- Ela demorou _séculos_ pra decidir firmar compromisso com o Fabian e ninguém achava ruim. Sirius e eu ainda estamos fazendo uma experiência e vocês já querem que a gente case?

- Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Desde Hogwarts, a gente sempre achou isso.

- Vocês são malucas se acham isso. – Lucy comentou sem dar importância ao fato de que ela própria concordava com a Alice.

O almoço foi bastante rápido, pois tanto Lily quanto Lucy e Alice tinham pressa em voltar para o trabalho.

- Vamos marcar um almoço para o fim de semana? – Perguntou Lily à saída do Ritz.

- Se o Moody nos liberar... – Falou Lucy.

- Ele _vai_ liberar, Lu. – Falou Alice. – Ele já está nos devendo um milhão de folgas.

- Na verdade, a culpa da falta de folga de vocês é mais do Voldemort do que do Moody. – Gwenda falou sorrindo.

- E então? – Lily perguntou já encarando o relógio. Tinha prometido no St. Mungus que não demoraria a voltar.

- Podíamos ir a Hogsmead. Estou com tantas saudades do povoado! – Sugeriu Gwenda.

- Ótima idéia! – Lucy deu um gritinho de felicidade. – Acho que a última vez que estivemos lá foi naquela vez do sorvete de bacalhau.

- Argh! – Alice fez uma careta. – Nem me lembre _daquilo_.

As quatro amigas concordaram que fariam de tudo para se reunirem no final de semana em Hogsmead e já estavam se despedindo quando escutaram o barulho característico de ataque de comensais nas proximidades.

Elas se olharam por um segundo e decidiram que era melhor irem ver o que era. Mas antes que pudessem sair correndo Lily gritou:

- Esperem!

As outras três a encararam surpresas. Lily estava com as duas mãos sobre o peito e ofegava pesadamente.

- Você está me assustando Lis. – Lucy murmurou.

Poucos segundos depois a ruiva segurou a mão de Gwenda que estava ao seu lado e encarou as amigas.

- Não podemos ir.

- O quê? – Alice perguntou estupefata. – Lis, é meu trabalho e da Lucy.

- Estou com aquela sensação ruim. Por favor, Moody pode mandar outros aurores.

Lucy e Alice se encararam e balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele mandaria mesmo, depois de nos _matar_! – Alice explicou.

- Alguma coisa muito ruim está pra acontecer! Vocês deviam acreditar em mim... – Lily choramingou.

- Alguma coisa muito ruim já está acontecendo, Lis. – Falou Lucy apontando para as pessoas que corriam enlouquecidas por ali. – E vai ficar pior se cruzarmos os braços e fingirmos que não podemos ajudar.

A ruiva virou repentinamente para Gwenda, ainda sem soltar a mão da amiga.

- Gwen, fica?

A morena se surpreendeu com a intensidade do pedido de Lily, mas ficou do lado de Lucy e Alice.

- Esses trouxas vão morrer se a gente continuar aqui conversando Lis. – A morena apertou de volta a mão da amiga. – Não estou fazendo pouco caso do seu pressentimento, juro, mas essas pessoas estão precisando da gente.

Lily se deu por vencida e respirou fundo tomando coragem antes de concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Elas empunharam suas varinhas e correram na direção contrária em que as pessoas vinham gritando.

Gwenda de longe lançou uma azaração no comensal que mantinha uma trouxa suspensa no ar e Alice amortizou a queda dela e levou a mulher para um lugar seguro.

- Petrificus Totallus. – Gritou Lily enquanto Lucy estuporava outros três comensais.

As duas começaram a duelar contra os comensais enquanto Gwen ajudava Alice a cuidar dos trouxas feridos.

* * *

Sirius e James almoçavam no próprio Ministério da Magia com Edgar e Frank quando Remus chegou.

- Oi Aluado. – James cumprimentou e arrastou uma cadeira para o amigo se sentar. – Você demorou então resolvemos te esperar aqui.

Remus cumprimentou os amigos, mas não sentou.

- Acabo de vir do quartel dos aurores, passei lá pra procurar vocês...

- O Moody já chegou?

- Sim, e está louco porque apenas o Horton estava lá. Parece que está acontecendo um ataque 'pesado' próximo ao Ritz...

Frank ficou em pé num pulo.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Acabou de começar. De acordo com aquela pirâmide dele, a Lucy e a Alice já estão lá.

Frank e Edgar desaparataram no mesmo instante para o local do ataque. James e Sirius passaram no escritório de Uso Impróprio da Magia para avisar que iriam pra lá como reforço e Remus foi com eles.

* * *

Voldemort fez sua segunda aparição em público em uma semana e dessa vez Lily duelava sozinha contra ele quando James chegou para ajudá-la.

Frank dava cobertura a James e Lily, mantendo alguns comensais afastados deles e Edgar duelava sozinho contra três comensais.

Como sempre, era grande a desproporção de bruxos lutando contra Voldemort e seus Comensais. Mesmo com a chegada de Alastor Moody e de Diliring Horton, os Comensais ainda tinham uma proporção de, pelo menos, dois para um.

Sirius, Remus e Lucy estavam ocupados lutando contra seis comensais quando a loirinha viu Gwenda, que ainda ajudava Alice com os feridos, ser estuporada e quase perder sua varinha.

Lucy lançou um '_rictusempra_' num dos comensais com que lutava e correu para ajudar Gwen que era quem estava mais vulnerável. Conseguiu, de longe, bloquear o '_Cruciatus'_ que o comensal lançou na morena, mas quando se preparava para desarmá-lo foi impedida por outro comensal que lhe deu bastante trabalho.

Enquanto isso Gwen não conseguiu se livrar de outro _Cruciatus_ e caiu no chão gritando de dor. O comensal da morte chegou bem perto ainda sem interromper a maldição, agachou ao lado dela e sussurrou.

- Sabia que fui eu que matei seus pais? Aqueles traidores do sangue se negaram a vir para o nosso lado. Dei a eles a chance de terem glória e poder com o Lord das Trevas, mas eles não quiseram. Preferiram morrer defendendo os trouxas a quem eles tinham tanto apreço.

Só então ele interrompeu a maldição e Gwenda respirou com dificuldade durante um tempo.

- A Eyelesbarrow já sabia. Sempre soube. Grande amiga, não? Faz alguns anos que aquela legilimente intrometida viu toda a cena, pensei que tivesse te contado...

A morena parecia ter sido golpeada com força, ficou imóvel, sua cabeça girando loucamente, não teve tempo de raciocinar o que estava prestes a acontecer. Lucy, que tinha percebido a inércia da amiga, gritou para que alguém a ajudasse e como ninguém pôde fazer nada ela se livrou do 'seu' comensal ao modo trouxa mesmo: deu um chute nele e enfiou a varinha pelo buraco da máscara. Ele caiu no chão gritando de dor e ela correu na direção de Gwen.

- Ela será a próxima a ter o mesmo fim que você vai ter hoje. _Pettigrew_ irá nos entregar vocês, um por um. – O Comensal se afastou e gritou antes que Gwenda pudesse reagir. – _Avada Kedavra_.

- _Estupefaça_! – Gritou Lucy lançando o comensal para longe, mas já era tarde demais. Gwen encarou os olhos da amiga e abriu um sorriso triste antes de cair no chão, desfalecida.

Lucy deu um grito de dor como se ela própria tivesse sido atingida. Correu atrás do Comensal e levantou a varinha pronta para lançar qualquer uma das maldições imperdoáveis. Foi impedida por Edgar que a segurou quando percebeu a intenção dela.

- Não vale a pena. – Ele sussurrou e a abraçou forte.

- Ed... – Lucy chorou nos braços do amigo. – Me solta!

- Não.

- Me deixa _acabar_ com ele! Eu _preciso_...

O garoto afrouxou um pouco o abraço, mas não a soltou. Carregou a loirinha até onde Gwenda estava caída e lançou uma barreira de proteção em torno das duas.

Depois de alguns segundos, Lucy caiu em si e percebeu que além dela e de Edgar mais ninguém tinha notado o que acontecera. Tentou gritar para chamar a atenção de Lily ou de Alice, mas ambas estavam bastante ocupadas. Tentou correr até os amigos, mas o escudo de Edgar a mantinha ali, quieta, isolada, _protegida_.

Quando percebeu que não havia nada que pudesse fazer, a loirinha sentou no chão ao lado do corpo da amiga e começou a chorar.

Aos poucos os comensais começaram a desaparatar e até Voldemort já tinha desaparecido. Só então os outros perceberam a loirinha ali, sentada, chorando compulsivamente e Gwen caída ao lado dela.

- Lucy... – Remus se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga que ainda estava em choque.

Lily também ajoelhou ao lado dela e empurrou uma pedra em suas mãos.

- _Portus_. – Murmurou e o objeto emitiu um leve brilho azulado.

* * *

Lucy abriu os olhos devagar, olhou à sua volta e percebeu Lily sentada na beirada da cama com a cabeça apoiada nos ombros de James que mexia no cabelo da esposa. Ambos estavam com os olhos vermelhos e pareciam ter chorado bastante.

De repente Lucy entendeu o porquê e sentiu seu coração diminuir dentro do peito.

Lembrou de tudo o que tinha acontecido com Gwen, mas não lembrava como tinha ido parar na casa de Lily. Deve ter feito algum movimento brusco porque a ruiva percebeu que a amiga já tinha acordado.

- Lucy... – A ruiva pulou no pescoço da amiga e elas ficaram assim, abraçadas, chorando.

James levantou da cama o mais silenciosamente que pôde e desceu para a sala.

- Ela acordou? – Sirius perguntou levantando do sofá.

- Sim. Achei melhor deixar as duas sozinhas.

Sirius assentiu.

- Alice ainda está em choque, não fala nada só chora. – Falou Remus voltando do outro quarto. – Edgar, o que exatamente aconteceu?

Edgar, que estava até então muito quieto num canto, falou com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Eu não sei bem. Estava lutando contra três comensais quando percebi que a Lucy estava duelando sozinha, mas ela estava _diferente_.

- Como assim 'diferente'? – Perguntou Sirius parecendo levemente incomodado.

- Nós trabalhamos juntos, você sabe. Eu estou acostumado a vê-la lutar e se livrar de comensais com bastante facilidade. Mas ela estava tendo trabalho demais com um único comensal. Foi aí que eu percebi um brilho de _medo_ nos olhos dela e isso não fez sentido pra mim.

- Ela estava com medo do comensal? – Perguntou James.

- Não. Medo do que estava acontecendo. Eu só entendi quando a vi enfiar a varinha no buraco da máscara dele e correr atrás de outro comensal que tinha acertado a Gwen. Entendi o que ela iria fazer e não podia deixar. Por isso eu corri atrás dela e a levei para longe da luta.

Sirius levantou do sofá e andou de um lado para o outro da sala. Não gostava da idéia de Edgar percebendo o que quer que fosse nos olhos da loirinha.

Edgar logo voltou a falar.

- Se eu a deixasse se vingar ela não se perdoaria nunca. A Lucy é impulsiva, queria agir guiada pelo o que estava sentindo na hora, mas depois com certeza passaria dias se martirizando por ter matado alguém...

- Um comensal da morte não merece a piedade de ninguém.

- Era o Malfoy, a máscara dele caiu quando a Lucy o estuporou. – Edgar afirmou.

Remus sorriu desdenhoso.

- Então ela não se arrependeria, pode ter certeza.

- Narcisa Malfoy está grávida. – Edgar continuou expondo o que ele sabia que seria o ponto de vista de Lucy quando ela superasse o choque. – Eu tenho certeza que a Lucy se sentiria mal por isso. Mesmo sendo quem é... Ela iria preferir que o Malfoy fosse preso, não morto. Mas quando eu voltei para pegá-lo ele já tinha desaparatado.

Sirius suspirou, sabia que Edgar provavelmente tinha razão.

- Alguém tem que avisar o Fabian... – Ele falou evitando olhar na direção de Remus que parecia extremamente abatido.

- Se é que ele ainda não sabe... – Remus comentou se jogando no sofá ao lado de James.

Edgar se prontificou a ir até o Ministério procurar Fabian, já aproveitaria para avisar Moody que nem Alice, nem Lucy estariam em condições de aparecer por lá.

* * *

A tristeza que caiu sobre os amigos de Gwenda nos dias seguintes foi tão intensa que parecia para eles que a guerra tinha enfim terminado. Era como se com aquele golpe tão próximo a eles, Voldemort minasse todas as suas forças, toda sua resistência, toda sua vontade de lutar.

Alice era, de longe, quem estava mais abalada. Desde o acontecido não comia quase nada e falava pouco, deixando Frank a cada minuto mais preocupado.

A cerimônia de despedida de Gwenda foi rápida, mas ainda assim Alice não conseguiu ficar até o final e Frank levou a esposa para casa para descansar um pouco.

Lily, de todas as meninas, era quem estava em mais condições de apoiar os amigos nesse momento de tanta dor, provavelmente porque Alice tinha Gwen como uma irmã e porque Lucy tinha visto tudo acontecer. Depois do enterro levou Lucy para sua casa e os marotos também resolveram ir para lá.

- Eu não consigo me conformar, Lis. – Lucy falou num fio de voz enquanto a ruiva lhe servia uma xícara de chá de camomila bem forte e quente. – Ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos como se pretendesse me falar alguma coisa, ou como se quisesse que eu visse dentro daquele azul profundo algo que ela não podia falar... Eu nunca vi tanta tristeza, tanto medo e tanta angústia refletidos num único olhar. Ainda assim eu não pude enxergar nada. _Nada_.

Lily estendeu os braços sobre a mesa e segurou a mão de Lucy entre as suas.

A loirinha sorriu com o calor que emanava das mãos da amiga e sentiu seu coração aquecer um pouco.

- Estamos juntas, _sempre_. Lembra?

- Eu não sei se agüentaria se acontecesse com mais alguém, Lis.

- Não vai acontecer. Vamos evitar que aconteça.

Lucy sorriu para amiga e nesse momento os marotos entraram na cozinha. Sirius sentou ao lado da loirinha enlaçando-a pela cintura e ela percebeu que Remus estava bastante abatido.

- Ela está num lugar melhor do que nós. – Falou ele percebendo o olhar de Lucy. – Na verdade ela está muito melhor do que a gente à mercê dessa guerra horrível...

- Sim, você tem razão... – Lucy falou abrindo um sorriso triste.

Ela se esforçou para não deixar que mais lágrimas voltassem a rolar pelo seu rosto.

- Espero que a Lice consiga melhorar logo. – Lily comentou preocupada e James abraçou a esposa.

- Nós vamos ajudá-la a superar.

* * *

Remus deixou os amigos no início da noite, aparatando na esquina da casa de Marlene. A morena tinha conseguido licença apenas no início da manhã para acompanhar o funeral de Gwen, mas teve que voltar ao Ministério no período da tarde e àquela hora devia ter recém chegado em casa.

Remus nem precisou tocar a campainha, Marlene abriu a porta da frente assim que ele cruzou o jardim de margaridas que contornava o caminho até a casa.

- Olá. – Ela o recebeu com um beijo demorado.

- Como sabia que eu estava chegando?

- Drouet me contou. – Ela apontou para um sapo parado na porta de entrada.

Remus cumprimentou o sapo com um afago na cabeça fazendo Marlene rir.

- Ele não é um cachorro Remus...

- E como eu devo cumprimentar um sapo?

- Dando um beijo pra ver se ele é encantado.

O sapo coaxou e Marlene riu.

- Parece que ele não gostaria de um beijo seu...

- Isso é ótimo! – Remus suspirou aliviado e puxou a namorada pela mão para dentro de casa.

Marlene ofereceu uma bebida quente para Remus, mas ele não aceitou dizendo que Lily já o tinha entupido de chás durante toda a tarde.

- Você está melhor? – Ela perguntou deitando com a cabeça no colo do namorado.

- Um pouco. – Remus respondeu pensativo passando de leve os dedos pelo cabelo da morena. – Vou superar... Acontece que eu não esperava um golpe desses tão perto de nós... E a Gwen... Bem, ela era a melhor aluna de DCAT...

- Eu também não entendo. – Marlene suspirou. – Pensei nisso durante o dia e simplesmente não faz sentido. A não ser que o comensal tenha conseguido confundi-la de alguma forma... Ou falado alguma coisa que embaralhou a mente dela...

- A Lucy diz que o viu falando alguma coisa. Mas ela teve muito trabalho para se livrar do comensal com que lutava então não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

- Nem três semanas de casamento... – Marlene murmurou ainda encarando o teto. – O Fabian deve estar péssimo.

- Ele está mesmo... – Remus confirmou. – Sumiu depois do funeral e nem Gidean sabe onde ele se meteu.

- Deve só estar querendo ficar um pouco sozinho... É normal um pouco de isolamento nesses casos.

- Sim... – Remus concordou distraído. Ele próprio pensando que talvez fosse sentir a falta de Gwenda muito mais do que gostaria de admitir.

* * *

Alice ainda demorou bastante para se recuperar do choque da perda de sua melhor amiga. Falava pouco e chorava muito. Sentia tonturas freqüentemente e vomitava tudo o que tentava comer nos últimos dias.

- Fiz uma sopa pra você, Lice. – Falou Lily entrando no quarto da amiga com uma tigela de sopa fumegante.

A ruiva estava praticamente morando na casa de Alice e Frank. Tinha conseguido licença de meio período durante alguns dias no St. Mungus para poder cuidar da amiga em casa.

Lucy tentara o mesmo pedido no quartel general para que Lily não se sentisse sobrecarregada, mas não teve tanta sorte assim com Moody. Ele estava a cada dia mais paranóico e, com a nova licença de Alice e a falta de melhora no quadro de Charles Potter, as horas de trabalho dos outros aurores tiveram que sofrer _mais_ aumentos significativos. Isso incluía Frank que passava agora mais tempo no Ministério do que com a esposa.

Por isso Lily era quem ficava mais tempo cuidando da morena e já tinha percebido algumas coisas curiosas na falta de melhora de Alice.

- Lis, eu não quero comer nada. Me desculpe, mas... Só de sentir o cheiro dos legumes já me sinto enjoada.

Lily pousou a tigela na bandeja ao lado da cama e sorriu para a amiga.

- Eu sabia que diria isso, então preparei uma poção poderosa pra você. – Falou Lily balançando um pequeno frasco nas mãos.

Conjurou um copo com um movimento da varinha e despejou o líquido dentro.

- Bebe, vai te fazer bem.

Alice pegou o copo com as mãos trêmulas. Estava bastante fraca por causa de seus freqüentes enjôos. Bebeu todo o líquido que tinha um leve aroma de baunilha.

O efeito da poção foi instantâneo, porque Alice mal pousara o copo em cima da bandeja, já a puxou para mais perto de si e começou a comer a sopa.

- Nem acredito! Está deliciosa, Lis. – A morena falou sorrindo. – Obrigada.

Lily também sorriu e ficou ali sentada na beirada da cama da amiga esperando-a terminar antes de fazer um pedido _curioso_.

- Você quer um fio de cabelo meu? Está pensando em ir trabalhar no meu lugar para fazer o Moody parar de mandar aquelas corujas pavorosas perguntando se eu já estou bem?

As duas gargalharam.

- Na verdade seria uma idéia muito boa. Mas eu preciso confirmar uma suspeita... – Falou Lily tirando outro frasco transparente do bolso de sua capa.

Alice puxou um fio de cabelo e entregou para Lily enquanto a outra mão massageava levemente o couro cabeludo.

Lily colocou o fio de cabelo da amiga dentro do frasco e, num segundo, a poção passou de verde água para um vermelho muito intenso.

A ruiva abriu um sorriso enorme enquanto colocava o vidrinho em cima do criado mudo.

- Posso saber o que significa? – Alice perguntou sem conter sua curiosidade.

- Pode... Na verdade não sei como te contar, mas... – Lily fez uma pausa escolhendo bem as palavras. Como não conseguiu, falou tudo do jeito mais simples que conhecia. – Lice, você está grávida.

- Estou o que? – A morena se ajeitou melhor na cama encarando os olhos de Lily.

- Você está grávida! Suspeitei dos seus sintomas insistentes de enjôo e tontura, por isso preparei essa poção hoje cedo. – Lily ficou em silêncio durante um tempo antes de perguntar receosa. – Você está feliz?

Alice levantou os olhos para a amiga. Estava chorando. Mas Lily logo percebeu que não eram as mesmas lágrimas que via nos olhos da amiga nos últimos dias.

- Lis... É claro que eu estou feliz! Por Merlin! Isso é maravilhoso! O Frank vai adorar!

- Claro que vai. – Lily acompanhou o riso da amiga, mas logo ficou séria novamente. – Lice, como amiga e medi-bruxa eu tenho que te pedir que tire uma licença do seu trabalho durante a gestação. Você sofreu um choque muito forte, talvez seja perigoso para o bebê se você continuar se arriscando tanto.

- Você está louca? – Alice perguntou desmanchando o sorriso. – Agora sim que eu tenho que lutar Lis. Agora eu preciso mais do que nunca limpar esse mundo dessa gente cruel para que o meu filho possa desfrutar de alguma paz!

Nesse momento Frank chegou em casa e entrou no quarto sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Meu amor, adivinha o que eu comprei pra você? – Perguntou ele agitando uma pequena sacola de papelão nas mãos. – Bolo de nozes que você tanto gosta!

Alice encarou Lily, colocou as mãos na boca e correu para o banheiro.

* * *

**N/a**:

Ain... Alice gravidinha!!! Que lindo!!! *-*

E aqui se encerra a participação da Gwen em NLR... Tristeza para alguns, felicidade para outros... Fala sério... Eu sei que tinha MUITA gente esperando esse acontecimento desde aquela discussão dela com a Lucy quando a loirinha voltou de Nárnia... _Eu_ era uma dessas pessoas... ¬¬ Mas devo confessar que até perdoei a Gwen com o passar do tempo e não queria precisar matá-la, mas... /suspiro/

Por falar em 'matar'... Próximo capítulo nós veremos mais duas mortes... O negócio está ficando acelerado por aqui... huahuahsuhaushuahsua Quem vocês acham que serão minhas próximas vítimas? Dica: um (a) é auror e o (a) outro (a) é comensal.

Beijos para **Yuufu**, **1 Lily Evans**, **Rose Anne Samartinne**, **Caroline Evans Potter** e **Lolah Lupin** (_que bom que gostou, flor! Mas não posso prometer nada... rsrsrs_).

Como já estou de férias da faculdade o próximo capítulo vem logo, logo... Na verdade, só depende de _vocês_... =)

Luci E. Potter.


	7. A Ordem da Fênix

**Capítulo 07 – A Ordem da Fênix**

**

* * *

  
**

No dia seguinte da descoberta da gravidez de Alice, Lily pôde voltar tranqüila para o trabalho. Frank ficara completamente extasiado com a notícia e incentivou a esposa a tentar retomar sua rotina e abandonar o luto pela morte de Gwenda.

Não foi tão fácil para a morena quanto Frank e Lily previam, mas a força de vontade dela em tentar fez com que, aos poucos, conseguisse pensar mais no bebê que estava a caminho e menos na perda sofrida. Procurava conservar no coração apenas os bons momentos que tinha compartilhado com sua melhor amiga. Sabia que apenas isso podia trazer algum bem para ela, o resto só iria fazê-la sofrer e conseqüentemente, ao bebê também.

Alguns dias depois de retomar sua rotina normal de trabalho, Lily recebeu a visita de Dorcas no hospital.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – Lily perguntou pela segunda vez para a amiga. – As pessoas só vêm ao hospital quando estão com algum problema.

Dorcas sorriu e segurou a mão da amiga.

- Claro que está tudo bem, Lis. O que eu vim fazer aqui é saber se está tudo bem com _você_.

- Porque comigo? – Lily perguntou, mas sabia exatamente à que Dorcas se referia.

Tinha passado mal no hospital dois dias seguidos e sabia que Mirian Strout, amiga de Dorcas desde Hogwarts, já teria contado para a morena.

- A Mirian me contou...

Lily sorriu levemente e levou Dorcas para seu escritório. Por causa dessa visita inesperada, a morena seria a primeira a ficar sabendo da notícia que deixou Lily apreensiva desde o começo do dia.

- E como não sabe como contar pra ele Lily? – Perguntou Dorcas afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

- Não sabendo. E outra, não tenho certeza. Minha poção pode estar errada e...

- Lis, você nunca erra uma poção. Esqueceu que foi a única da nossa turma que tirou a nota máxima nos NIEM's dessa matéria?

- Mesmo assim. Não sei como o James pode reagir...

- Reagir ao que? – Perguntou o maroto que tinha acabado de entrar na sala da esposa que estava com a porta aberta. – Olá Dorcas.

- Oi James. – Dorcas levantou e deu um beijo no rosto da amiga. – Lis, eu já vou. Só passei aqui mesmo pra te dar um 'oi', tenho que ir ao mercado ainda...

A morena abraçou James e saiu da sala enquanto o maroto sentava na cadeira que ela deixou desocupada.

- E então?

Lily também sentou novamente.

- Que ótima surpresa... – Comentou a ruiva torcendo as mãos num gesto de nervosismo.

- Reagir ao que? – Ele perguntou mais uma vez, levemente tenso.

- É bom que esteja aqui...

- Com você?

- Também, mas me referia mais ao fato de estar num hospital.

- Por quê?

A ruiva levantou e deu uma volta pela sala antes de falar novamente.

- Jay, eu... – Lily começou e ele se virou completamente na cadeira para encará-la.

- Não está pensando em pedir divórcio, está? – James perguntou aflito e a ruiva conseguiu sorrir.

- Não. Claro que não. É que eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar... – A ruiva tomou fôlego e falou de uma vez só. – Eu estou grávida, James.

- _Grávida_?

- Sim, _grávida_.

- Ai Merlin... Isso quer dizer que... – Ele a encarou parecendo bastante confuso.

- Que você vai ser pai, James Potter! – Lily falou gargalhando.

- _Pai_?

- Sim.

- Pai... _Eu_?

- Sim.

- Oh, Merlin! – James deu um pulo da cadeira, correu até a esposa e a girou no ar. – É verdade mesmo? – Perguntou ele mal contendo o riso.

- Claro que é! – Falou ela e James a beijou ainda gargalhando.

* * *

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde o maroto abria a porta da sala de reuniões do quartel dos aurores com um estrondo.

No mesmo instante Lucy e Edgar apontaram as varinhas na direção dele.

- James! – Lucy repreendeu voltando a sentar. – É jeito de entrar aqui? Se tivéssemos sido um segundo mais rápidos teríamos reduzido você a pó!

- Lucy, a Lis está grávida! – Falou o maroto rindo e ignorando completamente o comentário da loirinha.

- Grávida? – Lucy levantou sorrindo.

- Sim, eu... Eu vou ser pai! – Falou ele quase chorando, quase gargalhando.

A loirinha o abraçou forte e enxugou uma lágrima no rosto dele.

- Parabéns James! Parabéns mesmo! Vocês dois merecem muito essa felicidade!

Edgar também abraçou James.

- Isso merece uma comemoração! – Falou a loirinha conjurando três copos. Mas nesse momento Moody entrou na sala bastante sério.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? É alguma festinha particular?

- Na verdade Moody nós estamos comemorando! – Ela conjurou mais um copo e entregou para ele. – James vai ser papai!

- Aguamenti! – Murmurou Moody enchendo todos os copos com água.

- Moody! – Lucy o repreendeu. – Ninguém brinda com _água_!

- Estamos em serviço, senhorita Eyelesbarrow! – Falou ele levantando o copo para o alto e os outros o imitaram.

James não ligou para a interferência de Moody. Estava feliz demais, então tudo para ele era completamente colorido e bom.

Depois que o maroto deixou a sala, Lucy se jogou em sua cadeira e encarou Moody com um mínimo sorriso no rosto.

- O que foi senhorita Eyelesbarrow? – Ele perguntou se dirigindo para sua mesa no canto da sala.

- Estou _morrendo_ de fome.

- Vai ter que esperar chegar alguém. Não vou deixar o senhor Bones sozinho.

- Ele não precisa ficar sozinho, pode ir comigo almoçar...

Moody levantou o rosto da pilha de papéis e a loirinha desmanchou o sorriso ao perceber a palavra 'NÃO' grafada em cada linha de expressão do auror.

Quando Moody voltou sua atenção para os relatórios, Edgar começou a rir da loirinha em silêncio. Lucy mostrou a língua para o amigo e quando se preparava para jogar uma bolinha de papel em Edgar, o chefe dos aurores murmurou:

- Eu posso ver isso, senhorita Eyelesbarrow.

- Sei que pode. – Ela deu um suspiro cansado. – É sério Moody, eu estou com _fome_! Se essa pirâmide ficar violeta e eu vou morrer durante a aparatação. Então não vai ser de nenhuma valia você me manter prisioneira aqui.

- _Prisioneira_... – Ele grunhiu em voz baixa.

- Moody, você sabe que nós dois não teremos paz enquanto a Lucy não for almoçar. – Falou Edgar.

- Obrigada Ed.

Moody encarou o auror e desviou a atenção para a loirinha.

- O senhor Bones tem razão. Vá almoçar, Lucy. Mas esteja de volta em vinte minutos.

- _Vinte_ minutos? É o tempo de chegar ao restaurante do Ministério.

- A senhorita já devia ter ido, então...

- Meia hora, é o _mínimo_. – Ela falou e levantou faceira, atravessando a sala quase saltitando.

- Sei que a senhorita vai passar no escritório de uso impróprio da magia, então peça para a Alice e o Frank voltarem aqui.

- Peço sim. Mas pode acrescentar cinco minutos no meu tempo...

* * *

Alice e Frank ignoraram completamente a convocação de Moody, afinal, estava tudo muito tranqüilo àquela hora, e as missões de rastreamento só começariam no início da noite. O casal decidiu ir almoçar junto com Lucy e Sirius.

Quando entraram no restaurante, Lucy percebeu uma garota loira de olhos azul safira parada no meio do salão lhe encarando com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

- Sirius, peça o meu, por favor.

- Aonde você vai?

- Conversar com uma amiga... – Ela respondeu distraída e deu um selinho em Sirius antes de atravessar o restaurante até a garota de cabelos loiros platinados.

Nyh Jones era uma inominável. Era pequena e delicada e sua pele era tão branca que a garota parecia uma peça de porcelana. A menina olhou para os lados quando Lucy se aproximou, como se temesse que alguém as visse ali juntas.

- Desculpe vir até você Nyh, mas tive a impressão que queria falar comigo. – Lucy comentou com um ar casual.

- Quero, eu senti que você estava chegando por isso fiquei aqui.

Lucy sorriu. Esquecia que Nyh Jones era sensitiva...

- Então seja rápida...

- Está prestes a acontecer... Você tem que tomar muito cuidado. Eu vi uma traição, e uma armadilha com dementadores, centenas deles...

A auror prendeu a respiração. Não esperava por esse aviso tão cedo... Mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, viu a garota à sua frente ficar pálida e sugar o ar de repente.

- O Rég está se aproximando, não?

- Sim, está... – Lucy murmurou encarando um ponto por cima do ombro da inominável.

- O que você está fazendo? – Régulus se aproximou das duas garotas e encarou Lucy de cima a baixo.

- Estamos conversando Rég. – Nyh respondeu e desviou os olhos para Sirius, Alice e Frank que estavam se aproximando.

- Não quero que você se misture com essa gentinha. – Régulus falou com um tom de arrogância na voz ao perceber que o irmão era uma das companhias de Lucy.

- Rég! – A inominável arregalou os olhos azul safira que adquiriram um toque prateado e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Como se atreve... – Sirius deu dois passos na direção do irmão com uma expressão enfurecida.

- Sirius, não. – Lucy lhe segurou o pulso. – Não vale a pena.

O maroto a encarou com os olhos estreitos. Mas antes que pudesse contrariá-la, Alice falou:

- Vamos, Sirius, vamos encontrar uma mesa.

Alice e Frank foram à frente e Lucy puxou Sirius até uma mesa próxima às janelas enfeitiçadas.

Um lindo arco-íris estava projetado na paisagem mágica.

- Quem é essa louca com ele? – Sirius perguntou encarando a mesa em que Régulus estava sentado no outro extremo do restaurante.

- Nyh Jones é uma inominável. – Alice explicou. – Já faz algum tempo que o seu irmão está com ela.

- Que conveniente... Meu irmãozinho consegue uma espiã para Voldemort bem dentro do Departamento de Mistérios.

- Na verdade eles namoram escondido. – Lucy falou com a voz baixa. – Nyh é nascida trouxa. Voldemort não aceitaria uma 'sangue-ruim' lhe dando informações do DM. O Voldinho tem gente _dele_ lá dentro.

- Então o querido _Rég_ está mesmo apaixonado... – Alice falou sorrindo marotamente.

- Como vocês sabem de tudo isso? – Frank perguntou boquiaberto.

Alice e Lucy se encararam sorrindo. Foi Alice quem respondeu.

- Como a Lucy costumava dizer em Hogwarts: '_vocês não prestam atenção nos sinais que os estudantes emitem o tempo todo por essa escola_'?

A loirinha gargalhou quando Sirius e Frank mantiveram as expressões confusas.

- Eles estão juntos desde Hogwarts... – A loirinha explicou.

- Isso não explica como vocês sabem tanto a respeito da relação deles.

- Bem... – Lucy começou e mordeu o canto dos lábios. – A Nyh tem...

- Ela pediu segredo Lucy. – Alice alertou.

- Eu sei. Vou contar só o essencial. – A loirinha falou para a amiga e voltou a atenção para Sirius e Frank. – A Nyh tem alguns poderes _curiosos_... Por causa de um desses poderes, em uma determinada situação, nós três nos aproximamos... E ela fez algumas confidências para mim e para a Lice...

- E?

- Isso é tudo, Sisi. – Lucy falou apertando a mão do namorado por cima da mesa. – Não vou trair o segredo dela. Basta que vocês saibam que Nyh Jones está do _nosso_ lado nessa guerra.

- Você não deveria acreditar tão facilmente nisso quando é com o meu irmão que ela se relaciona.

Lucy deu de ombros, mas não continuou o assunto. O almoço tinha acabado de chegar.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Lucy voltou quase correndo para o quartel dos aurores. Alice e Frank voltaram para o escritório de uso impróprio de magia para terminar de traçar os planos de rastreamento daquela noite.

- Quarenta e cinco minutos. – Murmurou Moody quando a loirinha entrou na sala de reuniões.

- Estou dentro da tolerância de quinze minutos. – Ela falou sorrindo e sentou ao lado de Edgar.

- Alice e Frank não devem ter recebido o seu recado... – Falou Moody a encarando com um olhar sério.

- Receberam, mas não puderam vir.

Antes que Lucy tivesse que se perder em explicações, Edgar apontou para a pirâmide no centro da mesa que emitia um brilho violeta.

- Bem a tempo, Lucy.

A loirinha pegou a pirâmide e guardou no bolso do casaco.

- _Au revoir_... – Ela falou para Moody e correu para o átrio com Edgar, desaparatando em seguida.

Os dois apareceram numa rua completamente deserta e Lucy balançou a cabeça, descontente.

- Não devia estar acontecendo um ataque aqui? – Edgar perguntou.

- Deve estar com defeito... – Lucy chacoalhou a pirâmide no ar. – Será que tem garantia?

Edgar começou a rir, mas logo parou. De repente o ar ficou pesado e eles sentiram dificuldade para respirar.

Havia centenas de dementadores ali, todos chegando cada vez mais perto dos dois aurores.

Lucy caiu com as mãos e os joelhos no chão, respirando pesadamente. De repente a lembrança da morte de Aruska veio nítida na sua memória, sendo substituída pela cena em que Gwenda caía, atingida por um raio de luz verde.

Um sentimento de pavor invadiu a invadiu e ela não conseguia se concentrar numa lembrança feliz. Pelo contrário, cada vez mais nítido ouvia o feitiço da morte ser lançado contra Gwen e isso lhe dava medo, medo pelos outros, medo de que talvez não conseguisse ajudá-los como não conseguiu ajudar Gwen.

- Expecto Patronum! – Gritou Edgar fazendo uma zibelina prateada sair de sua varinha e começar a andar em volta deles, afastando os Dementadores. – Lu, reage! Vamos embora daqui...

A loirinha tinha lágrimas nos olhos e não conseguia parar de soluçar.

- Expelliarmus! – Gritou uma voz atrás deles e Edgar viu sua varinha e a de Lucy serem jogadas para longe.

Não estava esperando comensais além dos dementadores, mas ainda assim sabia que tinha cometido um erro imperdoável, tinha baixado a guarda em uma situação de risco. Se algo acontecesse com ele ou com Lucy, ele não se perdoaria.

- Crucio! – Gritou o comensal apontando a varinha para a loirinha.

Ela gritou de dor e caiu no chão tremendo furiosamente, tinha sentido muito forte a interferência dos dementadores e por isso estava sem a mínima condição de resistir à maldição de tortura.

Edgar aproveitou que o comensal estava ocupado e rolou até sua varinha.

- Estupefaça! – Gritou ele e o comensal caiu inconsciente, interrompendo o feitiço em Lucy.

Mas outros três comensais apareceram e Edgar teve que lutar sozinho contra todos eles já que Lucy ainda estava caída, sofrendo com os efeitos da tortura.

A loirinha levantou com dificuldade, andou um tanto cambaleante até onde sua varinha estava caída e lançou um feitiço da perna presa no comensal estuporado por Edgar que já estava levantando novamente. Ainda um pouco zonza, ela correu para onde Edgar estava lutando e os dois se defenderam bem durante algum tempo. Já tinham conseguido imobilizar dois dos quatro comensais, mas de repente Lucy foi lançada novamente para longe sentindo a pele do corpo queimar.

- Ed... – Ela chorou e Edgar correu até ela. – Me leva daqui...

O auror segurou a mão da loirinha e desaparatou deixando os comensais para trás. Os dois aparataram direto no St. Mungus e Lucy foi atendida de imediato.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – Lily o tranqüilizou, descendo horas depois para o saguão do hospital.

- Eu posso vê-la? – Edgar perguntou.

- Ainda não. – Lily abriu um sorriso mínimo. – A Lucy precisa de repouso absoluto. Além da tortura que a deixou bastante confusa, a maldição que queimou o corpo dela foi bastante poderosa. É melhor que ela fique sozinha e em completo silêncio por algum tempo.

Edgar concordou.

- Tenho que falar com o Moody... – Falou ele se levantando, mas naquele momento Alastor apareceu na entrada do hospital

- Posso saber o que foi que aconteceu senhor Bones para que eu recebesse aquele recado tão mal educado? – Ele questionou furioso.

Edgar tirou do bolso do casaco a pirâmide que os tinha levado para a armadilha.

- Isso aqui está com problema! – Ele colocou o objeto nas mãos de Moody. – Fomos levados para uma região deserta, não havia nenhum ataque lá, mas havia comensais da morte e centenas de dementadores.

- Esse não é o meu detector de ataques. – Moody falou devolvendo o objeto para Edgar.

- Como não? Estava na mesa, no lugar de sempre.

- Onde estão os comensais? – Perguntou Moody ignorando-o.

- Os deixei para trás. A Lucy precisava de atendimento urgente.

- Deixou os comensais da morte fugirem? Todos eles?

- Acho que estou enganado em achar que o senhor preferia perder mais um membro da sua equipe em troca de um ou dois comensais em Azkaban.

Edgar encarava Moody com um sentimento muito próximo à raiva. Moody se mantinha firme, mas logo suavizou a expressão.

- Fez o que era melhor, senhor Bones. Eu reconheço isso.

- Ótimo. – Respondeu Edgar e saiu do hospital sem dizer mais nada.

Lily que tinha observado toda a discussão em silêncio, fez menção de voltar para sua sala quando Moody a chamou.

- Ela vai ficar bem?

- Vai sim, Moody. – Lily respondeu com um mínimo sorriso observando o rosto de Alastor, tão cheio de cicatrizes, tão marcado pela guerra.

- Dumbledore tem razão. Está na hora... Mais do que na hora... – Moody murmurou e logo mordeu de leve o canto dos lábios.

Lily pensou novamente em sair quando ele falou mais uma vez.

- Senhora Potter, vim até aqui porque gostaria muito que a senhora e o seu esposo viessem me visitar essa noite. – Moody estendeu um pedaço de papel na direção da ruiva. – Memorizem esse endereço e depois destruam o papel. Trouxe até aqui porque o senhor Potter está de folga hoje no Ministério.

Lily leu atentamente o pedaço de pergaminho em suas mãos e o guardou no bolso de seu jaleco para levá-lo para James.

- O que significa isso?

- Falaremos à noite. Aqui não é seguro.

* * *

Lily e James se surpreenderam ao chegarem ao endereço dado por Moody ao mesmo tempo em que Alice e Frank aparatavam ali.

As duas amigas se abraçaram e Alice perguntou.

- Você já sabe o que vai acontecer aqui? Dumbledore apenas pediu o máximo de segredo.

- Dumbledore? – James perguntou assoviando baixo. – Será que ele vai estar aí?

Frank tocou a campainha e eles foram saudados pela voz asmática de um bruxo de aspecto mirrado usando um chapéu esquisito. Ele os guiou por um corredor até uma espécie de sala de reuniões. Lá estavam Moody, Dumbledore, Hagrid e o estranho dono do bar 'Cabeça de Javali' de Hogsmead.

Eles foram recebidos com entusiasmo por Dumbledore e especialmente por Hagrid que explicou que o dono do 'Cabeça de Javali' era irmão de Dumbledore e se chamava Aberforth.

Aos poucos mais pessoas se juntaram a eles. Muitos rostos desconhecidos, mas Lily e Alice ficaram felizes quando apareceram Marlene e Dorcas.

Logo em seguida Remus, Sirius e Peter também entraram na sala e sentaram perto de James, conversando sobre o que acontecera com Lucy durante a tarde.

Sirius teimava que Lily devia liberá-lo para visitar a loirinha, mas ela se manteve firme, avisando-o que a amiga precisava de repouso absoluto para conseguir se recuperar.

Quando Edgar Bones chegou e em seguida os irmãos Prewet, o bruxo com chapéu esquisito que atendia a porta se juntou a eles e falou:

- Estão todos aqui, Dumbledore.

- Obrigado, Elphias. – Falou Dumbledore e levantou pigarreando.

Sorriu para cada um dos presentes e foi falando seus nomes em voz alta.

- Quero dar as boas vindas a todos vocês, meus ex-alunos Fabian e Gidean Prewet, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Lily e James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearbom, Rúbeo Hagrid, Dédalo Diggle, Alice e Frank Longbottom. Meu irmão Aberforth e meus queridos amigos Elphias Doge, Alastor Moody e Benjy Fenwick.

Ele fez uma pausa enquanto todos absorviam as apresentações.

- É maravilhoso ver essa sala cheia de bruxos tão espetaculares. E é uma pena que tantos outros, tão fantásticos quanto vocês, não possam estar reunidos conosco essa noite. – Ele fez uma pausa e Alice logo pensou em Charles Potter ainda inconsciente, em Gwenda que tinha perdido a vida recentemente e em Lucy que estava internada no St. Mungus com ferimentos tão graves.

- Nós os chamamos aqui essa noite – Continuou ele. – Porque vocês foram alguns de meus melhores alunos em Hogwarts. E eu conheço particularmente a coragem e a determinação de cada um de vocês em querer lutar contra o mal que tem se levantado contra nós, contra os trouxas e contra o mundo de paz que nós almejamos...

Lily se pegou pensando se essa paz poderia mesmo ser algum dia alcançada. Lembrou de Nárnia, da paz que brotava dentro dela quando estava lá só pelo fato de ter Aslam ao seu lado, ou de sentir o vento brincar com seus cabelos, ou ainda quando ouvia o canto de uma sereia ou observava a dança maravilhosa das dríades.

Não conseguia imaginar essa paz em Londres, principalmente quando as coisas ficavam piores a cada dia.

-... A Ordem da Fênix. – Falou Dumbledore com um tom de quem encerra um discurso.

A ruiva virou na direção do esposo esperando encontrar a mesma expressão de confusão que ela mesma mantinha. Mas não encontrou. Olhou ao redor e, com exceção de Peter, que parecia extremamente deslocado ali, todos tinham um brilho entusiasmado no olhar.

Lily pensou com assombro que provavelmente todos tinham sido hipnotizados e como ela estava com sua mente tão longe dali, não pôde ser atingida.

Mas ela logo sorriu pensando no quão absurda era sua idéia.

- Quero saber se todos que estão aqui aceitam, mas devo preveni-los dos riscos que estarão sujeitos se aceitarem...

- Aceitar o que? – Lily perguntou aos sussurros para James que lhe abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Não estava prestando atenção, meu lírio? Logo você que _presta atenção em tudo o que os outros falam_?

A ruiva sorriu sabendo o que James queria dizer. Dias atrás ela tinha reclamado que ele não prestava atenção quando ela falava que James parecia um furacão dentro de casa, por onde passava deixava um rastro de bagunça.

- Estava com a minha cabeça em Nárnia. Sentindo a paz de lá por alguns instantes... – Ela respondeu simplesmente e James entendeu.

Sabia que Lily freqüentemente fazia isso. Viajava para Nárnia em pensamentos e se sentia muito melhor quando 'voltava' de lá.

- Senhora Potter?

- Apenas diga que sim. – James sussurrou.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu confiando em no marido.

- Senhor Potter?

- Aceito.

Moody continuou interrogando os outros presentes e James aproveitou para explicar para a esposa que estava sendo criada ali uma sociedade para combater os poderes das trevas de Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte.

Mas Lily ainda não conseguia imaginar como Peter, que parecia mais assustado do que nunca, tinha ido parar ali. Mas James logo lhe explicou em sussurros.

- Quando Moody abordou Sirius no Ministério, o Almofadinhas sugeriu trazer o Peter também, afinal o Rabicho anda muito assustado e isolado ultimamente.

- O que o _Peter_ estava fazendo no Ministério? – Lily perguntou, mas James não lhe respondeu.

Depois da reunião, Dumbledore fez questão que comemorassem essa aliança e eles tiveram uma bela festa.

Num certo momento Alastor Moody desceu as escadas com uma máquina fotográfica e a colocou em cima de uma prateleira.

- Isso merece uma bela foto. – Falou ele se posicionando entre Dumbledore e Dédalo Diggle. – Vamos lá, acenem e sorriam!

Ele balançou a varinha e uma foto mágica saiu da máquina caindo no chão.

Moody sorriu observando a fotografia e a colocou numa moldura em cima da mesa.

- Viva a Ordem da Fênix! – Falou ele levantando seu copo.

- Viva! – Falaram os outros se juntando a ele no brinde.

* * *

Aos poucos a casa de Moody foi esvaziando. Já estava tarde quando Marlene se aproximou do namorado que conversava privativamente com Dumbledore num canto afastado.

- Não queria interromper vocês, vim apenas desejar boa noite.

- Oh, você já deve estar cansada minha querida. – Dumbledore abriu um sorriso bondoso. – Me desculpe tomar o Remus de você por tanto tempo.

- Imagine professor. Só queria mesmo me despedir, amanhã terei um dia cheio no Ministério.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Depois podemos acertar os detalhes, Remus. Pode levar a senhorita McKinnon para casa.

Remus aceitou com agrado a sugestão.

O casal se despediu dos outros e aparatou no portão da frente da casa de Marlene.

- Entra um pouco? – Ela convidou fazendo Remus rir marotamente.

- Pensei que estava exausta...

- E estou. Mas ainda podemos conversar por um tempinho.

Ela entrou em casa seguida por Remus. O garoto se acomodou na sala de estar enquanto ela trazia da cozinha duas taças de vinho. Com um aceno da varinha a morena acendeu a lareira e sentou de frente para o namorado no sofá.

- Acho que vai ser uma boa coisa, essa _Ordem da Fênix_. – Ela comentou sorrindo.

- Imagino que Dumbledore já pretendesse criá-la desde a época que estávamos em Hogwarts, inventando aquele grupo secreto de estudos avançados.

- É verdade! – Marlene concordou pensando pela primeira vez no assunto. – Praticamente todo o nosso grupo de estudos estava lá. – Marlene ficou séria por um tempo. – A Gwen era a líder do grupo... Ela seria de grande importância na Ordem...

- É... Seria... – Remus suspirou lembrando que a morena morreu justamente porque tinha decidido lutar junto com os aurores naquele dia.

- Imagino que tipo de missões eles vão nos dar... A Lucy reclama quando o Moody a manda para algum lugar só pra matar gigantes ou lobisomens... Eu também não gostaria de ter que matar nenhum dos dois, apesar de tudo...

Remus ficou em silêncio por um tempo, observando o fogo na lareira.

- Era sobre isso que você conversava com o professor Dumbledore? Ele estava passando alguma missão pra você?

- Estava. – Remus bebeu o resto do vinho em sua taça e abriu um meio sorriso para Marlene.

A morena percebeu que ele não queria falar sobre o assunto. E se era assim, ela não insistiria.

- Sabe... Não é lua cheia...

- Verdade? Nem tinha percebido... – Ele comentou sarcástico.

- É sério seu bobo! – Ela abriu um sorriso maroto antes de colocar sua taça ao lado do sofá no chão. – Isso significa que você não precisa ir embora essa noite.

Remus sorriu e colocou sua taça no chão também.

* * *

Uma semana depois da Ordem da Fênix ser criada, Lucy finalmente teve alta do hospital e pôde voltar para casa.

Sirius arrumou as almofadas no sofá para ela enquanto implicava com o fato de ter encontrado Edgar Bones no hospital quando foi buscá-la.

- Ele estava com a Emy... Ou você não a viu? – Ela perguntou sentando confortavelmente no lugar que Sirius tinha preparado.

- Ele ficou muito tempo por lá? – O maroto ignorou o comentário de Lucy e sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

- Algumas horas apenas. Precisava me contar o que esteve acontecendo nos últimos dias.

- E precisava de '_horas_' pra isso?

Lucy abriu um mínimo sorriso antes de responder.

- Você sabe que o Edgar é um bom amigo. De vez em quando temos assuntos _além_ do trabalho pra conversar...

- Hum...

A loirinha sorriu e deitou a cabeça no colo do maroto.

- Estou precisando de chocolate... Você podia ir comprar um pouco pra gente, não?

- Porque não pede pro _Edgar_... Já que vocês dois são tão _amigos_.

- Porque você não pára com essa implicância? – Ela sentou novamente e o encarou sorrindo.

- Simplesmente porque eu não suporto a idéia de te perder. Ainda mais pra _ele_.

- Preciso de um calendário! – Falou Lucy levantando do sofá num pulo sem se importar com o fato de sua coluna ainda estar doendo muito.

- O que? – Sirius a encarou completamente confuso. Lucy era definitivamente _maluca_! Ele tinha acabado de se declarar e ela pede um _calendário_?

- Calendário. – Ela voltou da cozinha balançando uma folha quadriculada nas mãos.

Sentou no sofá ao lado dele novamente enquanto apontava a varinha para a folha fazendo um círculo vermelho em volta do dia treze.

- Esse dia vai entrar para a história da comunidade mágica! – Ela apontou para o calendário sorrindo abertamente. – Um dia vão ensinar em Hogwarts nas aulas de história da magia: E o dia treze de dezembro de 1979 ficou conhecido como o dia em que Sirius Black admitiu uma crise de ciúmes!

Sirius gargalhou e girou a loirinha fazendo-a deitar em seu colo e lhe beijou.

- Às vezes eu acho que você é meio maluca, sabia?

- Sabia. E eu acho que a sua vida seria monótona, chata e sem sentido se eu não estivesse nela!

* * *

Nessa mesma noite, uma imensa coruja parda entrou pela janela do quarto de Lily quando ela se preparava para dormir.

A ruiva desenrolou o pergaminho da pata da coruja enquanto James saía do banheiro com uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

- O que foi Lis?

- Essa coruja é do hospital. – Lily respondeu antes de ler o bilhete curto que tinha sido enviado.

'_Lily,_

_Venha urgente ao St. Mungus. A respeito do senhor Potter._

_Mirian Strout. _'

- É sobre o meu pai? – James perguntou aflito.

- Parece que sim. – Lily mordeu os lábios de leve. Sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava, mas não iria alarmar James sem antes receber a notícia pessoalmente.

A ruiva levantou da cama, pegou sua varinha e um jaleco branco pendurado no cabide e desceu as escadas correndo.

- Aonde você vai?

- Me encontra lá James.

- Você está de camisola.

Lily voltou até o marido, lhe deu um beijo apressado e saiu de casa deixando a porta aberta atrás de si.

* * *

James encontrou a esposa no St. Mungus alguns minutos depois. Lily colocara o jaleco comprido por cima da camisola e prendera o cabelo num coque para não parecer que tinha saído da cama direto para o hospital.

- Ele já está melhor? Posso vê-lo?

- Jay... – A ruiva acomodou o marido em uma das poltronas no hall de entrada e segurou firme as mãos dele entre as suas. – Ele... Ele não resistiu...

- Impossível... Você não pode estar falando a verdade!

- Nós fizemos tudo, _tudo_ o que era possível, mas ele não respondeu aos tratamentos.

- Lis, NÃO PODE SER VERDADE! – O maroto explodiu. – Me deixa vê-lo, me deixa falar com ele um pouco!

- Meu amor... Acho que você não precisa passar por isso agora...

- Como eu vou contar para a minha mãe? – James perguntou chorando. – No dia do ataque ela estava escolhendo o vestido que usaria na festa de bodas de prata deles...

- Eu sei... – Lily abraçou o marido tentando ser forte para ajudá-lo nesse momento.

Ela sabia por experiência própria que essa era a maior dor do mundo, e sabia também que nada do que falasse seria de alguma ajuda. Por isso decidiu apenas abraçá-lo e chorar junto com ele.

Mas o pesadelo de James não terminou ali.

Quando Susan recebeu a notícia, teve um ataque e foi internada na emergência do St. Mungus. Teve que ficar ali de repouso por mais alguns dias.

Não pôde sair do repouso nem mesmo para ir ao enterro do marido e James passava várias horas com ela no hospital, com medo que ela não agüentasse e desistisse de viver.

Quando Susan finalmente estava pronta para receber alta do hospital, estava fraca e deprimida o suficiente para não querer voltar para sua própria casa. Lily insistiu para que James levasse a mãe para morar com eles durante um tempo.

- Ela vai se sentir bem em participar das coisas com a gente. – Falou a ruiva enquanto assinava os papéis de alta de Susan. – E estamos preparando a casa para receber o bebê, ela vai se sentir melhor com isso...

- Não acho que ela vá aceitar... – James bagunçou o cabelo fazendo Lily sorrir desse seu antigo hábito. – Vai sempre ficar pensando que está nos atrapalhando.

- Não se a gente conseguir que ela não se sinta assim.

James concordou em falar com sua mãe sobre o assunto. Susan aceitou a proposta um tanto relutante. Como o garoto previra, ela imaginava que atrapalharia muito a vida do casal, mas também concordava com Lily que dizia que ela não suportaria voltar para a casa em que passou tantos anos ao lado de Charles.

Com o passar dos dias ela foi se recuperando um pouco e passou a ajudar Lily na arrumação do quarto do bebê, participando ativamente das escolhas de cores e de decoração.

James também já estava melhor para voltar ao trabalho.

A cada perda que sofriam sentiam que iriam morrer junto, mas como isso não tinha acontecido, a solução era levantar e voltar ao cotidiano. A vida continuava.

O maroto chegou ao seu escritório no Ministério da Magia e Mafalda Hopkirk lhe falou que Sirius estava no quartel dos aurores.

- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou temeroso já que as notícias ultimamente não eram nada felizes.

- A Lucy que o mandou chamar. – Ela explicou voltando sua atenção para os papéis que tinha para organizar. – Sabia que dois alunos foram expulsos de Hogwarts por uso indevido da magia? Tentativa de Cruciatus...

- Crianças?

- Crianças. Vai ser um julgamento difícil, mas não podemos nos importar com as idades para julgar um ato ilícito, não é? – Mafalda deu uma risadinha amarga e James saiu da sala.

Foi direto para a sala de reuniões no quartel general. Tinha aprendido a sempre bater na porta antes de entrar, ainda mais quando era Lucy quem estava lá dentro.

- Pode entrar. – Ela falou e abriu um sorriso ao reconhecer James ali parado no umbral da porta. – Bem vindo de volta ao Ministério da Magia!

Sirius também o cumprimentou e James se sentou com eles.

- O que está acontecendo? A Mafalda está atolada de processos para julgar e você está aqui namorando em pleno expediente?

- Não estamos namorando... – Lucy explicou antes que Moody, que estava no escritório contíguo, escutasse e colocasse Sirius pra fora dali. – Chamei o Sirius porque hoje de manhã soubemos que o irmão dele foi morto.

- Vai fazer uma grande falta! – Sirius resmungou irônico.

- Então conseguiram pegar mais um Comensal? – James perguntou sorrindo levemente.

- Na verdade não. – Lucy parecia preocupada. – Ele não foi pego por nenhum de nós. Nem aurores, nem membros da Ordem.

Alice saiu da sala de conferências onde estivera conversando com Moody a tempo de ouvir a declaração de Lucy.

A morena sentou-se na ponta da mesa com uma expressão desolada e começou a falar em voz baixa.

- Estava tudo muito escuro, parecia uma caverna. Só havia uma fonte de luz no centro de uma pequena ilha, uma luz fria, _funesta_. Ele tinha uma concha nas mãos e bebia um líquido que parecia horrível. Começou a chorar e a se contorcer de dor, depois de um tempo ele caiu no chão e alguém encheu a concha dele com água do lago. Em seguida a isso umas criaturas horríveis, centenas delas, surgiram do lago. O arrastaram pra lá.

A morena fez uma pausa parecendo devastada pelo o que acabara de contar. Quando se recuperou um pouco, completou:

- Tinha mais alguém lá com ele. Mas não pude ver quem era.

- Quer dizer então...

- Que ele provavelmente tentou sair... – Falou Lucy dando de ombros. – Mas com certeza não se pede demissão a Voldemort.

- Ele os _enfrentou_? – James estava boquiaberto.

Sirius deu uma risada amarga.

- Enfrentá-lo? Jamais! Era covarde demais para isso. Deve ter entrado em pânico com as coisas que os Comensais tinham que fazer...

- O que prova que talvez ele não fosse tão terrível quanto você acredita. – Lucy defendeu. – Os verdadeiros Comensais não se arrependem e acham normal toda essa brutalidade. Talvez existisse uma chance de ele ser _nosso_.

- Como assim '_nosso_'? – Sirius perguntou irritado, sabia muito bem o que estava passando naquela cabeça de vento da loirinha. – Acha mesmo que alguém pode querer trocar de lado nessa guerra?

- Sim. E acho que podemos ajudá-los nisso. Os que querem sair não o fazem porque temem ter o mesmo destino do seu irmão.

- Isso é absurdo Lucy. – Falou Alice tentando frear as idéias da loirinha.

- Não é não... – Ela sorriu levemente e encarou o mapa de Londres à sua frente.

Nesse momento Edgar se juntou a eles trazendo dois copos de café expresso. Entregou um para Lucy e se sentou do lado oposto da mesa.

- O que você pensa em fazer? – Perguntou Sirius. – Invadir uma reunião deles e perguntar '_quem está farto dessa vida de crimes levanta a mão_', e depois trazê-los para o Ministério?

- Mais ou menos isso... – Ela sorriu gentilmente para Sirius e viu de relance Edgar balançar a cabeça também sorrindo.

Sirius abriu a boca para tentar persuadi-la, mas não teve tempo porque a loirinha apontou para um calendário na parede e falou divertida.

- Ainda não fez o seu 'X' hoje, Ed.

O garoto sorriu e apontou a varinha para o calendário fazendo uma marca sobre o dia dezessete de dezembro.

- Ainda faltam mais ou menos onze semanas. – Falou Edgar encarando o calendário enquanto bebia seu café.

- Vamos Sirius. – James chamou o amigo ficando em pé. – A gente tem muito trabalho pra fazer...

- Lucy, me promete que não vai fazer nada enquanto nós não conversarmos direito.

A loirinha sorriu e encarou seu relógio de pulso.

- Estarei liberada dentro de duas horas.

- Lucy...

- Conversamos no almoço.

Sirius suspirou resignado sabendo que não adiantava tentar discutir e saiu da sala logo depois de James.

* * *

**N/a:**

Ai God!

Tem alguém (_Nini_) que vai querer me matar hoje... Bem... Fãs do Régulus (_e cada vez eu me surpreendo mais com a quantidade de gente que se encaixa nessa categoria..._), meus sinceros pedidos de desculpas... Apesar que... A culpa na verdade é da Tia Jô! Sim, sim... A culpa é toda _dela_ por ter escrito um destino tão triste para o Comensal arrependido...

* _sentindo a minha consciência bem mais leve_ * huahsuahsuahushaus

É... E o Charles... Algumas pessoas adivinharam que era ele o 'auror'... Apesar que quase foi a Lucy... rsrsrsrs

Hum... Próximo capítulo não vai ter nenhuma morte (que eu me lembre, pelo menos...), mas eu vou apresentar a vocês uma russa poderosa... _Algum palpite, Nanda_? Huahsuhaushaushuah

Tenho que ir... Volto assim que vocês me deixarem feliz com reviews!!!

=D

Beijos para as gracinhas: **1 Lily Evans**, **Caroline Evans Potter**, **Yuufu**, **Mellani C Hamilton**, **Rose Anne Samartinne** e **Fernanda** (_Olá! Bem vinda à NLR! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico extremamente feliz mesmo achando que não os mereço, rsrs Que bom que está gostando da maluca da Lucy e do espaço que estou dando ao Remus, adoro o lobinho! Rsrs Claro que não me importo de você comentar sempre, pelo contrário, ler e responder reviews é um dos meus passatempos preferidos! Beijos!_).

Luci E. Potter.

**P.S.: _Esse capítulo ficou enorme!!! Devia ter dividido ele em dois... ¬¬_**


	8. Impasse

**Capítulo 08 – Impasse**

* * *

Sirius tinha convencido Lucy a não levar adiante seu plano de procurar Comensais para serem resgatados. Pelo menos até que tivessem indícios fortes de que alguém queria trocar de lado.

- Achei que você sempre fazia as coisas do _seu_ jeito. – Edgar comentou em tom irônico, provocando a loirinha.

Lucy virou a cabeça de lado considerando. Tinha acabado de voltar do almoço com Sirius e contara a conversa para o amigo.

Tilda Fincher, que estava ocupada do outro lado da mesa montando um detector de artes das trevas, balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Edgar, não dê idéias...

- Mas ele está certo, Tilda, não é porque o Sirius acha que é mais seguro pra mim que eu vou aceitar tudo que é sugestão dele... Daqui uns dias ele pode estar me pedindo pra ficar em casa porque é mais seguro. Imagine só!

- Mas sinceramente, o que você pretende fazer? Imprimir cartões de visita com o seu endereço e entregar para os Comensais durante os ataques? '_Quer passar para o '__lado da luz__'? Encontre-me em St. Evelyn Shire, posso salvar a sua vida!_'.

- Uau! – A loirinha abriu um sorriso enorme. – Não tinha pensado nisso!

- Quem é que está dando idéias agora, Tilda? – Edgar a repreendeu.

A ruiva suspirou e voltou sua atenção para o objeto desmontado à sua frente.

- Isso vai ser instalado no Ministério? – Edgar perguntou apontando para o trabalho da auror.

- Sim. Esconderemos um em cada sala... O Moody pediu alguma coisa pequena, que passasse despercebida. Mas está bem difícil...

- Vai ser ótimo quando instalarmos isso no Departamento de Mistérios... A base vai viver apitando!

Tilda gargalhou.

- Nisso nós concordamos, Lucy. O pessoal de lá é bem esquisito.

- Não é porque as duas já tiveram namorados 'estranhos' que trabalhavam no DM que aquele é o setor mais infiltrado do Ministério...

- Não? E você tem sugestão melhor? O Departamento de Jogos e Desportos Mágicos, por exemplo? – Tilda sugeriu.

- Quem sabe... Acho aquele Bagman falante demais...

- Ed... Não deixe que questões pessoais interfiram na sua avaliação do Sr. Bagman! Ele te confundiu com um duende porque você _realmente_ parecia um duende naquele dia...

- Estava verde e com orelhas grandes... – Tilda complementou rindo.

- Você também Tilda? Já não me basta a Lucy no meu pé o tempo todo!

- Não brigue com a Tilda só porque foi ela quem te fotografou! Foi a _Mauren_ quem pediu a foto!

- Estou perdido com essas mulheres do QG... Vou pedir pro Moody me colocar num horário de gente mais séria.

Tilda alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

- Fique uma única noite com o Swinton e com o Peasgood. Se não morrer de tédio, garanto que volta implorando pela nossa companhia no dia seguinte!

- Eu só posso concordar. – Lucy falou séria, mas com os olhos brilhando de divertimento.

Frank voltou para a sala de reuniões com cinco copos de café flutuando atrás dele.

- Precisamos de uma máquina de café por aqui... – Tilda comentou observando a cena.

- Realmente precisamos. A Alice ainda não voltou? – Frank perguntou entregando um copo para cada um dos aurores e deixando o da esposa de lado. – Ela saiu antes que eu do restaurante.

- Parece que a Lice estava com o estômago doendo... – Edgar explicou com uma careta. Emily também sofria da mesma indisposição.

- Fico preocupado quando ela começa com essas dores... – Ele falou e deu um suspiro triste. – Bem... Encontrei o James no corredor e ele mandou avisar que o escritório de uso impróprio da magia detectou um caso suspeito em _Camden Passage_.

- O que eles pegaram? – Lucy perguntou.

- Parece que é uso de magia por menor de idade. Feitiços defensivos... É melhor alguém ir até lá...

Os outros três aurores ficaram em silêncio.

- Moody pediu que eu o esperasse aqui, a não ser que fosse uma emergência... – Falou Edgar.

- E eu preciso terminar isso. – Tilda balançou no ar uma peça marrom.

- Tudo bem, eu vou... – Falou Lucy levantando. – Frank vem comigo?

O auror sinalizou que sim e saiu do quartel general seguido pela loirinha.

Os dois amigos aparataram direto em frente ao lugar da denúncia e se surpreenderam quando se depararam com um teatro abandonado.

- Má idéia entrar aí... – Lucy falou sentindo os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem.

- Não temos escolha. – Frank deu de ombros.

E não tinham mesmo. Lucy lançou um feitiço desilusório nela e em Frank e os dois entraram cautelosamente no teatro.

- _Homenum revelio_. – Falou Frank quando passaram pela porta.

- Alguma coisa? – Lucy perguntou e Frank acenou que sim.

- Tem alguém aqui...

- Por Merlin, é cada uma que a gente tem que se meter... – A loirinha reclamou e começou a andar por entre as cadeiras empoeiradas. Nenhum dos dois aurores percebeu que o feitiço desilusório de Lucy, por algum motivo desconhecido, tinha perdido o efeito depois de entrarem no teatro.

Frank verificou o palco, a coxia e os camarotes enquanto Lucy lhe dava cobertura. Quando terminou ele apontou para uma escada no outro extremo do teatro.

- Subir? – Ela sussurrou.

- É o jeito... – Frank respondeu no mesmo tom.

Ao subirem as escadas se depararam em uma área grande de escritórios. Estavam num hall com uma mesa empoeirada e cadeiras de espera. A partir dessa recepção haviam três corredores, cada um com várias portas.

- _Lumus_. – Falou Frank erguendo a varinha à sua frente e escolhendo uma sala para entrar.

O auror deu um salto assustado assim que abriu a primeira porta.

- É uma garota... – Ele sussurrou para Lucy que tinha ficado vigiando o corredor.

A loirinha se aproximou e prendeu a respiração.

- Conheço essa menina. É a sobrinha da Madame Marchbanks, Abby é o nome dela, se não me engano.

Frank fez uma expressão de entendimento.

- Ela deve ter sido seqüestrada para forçarem a tia a não votar na restrição da rede de Flu que ficou para amanhã.

- Ou foi trazida para cá como isca... – Falou a loirinha com uma careta.

- O que quer que seja, é melhor irmos logo.

Nem bem Frank pronunciara essas palavras ouviram um barulho na escada de acesso aos escritórios.

- _Protego_! – Gritou Lucy apontando na direção da garota enquanto Frank explodia uma das paredes para impedir que fossem encurralados pelos Comensais.

A explosão pegou os comensais tão de surpresa que Lucy conseguiu passar correndo por eles, seguida de Frank que trazia Abby no colo.

Mas enquanto desciam as escadas os comensais se recuperaram e os dois sentiram vários feitiços passarem zunindo por eles. Frank se virou e começou a duelar contra três comensais enquanto Lucy voltava a lançar um feitiço de proteção em torno da garota.

Ela se voltou para ajudar Frank, mas um quarto comensal apareceu. A loirinha começou a duelar com ele e não se deu conta de mais alguém em pé no alto da escada parecendo entediado demais para participar da luta.

* * *

- Alice! Que bom que conseguiu vir! – Dorcas se levantou feliz para cumprimentar a amiga.

- Eu disse ao Moody que estava enjoada... Só assim pra ele me deixar sair um pouco. – A morena falou sorrindo. – Mas então, em que missão secreta eu vou te ajudar?

Dorcas encaminhou a amiga para um sofá perto da porta de entrada da sala.

- Vamos ficar mais confortáveis aqui.

Alice sorriu em agradecimento.

- Preciso de uma ajuda especial sua. – Dorcas começou torcendo as mãos um pouco nervosa. Alice fez um sinal de concordância e ela continuou. – Eu tenho mantido contato com o Ministério da Rússia para trazer para cá uma funcionária deles. Acontece que estamos com um impasse.

- Que tipo de impasse?

- Bem... Nós a queremos para trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios como tradutora de Runas Antigas. Ela é uma das maiores especialistas no assunto, apesar da pouca idade. Mas o Moody a quer como auror. Não sei como o currículo dela foi parar na mesa do Alastor, mas ele a quer de qualquer forma porque ela é excelente em feitiços defensivos, inclusive criou alguns admiráveis.

- Não vai dizer que espera que _eu _convença o Moody? – Alice perguntou gargalhando.

- Não... Nesse caso nem que a Lucy tentasse sugestioná-lo com legilimência daria certo... – Dorcas suspirou. – Queria pedir que falasse com o seu pai...

Alice arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Eu não te pediria isso se não fosse extremamente necessário. Se chegar à mesa da Ministra para ela decidir, o Moody vai ter preferência, com certeza.

- Mas porque é tão importante assim que ela vá para o Departamento de Mistérios?

- Acredito que ela será de maior utilidade para o DM do que para o quartel dos aurores porque traduzir Runas é a _especialidade_ dela.

- Olha... - Alice abriu um sorriso doce. – É claro que eu vou tentar, vou falar com ele ainda hoje. Mas não posso te prometer nada porque meu pai não costuma aceitar qualquer conversa sobre trabalho fora do Ministério...

Dorcas hesitou.

- O que foi?

- Ela já chega amanhã...

Alice mordeu o canto dos lábios.

- Então vou tentar falar com ele agora.

- Muito obrigada Lice. – Dorcas abriu um sorriso enorme. – Acho incrível que eu consiga resolver negociações internacionais dificílimas, mas não consiga resolver as coisas dentro do nosso próprio ministério...

Alice também sorriu.

- Você sabe _por que_ as coisas são mais difíceis aqui...

- Sei. – Dorcas concordou um aceno triste. – Mas não devemos falar mais nada sobre isso.

- Verdade. Bem... É melhor eu voltar logo para o Quartel General antes que o Moody consiga me rastrear aqui. – Alice se levantou e deu um abraço na amiga. Quando já estava na porta, virou-se para Dorcas novamente. – Quase me esqueço... Qual o nome dessa moça tão _disputada_?

- Viktoriya Stravinska.

- Uau! Um dos _Stravinsk_ aqui?

- Sim. Ela é a filha caçula de Ivan Stravinsk.

- Bem... Se essa Viktoriya for tão poderosa quanto o nome dela sugere... Gostaria de tê-la no _Quartel dos Aurores_... – A auror falou sorrindo e mandou um beijo para a amiga antes de sair.

* * *

O Comensal encarou a cena que se desenrolava diante dos seus olhos. Um movimento discreto de sua varinha e a legilimente intrometida cairia no chão sem ter tempo de perceber o que a atacara.

E ninguém poderia dizer que era simplesmente mais um ataque sem propósitos. Na verdade ele podia citar uma centena de situações que justificariam esse ato...

**Flashback**

_Porque aquilo tinha que ser tão difícil? Ele tentava, sem o menor sucesso, domar a vassoura em que estava montado. Não podia compreender como aquele _arrogante_ conseguia fazer isso com tanta facilidade!_

_E como se já não fosse ruim o suficiente, agora tinha platéia._

_Uma garota estava rindo loucamente enquanto ele procurava manter-se equilibrado na vassoura corcoveante._

_- Acho que está um pouco tarde pra tentar isso, Snape. – A garota comentou sarcástica enquanto ele se aproximava da arquibancada em que ela estava._

_- Está tarde para tentar o quê? – Ele perguntou mal-humorado sem saber por que estava permitindo que a conversa continuasse._

_- A Lis já escolheu o jogador de quadribol preferido dela... Você devia ter começado a treinar no nosso segundo ano, não no final do sétimo..._

_- E quem disse que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com ela? Aliás, o que _você_ está fazendo aqui? O castelo não tem outros mil alunos pra você infernizar?_

_- Hei! – Ela levantou as mãos, ofendida, mas logo sorriu. – Não que eu lhe deva satisfações, mas estava voltando de uma visita ilegal que fiz à Hogsmead e não resisti a vir assistir o espetáculo de perto. Lá do Salgueiro Lutador já estava divertidíssimo... Mas a vista daqui é _bem_ melhor..._

_- Você é irritante. – Snape passou a perna novamente por cima da vassoura._

_A garota deu de ombros como se a declaração dele fosse completamente normal._

_- Sabe Ranhoso, eu nunca entendi porque a Lis gostava tanto de você..._

_- Porque eu não sou ridículo e arrogante como os seus idolatrados marotos._

_- Talvez... – Ela deu de ombros mais uma vez. – Mas não é estranho que eles tenham tantos fãs e você, _sendo perfeito_, não?_

_- As pessoas gostam de espetáculo, é isso que eles são, uma _trupe_._

_- Eles nos divertem. Acho que é isso que a minha amada ruivinha está começando a perceber no James._

_- A Lily nunca vai dar certo com o Potter. Ele é tudo o que ela odeia._

_- Ou odiava... Sabe, você podia ser o melhor amigo dela até hoje... Ou podia ser o _namorado_ dela. Mas você nunca vai ter a chance de participar de novo da vida da Lis enquanto estiver metido com Artes das Trevas._

_- Sua sangue-ruim asquerosa! Quem você pensa que é pra..._

_- Ranhoso, você não me ofende quando me chama assim. – Ela o interrompeu. – Tenho uma audição bastante seletiva, só escuto o que eu quero. E só falei isso porque sou uma pessoa extremamente boa, até mesmo com você que não merece a minha bondade._

_Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu um sorriso desdenhoso._

_- Boa? Você acha que é uma pessoa boa? Qual a sua teoria pra isso, posso saber?_

_- Estou abrindo os seus olhos porque sei que você ainda gosta daquela ruiva certinha. E ela talvez ainda sinta alguma coisa por você também... Mas nunca vai acontecer enquanto você não abandonar esse interesse pelas Artes das Trevas._

_- Você não sabe do que está falando... – Ele murmurou encarando a cauda da vassoura._

_- É, talvez eu não saiba mesmo. – A loirinha levantou e fez um gesto de alongar as costas. – Vou entrar, já está tarde... Você deveria vir também..._

_Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, surpreso com a audácia da grifinória._

_- É, eu sei, a Lis vive me dizendo que eu me meto demais nas coisas que não são da minha conta. Mas ainda acho que você deveria entrar agora, seria a glória do monitor-chefe ter um motivo concreto pra te colocar em detenção._

_Ela deu um pulo para a fileira de baixo e começou a andar em direção às escadas._

_- E também acho que devia abandonar as Artes das Trevas._

_- Você é... – Ele resmungou lançando um olhar de ódio para a loirinha._

_- Uma sangue-ruim ridícula e intrometida? – Ela gargalhou. – É, eu acho que sou. Bonne nuit, Ranhoso._

**Fim do Flashback**

Ele girou a varinha e um Comensal que se aproximava sorrateiramente da auror foi mandado longe. Não podia explicar por que estava fazendo isso, talvez porque sabia que Lily provavelmente morreria de tanto sofrimento se alguma coisa acontecesse com sua melhor amiga e ele não queria ser a causa do sofrimento da ruiva.

Voldemort tinha sido claro: queria a legilimente morta. Mas Snape decidira que não seria pelas suas mãos. E que não seria naquele dia.

Conjurando uma fumaça roxa, fez os outros comensais perceberem que o ataque estava encerrado. E assim eles desaparataram em poucos segundos.

* * *

- Você está bem? – Frank perguntou se aproximando da loirinha.

Lucy encarava sorridente o ponto em que a fumaça roxa havia sido conjurada.

- Estou. – Ela respondeu piscando os olhos ainda com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- Vou levar a Abby para a casa da tia dela.

- Tudo bem, eu vou voltar para o Ministério, o Moody vai querer saber o que aconteceu aqui.

* * *

- Ele devia estar querendo _te_ atacar, provavelmente só errou a mira.

- Edgar, deixa de ser cabeça dura! – A loirinha reclamou. – Do lugar privilegiado que ele estava, e só observando a luta, não tinha como errar! E porque logo em seguida ele convocou os outros comensais para irem embora?

- Eu poderia arranjar umas vinte e cinco explicações diferentes, mas você não aceitaria nenhuma. – Falou Tilda e sorriu satisfeita para o trabalho que tinha recém concluído. – Não ficou perfeito?

Edgar e Lucy observaram o pequeno objeto de aço retorcido.

- Um clipe de papel? – Lucy perguntou estupefata. – Onde está aquele monte de peças que você estava usando para construir esse detector?

- Depois de pronto apenas lancei um feitiço de transfiguração ilusória. – A ruiva manteve o sorriso orgulhoso enquanto passava o clipe para que Edgar analisasse.

- Ninguém vai reparar nisso aqui caído displicente num canto da sala.

- Exatamente o que o Moody queria.

Nesse momento Alice voltou para a sala de reuniões dos aurores.

- Não me digam que o Moody já saiu para me procurar?

Edgar riu e tranqüilizou a morena explicando que o chefe dos aurores tinha sido chamado para uma reunião com Bartô Crouch.

Tilda não perdeu tempo em apresentar para Alice o seu novo detector de artes das trevas.

- Vamos fazer o teste no _DM_, o que acha Lice?

A morena riu.

- Acho que a base vai ter um colapso...

- Gente, que preconceito com o _DM_... – Edgar defendeu. – Aposto que aqui no nosso andar tem gente muito mais perigosa do que lá.

- Hei Ed, assim você nos ofende. – Alice se fingiu de chateada.

- Relaxa Lice, não apitou quando você entrou na sala. – Lucy comentou divertida.

- Mas não significa que ela não seja comensal... – Tilda explicou. – Significa apenas que ela não está fazendo nada 'ilícito' no momento.

- Oh, isso é um consolo. Achei que vocês iriam descobrir a minha marca negra. – A morena falou tocando o braço direito com um sorriso de alívio.

- Está se sentindo melhor senhora Longbottom? – Perguntou Moody entrando na sala de reuniões.

- Muito melhor, obrigada.

O chefe dos aurores logo pediu para Lucy um relatório detalhado sobre o resgate da sobrinha da Madame Marchbanks. Ficou satisfeito com o resultado e assim como Tilda e Edgar, Alastor também achou que o Comensal provavelmente tinha errado a mira e simplesmente desistiu do ataque depois.

A loirinha foi obrigada a concordar para não prolongar a discussão, mas notou que ele tinha um brilho triunfante no olhar. No olho verdadeiro, _claro_.

- Posso perguntar por que está tão animado Alastor?

- A senhorita não vai tentar adivinhar? – Ele perguntou bem humorado.

- Não... Desisti disso depois daquele turno triplo que você me colocou como punição da última vez...

O auror riu e Alice comentou orgulhosa:

- É tão bom ver a Lucy criando juízo.

- Na marra! – Ela falou como se estivesse ofendida.

- Bem, não vejo porque esperar para contar a novidade para vocês: Bartô Crouch me garantiu que teremos a Stravinska.

- Stravinska? – Lucy perguntou interessada. – Viktoriya Stravinska, que criou o feitiço _Protego Horribilis_?

- Essa mesma. – Moody respondeu orgulhoso.

- Mas ela não é russa?

- É sim, senhorita Eyelesbarrow. Ela mandou um pedido de transferência para o Departamento Internacional de Cooperação em Magia há alguns dias e amanhã ela chega a Londres.

Lucy percebeu que Alice ficara um pouco tensa com a notícia sobre Viktoriya e apertou a mão da amiga por cima da mesa.

- Enjôo de novo?

Alice sinalizou que não com um gesto de cabeça.

- Moody, preciso ir comprar um café... – A morena falou já levantando.

- Por falar nisso... – Tilda comentou quando Alice deixou a sala de reuniões. – Seria bom se tivéssemos uma máquina de expresso aqui no QG.

- E uma daquelas máquinas de refrigerante também. – Falou Lucy. – Além daquelas de salgadinhos, sabem? Que a gente põe uma moeda e sai um pacotinho pela abertura inferior.

Moody bufou.

- Que tal uma pipoqueira e uma máquina de algodão doce também? - Ele sugeriu.

- Seria ótimo. – Lucy falou empolgada fazendo Edgar rir.

- Porque a senhorita não trabalha então num parque de diversões? – O chefe dos aurores perguntou entediado, mas não mal humorado, afinal parecia que nada abalaria o bom astral dele naquela tarde.

- Olho-tonto, qual seria a _graça_ de trabalhar num parque de diversões? Isso aqui é _muito_ mais emocionante!

- Por falar em emocionante... Tilda, como está o detector de atividades suspeitas?

- Prontinho! – A ruiva falou sorrindo e entregando o pequeno objeto para Moody.

Em poucas palavras Tilda resumiu como ele fora criado e como funcionava. Moody ficou exultante com a novidade e lançou um feitiço de duplicação no clipe de papel. Em poucos segundos já havia cerca de trinta detectores em cima da mesa.

Tilda e Lucy ficaram encarregadas de espalharem pelo Ministério esses primeiros detectores de teste. Tiraram 'par ou ímpar' e Lucy, que perdeu, iria para o Departamento de Mistérios enquanto Tilda escolheria outros pontos do Ministério.

* * *

Alice respirou fundo quando chegou ao Nível Um do Ministério da Magia.

A morena virou no corredor à esquerda e seguiu devagar até o final. Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, afinal, ela própria preferia que a senhorita Stravinska fosse para o Quartel dos Aurores. Mas Dorcas parecia tão decepcionada de ter conseguido a transferência da russa, mas não ter conseguido colocá-la no setor que pretendia que Alice sentia que precisava intervir.

Bateu de leve na imensa porta no final do corredor. Uma voz abafada murmurou um 'entre'.

- Oi Clare. – Alice cumprimentou a senhora morena de meia-idade sentada atrás de uma mesa de madeira.

- Alice, querida. – Clare levantou e cumprimentou a auror com um abraço. – Que saudades, nem parece que trabalhamos tão perto uma da outra, raramente te vejo aqui pelo Ministério.

- Não temos muito tempo livre no Quartel General... – Alice deu de ombros.

- Seu pai me contou que você está grávida, meus parabéns!

- Obrigada. Frank e eu estamos muito contentes com a novidade.

Clare concordou com um gesto de cabeça, mas logo assumiu um ar grave.

- Mas você vai se aposentar, não vai?

- Claro que não! Agora meus serviços são muito mais necessários!

- Alice...

- Clare, meu pai está? – A auror perguntou para evitar um discurso sobre seu trabalho ser tão perigoso.

- Sim. – A morena respondeu um pouco chocada com a mudança brusca de assunto. – Está conversando com a Ministra na sala dele.

- Vou esperar por aqui. – Alice falou e sentou no sofá perto da mesa de Clare.

Mas Alice não precisou esperar muito. Alguns minutos depois a porta do escritório contíguo se abriu e a morena ergueu os olhos para encarar a Ministra da Magia que ainda conversava alguma coisa com o senhor Henri Martindale.

Tanto Bagnold quanto Henri pareceram surpresos por vê-la ali. Alice se pegou pensando se a Ministra lembrava-se dela no episódio de Hogwarts quando ela e Lucy atacaram Malfoy e Lestrange.

- Bem, Henry, então você resolve essa questão.

- Claro que sim, pode ir viajar tranqüila Milly.

A Ministra lhe deu um sorriso de agradecimento e encarou Alice mais uma vez antes de sair.

- Meu amor, que surpresa agradável. – Henry falou enquanto abraçava a filha. – Você e Frank como estão?

- Muito bem. Desculpe estar tão sumida pai, mas o Moody é louco! Coloca a gente em cada escala maluca que você não tem noção.

- Tenho noção sim... – Henry suspirou e virou-se para sua secretária. – Clare, peça dois chocolates quentes pra mim e para a minha garotinha.

- _Pai_. – Alice corou, mas Henry pareceu se divertir com isso.

- Vamos para a minha sala.

Alice o seguiu para dentro do escritório que era impecavelmente organizado. A morena se pegou pensando que se Lily não trabalhasse no St. Mungus, aquele era um lugar que a ruiva certamente gostaria de trabalhar.

Todas as paredes eram forradas de estantes de livros, com exceção da parede oposta à porta de entrada. Lá havia uma imensa janela enfeitiçada e pesadas cortinas na cor creme, que nessa ocasião, estavam apenas parcialmente fechadas.

Na frente da janela havia uma mesa cheia de papéis e pastas meticulosamente organizada e confortáveis cadeiras dos dois lados da mesa.

Mas foi para o centro da sala que Henri levou a filha. Ele apontou para que Alice se sentasse num sofá bege, enquanto sentava de frente para ela em uma poltrona da mesma cor.

Os dois conversaram algumas banalidades enquanto esperavam Clare trazer as canecas de chocolate quente. Alice colocou o pai a par das novidades do Quartel do Aurores e sobre seu casamento, e Henri lhe contou coisas sobre a antiga casa da morena e sobre a gata que nunca quis ir com Alice para Hogwarts e agora já estava velhinha e triste pelos cantos da casa.

Quando a secretária de Henri trouxe os chocolates e deixou a sala, Alice ficou tensa sentindo o olhar astuto de seu pai lhe observar.

- Sobre o que quer conversar minha filha? – Ele perguntou cortesmente, tentando deixar Alice a vontade.

* * *

Lucy fechou a porta cuidadosamente para evitar que sua presença ali fosse notada. Respirou aliviada enquanto dava dois passos incertos para trás e preparava-se para virar.

- Lucy... – Alguém chamou atrás dela e a loirinha deu um grito de susto.

- Nyh! – Lucy colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito. – Quase me mata de susto!

A outra loira sorriu de leve e comentou:

- Bem... Eu saberia se você fosse morrer agora...

- Ainda assim. Não sou muito fã de experiências de quase morte. – Lucy respirou fundo tentando se recuperar e falou delicadamente. – Por falar nisso... Sinto muito pelo Régulus...

A inominável mordeu o canto dos lábios e levantou os olhos para cima tentando segurar as lágrimas que estavam prestes a vir... Afrouxou um pouco o nó da garganta antes de falar com a voz ainda um pouco embargada.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir superar o que aconteceu... – Ela fez uma pausa. – Ainda mais porque eu não pude ver nada... Se eu tivesse ao menos _sentido_ o que estava prestes a acontecer teria arranjado uma forma de evitar.

- Dons são mesmo um pouco confusos... A gente não pode controlar quando eles vão 'agir'.

- São bênçãos e maldições numa coisa só.

A auror sorriu compreensiva.

- Talvez houvesse um motivo maior para que você não soubesse o que estava para acontecer com o Régulus...

- _Destino_? – A inominável perguntou irônica e Lucy deu de ombros.

- Talvez... – Lucy fez uma pausa estudando o rosto da garota à sua frente. – Mas porque motivo você se arriscou vindo atrás de mim e quase me matou do coração?

- Quase morreu do coração porque está fazendo alguma coisa ilegal...

- Não _exatamente_ ilegal.

- Não _exatamente_?

- Não. – Lucy apenas sorriu.

- Tudo bem, não tenho tempo mesmo para te pressionar sobre isso. Tenho que falar com você antes que alguém nos veja aqui juntas.

Lucy concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Vai acontecer um ataque amanhã em King's Cross. Vi Voldemort planejando isso com alguns Comensais... Será antes do amanhecer.

- Sabe... Eu queria saber o que você faz no Departamento de Mistérios que te impede de passar essas informações 'oficialmente' para o Ministério...

- Você já me perguntou isso. – Nyh desviou os olhos de Lucy para a manga de sua capa lilás, como se temesse estar fragilizada demais pela perda de Régulus e por causa disso fosse permitir que Lucy lesse sua mente.

- E você sempre se esquiva de responder.

- O que importa é que você sabe o que vai acontecer e pode tomar providências para evitar que seja uma tragédia! Havia apenas três comensais com Voldemort na minha visão, mas isso não significa que serão os únicos em King's Cross amanhã.

- Tudo bem. Eu falo com o Moody. Ele já está desistindo de perguntar a mim e a Alice como sabemos desse tipo de coisa...

- É bom que desista mesmo. Ninguém pode saber das minhas visões! Eu não quero virar um experimento científico no DM.

- Ninguém vai saber, nem por mim, nem pela Lice.

- Eu sei disso. – Nyh falou sorrindo e se afastou da loirinha virando no corredor seguinte.

* * *

Alice apertou o sobretudo contra o corpo. A manhã estava extremamente fria e o vento que corria em King's Cross parecia ainda mais gelado.

- Que horas são? – Ela perguntou enquanto esfregava as mãos para aquecê-las.

- Quatro e quinze. – Lucy respondeu entediada.

- Cinco minutos a mais que a última vez que você perguntou. – Dorcas murmurou brincando de girar a varinha entre os dedos.

- Está atrasado. – Alice falou nervosa.

- Já percebemos senhora Longbottom! – Lucy levantou os braços para o alto, exasperada. – Quer fazer o favor de sentar e relaxar um pouco?

- E se houve mesmo um ataque, mas no _caminho_?

- Provavelmente o Moody já estaria sabendo... – Respondeu Dorcas.

- E o ataque vai acontecer _aqui_, 'nossa fonte' tem certeza... É por isso que estamos mantendo a estação livre de trouxas.

- Eu avisei o Moody que os Comensais vão desconfiar dessa estação tão vazia. – Alice comentou.

- Mas ele não quer te ouvir porque está _magoadinho _com você... – Lucy comentou sorrindo.

- Devia estar 'magoadinho' com o meu pai. Foi ele que determinou que a Stravinska ia para o Departamento de Mistérios.

- Mas a pedido seu... Acha que o Moody já não sabe disso?

Alice deu de ombros como se pouco se importasse com a opinião do chefe dos aurores.

- Bem, eu vou comprar um chocolate quente, alguém mais quer? – Perguntou Dorcas.

Apenas Alice aceitou o chocolate e sentou ao lado de Lucy quando Dorcas saiu para a lanchonete.

- Agora me conta: o que é que está te aborrecendo tanto? Fica perguntando a hora a cada cinco minutos... – A loirinha questionou, arrancando um meio sorriso de Alice.

- A Nyh disse que _viu_ um ataque...

- Eu sei que viu, é por isso que temos três equipes preparadas para receber a Stravinska.

- Mas ela me contou mais uma coisa essa madrugada...

Lucy ficou tensa de repente, mas quando abriu a boca, falou calmamente.

- O que mais ela viu?

- Uma morte. – Alice mordeu canto dos lábios. – Ela viu a gente num cemitério chorando muito. Mas nem ela sabe se a visão do ataque à estação tem a ver com a visão do cemitério.

- _Quem_ ela viu? – Lucy perguntou num fio de voz.

- A Nyh não conseguiu ver quem morreu. As visões são confusas, você sabe.

- Quem ela viu _no cemitério_?

- Ah... – Alice pensou um pouco antes de responder. – É certeza que ela _me_ viu e ao Frank. Ela também mencionou você, o Sirius e a Lily. Mas os outros poderiam estar lá, só não estavam na visão porque o principal era a morte.

- Com esse frio eu tomaria _litros_ de chocolate quente! – Falou Dorcas ao se aproximar das amigas.

Lucy levantou e deu uma volta pela plataforma, esfregando as mãos.

De quem era a morte que eles choravam na visão da inominável? E se fosse mesmo o ataque que estava prestes a acontecer que levaria mais um de seus amigos?

A loirinha começou a contar nos dedos enquanto encarava pensativa os trilhos à sua frente. Moody tinha formado três equipes de aurores e membros da Ordem da Fênix para a missão. Ela, Alice e Dorcas eram a equipe número um. Mauren, Peasgood e Diliring Horton eram a segunda equipe. E a terceira era composta por Sirius, James e Frank.

Dos que estavam ali, Lucy, Alice, Frank e Sirius estavam na visão de Nyh Jones. Sobravam Dorcas, Mauren, Peasgood, Diliring e James. James? Ela sentiu o coração dar um solavanco. Porque Nyh viu a Lily mas não viu James com ela?

Lucy se virou para as amigas que estavam entretidas em uma conversa e perguntou apavorada para Alice:

- Você pensou no James também não foi? Por isso pediu ao Moody que viessem apenas aurores?

Dorcas fez uma expressão confusa, mas nem Alice nem Lucy lhe explicariam sobre o que estavam falando. Ainda assim, as duas aurores não puderam continuar a conversa, pois o trem estava se aproximando da plataforma de desembarque.

Alice e Dorcas levantaram e se aproximaram de Lucy na plataforma. A loirinha passou os olhos pela estação. Tudo parecia absolutamente normal, mas aconteceu uma pequena exceção. Ela viu duas figuras negras aparatarem ali e gritou imediatamente:

- _Estupefaça_. – Acertou-os no peito com tanta precisão que eles não tiveram tempo de reagir. Mas outros comensais estavam aparecendo ali, e eram tantos que ela desistiu de tentar contar.

Em segundos a estação virou um pandemônio, havia feitiços sendo lançados por todos os lados. Os poucos trouxas que estavam no trem que acabara de chegar estavam apavorados, uns se jogavam no chão, outros saíam correndo em direção à saída ou se refugiavam no trem.

Os comensais foram pegos de surpresa pela 'recepção' preparada por Alastor Moody, mas não demoraram em se recomporem. Sirius e James que lutavam muito bem juntos, rapidamente imobilizaram vários deles.

Em meio ao caos, Alice percebeu uma garota descer calmamente do trem e encarar a cena com não mais que um olhar curioso. Ela levantou sua varinha e murmurou algumas palavras enquanto apontava para as pessoas que corriam por King's Cross. A partir daquele momento, nenhum trouxa que recebia o feitiço de proteção foi atingido pelos feitiços de ataque que varriam a estação de um extremo a outro.

A garota era alta, cerca de 1,75m, pele muito branca, morena, com cabelo liso que caia até a cintura, olhos grandes e de cor verde, meio amarelados. Ela era magra, com um corpo bonito e seios fartos.

Alice identificou-a rapidamente pelos traços russos. Traços fortes, mas que não atrapalham sua beleza. Viktoriya vestia uma bela capa de viagem verde escura que contrastava com sua pele alva.

A russa não demorou para localizar os aurores no meio da confusão e correr para ajudá-los.

Mas os comensais não estavam dispostos a muita luta. Percebendo a resistência que teriam ali, desistiram quando dois deles foram capturados pelos aurores e começaram então a desaparatar.

- Duas capturas, nenhuma baixa, nenhum trouxa ferido... – Lucy comentou divertida enquanto se aproximava de Alice e Dorcas. – Os ataques podiam ser sempre assim!

Dorcas girou os olhos, mas Alice sorriu.

- Lu, vem comigo levar a Stravinska?

- Não. Estou indo para Azkaban... – Lucy apontou para os dois comensais presos. – Lice, se vir o Moody antes que eu, avise que estou me dando dois dias de folga, estou merecendo. Vejo vocês duas no domingo lá em casa.

A loirinha desaparatou logo em seguida com os comensais.

- Uau! Não esperava por uma recepção tão calorosa. – Viktoriya comentou irônica se aproximando de Alice. Seu inglês era tão fluente que ela nem parecia estrangeira.

- Bem... Você ainda não viu nada... Hoje foi simples porque sabíamos do ataque e os pegamos de surpresa... – Alice explicou enquanto apertava a mão da russa. – Enfim... Eu sou Alice Longbottom, a auror encarregada de te levar em segurança ao seu novo lar. E essa é Dorcas Meadowes. – Ela apontou para a morena que estava ocupada em limpar sua roupa com alguns feitiços.

- Senhorita Meadowes! – Viktoriya abriu um enorme sorriso. – Que prazer te conhecer. Obrigada pela atenção que dispensou ao meu pedido de transferência.

Dorcas sorriu e também cumprimentou Viktoriya.

- Seja bem vinda a Londres, Viktoriya. Espero que se acostume com a nossa _adorável _cidade porque esse tipo de coisa que aconteceu aqui hoje é só o 'básico' da nossa _rotina diária_.

A russa fez uma careta.

- Ah, o tal Voldemort... – Ela falou com desprezo. – Parece que ele é realmente um problema por aqui.

- Parece que sim. – Alice comentou sorrindo. – Vamos conhecer sua nova casa?

Viktoriya concordou e as três desaparataram.

* * *

**N/a:**

Mais um dia comprido para os nossos queridos heróis... haushuahsuahsua

Devo comentar que sempre imaginei a 'Lucy' como "_a garota que estava rindo das tentativas de um menino magricela que tentava montar uma vassoura corcoveante..._" (ODF pág. 482). Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ah... Algumas coisas eu deixei apenas subentendidas no capítulo (_a conversa da Alice com o pai, por exemplo e a Vika sendo designada para o DM_) porque senão o capítulo ia ficar muito longo e muito cansativo... E o '_Protego Horribilis_' eu não descobri quem foi que criou então eu o dei de presente para a Vika!! hahaha Mas se alguém quiser requerer a patente do feitiço: _review for me_! huahsuahsuahushua

Próximo capítulo a morte de mais alguém do '_lado da luz_' (adoro quando a Tilda fala isso). E essa está bem fácil de vocês descobrirem... (não vou falar mais nada huahsuahsuhau).

Beijos para as fofas: **1 Lily Evans**, **Yuufu**, **Mandy BrixX**, **Rose Anne Samartinne**, **Clá Potter** (_Olá! Nossa, muito obrigada, rsrs Pode ficar tranqüila, a fic já está pronta e eu pretendo postar até o fim e regularmente! XD Beijos_), **Lolah Lupin** (_recebi o e-mail sim!! rsrs já respondi, tá? beijos querida_) e **Caroline Evans Potter**.

**Desejo a todos vocês que estão lendo a fic um ótimo reveillon e um 2010 de muita paz, saúde e sucesso! Beijos enormes, Luci E. Potter.**


	9. Missão McKinnon

**Capítulo 09 – Missão McKinnon**

* * *

O tempo ainda continuava frio no domingo seguinte à chegada de Stravinska à Inglaterra. Lucy preparava chocolate quente ao modo trouxa quando a campainha da sua casa tocou.

Ela sorriu e largou o pote de chocolate em pó em cima da mesa.

- Oi meninas! – Ela cumprimentou sorrindo quando abriu a porta.

- Olá Lucy... Hei, antes as perguntas... – Falou Dorcas quando a loirinha abriu espaço para elas entrarem na casa.

- Hum...

Lucy mordeu o canto dos lábios. Será que nenhuma delas se acostumava com a sua 'não' necessidade de perguntar qualquer coisa?

- Bem... Eu tenho uma: Vocês não estão com frio aí fora?

Lily girou os olhos e entrou na casa da amiga sendo seguida por Alice, Marlene e Dorcas.

- Já volto. Fiquem a vontade. – Falou a loirinha e voltou para a cozinha. Mas Lily seguiu a amiga e sorriu ao observar Lucy preparar o chocolate.

- Perdeu sua varinha?

A loirinha também sorriu e balançou a cabeça negando.

- Às vezes eu simplesmente esqueço que sou bruxa e que posso fazer certas coisas com magia...

- E o doutor Stanley ainda acha que o diário pode te ajudar a ser uma pessoa normal?

- Bem... Na verdade ele já desistiu de mim faz algum tempo... – A loirinha gargalhou. – Mas eu continuo com o diário.

Lily murmurou um 'maluca' e ajudou Lucy a levar as xícaras de chocolate quente e as torradas para a sala. Quando chegaram lá, a ruiva se sentiu repentinamente triste ao ver um lugar vago ao lado de Alice que deveria estar ocupado por Gwen.

- Também morro de saudades dela... – Lucy murmurou para a amiga e Lily a encarou estupefata.

- Como é que é? Espera um pouco, agora você já consegue ler os pensamentos das pessoas sem precisar do contato 'olho a olho'?

- Minha legilimência não está num estágio assim tão avançado, Lis. Mas não é difícil adivinhar o que você está pensando quando a sua expressão é tão '_transparente_'.

Era a primeira vez que elas se reuniam depois do que acontecera com Gwenda e Lily imaginou que as outras meninas também sentiriam a mesma falta da morena.

* * *

James deu um pulo do sofá quando escutou o som da campainha.

- Demorou! – Ele resmungou quando encarou seu melhor amigo parado no umbral da porta.

- Ah Pontas, não enche... – Falou Sirius e entrou na casa de James acompanhado de Peter.

- Olá. – Rabicho cumprimentou e passou os olhos pela sala. – A Lily não está?

- Foi pra casa da Lucy. – James respondeu entediado. – Vai passar o dia lá, no _encontro de meninas_.

- É, e a maluca da Lucy me expulsou de lá quatro horas da madrugada por causa disso...

Rabicho riu, mas James se manteve emburrado em solidariedade ao amigo.

- Onde está a Susan? – Sirius perguntou de repente. Sempre fora muito apegado aos pais de James e estava preocupado com a saúde da mãe do maroto desde o que acontecera com Charles.

- Dormindo. – James respondeu com a voz falhando. – A Lily acha que é melhor manter o tratamento com poções calmantes pra minha mãe, já que acordada ela fica só chorando escondida...

Sirius apertou de leve o ombro do amigo para lhe dar um pouco de força e James sorriu.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Pontas. Ainda é muito recente, vai alguns dias pra ela se acostumar...

- É, eu sei Almofadinhas. – James deu um suspiro. – Mas ainda assim é ruim demais ver a minha mãe desse jeito.

- Eu vou levá-la pra dar uma volta comigo de moto essa semana. Garanto que ela melhora!

- Isso seria engraçado. – James sorriu. – Mas acho que ela não vai aceitar.

Sirius girou os olhos como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer para convencer Susan a passear com ele de moto.

- E aonde vamos, afinal? – Rabicho perguntou. - Na casa do Remus primeiro e depois?

- Quadribol. – Sirius e James responderam juntos.

* * *

Um pouco depois do almoço as cinco garotas estavam sentadas no carpete da sala jogando Snap Explosivo em cima da mesinha de centro enquanto conversavam quando o patrono de uma Fênix apareceu na sala.

Todas elas encararam assustadas a Fênix que começou a falar com a voz profunda de Dumbledore.

- Marlene, a Ordem tem uma missão na floresta ao redor de Hogsmead e precisa de você. Gostaria que escolhesse mais duas pessoas para te acompanhar e encontrasse o Hagrid no '_Hog's Head_'.

O patrono evaporou logo em seguida, mas elas continuaram em silêncio.

- Bem... – Marlene começou. – Acho que tenho que ir logo.

- Eu vou com você Lene. – Alice largou as cartas de lado e vestiu suas luvas de lã.

- Eu também posso ir. – Falou Dorcas encarando as amigas.

- Estava tão divertido! – Lucy reclamou, mas logo ficou séria quando percebeu a expressão de Lily ao seu lado. – Lis?

Lucy lembrava muito bem dessa mesma expressão, um mês atrás, depois de um divertido almoço no _Ritz_.

- Alguma coisa errada. – A ruiva murmurou.

- Ah, não... – Alice quase chorou. Tinha a mesma lembrança que Lucy. E as duas ainda sabiam da visão que Nyh Jones tivera de um cemitério.

- Dorcas, se importa que eu vá seu lugar? – A ruiva perguntou para a estranheza das amigas.

- Espera um pouco. Você não vai insistir pra que todas nós fiquemos aqui, quietinhas, sem nos envolvermos nisso? – Lucy perguntou.

- De que adianta se vocês não me escutam? – A ruiva perguntou sarcástica.

- Bem, eu já aprendi a lição...

Lily sorriu para Alice antes de responder.

- Estou com um pressentimento ruim, mas não tenho certeza se é sobre essa missão repentina. Prefiro estar por perto, caso tenha alguma coisa errada por lá eu vou sentir e a gente volta.

- Bem pensado. – Lucy aprovou.

Momentos depois a loirinha fechava a porta da casa atrás de Lily, Alice e Marlene. Voltou para a sala onde Dorcas ainda arrumava cuidadosamente sua pilha de cartas.

- Vou fazer mais chocolate quente pra nós.

A morena sorriu em agradecimento e quando Lucy voltou para a sala ela já tinha guardado todas as cartas e observava uma foto em cima da lareira da loirinha.

- Não tem como não sentir saudades disso! – Dorcas apontou para a foto e Lucy sorriu.

Era uma foto do dormitório feminino da grifinória cheio de neve falsa caindo sobre Lily, Lucy, Alice e Gwenda que riam completamente felizes.

- Essa foto é uma das preferidas da Lily. A Gwen tinha o 'dom' pra tirar fotos perfeitas!

- Por falar em dom... – Dorcas se acomodou novamente no sofá. – O que aconteceu aqui hoje...

- Sim, é o dom dela. – Lucy falou sabendo sobre o que a amiga estava falando.

- O dom da Lily é sentir quando alguma coisa ruim está acontecendo? Não me lembrava disso... – Dorcas comentou aceitando a xícara de chocolate quente que Lucy lhe estendia delicadamente.

- Sim... Na verdade acho que pode ser mais complexo do que isso, mas a Lis não tem exercitado muito... Lembra do nosso primeiro encontro do grupo de DCAT?

- Vagamente... Tem alguma coisa a ver com Nárnia, não?

Dorcas dobrou as pernas sobre o sofá e segurou a xícara com as duas mãos para aquecê-las.

Lucy também se acomodou no sofá, adorava falar sobre Nárnia.

* * *

- Eu quero a minha parte da aposta em chocolates! – Peter falou sorridente enquanto os marotos deixavam o estádio de quadribol.

- Haja chocolate, Rabicho! – Remus falou sorrindo.

James e Sirius que estavam emburrados por causa do placar do jogo (350X70), não responderam.

- Ah, qual é vocês dois... Estava na cara que o Tutshill não ia ganhar hoje! Ainda mais depois daquele balaço do Bagman que tirou dois artilheiros do jogo.

- Aluado, aquilo foi uma infração gravíssima! – Sirius comentou. – O _Wimbourne Wasps_ devia ser expulso do campeonato desse ano...

- Ah Sirius... – Rabicho reclamou. – Se os jogadores do seu time estivessem prestando atenção no jogo, nada daquilo teria acontecido!

- Ainda assim... O _seu_ time jogou sujo hoje.

- Onde vamos almoçar? – Perguntou Remus interrompendo a discussão.

- Caldeirão Furado? – Peter sugeriu.

- Argh, não. – Sirius fez uma careta. – O Tom que me perdoe, mas a comida dele anda péssima!

- Podíamos ir a Hogsmead então... – Falou James. – Faz tempo que não aparecemos no povoado.

- Verdade... A Rosmerta deve estar louca de saudades minhas. – Sirius sorriu maroto.

- Já aproveitamos e limpamos os estoques da 'Dedos de Mel' pra pagar a aposta para o Rabicho. – James sugeriu.

- E passamos na Zonko's... – Remus suspirou arrancando gargalhadas dos outros três marotos.

- A Hogsmead então. – James e Sirius falaram juntos.

* * *

- Simples assim? – Lily perguntou para Hagrid que lhe sorriu bondosamente.

- Sim, Lily. Simples assim.

Hagrid havia pedido que elas entrassem na floresta para encontrar cinco alunos que se perderam do professor Slughorn durante o último passeio a Hogsmead. Marlene foi convocada pela Ordem por causa do seu dom de conversar com os animais, Dumbledore imaginava que isso facilitaria muito o trabalho delas. Já as outras duas meninas foram chamadas porque os comerciantes de Hogsmead tinham visto nas redondezas alguns suspeitos de serem comensais da morte.

Suspeitos só para o Ministério porque qualquer um imaginava que Rodolphus e Bellatrix Lestrange e Lucius Malfoy eram comensais da morte.

As três amigas aceitaram a missão e não perderam tempo para se embrenharem na floresta.

- Muito, _muito_ frio aqui... – Murmurou Alice batendo os dentes.

Lily transfigurou uma pedra em um recipiente de vidro e conjurou um pequeno fogo azul dentro do pote.

- Segura isso, vai esquentar as suas mãos.

- Obrigada Lis. – Alice abriu um sorriso enorme para a amiga.

Marlene, que estava um pouco afastada conversando com um hipogrifo, se juntou às amigas.

- Nenhum deles passou por aqui. Mas _Julius_, o hipogrifo, disse que ouviu vozes infantis mais para oeste.

- Oeste, oeste... – Alice girou tentando se localizar, mas Lily já tinha conjurado uma bússola.

- É para lá. – Apontou a ruiva.

As três amigas andaram bastante no rumo indicado por Julius. Enquanto isso Marlene continuava conversando com os animais que as guiaram corretamente até uma gruta no meio da floresta.

Na entrada da gruta estavam três crianças encolhidas e parecendo assustadas. Dois extremamente brancos e com cabelos loiros platinados e um moreno de cabelos castanhos.

- Olá... – Lily cumprimentou se aproximando dos jovens.

Eles se encolheram ainda mais.

Lily encarou as amigas que a incentivaram a prosseguir.

- Viemos aqui resgatar vocês, levá-los de volta à escola.

- Vocês não são professoras. – O moreno falou desconfiado.

- Não. – Foi Alice que respondeu. – Nós trabalhamos no Ministério da Magia e de vez enquanto ajudamos a encontrar pessoas que estão perdidas.

Eles continuavam amedrontados. O garoto que tinha feito a pergunta se arrastou para mais dentro da gruta antes de falar.

- Nós não vamos com vocês. Eu quero a minha mãe.

- O que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou. – Onde estão os outros dois?

Quando eles começaram a chorar as três amigas desistiram.

- É melhor chamar o Hagrid. – Falou Marlene antes de conjurar um patrono.

Logo em seguida apontou a varinha para cima criando uma explosão de luzes vermelhas que permitiria que o guarda-caças as localizasse rapidamente.

Lily ficou na entrada da gruta junto com os três meninos enquanto Alice e Marlene davam uma volta pela região para terem certeza que estavam sozinhos. As duas chegaram até Lily antes de Hagrid.

- Os comensais levaram os outros dois. – Falou Marlene. – Uma doninha me contou.

- Oh Merlin! Coitadinhos! – Lily colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito. – É por isso que eles estão aterrorizados!

Hagrid chegou logo em seguida acompanhado por McGonagall. A vice-diretora conseguiu, com muita persuasão, convencer os garotos a explicarem o que tinha acontecido.

Eles falaram que estavam na orla da floresta junto com as outras crianças, mas, num minuto de distração do professor Slughorn, eles entraram na floresta seguindo o rastro de um unicórnio que tinham avistado.

Só muito tempo depois foi que perceberam que estavam perdidos, quando começaram a gritar chamando socorro uma mulher e dois homens vestidos de preto os encontraram e pareceram empolgados. Levaram os outros dois meninos falando alguma coisa sobre os pais deles estarem sendo 'muito difíceis'.

- Usar crianças como reféns! – Lily exclamou indignada.

- Precisamos chegar aos pais deles antes dos comensais. – Falou Marlene. – Quais os nomes dos dois garotos?

- Ethan Patil e Elliot Turpin. – McGonagall respondeu prontamente.

- Eu consigo descobrir no Ministério o endereço dessas famílias. – Sugeriu Alice colocando no chão o vidrinho com fogo que lhe aquecia as mãos.

- Faça isso, minha querida. – McGonagall murmurou com o olhar preocupado. – Bem, tenho que levar esses garotos de volta para Hogwarts.

As três amigas se despediram de Hagrid e de McGonagall e desaparataram em seguida para o Ministério da Magia.

* * *

- No nosso primeiro dia de folga juntas, depois de tanto tempo... – Murmurou Marlene na lanchonete do Ministério enquanto ela e Lily aguardavam Alice voltar com a informação sobre a família dos garotos.

A ruiva não teve tempo de responder por que Alice chegou naquele instante.

- Vamos precisar nos dividir. – Falou a morena sentando-se à mesa junto com as amigas e mostrando dois pedaços de papéis. – São os endereços das famílias dos meninos. Moody concorda comigo que os Comensais ainda não terão entrado em contato com eles.

- Porque não?

- Acho que eles gostariam que os pais sentissem um pânico pelo desaparecimento antes de saber que Voldemort quer alguma coisa deles.

- E onde vamos encontrar as crianças?

- Bem... Foram vistos em Hogsmead os Lestrange e o Malfoy. – Comentou Marlene. – Eu posso ficar encarregada de encontrar as crianças e vocês colocam a família deles a salvo.

Alice e Lily encararam os papéis tentando decidir o que fazer.

- Lis... Algum pressentimento quanto a isso?

Ela pareceu se concentrar bastante antes de responder.

- Sinto que vai dar tudo certo. – Ela abriu um mínimo sorriso.

- E pra onde levamos as famílias? – Alice perguntou.

- Como Dumbledore está ausente, só imagino o Moody tendo uma maneira de proteger todos eles. Mas não podemos trazê-los aqui para o Ministério por causa dos espiões de Voldemort e também não podemos revelar onde é a sede da Ordem...

- Posso pedir para o Moody nos esperar no _Hog's Head_ e de lá ele coloca as famílias a salvo.

- Combinado então. – Falou Marlene já se levantando. – Nos vemos na Ordem hoje a noite?

As outras duas meninas concordaram que sim.

* * *

Lily foi a primeira a chegar à sede da Ordem que, temporariamente, continuava na casa de Alastor Moody.

A família Turpin que ela levara para o Hog's Head estava completamente em pânico e lhe contaram que Voldemort queria que eles se aliassem aos comensais, como recusaram decidiram seqüestrar o pequeno Elliot.

Alice chegou logo depois contando que a mãe de Ethan continuava chorando desesperadamente quando a morena a deixou com Alastor Moody.

Depois de algumas horas de espera, Marlene se juntou a elas.

- Nada. Entrei na casa dos Lestrange e do Malfoy. Estão limpos.

- _Como_ você entrou lá? – Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Eles têm uma empregada em comum… Poção Polissuco... Ah, vocês sabem que eles fazem pouco caso da 'ralé'... Foi bem fácil na realidade.

- Você é louca! – Alice murmurou, mas Marlene apenas abriu um sorriso doce.

- Estou pensando em voltar à Floresta... Talvez eu tenha deixado passar alguma coisa...

Alice levantou massageando levemente seu estômago.

- Preciso ir pra casa... Estou sentindo muito enjôo.

- Acho que também preciso ir pra casa. – Falou Marlene. – Vou deixar pra conversar com Dumbledore amanhã cedo pra saber se ele tem alguma idéia e depois vou atrás desses meninos.

- Qualquer novidade, nos avise, por favor. – Pediu Lily.

Marlene concordou e elas se despediram, aparatando direto para suas casas.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite Alice acordou no meio do sono ofegante e suando frio.

- A casa dos gritos!

- Lice? – Frank encarou a esposa que estava pálida ao seu lado. – Você está bem?

- Eles estão na casa dos gritos, e só tem _um_ comensal com eles.

- Eles quem? – Frank perguntou, mas Alice já tinha silenciado para conjurar um patrono.

* * *

Marlene não conseguia dormir por causa da preocupação com os dois garotos desaparecidos. Estava descendo as escadas para a cozinha quando uma linda _Fwooper_ com o dobro do tamanho normal surgiu no andar de baixo.

- Lene, os meninos estão na Casa dos Gritos, vi num sonho. Tem um único Comensal lá, mas não sei quem é. Beijos!

Marlene abriu um sorriso mínimo.

- Uau Lice! Você é demais!

Marlene correu para o hall de entrada, tirou uma vassoura do armário e vestiu uma pesada capa de frio antes de aparatar em Hogsmead. Sabia que não poderia usar o acesso a casa pelos terrenos de Hogwarts porque a escola não permitia a entrada de intrusos.

O povoado estava completamente deserto àquela hora. Marlene esfregou as mãos com força para tentar aquecê-las e apressou o passo para se aproximar da Casa dos Gritos.

- Tão _linda_ quanto eu me lembrava... – Ela murmurou irônica encarando a aparência deprimente da casa supostamente amaldiçoada.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente da casa e tirou do bolso do casaco uma pequena abelha.

- Preciso que você entre lá e me conte como está a situação.

- Bzzz...

Marlene andou um pouco em torno da casa para se esquentar enquanto esperava que sua abelhinha retornasse.

_**/modo 'conversa com animais' on/**_

- Lene, - Zuniu a abelha – tem duas crianças amarradas em uma cama no andar de cima. Estão sozinhas no quarto. Do lado de fora da porta tem um homem encapuzado com a varinha em punho.

- Ele espera que o resgate venha pela porta da frente... Bobinho! – Marlene sorriu. – Obrigada Frisiê. Posso te pedir mais um favor?

- Claro que sim.

- Quando eu entrar preciso que você o distraia um pouco.

- Pode deixar comigo.

Frisiê fez uma estranha coreografia que para Marlene significava que ele estava feliz em ajudar.

_**/modo 'conversa com animais' off/**_

A morena montou na vassoura que tinha levado e subiu até a altura da janela. Primeiro murmurou algumas palavras para descobrir se a casa estava protegida por algum feitiço. Como o resultado foi negativo ela balançou a varinha para transfigurar o vidro da janela em fios de tecido.

- Muito fácil... – Ela sussurrou quase decepcionada.

Pulou silenciosamente para dentro do quarto e foi uma sorte que os dois garotos estivessem amordaçados porque ambos quase morreram de susto quando Marlene entrou meio sem jeito no aposento.

- Olá. – Ela os cumprimentou com a voz mais baixa possível. – Vou levar vocês daqui, mas têm que me prometer que farão silêncio absoluto.

Os dois garotos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e ela começou a desamarrá-los.

Pouco tempo depois ouviu o comensal do lado de fora do quarto resmungando por causa de uma abelha que estava incomodando e sorriu imensamente. Frisiê era muito eficiente.

- Vamos? – Ela os encaminhou para a janela e desceu um por vez com a vassoura.

Quando eles já estavam seguros do lado de fora, Frisiê voltou para a dona e só então Marlene apontou a varinha para a janela transformando o tecido em vidro novamente.

- Agora segurem firme em mim. Nós vamos desaparatar!

* * *

- É... a Lis me contou sobre a reunião de ontem da Ordem... – Lucy comentou com Dorcas. – A Lene foi esplêndida!

As duas garotas almoçavam junto com Edgar no restaurante do Ministério.

- Ainda não entendo porque você não entra para a Ordem, o Moody já nos disse que convidou você várias vezes.

- Eu sou auror, não preciso participar da Ordem pra ajudar vocês contra os Comensais.

Edgar voltou para a mesa com os sucos a tempo de escutar a explicação da loirinha.

- A Alice, o Frank e eu também somos aurores Lucy e estamos na Ordem.

- Eu sei... – Ela abriu um mínimo sorriso. – Vou pensar sobre isso. Juro. Agora voltando à missão da Lene, ela levou as crianças para a _sede_ da Ordem?

- Não. – Falou Dorcas. – Levou-as para sua própria casa e enviou um patrono para o Moody. As famílias já estavam escondidas fora da Inglaterra e o Olho-tonto, que é o fiel do segredo de onde eles estão, levou as crianças para os pais deles.

- Dumbledore extinguiu de uma vez por todas os passeios à Hogsmead. – Comentou Edgar. – Sorte que isso não aconteceu na nossa época.

A loirinha encarou o prato à sua frente por um tempo e depois murmurou:

- Ele não devia fazer isso. Hogsmead é uma das coisas mais especiais da nossa época de escola. Coitadas dessas crianças...

- É para a segurança delas, Lucy.

- _Ed_, nós não vamos deixar Dumbledore fazer isso... Vamos prometer cuidar deles nos dias de passeio?

- Nós?

- Sim. Por favor?

- Você tem cada idéia maluca sabia? – Perguntou ele. – Incentivar comensais a voltarem para o nosso lado, montar um orfanato para as crianças gigantes, ficar de babá de alunos em Hogsmead...

- Orfanato? – Dorcas perguntou antes que Lucy tivesse chance para implicar com Edgar.

- Foi só uma idéia... – Ela resmungou. – Mas o Moody quase me expulsou da reunião por causa disso...

A loirinha encarou Edgar e fez sua melhor expressão de 'pidona'.

- Lucy... É absurdo! – Ele respondeu.

- Por favor? Pela nossa amizade tão linda!

- Ela não vai desistir... – Comentou Dorcas sorrindo abertamente.

- Você é impossível, sabia?

- É um sim? – A loirinha alargou o sorriso.

- Claro que é um sim. Mas não me peça mais nada pelos próximos vinte anos!

- Você é um amor Ed! – Ela deu beijo no rosto do amigo que girou os olhos ainda levemente contrariado.

* * *

- Como foi seu dia? – James recebeu Lily com um beijo demorado.

A ruiva abriu um sorriso depois do beijo e entregou para o esposo as cinco sacolas de compras que trazia.

- Foi _gelado_. – Ela respondeu sorridente enquanto sentava no sofá e esticava as pernas. – Sério, parece que todo o frio que faz no mundo se multiplica e se concentra naquele hospital.

James sentou no tapete ficando perto de Lily enquanto abria as sacolas que ela trouxera.

- Não acredito! – Ele falou completamente decepcionado. – Você comprou coisas para o bebê _sozinha_!

- O que isso tem de mais?

Ele arregalou os olhos como se Lily estivesse fazendo uma brincadeira de extremo mau gosto.

- _O que isso tem de mais_? EU quero escolher as roupas para o nosso bebê, Lily!

- Você ainda pode escolher muita coisa Jay. Não é como se com essas mínimas compras de hoje eu já encerrasse o enxoval do nosso filho.

- Sim, mas... Eu queria que comprássemos as primeiras coisas juntos...

- Ównn... – Lily abriu um sorriso orgulhoso e passou a mão nos cabelos do esposo. – Que lindo Jimmy.

- É... – Ele respondeu emburrado. – Você me privou do momento que eu mais esperava desde que te conheci.

A ruiva gargalhou.

- Você quase não é exagerado... Desde que nos conhecemos você teve metas que foram mudando com o passar do tempo. – Ela começou a enumerar. – Me azarar, me encher a paciência, me irritar, me convidar para sair, me ignorar, me pedir em namoro, me pedir em casamento, me convencer a engravidar...

- Você entendeu... – Ele abriu um sorriso divertido, provavelmente por causa das lembranças que tivera enquanto Lily fazia uma mini retrospectiva de toda a relação deles ao passar dos anos.

- Então já que não posso consertar o fato de ter destruído seu sonho de fazer as primeiras compras para o nosso bebê, você pelo menos aceitar que a gente vá escolher o papel de parede do quarto esse final de semana? É um programa parecido com comprar roupinhas.

- Não sei... – Ele inclinou a cabeça de lado, considerando.

- Se você aceitar isso como meu pedido de desculpas, eu juro que vou ler com mais atenção a lista de nomes que você e o Sirius prepararam para o bebê.

- Jura? – O maroto perguntou empolgado e Lily viu os olhos dele brilharem.

- Sim... – Ela ficou pensativa por um tempo. – Isso se eu lembrar onde foi parar _aquilo_.

- Você sumiu com ela?

- Sim, Jay. Depois que eu li os primeiros nomes '_Hypotennusa_' e '_Evanesco_', não pude acreditar que era uma lista séria.

- Hypotennusa Potter é uma bela combinação.

- Não, não é. Mas eu tenho certeza que posso achar alguma coisa interessante naquela lista.

- Você vai ter que achar a lista antes. – Ele ficou emburrado novamente.

- É... _Vou ter que achar a lista antes_. – Ela deu de ombros e puxou uma das sacolas para seu colo. – Isso não é lindo?

James encarou o macacãozinho roxo nas mãos de Lily e sentiu seu ânimo voltar.

- Uma gracinha! – Ele respondeu e voltou a abrir os outros pacotes.

* * *

O frio intenso só piorou nos dias seguintes. E para a completa alegria de Lucy, a neve começou logo. Em uma dessas noites de neve ela desistiu de tentar dormir. Seus ataques de insônia ainda a perturbavam de vez em quando.

Olhou para o outro lado da cama, Sirius já tinha adormecido fazia muito tempo. A loirinha calçou suas pantufas, saiu silenciosamente debaixo das cobertas e andou até a janela fechada. Empurrou as cortinas e sentou no parapeito observando a neve cair lentamente.

Lembrou de Hogwarts e do quanto gostava de brincar na neve com as amigas. Lembrou de Gwen fazendo roupas para os bonecos de neve e de Alice deslizando sobre o lago congelado, rindo como louca.

Queria poder fazer isso de novo. Olhou mais uma vez para Sirius ali dormindo tranquilamente e saiu do quarto.

- Elas vão achar que estou louca... – Murmurou quando chegou à cozinha e escreveu dois bilhetes.

Acordou a coruja negra de Sirius que tinha resolvido ficar na casa da loirinha com o dono.

- Hora de um vôo, _Worrab_.

Depois de prender os bilhetes na perna da coruja ela se sentou no sofá e acendeu a lareira com um movimento da varinha. Encarou o relógio à sua frente, duas horas da manhã.

Pegou um livro na prateleira da sala enquanto aguardava a coruja voltar. Depois de quase uma hora Worrab voltou tremendo de frio, mas trazendo as respostas de Lily e de Alice.

_Você deve ter pirado de vez! Quase me mata do coração com essa coruja enorme invadindo minha casa a essa hora da madrugada!_

_A resposta é óbvia demais, mas vou falar com todas as letras para não lhe restar dúvidas: Não! É claro que não! Quando o dia amanhecer passe no St. Mungus que vou lhe receitar uma poção poderosa para acabar com as suas crises de insônia._

_Um beijo, Lily._

'_Abóboras'._

- Uau! – Falou a loirinha colocando o bilhete de lado e abrindo a resposta de Alice.

_Está de brincadeira, não está? Brincar na neve a essa hora da madrugada? Vou falar para o Moody voltar o seu plantão para a madrugada, já que você tem crises de insônia mesmo... É claro que não vou Lu, até porque tenho que ir para o Ministério muito cedo e preciso estar descansada._

_Beijos, Alice._

'_Coruja'._

- Bem... Nós tentamos... – Falou a loirinha passando a mão na cabeça de Worrab. – Desculpa fazer você sair nesse frio por nada.

A coruja deu um pio baixo e voltou para a gaiola.

Lucy resolveu voltar para baixo das cobertas e estava a meio caminho do quarto quando um pequeno cachorro prateado apareceu desfilando pela sala e parou de frente para ela.

Quando abriu a boca falou numa voz masculina melodiosa que Lucy nunca tinha escutado antes.

- Ataque urgente em _Little Gardens_. Todos os membros da Ordem estão convocados.

- Ai Merlin! _Lene_... – Lucy choramingou.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto abriu com violência e Sirius saiu por ela.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou encarando Lucy que correu para dentro para vestir mais roupas.

- Ataque em Little Gardens. A Lene mora naquela rua... Não pode ser coincidência!

- Como você...

- Alguém mandou um patrono, um cão. Eu não reconheci voz.

- Benjy Fenwick. – Esclareceu Sirius vestindo roupas suficientes para enfrentar o frio lá fora.

Lucy que já estava pronta apenas deu um beijo em Sirius e saiu de casa antes dele.

Aparatou em Little Gardens e se surpreendeu com a situação de pânico que estava no local. Vários aurores já estavam por ali, além de membros da Ordem e de alguns obliviadores do Ministério.

- Acordar no meio da madrugada para brincar na neve me parece agora uma perspectiva muito melhor do que isso... – Falou uma voz suave atrás da loirinha que ainda observava tudo com apreensão.

Ela virou para encarar os olhos de Lily brilhando em tom de desculpas.

- Ao trabalho, ruiva. – Falou a loirinha sorrindo enquanto se afastava para o centro da batalha.

Os aurores e membros da Ordem da Fênix lutaram heroicamente, mas chegaram tarde demais. A casa de Marlene tinha sido destruída e ela tinha sido morta junto com toda sua família.

Mas não havia tempo para pensarem nisso, nem para se lamentarem, pois os Comensais não estavam satisfeitos com o massacre, pareciam estar dispostos a acabar com bem mais do que aquelas cinco vidas dos McKinnons.

O próprio Voldemort apareceu por ali e mais uma vez Lily e James lutaram contra ele, sendo ajudados por Alice e Frank.

Sirius e Gidean também lutaram contra o temido bruxo das trevas, mas ele logo se foi junto com seus Comensais, deixando para trás apenas um rastro de destruição.

No dia seguinte, Lily, Lucy, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, Edgar, Emily, Dorcas, Fabian, Gidean, Mauren e Peter prestavam uma última homenagem à amiga doce e bruxa excepcional que nem tivera a chance de se defender e de defender sua família. Apenas James não esteve presente porque não pôde deixar Susan (_que estava passando muito mal naquele dia_) sozinha. E então Lucy e Alice entenderam a visão que NyhJones tivera do cemitério dias antes não significava 'James'.

Todos deixaram o cemitério completamente chocados. Não conseguiam entender o que Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte tinham ido fazer naquele tranqüilo subúrbio londrino.

- Era um bairro de _bruxos_! – Falou Edgar quando eles chegaram à casa de Lily para tomar um chá.

- Só a casa da Lene foi destruída... – Lucy comentou sombriamente. – É estranho demais um ataque intencional a uma família puro sangue.

Lily encarou com carinho os amigos que estavam confortavelmente acomodados em sua sala de estar.

- Isso é absurdo Lu. – Comentou a ruiva enquanto estendia uma xícara fumegante na direção da amiga. – Porque eles iriam atacar intencionalmente logo a residência da _Lene_? Ela trabalhava no Departamento para a Regulação de Criaturas Mágicas, no que isso incomoda Voldemort?

- Ela é da Ordem... – Falou Sirius imaginando um motivo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio absorvendo a informação, cada um encarando sua própria xícara de chá.

- Voldemort não sabe sobre a Ordem da Fênix. – Lily se manteve firme.

- Mas soube de alguma forma que foi ela quem resgatou aqueles dois alunos de Hogwarts. – Comentou Gidean.

- Só os membros da Ordem souberam daquela missão. Ela nos jurou que foi completamente invisível. – Lily se lembrou das palavras da amiga.

- Então alguém a entregou... – Sugeriu Gidean.

Nesse momento ouviu-se um barulho alto e todos viraram na direção de Peter que tinha acabado de derrubar sua xícara no chão.

- Er... Des-Desculpe... – Falou ele pulando desajeitadamente do sofá e juntando os cacos da delicada porcelana de Lily.

A ruiva correu para ajudá-lo e com um gesto de varinha o chão estava novamente limpo.

- Reparo. – Murmurou a ruiva e todos os pedaços da xícara se juntaram novamente.

- Eu não sei... Escorregou... – Peter tentou se justificar e Lily passou a mão na cabeça do garoto.

- Está tudo bem. – A ruiva sorriu para ele e voltou para o seu lugar.

Lucy ainda ficou um tempo encarando o pequeno maroto, mas ele estava disposto a não olhá-la nos olhos. O que a irritava profundamente.

Depois disso caiu um pesado silêncio na sala, todos pensando nas implicações da declaração de Gidean. Mas Lily percebeu que alguém ali estava completamente alheio a toda essa tensão: Remus. Ele encarava sua xícara como se sua mente estivesse muito longe dali, e pela expressão no rosto dele, não era um lugar nada feliz.

A ruiva se desvencilhou do braço de James em sua cintura e atravessou a sala na direção de Remus, sentando no braço da poltrona e passando os dedos de leve no cabelo dele.

- Hei... – Ela murmurou e abriu um sorriso doce.

O maroto levantou os olhos para a amiga e tentou sorrir, mas logo em seguida mordeu o canto dos lábios e voltou a encarar sua xícara ainda cheia de chá.

Lily encarou Lucy com olhos suplicantes, mas a loirinha apenas deu de ombros, sem saber o que fazer. James percebendo a preocupação da esposa, tentou algum assunto para atrair a atenção dos amigos para si.

- Onde faremos a festa de Natal? – Ele perguntou com um mínimo sorriso.

Lily girou os olhos, Lucy deu um tapa na própria testa e Alice não conteve uma risadinha pensando que ao menos James se esforçara.

- O que? – James perguntou apenas mexendo os lábios para Lily. A ruiva balançou a cabeça.

- Eu... Hum... – Remus limpou a garganta para que sua voz saísse melhor. – Eu tenho que ir...

- Rem...

- Eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinho, Lis. – Ele segurou a mão da ruiva entre as suas.

- Não por muito tempo, por favor.

- Prometo. – Ele deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e se despediu do restante do pessoal com um aceno de cabeça.

Quando ele saiu, Lily se virou para James.

- Bela maneira de mudar de assunto... Falando de _festa_! – Ela ergueu os braços para o alto, exasperada.

- Mas...

- James, a gente sabe que você só pretendia desviar o foco da conversa da morte da Lene, mas não podia, sei lá, falar sobre o tempo? – Alice perguntou.

- Bem...

- Tudo bem, agora já foi... – Lily murmurou e voltou para perto dele e recebendo um beijo no rosto.

Aos poucos todos os amigos foram deixando a casa e James permaneceu sentado na sala enquanto Lily se despedia de suas amigas no hall. Quando Lucy e Dorcas finalmente se foram, a ruiva voltou para a companhia do esposo e deitou no sofá, apoiando a cabeça em seu colo.

- A Lene vai fazer _tanta_ falta. – Ela comentou triste pensando na amiga e segurando-se para não voltar a chorar. – Tão meiga, divertida e talentosa!

- Ela era mesmo uma grande bruxa. – James concordou passando os dedos no rosto de Lily.

- Será que agora os lobisomens serão banidos? – Perguntou Lily lembrando-se da maior causa defendida pela amiga.

- É provável que não... Ela conseguiu muita simpatia do Ministério para tentar integrar os lobisomens à comunidade bruxa. Mesmo que muitos deles tenham se juntado a Voldemort, acho que essa questão já está encerrada.

- Tomara que esteja mesmo. Pobre Remus...

* * *

**N/a**:

Aiii... me corta o coração essas mortes em NLR... O pior é que o próximo capítulo tem mais uma _muito_ triste... Na verdade uma das que eu fiquei pior depois de escrever... (_maravilha eu, não? só boas notícias na 'n/a'... ¬¬_).

Ah! O patrono da Alice é uma ave muito fofinha que eu tirei de 'Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam'. E eu mantive o nome no original porque achei a tradução ridícula ¬¬

Beijos para as gracinhas **Liadan Gregory**, **Lolah Lupin** (_Ain... obrigada! Você realmente é muito boazinha comigo! Mas fico feliz que esteja gostando! É... a Vika é poderosa mesmo! rsrsrs e sobre novas fics... então... quem sabe eu não tenha mesmo alguma em breve? ^^_), **Mellani C Hamilton**, **Rose Anne Samartinne**, **Yuufu**, **1 Lily Evans** e **Mandy BrixX**. Meninas: As reviews de vocês são inspiradoras, _obrigada_!

Bem, por hoje é só pessoal.  
Luci E. Potter.


	10. Felicidade Temporária

**Capítulo 10 – Felicidade Temporária**

* * *

Na véspera do Natal Nyh Jones procurou Lucy e Alice no Quartel dos Aurores para contar uma novidade.

- _Grávida_? – Lucy arregalou os olhos.

- Sim... – A inominável mordeu o canto dos lábios enquanto Alice a puxava para seu cubículo que ficava num canto discreto do QG.

- E você não previu isso? – A morena perguntou fazendo Nyh sorrir.

- Não é como se eu visse _tudo _o que está para acontecer. Mas eu já sabia que teria um filho, e que ele vai ser uma cópia perfeita do Rég.

- De quanto tempo você está? – Lucy perguntou num misto de euforia pela notícia e tristeza por saber que Régulus não estaria junto com a amiga nesse momento tão sublime.

- Três meses. – Ela respondeu faceira. – E agora eu até já tive algumas visões com o meu filho. Ele vai nascer no início de junho e vai se chamar Eros.

- E você está bem com essa novidade? – Alice perguntou.

- Estou... É claro que eu queria _muito_ que o Rég estivesse aqui, mas... Esse filho que ele me deixou é uma maneira dele continuar vivo comigo... É assim que eu sinto e é por isso que eu estou tão feliz.

Alice e Lucy ficaram extremamente felizes em saber que a amiga estava tão bem, e se colocaram à disposição para ajudar a inominável no que quer que ela precisasse.

Depois de passadas as festas de fim de ano, Lucy conseguiu convencer Moody e Dumbledore sobre sua idéia de manter as visitas dos alunos a Hogsmead. Ela garantiu que manteria vigilância no povoado junto com Edgar sempre que houvessem passeios mesmo que isso coincidisse com seus dias de folga.

E a primeira ronda deles aconteceu no início de fevereiro. O tempo continuava frio e Edgar lançava alguns olhares rancorosos à loirinha quando um vento mais forte o deixava com as mãos roxas.

- Eu não sei por que ainda te dou ouvidos, sabia? – Ele perguntou esfregando as mãos.

- Ed, pára de choro! Olha a felicidade dessas crianças de poderem vir ao povoado! Algumas delas nem foram para casa no feriado de Natal, é a única chance de saírem um pouco de dentro do castelo e ver algumas coisas e pessoas diferentes! Estamos fazendo uma boa ação!

Ele girou os olhos.

- Já sei por que eu concordo: você é _adoravelmente_ _persuasiva_.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu e passou um braço pelo dele. – O que a Emy vai ganhar de dia dos namorados?

- Não pensei em nada ainda... Mas talvez eu compre um balde maior pra ela poder vomitar mais a vontade... – Edgar comentou num tom amargo. Mas não por estar bravo com as náuseas da esposa e sim porque se sentia impotente quando suas poções e feitiços não minimizavam o desgaste de Emily.

A loirinha riu da idéia dele e apontou para as lojas ao longo da rua.

- Bem, essa é a sua chance, olha para essas vitrines cheias de coraçõezinhos...

- Não posso. Estamos trabalhando de babás das crianças, lembra?

- Se nossas missões fossem sempre tão sossegadas... Você devia me agradecer!

Ele não agradeceu, apenas sorriu.

Como Lucy previra, tiveram uma ronda agradável e tranqüila que acabou em poucas horas, já que os professores não demoraram em tirar os estudantes daquele tempo frio e levá-los de volta para o castelo.

McGonagall garantiu que enviaria uma coruja para Alastor Moody avisando com antecedência sobre o próximo passeio à Hogsmead.

Dias depois da ronda no povoado os dois amigos voltavam de uma missão quando Fabian os interceptou ainda no átrio do Ministério da Magia.

- Edgar, a Emily não estava passando bem e como você não estava aqui...

- O que aconteceu? – Edgar perguntou aflito já andando apressado em direção ao elevador. – Ela está no escritório?

Lucy e Fabian o acompanharam enquanto este explicava que a esposa de Edgar já tinha sido levada ao St. Mungus.

- _St. Mungus_? – Edgar quase gritou. – O que foi que aconteceu? Foi algum feitiço? Ela foi atacada? Comeu frutas vermelhas?

- Edgar... – Começou Fabian.

- Não, só pode ter sido aquele pudim de ameixa que ela insistiu para comprar ontem...

- Edgar... – Fabian tentou interrompe-lo mais uma vez.

- Ou pior...

Lucy ficou de frente para o amigo e lhe deu um tapa no rosto. Algumas pessoas que passavam pelo átrio naquele momento olharam a cena, curiosas.

- Mas o quê... – Falou ele passando a mão no rosto.

- Você pode fechar a boca um instante? O Fabian está tentando te contar que o seu filho está nascendo!

Edgar virou o rosto para Fabian que apenas acenou com a cabeça, confirmando.

- Meu _filho_?

A loirinha girou os olhos antes de falar com Fabian.

- Será que eu posso pedir que você o acompanhe até o St. Mungus? – Lucy apontou para o amigo que parecia ter entrado num estado de transe. – Não estou muito certa que ele conseguiria sozinho... Eu já encontro vocês lá, mas preciso falar com o Moody antes.

- Claro que sim Lu.

Lucy se despediu deles e rumou para o quartel dos aurores.

Estavam lá Mauren Prewet, Donald Swinton e Diliring Horton além de Alastor Moody.

- Moody, o Ed teve que ir ao St. Mungus, a Emy está tendo bebê.

Mauren vibrou discretamente com a notícia e a loirinha percebeu um leve sorriso iluminar o rosto de Alastor por alguns instantes. Mas logo em seguida ele assumiu novamente sua postura rígida.

- Como foi a missão?

Lucy apontou para seu braço ferido.

- Ganhei isso de presente hoje. Mas não havia comensal algum, apenas dementadores e gigantes fazendo bagunça.

- Gigantes?

- Sim, três deles. Dois nós matamos, _claro_. – Lucy admitiu a contragosto. – O terceiro era apenas uma criança.

- Um gigante.

- Uma _criança_ gigante.

- Ainda era um gigante. E os gigantes estão do lado de Voldemort. Sabe o que devemos fazer.

- Sim, eu sei. Foi por isso matamos dois deles, mas eu não vou matar uma criança! E se pensa que Crouch vai achar ruim, peça para ele me mandar para Azkaban.

- Não é para tanto senhorita Eyelesbarrow...

- Claro que não, mas você sabe que eu não vou obedecer a esse tipo de ordem, nem que isso custe a minha liberdade.

- E o senhor Bones?

- Concorda comigo, _óbvio_.

- Vocês dois não dão certo como dupla... – Moody murmurou andando até o mapa de Londres. – Talvez deva colocar você com o Swinton e o senhor Bones com a Fincher, assim quando vocês acharem ruim fazer um serviço, o companheiro de vocês faz.

- Você sabe que nós dois trabalhamos muito bem juntos.

Moody virou novamente para ela e sorriu de leve.

- Está dispensada por hoje senhorita, vá ao hospital conhecer o filho do senhor Bones.

- _Sério_?

Lucy quase não acreditou, deu um gritinho de felicidade e, na empolgação, um beijo no rosto do auror.

- Obrigada Alastor. – Ela falou antes de sair correndo da sala.

Mas não iria ao hospital, ainda. Virou o corredor e entrou no escritório de uso impróprio da magia. Havia apenas uma pequena bruxa de óculos por lá.

- Olá Mafalda.

- Lucy. – A bruxa sorriu levemente.

- Estou procurando o Sirius...

- Ele e o James estão no Tribunal dos Bruxos, julgando um caso de...

- Ah, tudo bem. – Lucy a interrompeu. – Obrigada.

A loirinha fechou a porta, correu até o final daquele corredor e bateu duas vezes numa imensa porta de aço.

- Pode entrar. – Saudou uma voz masculina que Lucy odiava.

Abriu a porta devagar e cumprimentou Bartô Crouch sentado atrás de uma imponente mesa de carvalho.

- Pois não senhorita Eyelesbarrow? – Ele perguntou encarando Lucy com certa curiosidade.

- Gostaria de falar com Amélia Bones.

Como se tivesse escutado, uma jovem bruxa de cabelos curtos saiu por uma porta no fundo da sala. Carregava uma pilha imensa de papéis.

- Crouch, acho que isso é tudo. – Falou ela colocando os papéis em cima da mesa do chefe e só então percebendo a loirinha ali parada na porta. – Lucy? Que surpresa...

Mas de repente ela silenciou, lembrando que Lucy trabalhava com Edgar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu irmão? – Ela perguntou assustada.

- Fica tranqüila, é uma notícia ótima! – A loirinha abriu um imenso sorriso. – O filho dele deve estar nascendo nesse instante.

Amélia deu um gritinho de felicidade e abraçou Lucy.

- Que coisa maravilhosa! – Ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos. E se virando para seu chefe pediu com a voz embargada. – Crouch, será que eu poderia...

Ele encarou a morena por um instante, avaliando a situação e assentiu sem falar nada.

- Obrigada. – Amélia agradeceu e saiu do Ministério acompanhada por Lucy.

Quando as duas aparataram no saguão de entrada do St. Mungus viram Edgar andando de um lado para o outro com um dedo na boca.

Amélia se aproximou do irmão e os dois se abraçaram durante um tempo.

- Está demorando tanto _Amy_... – Edgar murmurou preocupado.

- É assim mesmo. – Ela afagou levemente os cabelos do irmão.

Lucy segurou uma das mãos de Edgar reparando que ele tinha comido _todas_ as unhas.

- Que vergonha... – Ela murmurou soltando a mão dele com um leve sorriso.

- Eu tenho que ir agora... – Falou Fabian se aproximando deles. – Parece que a minha irmã também entrou em trabalho de parto, vou até lá ver se o Arthur precisa de alguma coisa. Só não fui antes porque ele não tinha condições de ficar sozinho.

- Claro. Obrigada Fabian. – Falou Lucy dando um abraço no amigo.

- Parabéns Edgar e veja se consegue se acalmar um pouco.

Edgar sorriu nervosamente e se despediu de Fabian.

Lucy e Amélia sentaram num sofá branco perto da recepção e Edgar voltou a tentar fazer um buraco no chão perto das escadarias, andando de um lado para o outro.

Lily desceu por ali alguns minutos depois.

- Lily! – Edgar parou de comer as unhas.

- Parabéns Edgar. – A ruiva falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – São lindos!

- _São_?

- Um menino e uma menina.

Edgar escondeu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar e a gargalhar ao mesmo tempo. Só então Lily percebeu as duas meninas sentadas ali perto.

Cumprimentou-as e depois se virou para Edgar.

- Vamos? A Emily já está no quarto. – Lily começou a subir as escadas e reparou que apenas Edgar a seguia. – Venham vocês duas também.

Eles entraram no quarto e Edgar correu até a esposa que tinha lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos. Os dois se abraçaram por um tempo e então Lily apontou para um berço ao lado da cama de Emily.

Edgar andou até lá e pegou um dos bebês no colo. Lily tinha arrumado os dois em faixas coloridas em azul e rosa. A ruiva pegou a menina e entregou a Emily que tinha se ajeitado melhor na cama para receber a filha.

A porta do quarto abriu e Mirian Strout entrou parecendo alarmada.

- Lily, hoje é o dia! Temos mais um parto. A mãe está um tanto apavorada, vou precisar daquela sua poção calmante.

- Primeiro filho? – Lily perguntou sorrindo, isso acontecia com freqüência.

- Na verdade é o sexto. Mas pelo jeito ainda não se acostumou... Parece que é a irmã daquele seu amigo que chegou com ele. – Mirian apontou para Edgar e sorriu levemente.

- Irmã do Fabian... Ah, Molly Weasley?

- Essa mesma. O marido dela está na minha sala com dois gêmeos terríveis! Nem parece que eles têm menos de dois anos...

Lily seguiu a colega para fora do quarto e Lucy comentou o que todos estavam pensando.

- Sexto?

- Será que chegamos numa marca dessas? – Edgar perguntou divertido e Emily sorriu.

- Se você quase morreu de preocupação na primeira gravidez, imagine mais cinco? – A morena encarou a filha em seus braços e Amélia se aproximou de Edgar acariciando o pequeno nariz do menininho.

Edgar entregou o bebê para sua irmã segurar e sentou na cama ao lado da esposa.

- Você já contou? – Emily perguntou e ele acenou que não. Então ela se virou para Lucy e entregou a menina para a amiga.

A loirinha pegou o bebê um tanto desajeitadamente e sorriu para o casal.

- Ela é linda. – Falou com a voz um tanto rouca.

- Nós decidimos que se fosse uma menina daríamos o seu nome a ela. – Falou Emily.

- Afinal, você é nossa madrinha e a gente gosta um _pouquinho_ de você. – Edgar completou sorrindo.

- Lucy? – A loirinha repetiu o próprio nome encarando a menina no seu colo.

- Não, seu segundo nome, _Brigitte_. – Respondeu Edgar ainda sorrindo. – Se fosse 'Lucy' você ficaria muito convencida.

Todos ali gargalharam e Amélia devolveu o menino para o irmão.

- E ele?

- Morgan Brian Bones. – Respondeu Edgar em tom solene e as três meninas riram.

Amélia sentou na cama de Emily ao lado do irmão.

- Evvie vai adorar.

- Quem é Evvie? – Perguntou Lucy percebendo que só ela não entendera.

- Everard, meu irmão. Ele queria colocar Brian, nome do nosso pai, no filho dele. Mas nasceu uma menina então ele colocou nela o nome de nossa mãe _Susan_.

- Porque eu nunca o conheci esse Everard?

- Ele não estudou em Hogwarts. – Amélia esclareceu. – Moramos com nossa mãe na Bulgária durante alguns anos, então ele aceitou estudar em Durmstrang. Quando Edgar e eu estávamos na idade escolar, já tínhamos voltado para a Inglaterra, mas ele não quis pedir transferência da escola que tanto gostava, por isso continuou sua vida por lá.

- Susan Bones nasceu na semana passada. – Falou Edgar.

Lucy sorriu levemente e passou o dedo indicador no narizinho de Brigitte.

- Ed, eu sei que prometi não te pedir mais nada pelos próximos vinte anos, mas... – Ela mordeu o canto dos lábios e encarou o amigo que sorriu.

- Não precisa pedir. – Ele entendeu o que ela estava querendo. – Eu não convidaria qualquer outra pessoa pra ser madrinha dela que não fosse você.

- Sério?

- Claro que sim! – Falou Emily sorrindo para a amiga.

* * *

Depois que Amélia deixou o quarto de Emily alegando que precisava voltar ao Ministério, Lucy inventou uma desculpa sobre ter que encontrar Lily para poder deixar os amigos curtirem seus bebês mais a vontade.

A loirinha descia animada para o saguão quando foi acertada no ombro esquerdo por uma das almofadas brancas do sofá de espera.

Olhou aturdida na direção do sofá e viu dois meninos rindo loucamente. E no meio deles estava alguém que parecia estar se divertindo mais do que eles.

- Mauren? – Lucy perguntou confusa quando se aproximou da amiga. – Você não estava no Ministério?

- Bem, Arthur me chamou como se fosse uma emergência. Só descobri que meu sexto sobrinho está nascendo quando cheguei aqui e conversei com uma das enfermeiras. Arthur está bem ansioso, fica repetindo palavras desconexas o tempo todo... Achei melhor tirar Fred e Jorge de perto dele...

- E porque ele chamou _você_ para vir até aqui? – A loirinha perguntou se agachando ao lado de um dos gêmeos que puxava a barra de sua roupa.

- Bem, o Fabian precisava voltar para o Ministério, ainda mais agora que a Emily teve bebê as coisas vão ficar corridas pra ele. O Gidy não podia vir. E Aparentemente eu sou a única que consegue controlar esses dois pestinhas.

- Uau! – Lucy exclamou estupefata. – Eu vi o _quanto_ você os controla...

Mauren pegou a almofada da mão da loirinha e sorriu marotamente.

- O Fred queria lançar a almofada em alguém usando a minha varinha. Quando reconheci você, disse a ele que não tinha problema acertar a moça bonita que estava descendo as escadas...

Lucy sorriu.

- Se ele fez aquilo usando uma varinha, foi um ótimo feitiço. – Ela comentou enquanto Fred se jogava para se sentar em seu colo.

Como ela estava agachada, não teve tempo de se equilibrar e caiu batendo a cabeça no chão.

- Ai... – A loirinha massageou a nuca e sentou no sofá, puxando Fred novamente para o seu colo. – Assim é mais seguro.

- Eu permito que eles usem a minha varinha de vez em quando. A Molly não aprova então eu tenho que fazer isso escondido...

- Posso imaginar porque ela não aprova.

- Eles são adoráveis, não são?

- São encantadores. – A loirinha bagunçou o cabelo de George que tinha sentado entre ela e Mauren. – Mas imagino o trabalho que vão dar em Hogwarts se você continuar fazendo tanto as vontades deles.

- E eu consigo resistir? – A morena perguntou parecendo alarmada. – Não tenho forças suficientes pra conseguir dizer não a eles.

Lucy gargalhou.

- Se alguém te ouve falando que não tem força pra resistir a essas duas miniaturas de gente, não acredita que você é uma de nossas melhores aurores e que é a única de nós que consegue resistir bravamente à Cruciatus...

- Cruciatus? É baba... – Ela fez um gesto com a mão. – Agora dizer não a esses dois, isso sim é sofrimento.

As duas riram juntas e continuaram ali conversando sobre os gêmeos até que a enfermeira Strout apareceu para avisar que tudo ocorrera bem durante o parto de Molly e que era mais um menino.

* * *

Alguns dias depois os gêmeos Bones foram confortavelmente instalados num quarto de duas cores da casa de Edgar e Emily.

Lucy visitava os afilhados todos os dias. Sirius aparecia de vez em quando com a loirinha, mas a maioria das vezes ela ia sozinha.

Quando no final de abril os gêmeos ficaram doentes, Edgar pegou licença no Ministério para cuidar deles durante quinze dias. A loirinha achava um absurdo, afinal Emily já estava de licença maternidade, mas Edgar não conseguia trabalhar tranqüilo sabendo que os bebês não estavam bem.

Nos três primeiros dias Lucy ficou sozinha, mas Moody logo começou a colocá-la como apoio de alguma dupla. Para ela isso já era muito melhor do que ele simplesmente determinar que ela trabalhasse junto com Donald Swinton, o único auror que não tinha dupla.

Emily estava amamentando Morgan quando o som da campainha interrompeu sua cantiga de ninar.

- Ed? – Ela chamou não muito alto.

- Eu atendo, amor. – Falou ele colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Deve ser a Lucy.

Emily sorriu levemente e voltou a cantar baixinho para o filho. Minutos depois a auror entrava silenciosamente no quarto, acompanhada de Edgar.

- Olá. – Ela cumprimentou a amiga que lhe respondeu com um sorriso enorme e apontou com o queixo para o berço com enfeites cor-de-rosa.

Lucy se aproximou do berço e ficou um tempo só observando sua afilhada. Estava cada dia mais linda e parecia dormir como um anjinho.

- Ainda levo essa fofura pra casa! – Ela sussurrou para Edgar que tinha se aproximado.

- Não pensa em ter sua própria filha não? – Edgar puxou de leve o cabelo da amiga que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e ela sorriu.

- Para ter a minha própria eu precisaria de um pai pra ela. Tem alguma sugestão?

Edgar e Emily se encararam e a morena sorriu.

- Mas você e o Sirius não...

- Não. – Ela respondeu prontamente. – Nem consigo imaginar o Sirius assim com um filho... Ele não tem a mínima responsabilidade pra isso.

- Então você nunca vai ser mãe! – Edgar comentou, mas não deu tempo pra loirinha responder por que percebeu que ela estava prestes a contrariá-lo. – Você e o Sirius foram feitos um para o outro, se ele nunca vai poder ser pai, então você, bem... Você não vai ser mãe...

Lucy suspirou e voltou a encarar Brigitte.

- Acho que a minha idéia de levá-la pra minha casa ainda é a melhor.

Emily sorriu e passou os dedos pelos cabelos fininhos de Morgan.

- Ed, coloca ele no berço pra mim?

- Claro. – Edgar pegou o filho do colo da esposa e levou para o outro berço.

- Ah! – Lucy exclamou de repente e abriu a bolsa. – Quase me esqueço. Comprei isso pra eles hoje no Beco Diagonal.

A loirinha entregou um pacote para Emily que abriu sorrindo.

- Você mima demais essas crianças, sabia?

- Espere só pra ver o que eu vou fazer com eles quando já estiverem pelo menos andando!

- Merlin! Você já faz planos pra eles?

- Desde o momento maluco que vocês me convidaram para madrinha! – Ela gargalhou.

- Lucy, são lindos! – Emily entregou para Edgar as roupinhas rosas e azuis que Lucy trouxera.

- Minha filha não vai usar esse vestido indecente! – Edgar brincou com o comprimento do vestido.

- Vai ficar uma gracinha! – Lucy murmurou mostrando a língua para o amigo.

- Vou preparar um chá para nós. – Emily levantou da poltrona. – Já trago uns biscoitos.

- Não por mim, Emy. – Lucy falou enquanto passava de leve os dedos no rosto de Brigitte. – Já tenho que ir embora... O Sirius quer ir ao teatro hoje, ainda tenho que me aprontar.

- Sério? Não pode nem esperar meu chá? – A morena sorriu.

- Bem... – Lucy hesitou, adorava o chá da amiga. – Acho que não faz mal esperar um pouquinho.

- Dois minutinhos. – Murmurou Emily saindo do quarto.

- E como estão as coisas lá no Ministério?

- Amanhã o Moody vai me mandar para a Espanha, vou ficar uma semana fora...

- Fazer o que na Espanha?

- Sabe a Stravinska? – Ela perguntou e Edgar acenou que sim. – Parece que ela conseguiu traduzir alguns documentos _seculares_ que estavam em runas e descobriu que Voldemort pode ter usado magia das trevas poderosa para se tornar algo entre invencível e imortal. Ela conseguiu uma pista do que pode ser isso em _Madri_, então nós duas vamos pra lá.

- Mas, pelo seu ar contrariado, você tinha uma idéia melhor... – Ele comentou percebendo a expressão da loirinha.

Lucy parou de acariciar a afilhada que soltou um resmungo baixo. A loirinha apenas sorriu disso e atravessou o quarto para sentar no braço da poltrona de Emily.

- Bem, na verdade eu só gostaria de perguntar a ele sobre Nárnia.

- Sobre _Nárnia_? O que isso...

- Não sei. Mas é uma curiosidade que eu tenho. Se ele conhecia Nárnia... Esse fato dele talvez ser 'imortal' pode ser alguma coisa que ele aprendeu em outro mundo...

Edgar a encarou pensativo.

- Sabe... Eu sempre soube que você não era 'muito certa das idéias'...

- Hei. – Ela protestou.

- Mas isso já é exagero! Perguntar a Voldemort sobre Nárnia. Acha realmente que ele falaria alguma coisa a você? E se falasse você acha mesmo que sairia viva pra contar para alguém?

- Hum...

Mas Edgar não a deixou responder. Rapidamente começou a dramatização de uma cena.

- Oh! Olá senhor Voldemort, me desculpe incomodá-lo no conforto do seu lar, mas será que você teria um ou dois minutinhos para uma conversa?

- Sim, claro minha adorável jovem. – Edgar continuou interpretando. – Venha ao meu humilde escritório. Em que posso lhe ajudar?

- Na verdade preciso saber se o fato do senhor ser meio invencível tem alguma relação com o seu conhecimento de Nárnia, é porque sabe... Eu preciso fazer algumas pesquisas e descobrir como reverter isso...

Lucy girou os olhos enquanto Emily entrava no quarto.

- Quem o Ed estava imitando?

- Estava encenando uma conversa minha com Voldemort... – Ela pegou com cuidado a xícara que Emily lhe oferecia e virou para o amigo. – Você é tão engraçadinho, sabia?

- O que o Moody falou quando ouviu sua sugestão?

Lucy ficou rígida e engrossou a voz para ficar parecida com a do chefe dos aurores.

- 'A senhorita pirou de vez? Ou não percebeu que essa é uma reunião séria?'. Eu disse que sabia que a reunião era séria e que minha sugestão também era, mas ele me ignorou completamente.

- Típico... – Edgar sorriu.

A loirinha bebeu todo o chá e devolveu a xícara para Emily.

- Emy, estava uma delícia, como sempre. Mas agora tenho que ir. Vocês sabem que por mim, ficava até o jantar, mas o Sirius me mata se perder esse teatro hoje.

- Tudo bem. Mande um abraço para ele. – Falou Edgar dando um beijo de despedida no rosto da loirinha. – E passe aqui assim que chegar da Espanha!

- Prometo.

Emily acompanhou a amiga até a porta, mas antes de sair Lucy deu mais uma olhada na sala impecável dos amigos e sorriu para Emily.

- Estou com um aperto no peito sabia?

- Você vai ficar muitos dias fora, - Emily deu de ombros. – desde que os bebês nasceram você nunca ficou um único dia sem vê-los...

- Pode ser isso. – Ela sorriu. Nesse momento Edgar entrou na sala e sentou no sofá. – Vocês dois sabem que eu amo vocês, não sabem?

Emily deu um beijo no rosto de Lucy e segurou a mão da amiga.

- Nós também amamos você completamente! – Falou Emily

- E vamos sobreviver sem você por aqui durante alguns dias. – Edgar completou.

- Vocês juram? – Ela perguntou preocupada, mas os dois amigos riram.

- Saudade não mata literalmente Lucy. – Edgar explicou. – Mas se te consola, saiba que vamos nos cuidar e cuidar muito bem dos bebês durante essa semana que você vai ficar longe. Satisfeita?

- Um pouco. – Ela deu um sorriso amarelo. – Vou trazer alguns brinquedinhos da Espanha...

Edgar e Emily se encararam sorrindo.

- Você é impossível! – Emily murmurou fazendo a auror sorrir.

E foi a última vez que a loirinha viu os amigos vivos.

* * *

Lucy aparatou numa rua deserta e sentiu suas pernas cambalearem. Mais à frente onde sabia ficar a casa de Edgar e Emily pairava imponente no céu a Marca Negra. A auror abandonou Vika sozinha na Espanha assim que recebeu o patrono de Sirius avisando sobre o ataque.

- Não pode ser... – Ela murmurou e começou a correr. Sirius, que estava ali com outros membros da Ordem, correu atrás dela assim que a viu.

Os dois pararam em frente a um portão que há algumas horas antes tinha sido magnífico e encararam a sempre tão alegre e convidativa casa dos Bones, completamente destruída, sinal de que a batalha ali tinha sido intensa.

Lucy correu em direção a casa, empurrou o portão, que caiu com o gesto, e começou a andar por entre os destroços. Não demorou a encontrar os corpos de Edgar e Emily por baixo de algumas vigas de concreto.

- NÃO! – Ela gritou ao reconhecer os amigos e desabou no chão chorando.

Alastor Moody e mais alguns membros da Ordem os seguiram para dentro da casa e encararam a cena petrificados.

Sirius agachou ao lado da namorada e a abraçou ternamente. Ela correspondeu ao abraço e começou a chorar ainda mais alto.

- Eles não podiam... Tão felizes... – Lucy falava entre soluços. – Os bebês...

A loirinha levantou num salto e começou a andar novamente entre os escombros, mas Gidean a deteve antes que ela pudesse chegar onde tinha sido o encantador quarto dos gêmeos.

- Você não precisa ver isso. – Ele falou entregando-a novamente para os braços de Sirius.

- Eles... – Ela falou num fio de voz e Gidean confirmou.

- Ninguém sobreviveu Lucy.

Ela sentou novamente entre os destroços da casa e voltou a chorar inconformada.

- Eu não entendo... – Murmurou Alastor Moody olhando para a casa ao seu redor. – Recebemos o patrono do Edgar sobre o ataque e chegamos aqui em pouquíssimos minutos... Eles não podem ter sido tão rápidos para fazer todo esse estrago.

- Com certeza eram muitos Comensais.

- Eu queria saber como, _como_, eles poderiam saber onde encontrá-los? – Perguntou Lucy segurando por um momento o choro. – Porque atacá-los em suas casas... Não faz sentido...

Gidean e Sirius trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de Sirius falar.

- Nós achamos... Bem, há uma chance... De que alguém esteja nos traindo.

- Traindo como? – Perguntou Lucy em pânico.

- Desde que os comensais assassinaram a Marlene e a família dela... Bom, foi um ataque sem motivos... – Falou Gidean.

- Eles nunca precisaram de motivos para cometer as atrocidades que cometem. – Moody atestou.

- Eles atacam trouxas, e quem mais estiver no caminho deles... – Gidean continuou. – Porque atacariam a família da Lene sendo que ela simplesmente trabalhava no Departamento para a Regulação de Criaturas Mágicas? E o problema que seus aurores tiveram antes de virem para cá?

Gidean se referia ao fato da pirâmide de Moody ter dado problema mais uma vez, levando os aurores que estavam de plantão no QG para uma área diversa quando o ataque à família Bones tinha começado.

- Você acha, _sinceramente_, que alguém da Ordem seria capaz disso? – Moody perguntou parecendo furioso com a idéia de Gidean e de Sirius.

- Não sei... - Respondeu o ruivo. - Talvez alguém do Ministério. Mas seria alguém em condições de confundir mais uma vez seu precioso detector de ataques, e alguém que soubesse onde aurores ou membros da Ordem moram.

Moody não pareceu convencido e Lucy fez uma expressão de repulsa como se a idéia fosse tão terrível quanto a cena que presenciava.

Não conseguia acreditar que Edgar e Emily tinham sido levados... Ainda mais num momento tão sublime como o que eles estavam vivendo, apenas dois meses depois do nascimento daqueles bebês tão lindos. Edgar tinha esperado tão ansioso por esse momento, contava os dias naquele calendário ridículo dele.

Enquanto Alastor, Gidean e Sirius estavam preocupados discutindo sobre um possível traidor, Lucy voltou a andar pelo lugar. Parou onde antigamente era a impecavelmente organizada sala de estar e agachou para tirar do porta-retratos uma fotografia levemente queimada.

Ali acenavam para ela Edgar e Emily, cada um com um bebê no colo. Brigitte usava um delicado vestidinho lilás e Morgan um macacão verde água.

A loirinha voltou a chorar enquanto observava a foto e lembrando-se de sua relação com Edgar desde que estavam em Hogwarts.

_- Eu queria saber se você tem algum compromisso no próximo sábado._

_A grifinória engasgou com o chocolate que estava bebendo._

_- Lucy! – Edgar levantou e deu algumas palmadinhas nas costas da loirinha. – Você está bem?_

_- Estou. Obrigada. É que estava muito quente... O chocolate._

_- E então?_

_- Então eu me engasguei._

_- Sim, mas eu falava sobre minha pergunta._

_- Er... sábado agora?_

_- Sim._

_- Na verdade não... quer dizer tenho. Mas à noite._

_- À tarde você não quer me fazer companhia em Hogsmead?_

(...)

_- Eu acho que não precisamos mudar isso._

_- Então não nos custa tentar, né?_

_- É um sim?_

_- Não._

_- Não?_

_- Não. – Lucy deu uma gargalhada da expressão de Edgar - Você precisa perguntar direito._

_- Ah. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça e levantou estendendo a mão para puxar Lucy – A senhorita aceita namorar comigo?_

_- É... acho que sim. – ela respondeu ainda rindo._

_- Você também deveria responder direito, sabia?_

_- Tudo bem. Sim Edgar, eu aceito._

(...)

_- Eu tenho um carinho enorme por você, mas você merece alguém que te ame. Eu juro que tentei, mas..._

_- Mas é com o Sirius que você vai ficar, não é?_

_- Não. Não agora pelo menos. – Lucy respondeu triste._

_- Eu só quero a sua felicidade. – Edgar falou levantando o rosto dela._

_- E eu a sua. – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Você vai querer continuar sendo meu amigo? – Perguntou receosa._

_Edgar ficou sério por uns instantes, mas depois sorriu também._

_- É o que tínhamos combinado, não é?_

_- É. Sem ressentimentos?_

_- Sem ressentimentos. Triste, é claro, mas vai passar._

(...)

_... - Só não sei se estou pronto para seguir essas novas ordens..._

_- Ed você está pálido, aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Alice também reparando que ele poderia desmaiar a qualquer instante._

_Ele não respondeu, continuou encarando as próprias mãos em cima da mesa._

_- Se você quiser ir para casa eu posso cobrir seu horário sem problemas, Moody não acharia ruim, afinal ele acabou de me conceder uma meia folga pra essa noite..._

_Ele ergueu os olhos para loirinha sorrindo agradecido, mas negou a oferta._

_- Você já teve trabalho suficiente durante a noite, não é justo... Acontece que... – Ele fez uma pausa e abriu um sorriso tímido. – Bem, a Emily está grávida._

(...)

_- Deixa de ser manhoso Ed... – Lucy falou divertida para o amigo. – Quero ver quando nascer o bebê, vai ficar chorando porque não pode ir para casa ajudar a Emy a trocar as fraldas._

_- Você brinca porque não sabe a angústia que é... – Ele falou jogando uma bolinha de papel na loirinha._

_- Você podia sugerir ao Moody trocar de função aqui no Ministério com o Fabian... Que tal? Você trabalharia como Obliviador com a Emy e o Fabian seria um auror... Assim você sempre poderia socorrê-la a tempo se ela quisesse vomitar na cara de algum trouxa que está tendo a memória modificada._

_Edgar jogou outra bolinha de papel que acertou a testa de Lucy._

_- Sabe que não é uma má idéia? – Ele respondeu sorrindo abertamente. – Só que o seu dia vai ficar muito monótono sem ter ninguém pra chatear._

_- Ah... O Dil pode me ajudar nisso... – Respondeu a loirinha apontando para um auror do outro lado da sala._

(...)

_- Você tem cada idéia maluca sabia? – Perguntou ele. – Incentivar comensais a voltarem para o nosso lado, montar um orfanato para as crianças gigantes, ficar de babá de alunos em Hogsmead..._

_- Orfanato? – Dorcas perguntou antes que Lucy tivesse chance para implicar com Edgar._

_- Foi só uma idéia... – Ela resmungou. – Mas o Moody quase me expulsou da reunião por causa disso..._

_A loirinha encarou Edgar e fez sua melhor expressão de 'pidona'._

_- Lucy... É absurdo! – Ele respondeu.  
_

_- Por favor? Pela nossa amizade tão linda!  
_

_- Ela não vai desistir... – Comentou Dorcas sorrindo abertamente.  
_

_- Você é impossível, sabia?  
_

_- É um sim? – A loirinha alargou o sorriso.  
_

_- Claro que é um sim. Mas não me peça mais nada pelos próximos vinte anos!  
_

_- Você é um amor Ed! – Ela deu beijo no rosto do amigo que girou os olhos ainda levemente contrariado._

(...)

_- Você já contou? – Emily perguntou e ele acenou que não. Então ela se virou para Lucy e entregou a menina para a amiga._

_A loirinha pegou o bebê um tanto desajeitadamente e sorriu para o casal._

_- Ela é linda. – Falou com a voz um tanto rouca.  
_

_- Nós decidimos que se fosse uma menina daríamos o seu nome a ela. – Falou Emily.  
_

_- Afinal, você é nossa madrinha e a gente gosta um pouquinho de você. – Edgar completou sorrindo.  
_

_- Lucy? – A loirinha repetiu o próprio nome encarando a menina no seu colo.  
_

_- Não, seu segundo nome, Brigitte. – Respondeu Edgar ainda sorrindo. – Se fosse 'Lucy' você ficaria muito convencida._

(...)

_- Ed, eu sei que prometi não te pedir mais nada pelos próximos vinte anos, mas... – Ela mordeu o canto dos lábios e encarou o amigo que sorriu.  
_

_- Não precisa pedir. – Ele entendeu o que ela estava querendo. – Eu não convidaria qualquer outra pessoa pra ser madrinha dela que não fosse você.  
_

_- Sério?  
_

_- Claro que sim! – Falou Emily sorrindo para a amiga._

- Minha afilhadinha... – Ela sussurrou apertando a foto contra o peito.

- Lucy... – Sirius apoiou a mão no ombro da loirinha que estremeceu involuntariamente. – Acho que não temos mais nada para fazer aqui...

Lucy olhou mais uma vez para a foto em suas mãos e a guardou no bolso do casaco. Jogou o porta-retratos vazio novamente no chão, voltou para onde Moody tinha arrumado os corpos de Edgar e Emily e sussurrou um adeus para os amigos antes de sair acompanhada de Sirius.

* * *

**N/a**:

Atendendo o pedido da _Carol_: Edgar Bones!!! kkkkkkkkkkkk

Ai, eu _realmente_ sofri com essa... Eu gostava muito do Edgar e da relação meio de irmão que ele tinha com a Lucy... Mas, guerra é guerra...

Bem... Como eu tenho interpretações super pessoais sobre algumas coisas da série, acho que eu tenho que explicar algumas coisinhas desse capítulo... XD

A Primeira coisa é que não achei nada sobre um provável irmão do Edgar além da Amélia, _mas_ em HP a Susan Bones se refere tanto à Amélia quanto ao Edgar como 'tios', então no meu entender ela é filha de alguém que mal aparece na história... Por isso ela é só _mencionada_ aqui...

E alguém percebeu que eu tenho certo vício com gêmeos? Rsrsrs Mas é que no quinto livro tem uma parte assim "_Susan Bones, cujo tio, tia e primos foram mortos por um dos dez (comensais)..._" Então por causa desse 'primos' eu tinha que dar dar mais de um filho para os Bones. Solução: Gêmeos pra eles! \o/\o/\o/

É só isso. _Acho_. Beijos para: **1 Lily Evans**, **Yuufu**, **Mandy BrixX**, **Caroline Evans Potter**, **Rose Anne Samartinne** e **Lolah Lupin** (_desculpa ter feito você chorar no capítulo passado... mas acho que as coisas não melhoraram muito hoje, não é? rsrsrs_).

Não que o próximo capítulo seja '_felizinho_', mas não tem mortes... \o/\o/\o/\o/

Tá bom, já vou... ¬¬  
Beijos, Luci E. Potter.


	11. O Traidor

**Capítulo 11 – O Traidor**

* * *

A Ordem da Fênix tinha sido, mais uma vez, golpeada com força brutal.

O assassinato de Edgar e Emily Bones e de seus bebês foi amplamente divulgado pelo Profeta Diário que lançava a mesma pergunta que atormentava milhares de bruxos: Se Voldemort pregava a purificação da comunidade bruxa contra os nascidos trouxas e a supremacia deles perante os trouxas em geral, porque atacar tão cruelmente uma tradicional família puro-sangue como a família Bones?

Não fazia o menor sentido, mas infelizmente ninguém teria oportunidade para questionar Voldemort ou seus Comensais sobre essa terrível mudança de métodos.

Lucy que, depois da perda de Gwen e de Marlene, acreditava que não agüentaria ver mais nenhum de seus amigos partir, esteve completamente 'apagada' nos dias que se seguiram à morte de Edgar e Emily.

Não conseguia entrar no quartel dos aurores sem lembrar-se de Edgar ali, sempre pronto para 'irritá-la'. Algumas vezes se pegava pensando nas brincadeiras constantes, na cumplicidade ou no tanto que eles formavam uma dupla perfeita, mesmo que Moody dissesse o contrário...

Moody também esteve bastante abatido, afinal, mesmo não admitindo porque sempre queria parecer 'durão', Edgar era um grande amigo e um de seus melhores homens.

'_A senhorita Lucy que o estragava de vez em quando..._' – Ele comentou certo dia, se referindo ao fato de Edgar se insubordinar a algumas ordens.

A loirinha passou alguns dias sendo liberada por Moody por não se encontrar em condições de combate. Ela chegava ao quartel dos aurores e já ia direto à sala de entrevista conversar com Moody.

Ele fazia com Lucy alguns testes de resistência e logo a liberava, desanimado. Num desses dias, ela estava a caminho do elevador para ir embora quando tropeçou em Peter.

- Oh, me desculpa... Estou tão distraída...

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu ele pegando do chão alguns papéis que derrubara com o encontrão.

- O que você está fazendo perdido aqui embaixo? – Perguntou Lucy finalmente percebendo que Peter seria a última pessoa que ela esperaria encontrar por ali.

- Vim encontrar o Sirius.

- Ele está de folga hoje. – Ela explicou e Peter fez uma expressão bastante triste.

- Ah... Eu vou embora então... – Peter comentou ainda sem encarar Lucy.

- Eu te acompanho até o átrio. – Falou a loirinha, mas logo parou porque Moody aparecera na porta do quartel dos aurores e a chamava com urgência.

- Nos vemos outra hora... – Falou Peter se despedindo da loirinha e virando o corredor logo em seguida.

Lucy andou até Moody que parecia bastante aborrecido.

- Desistiu de me dar folga? – Ela perguntou divertida ao se aproximar do chefe.

- Mais ou menos... – Moody olhou ao redor para se certificar que estavam sozinhos e puxou Lucy pelo braço para longe da porta em que estavam.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O Black e o Lupin foram mandados para investigar uma denúncia de que Comensais da Morte estão se reunindo em Wimbledon. É uma missão completamente sigilosa e a senhorita pode perceber por quê.

- Eles correm sério perigo se forem descobertos no 'ninho' das cobras...

- Exatamente. Acontece que eles estão perdidos na região e isso me causou certa preocupação. Apesar de achar que a senhorita não está em perfeitas condições de combate, acredito que essa 'pequena' missão de socorrê-los e auxiliá-los não será um problema. – Falou Moody aparentando estar muito preocupado por ser uma 'pequena' missão. – Você é a única pessoa que eu posso contar no momento.

- Claro Moody... Vou aparatar por lá imediatamente.

Nesse momento os dois ouviram um barulho no corredor e a loirinha andou desconfiada até lá.

- Vazio... – Ela murmurou observando o corredor.

- O barulho deve ter vindo da sala de Uso Impróprio da Magia. – Comentou Moody.

- Bem, _vigilância constante_... – A loirinha falou sorrindo. – Vou para a minha missão, não tire os olhos da sua preciosa pirâmide, por favor!

Moody sorriu levemente e voltou para o quartel dos aurores.

* * *

- Senhorita Stravinska! – Dumbledore andou até a russa que acabava de entrar em sua sala e a cumprimentou gentilmente com um beijo na mão. – Encantado em conhecê-la.

- O prazer é meu professor Dumbledore. – Ela abriu um sorriso gentil e permitiu que ele a encaminhasse para uma poltrona no outro extremo da sala.

O diretor serviu duas taças de hidromel, entregou uma à Viktoriya e sentou do outro lado da escrivaninha sorrindo bondosamente.

Vika experimentou a bebida e ficou ainda algum tempo em silêncio decidindo como começar a conversa. Aninia lhe diria para ir direto ao ponto, Lucy lhe diria para conversar amenidades antes. Mordeu de leve o canto dos lábios antes de decidir pela segunda tática que lhe parecia muito mais fácil.

- Era um sonho antigo meu conhecer Hogwarts. – Ela comentou enquanto lançava um olhar curioso aos objetos da sala do diretor.

- É uma pena não ter tido a oportunidade de vê-la estudando aqui senhorita. Mas ainda podemos dar uma volta pela escola, se ainda tiver interesse em conhecer o castelo.

- Vou adorar. – Ela abriu um sorriso tão sincero como quando tinha quatro anos de idade e ganhou sua tão sonhada bicicleta.

Dumbledore pousou sua taça na mesa e inclinou a cabeça de lado para observá-la.

- Mas temo que a senhorita não tenha vindo aqui só para conhecer Hogwarts...

Viktoriya manteve o sorriso.

- Não. Claro que não. – Ela respondeu e tomou mais um gole de hidromel antes de continuar. – É que o assunto é um pouco delicado e... Um tanto _confuso_.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la um pouco então... É relacionado à viagem que você fez à Espanha?

- Mais ou menos.

- Vocês descobriram alguma coisa interessante por lá?

- Digamos que sim... Na verdade lá eu apenas aprofundei minhas pesquisas, a descoberta foi feita aqui em Londres mesmo. O problema é que não sei se essa descoberta pode significar alguma coisa relevante... Recentemente eu me deparei com o termo _Horcrux_ em um documento que estava traduzindo e isso me chamou a atenção. De alguma forma, apesar de achar Voldemort patético, acredito que ele seria o tipo de pessoa capaz de criar Horcruxes para poder passar toda a eternidade nos infernizando e tentando dominar o mundo como se ele fosse o tal.

Dumbledore riu da maneira que ela se referia a Voldemort, mas logo se recostou na cadeira para considerar a dimensão do problema que a russa lhe apresentava.

- A senhorita tem idéia do que as Horcruxes realmente representam?

- Sim, eu sei. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – E o senhor acha que por isso nem mesmo Voldemort seria capaz de criá-las?

O diretor a fitou por mais alguns instantes antes de responder pausadamente.

- Gostaria muito de acreditar que essa idéia nunca tenha passado pela cabeça de Voldemort.

- Mas... – A russa tamborilou a mesa do diretor com um sorriso quase presunçoso. – Admite que é possível?

- Sim, admito que é. – Dumbledore estreitou os olhos na direção da morena e pediu num tom bondoso. – A senhorita está disposta a me contar tudo o que descobriu em suas pesquisas?

Viktoriya sorriu ainda mais.

- Foi para isso que eu vim aqui.

* * *

No final do dia Lucy e Sirius aparataram juntos na varanda da casa da loirinha. Estavam machucados e ela ainda tinha as vestes sujas e rasgadas.

Lucy apontou a varinha para a porta e murmurou algumas palavras que Sirius não pôde entender por estar concentrado demais em tirar os sapatos e jogá-los fora.

A loirinha entrou em casa indo direto para o chuveiro.

- Tem um vidro no armário da cozinha com uma solução de tentáculos de murtisco amassados. – Lucy gritou para Sirius de dentro do banheiro. – Deve aliviar um pouco seus machucados.

O maroto seguiu a recomendação de Lucy e ela o encontrou, minutos depois, esparramado na poltrona ao lado da lareira acesa.

- Você está _muito_ melhor. – Ele comentou sorrindo e estendendo um copo de fire-whisky na direção da loirinha.

Lucy nem parecia a mesma pessoa que tinha entrado em casa poucos minutos antes. Estava com um delicado vestido cor-de-rosa e uma fita da mesma cor prendendo os cabelos que naquele dia estavam cacheados.

- Aliviou um pouco as dores? – Ela perguntou apontando para os ferimentos do maroto.

- A Lis trataria melhor os meus ferimentos... Mas já está bom assim.

A loirinha sorriu e deitou no sofá de frente para Sirius.

- Que dia... – Ela comentou sabendo que Sirius estava louco por uma deixa para começar a falar sobre o ataque desproporcional que haviam sofrido.

- Ele tentou nos entregar aos Comensais... – Falou Sirius levantando do sofá e dando uma volta pela sala.

Lucy fechou os olhos tentando reunir paciência para responder.

- O Remus jamais faria isso, Sirius. – Ela falou ainda nervosa. Não agüentava ter que discutir esse assunto com o namorado.

- E como você explica esse ataque de hoje? Como você explica que os Comensais sabiam exatamente onde nos encontrar? E não diga que foi coincidência!

- Outra pessoa pode ter ficado sabendo, talvez eles deduziram, não sei. A única coisa que eu sei é que o Remus não seria capaz de nos trair.

- Mas _alguém_ está nos traindo. E até o James acha que o Remus está estranho já faz tempo. – Sirius falou sério esperando convencê-la com esse novo argumento.

- Já te passou pela cabeça que ele pode estar com medo? Voldemort se aliou aos lobisomens, Remus não aceitou e jamais aceitaria essa união, ele pode estar se sentindo ameaçado!

- Todos nós estamos ameaçados você não acha? E quanto ao ataque de hoje, além de nós dois apenas ele e o Moody sabiam onde nós estaríamos. Se você acha que é mais provável que Alastor Moody traia a Ordem...

- É o que você devia achar, afinal o _Remus_ é que é seu amigo não o Alastor.

Sirius sentou novamente no sofá e ficou observando o fogo na lareira por um tempo. É claro que não queria acreditar que Remus era o traidor, mas... As evidências eram claras e nem Lucy podia ignorá-las.

- É isso que Voldemort quer você não entende? – A loirinha perguntou sentando-se no sofá com Sirius e mexendo no cabelo dele. – Ele nos quer desunidos, desconfiados um do outro. É _ele_ o nosso inimigo Sirius. Ele e os Comensais. E para mim já basta ter todos eles contra nós, não quero também ficar contra as pessoas que eu gosto.

- É tão difícil não ter certeza de quem podemos confiar...

A loirinha riu fazendo ele a encarar um tanto assustado.

- O que foi?

- Estava pensando... Se eu for começar a ficar paranóica com isso também vou ter que te mandar embora agora...

- Por quê?

- Você está usando uma camisa verde e você detesta verde. Talvez você esteja sob a _Imperius_ ou talvez seja um Comensal que bebeu a poção polissuco e não anotou as preferências por cores de Sirius Black...

- Que absurdo... É claro que você sabe quando sou eu mesmo.

- Sim, eu sei realmente. Mas não por causa da sua camisa ou por que você me ofereceu fire-whisky ao invés de cerveja amanteigada. É porque eu _sinto_ que é você. É a mesma coisa com o Remus... Não importa o que aconteça, eu tenho certeza que ele está do nosso lado, eu simplesmente _sei_ disso.

- Tudo bem. Vamos encerrar esse assunto por hoje. – Falou ele não completamente convencido. – Temos coisas mais interessantes com o que nos ocupar essa noite.

- Como namorar, por exemplo? – Ela piscou um olho e sorriu maliciosa.

- Exatamente. – Sirius sorriu também.

* * *

- Já terminaram? – Susan perguntou alegre quando viu Lily entrar na cozinha.

- Ih... Longe disso. – A ruiva respondeu divertida. – James está super empolgado com aquele papel de parede animado...

- Meu neto vai ficar tonto com todas aquelas vassouras voando pelas paredes!

Lily riu e abriu a geladeira para pegar a jarra de suco.

- Não tanto, eu consegui convencer o James a pintarmos todo o quarto e só aplicar aquele papel em uma pequena parte da parede.

Susan sorriu aprovando a idéia e apontou para a jarra que Lily colocara sobre a bancada da cozinha.

- Esse suco está ruim. Vou preparar um novo para vocês e já levo lá em cima.

- Obrigada Su.

- Quer abacaxi de novo?

- Abacaxi. – Lily respondeu enquanto deixava a cozinha.

Encontrou James no caminho da escada.

- Estava indo te buscar. – Ele falou sorridente dando um selinho na esposa e a puxando pela mão para o andar de cima.

- Nem demorei tanto assim...

- _Tchan-ram_! O que acha Lis? – James perguntou parando no umbral da porta e apontando para as paredes decoradas.

Todo o quarto tinha sido pintado de azul e o papel animado aplicado até a altura de mais ou menos um metro de altura.

- Está ótimo James! – A ruiva respondeu parecendo animada. – É só que...

- O que?

- Não combinamos que seria tudo neutro? Porque você já pintou de azul? – Ela tentou disfarçar sem sucesso uma nota de leve decepção em sua voz.

- Ah, isso... – O maroto comentou sorridente e apontou a varinha para as paredes que começaram a oscilar nas cores do arco-íris. – É só escolher.

- Que lindo! – A ruiva bateu palmas e deu um beijo no rosto do esposo. – Pode deixar o azul por enquanto então...

- Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu com uma mesura.

Susan entrou no quarto com as bebidas enquanto James fazia as paredes pararem de piscar multicoloridas.

- Ficou perfeito meu filho. Vejo que criatividade é uma coisa que nunca lhe falta!

- Não mesmo... – Lily sorriu.

- Posso montar os móveis? – Ele apontou empolgado para as caixas arrumadas num canto do quarto.

- O carpete primeiro, querido.

- Não se empolguem muito vocês dois, o jantar já está quase pronto.

- Tudo bem. – James respondeu sorrindo enquanto sua mãe deixava o quarto.

Lily esperou na porta enquanto James estendia e pregava o carpete bege e sentou no meio do quarto quando ele terminou.

- O bebê vai poder engatinhar sem medo por aqui. – Ela comentou verificando o quanto tinha ficado fofinho o chão do quarto.

- O que eu monto primeiro?

- Aquela caixa branca. – Lily apontou para a maior. – É o berço.

James começou a montar o berço e Lily deitou de costas no carpete para analisar uma lista que tirara do bolso.

- '_Euterpe_' eliminado. – Ela começou a apontar a varinha para os nomes que não queria e eles logo ficavam com um 'X' em cima. – '_Altheda_'? De onde vocês tiraram isso?

- Acho que esse o Sirius viu em um livro de história da magia...

- O Sirius tem um livro de história da magia? Estou surpresa! – Lily sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a lista. – '_Torpheus_'? Está de brincadeira não está? Eliminado. '_Sophie_' é bonito, vou deixar por enquanto. '_Hélix_'... '_Hélix Potter_'. Feio. '_Depulso_' ridículo...

- Ridículo? Você está muito exigente Lis...

- Meu filho não vai ter o nome de um feitiço James.

- É... Seria complicado chamá-lo em voz alta. – O maroto coçou o queixo pensando na possibilidade.

- Achei um bonito. '_Harry_'. – A ruiva sorriu ao pronunciar o nome. – '_Harry Potter_'. Olha só... Adorei esse!

- Jura? – James pareceu surpreso.

- Sim. Esse fica por enquanto. '_Eshe_' eliminado. '_Nailah_' também. '_Acrísio_'? Ai Merlin! '_Telassa_' não... '_Aydee_' vocês foram longe...

- Prontinho. – James sorriu e Lily abaixou a lista em cima da sua barriga para olhar o quarto.

Todos os móveis estavam montados e organizados no quarto.

- Uau! Que eficiência!

- Gostou?

- Está ficando lindo Jay. – A ruiva sentou novamente no carpete para observar o quarto. – E saber que daqui a pouquinho ele já vai estar aqui andando por esse quarto. Um pedacinho de vida pra gente cuidar...

- Ah Lis, você está chorando... – O maroto soltou sua varinha no chão e correu para abraçar a esposa. – Por Merlin, você estava tão empolgada detonando a minha lista de nomes para o bebê!

A ruiva sorriu entre as lágrimas.

- Me desculpa... – Ela se afastou e James limpou de leve as lágrimas no rosto da ruiva. – É que eu fico emocionada quando penso na responsabilidade que vamos ter... Será que seremos bons pais para ele?

- Você vai ser perfeita Lis. – James respondeu passando os dedos no rosto da esposa e em seguida baixando a mão para acariciar a barriga dela. – E eu vou fazer de tudo pra estar à sua altura.

Lily beijou o maroto e guardou a lista de nomes no bolso do seu macacão.

- Conseguiu alguma coisa? – James apontou para lista antes de estender a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

- Por enquanto separei Sophie para menina e Harry para menino.

- De mais de cem nomes você ficou só com um de cada? – Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Fala sério Jay, essa lista é mais para me fazer rir do que sugestões de verdade. – Lily sorriu e andou até a porta do quarto. – Vamos, acho que a Susan já está nos chamando para o jantar.

- É uma lista séria. – Ele resmungou seguindo atrás da esposa.

- _Claro_ que é Jay.

* * *

- Quando a Lucy chegou para nos ajudar, estávamos sendo atacados por uma dúzia de Comensais! Foram horas até nos livrarmos de todos eles, vencidos pelo cansaço creio eu. – Sirius finalizou o relato que fazia a James sobre o ataque que sofrera com Remus no dia anterior.

- E a sua teoria brilhante é que o Remus estava tentando entregá-los aos Comensais? Porque ele se incluiria nessa presepada?

- Para dar autenticidade?

- Não sei Almofadinhas... É o Remus, cara...

- Eu sei que é ele. Mas alguma coisa muito estranha está acontecendo.

James fez uma careta deixando claro que não levava Sirius a sério e voltou sua atenção para o jogo. O Tutshill Tornados estava vencendo o Wigtown Wanders por 80X20.

- Lily acha que a nossa lista de nomes é uma piada. – Ele comentou de repente.

- _Toda_ a lista?

- Quase toda... Ontem ela leu duas páginas e só selecionou Sophie e Harry.

- Ah, eu gosto de Harry... – Sirius comentou.

- Você lembra o que significa?

- Droga, _Bronwen_! Rebate esse balaço, cara!

- Aposto que não é isso... – James falou rindo.

- Não mesmo. Acho que esse eu tirei daquela revista em quadrinhos que nós vimos uma vez na sala do Filch, lembra?

- Mais ou menos...

Eles ficaram em silêncio observando o artilheiro do Tutshill se posicionar para cobrar uma falta.

- Ele nunca erra daí. – James comentou e logo deu um pulo da arquibancada para comemorar o gol com o amigo.

- A Lis não gostou de 'Eshe'? – Perguntou Sirius quando o jogo voltou a se acalmar – O significado é bonito! Alguma coisa como presente, dádiva...

- Achou ridículo se bem me lembro das palavras dela... Na verdade ela achou isso de quase todos...

- Inclusive de 'Aydee'?

- Não... Disse apenas que fomos longe demais nesse.

- Eu acho Aydee um nome lindo... – Comentou uma ruiva sentada ao lado de Sirius.

O maroto teve um sobressalto em percebê-la participando da conversa, mas logo sorriu galantemente.

- Você parece mesmo ter muito bom gosto! E qual o _seu_ nome?

- Annabeth.

- Uau! É um nome lindo também! Talvez eu deva incluí-lo na minha lista...

- Jura? – Ela gargalhou – Que gracinha... E seu nome é?

- Sirius. – O maroto apertou a mão dela e os dois logo mergulharam em uma conversa animada sobre nomes e depois sobre quadribol.

James apenas se limitou a fazer uma expressão desaprovadora, mas que passou totalmente despercebida pelo amigo.

* * *

Nas semanas seguintes Lucy foi quase que obrigada a se recuperar da perda de Edgar, Emily e dos bebês, afinal Alastor Moody já tinha muitos problemas com escalas e com aurores feridos e não podia se dar ao luxo de conceder licença para Lucy o tempo que ela achasse necessário para se recuperar.

Donald Swinton foi mesmo designado como nova dupla da loirinha e ela se lamentava por Moody ter escolhido alguém tão o oposto de Edgar.

Mas era exatamente o que Alastor tinha previsto quando decidiu colocá-lo de dupla dela. Quando tinham uma missão que Lucy se negava a cumprir, Swinton fazia sem lhe pedir opinião. Se Lucy era atacada, mas não tão gravemente e estaria em condições de voltar ao combate em poucos segundos, ele logo lhe metia nas mãos uma chave de portal e a loirinha caía, _enlouquecida_, no saguão de entrada do St. Mungus.

Swinton não brincava, não contava piadas, não fazia bolinhas e aviões de papel, era imune ao dom 'adoravelmente persuasivo' da loirinha e não sorria. Nunca Lucy viu um único sorriso lhe passar pelo rosto.

- Queria saber por que esse mau humor tão constante... – Ela comentou com Alice certa vez.

A amiga lhe sugerira que pedisse ao Moody colocar a loirinha com Diliring Horton que, apesar de também ser completamente diferente de Edgar, era um tanto mais sociável do que Swinton.

- Acho ótimo que não esteja gostando dele. – Lhe respondera Moody quando a loirinha tentou pedir a substituição. – Sinal que ele não se deixa levar pelas suas teimosias.

- Eu não preciso ser mandada para o St. Mungus cada vez que um feitiço me atinge! A recepcionista já pensa que é alguma brincadeira minha! – Ela falou com raiva.

Não agüentava mais aparecer do nada na recepção do hospital e ter que logo em seguida desaparatar furiosa dali.

- Então não permita que nenhum feitiço lhe atinja senhorita.

Parecia que o quanto Lucy ficava aborrecida, Moody ficava proporcionalmente satisfeito.

Passou-se mais de duas semanas até que Moody, vencido pelo cansaço das insistências diárias, colocou Lucy como dupla de Diliring Horton.

Apesar de extremamente agradecida pela mudança, ainda haviam duas coisas que tiravam o sono da loirinha.

A primeira é que Aninia tivera bebê no início de junho como previra, mas tinha decidido manter seu filho longe de Voldemort e, portanto, isolado do mundo bruxo a tal ponto que nem Alice nem Lucy tinham conseguido conhecer Eros ainda. A segunda coisa é que Remus desaparecera completamente desde o dia do ataque dos Comensais que sofrera com Sirius e Lucy. A loirinha tinha ido até a casa dele diversas vezes para tentar conversar, mas não encontrava nada, nem ninguém.

Isso estimulava ainda mais as teorias absurdas de Sirius que parecia estar completamente convencido de que o traidor era Remus.

Foi apenas no final da primeira quinzena de junho que ela tivera sucesso ao tocar a campainha do apartamento de Remus.

Ele ajeitava a manga de sua blusa quando abriu a porta para Lucy.

- Qual o sabor da minha geléia favorita?

- Você parou de comer geléia no nosso quarto ano, Remito. Quando teve aquela alergia horrorosa. – A loirinha respondeu sorrindo e deu um abraço apertado no garoto.

- Não vai me perguntar nada? – Perguntou ele quando se separaram.

- Sim. Porque você está usando uma blusa de frio com o calor que está fazendo lá fora?

- Não era _esse_ tipo de pergunta que eu me referia. – Falou ele fechando a porta e sentando no sofá de frente para a loirinha.

Lucy abriu um sorriso.

- E então?

- Ah, estou um pouco resfriado.

- Pééém - Fez Lucy imitando uma campainha. – Resposta errada. Você está adquirindo o hábito terrível de tentar mentir para mim, sabia?

- Não estou...

- Tudo bem. Quer ficar com a blusa, pode ficar, não me importo.

Remus sorriu um tanto aliviado. Mas apenas por alguns instantes porque a loirinha logo fez outra pergunta que ele não queria responder.

- Onde esteve durante tantos dias? Senti sua falta _lobinho_.

- Precisei viajar.

- Oh! É claro que precisou viajar! Isso eu deduzi sozinha.

- Aceita um chá? Um café? – Perguntou ele andando até a cozinha.

- Um copo d'água está ótimo.

Ele serviu água para a loirinha, uma xícara de chá para si e voltou para a sala.

- Não vai mesmo me contar onde esteve?

Ela encarou os olhos frios do amigo, mas ele desviou o olhar para o outro canto da sala.

- Eu... Eu não posso. Sinto muito.

- Pensei que fosse sua amiga.

- Você é. Mas ainda assim...

Lucy levantou e deu uma volta pela sala.

- Remus, eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo com você. Eu estou preocupada, mas você não se abre comigo, não se abre com ninguém e isso... Isso está me deixando louca.

- Você acha que sou eu o traidor, não é?

- Não! Você sabe que eu jamais pensaria isso de você. Só que eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo contigo, pra te ajudar se for preciso!

- Ninguém pode me ajudar. – Ele respondeu ainda sem encará-la.

- Você está muito diferente. – Lucy falou cansada. – Eu sinto falta do amigo que eu podia contar em tempo integral, do amigo que só tinha a verdade pra me falar, mesmo quando essa verdade doía, da única pessoa do mundo que sabe que eu mexo involuntariamente na orelha esquerda quando estou contando uma mentira. Do amigo que se deixava convencer por mim só pelo fato de eu sorrir e lhe entregar uma barra de chocolate!

- Não somos mais crianças, Lucy. Algumas coisas mudam. – Ele respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não Remus. Existem coisas que nunca mudam. Eu sou a mesma de sempre, você é que não é mais.

Ele levantou e andou até a janela encarando o pôr do sol lá fora.

A loirinha desviou os olhos para a mesa da cozinha e viu uma coisa que fez seu coração gelar. Foi como se tivesse perdido por um momento a capacidade de respirar, sentou novamente no sofá e olhou para Remus indignada.

- Você a está deixando morrer!

- O que? – Ele virou para encará-la e Lucy apontou para o vaso de flores em cima da mesa.

- Você jurou que elas durariam para sempre. Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso comigo, _com a gente_.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio e quando abriu a boca falou delicadamente tentando não magoá-la.

- Lucy, são apenas flores, não é motivo para você...

Mas Remus não chegou a completar a frase. A loirinha levantou do sofá tão furiosa que ele recuou dois passos. Ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas desistiu e saiu do apartamento batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Droga! – Remus levou as mãos ao rosto e desabou no sofá.

Ele sabia que tinha feito a coisa errada. Mentir para Lucy era a pior coisa que ele poderia desejar. Mas as flores o denunciaram, as flores que Lucy dissera em Hogwarts que se ele cuidasse bem durariam enquanto eles fossem amigos. Quando ele decidiu mentir, imediatamente a amizade deles começou a enfraquecer.

Remus encostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e encarou o teto. Realmente não precisava ter feito isso... Porque decidira se isolar depois de perder Gwen e Marlene? E porque se envergonhava da missão que Dumbledore lhe dera? Afinal ele era um lobisomem, todos os seus amigos sabiam e o aceitavam assim desde Hogwarts. Porque ter vergonha disso logo agora? Eles entenderiam perfeitamente que estava andando com lobisomens nos últimos tempos, prováveis seguidores de Voldemort, apenas para tentar convencê-los a se voltar contra esse mal.

Mas não era assim que Remus se sentia. Não queria precisar se infiltrar entre essas pessoas... Alguns mais lobos do que humanos, a maioria tão terrível quanto Grayback...

Não contara nada sobre sua missão nem para Marlene. Mas a morena jamais lhe pressionou para contar qualquer coisa, desde Hogwarts ela tinha sempre respeitado seu espaço e deixado que ele falasse apenas o que julgava necessário. Sentia uma falta terrível de Marlene. Além dela, Remus só tinha confiança suficiente em Lily e Lucy para esse tipo de assunto.

Tinha certeza que Lily, assim como Marlene, nunca iria pressioná-lo para contar nada, mas Lucy... A loirinha era diferente. Ela se entregava numa amizade sempre incondicionalmente, e só admitia que a recíproca fosse equivalente. Do contrário, ela se sentia traída.

Se falasse apenas para Lucy e Lily, se pedisse a elas segredo...

Remus encarou o jarro de flores em cima da mesa e suspirou.

- Talvez não seja muito tarde pra reparar isso.

* * *

- Lu, eu confio plenamente no seu instinto. – Falou Lily quando a loirinha contou para ela sobre as suspeitas de Sirius e a conversa que ela tivera com Remus no dia anterior.

- Mas eu estou confusa, Lis... Alguma coisa me diz que o Sirius pode ter razão, mas por outro lado... É do _Remus_ que estamos falando...

- Eu sei... Também não quero acreditar quando o James comenta alguma coisa sobre isso.

Lily parou na esquina, leu o pergaminho que estava carregando e apontou para o outro lado da rua.

- Os números ímpares são do outro lado.

Lucy concordou e elas atravessaram a rua.

A Ordem da Fênix tinha recebido uma denúncia de que alguns Comensais da Morte estavam mantendo alguns bruxos seqüestrados em uma construção abandonada, na periferia de Londres. Lily, que estava de folga no hospital naquele dia, tinha aceitado a missão de ir lá apenas sondar o terreno e Lucy decidiu acompanhá-la.

- Quem você _sente_ que tem razão?

- Lis... Eu me enganei completamente com o Edward... – A loirinha lembrou-se do seu namorado Comensal. – Entende? Mesmo que o Remus seja o traidor, eu gosto tanto dele que meus sentidos ficam confusos e eu não consigo ter certeza de nada.

- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. – Lily parou por um momento observando os números das casas. – Devia ser aqui. Do 'oitocentos e vinte e sete' pula para 'um mil duzentos e cinco'.

- Os números começam a decrescer na próxima quadra. – Lucy mostrou para a amiga o outro lado da rua com o mesmo problema.

Lily retomou a caminhada.

- Lu... Você acha que no caso do Edgar...

- Não. – Lucy respondeu bruscamente. – Lis eu não acreditaria nem se o próprio Remus me falasse que foi ele.

- Imaginei que não mesmo... Foi muita crueldade.

- Foram dois golpes muito traiçoeiros, tanto a Lene quanto o Ed e a Emy... O Remus que _eu conheço_ jamais seria capaz de uma coisa dessas.

No meio do caminho delas surgiu, de repente, uma nuvem de fumaça violeta. As duas empunharam as varinhas e deram um passo para trás para se recuperarem do susto.

Quando a nuvem se dissipou, elas perceberam que ficara ali um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho caído no chão.

Lucy pegou o pergaminho e o leu em voz alta.

- '_Saiam daí urgente. Armadilha. _'

Elas tinham segundos pra decidir.

- E agora o que a gente faz? – Lucy perguntou ainda empunhando a varinha.

- Acho que devemos acreditar Lu.

- Vamos acreditar num misterioso bilhete anônimo? Isso está muito estranho.

- Eu sei, mas nossa segurança vem antes que qualquer coisa. Vamos Lu, vamos embora daqui logo.

E falando isso elas desaparataram para a casa de Lily em St. Evelyn Shire.

* * *

Dorcas voltou da cozinha com dois copos de suco.

- Viciei em abacaxi. – Lily reclamou sorrindo.

- É gostoso até. Mas ainda prefiro suco de abóbora. – A morena comentou sentando no mesmo sofá que a amiga. – A Lucy não quis vir?

- Disse que precisava fazer uma coisa importante. E quando ela não entra em detalhes é porque sabe que vai levar bronca se alguém souber o que está fazendo.

Dorcas riu.

- Então seremos apenas nós duas no encontro de meninas de hoje. A Alice mandou um patrono avisando que está com muita dor de cabeça.

- Nossos encontros estão cada vez mais raros e essas duas ainda faltam... – Lily comentou indignada.

Dorcas concordou com um sorriso.

- Lis, você lembra quando brincávamos de 'Escravos de Jó' em Hogwarts? E quem perdia tomava uma dose de fire-whisky?

- Não está pensando em resgatar nossas brincadeiras antigas, está? – Lily perguntou gargalhando com a lembrança.

- Não dá por causa do bebê. Mas nós tínhamos um joguinhos bem divertidos...

- Tínhamos mesmo... Mas isso foi antes de eu me tornar uma monitora defensora das regras.

- É, na época que a Lucy ainda me odiava.

A ruiva riu com a lembrança.

- A Lu nunca te odiou, Dorcas. O problema é que ela é muito ciumenta...

- Queria saber o que ela está aprontando para não ter vindo aqui. Ela passou a semana inteira no Ministério falando sobre nosso encontro de meninas.

- Se ela se meter em encrenca, não vamos demorar muito para saber... – Lily comentou com um sorriso. – Sabe, jogos de cartas também são divertidos mesmo sem a punição de uma dose de álcool.

Dorcas se animou e conjurou um baralho para elas.

- E o que vai ser? Truco, Poker, _Rouba Monte_...

- Poker! – Lily determinou entusiasmada.

* * *

Lucy hesitou antes de entrar no Hog's Head, mordeu o canto dos lábios e depois respirou fundo. Tinha certeza que ele estaria ali e não demorou muito para reconhecê-lo sentado sozinho num canto afastado do bar.

A loirinha sentou de frente para o Comensal encarando-o nos olhos, todo o seu senso de cautela tinha ficado do lado de fora do bar e ela pensou que Moody a mataria se soubesse o que estava fazendo, e _como_ estava fazendo.

- Tentando ler minha mente, sangue ruim?

- Não preciso. Porque você fez aquilo, Snape?

- Fiz o quê?

- Nos salvou.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Ele respondeu com desdém voltando a atenção para sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Sabe tanto quanto eu que foi você quem escreveu aquele bilhete.

- Não sei de bilhete nenhum.

Lucy segurou-lhe o pulso obrigando-o a encará-la.

- Se não queria que eu soubesse devia ter ao menos mudado a letra. Acho que o traidor do nosso lado se esqueceu de falar que eu tenho um arquivo com a letra de cada suspeito de ser um Comensal. Assim como também tenho a vida inteira de cada um de vocês, com alguns detalhes tão íntimos que você não imaginaria o que fui capaz de fazer para consegui-los.

O Comensal tinha toda a atenção nela.

- Porque está me contando essas coisas?

- Porque não acredito que você seja de todo uma má pessoa. – Ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Na verdade desde que suspeitara da tentativa de deserção de Régulus Black, Lucy vinha procurando indícios de Comensais que demonstrassem qualquer ato que significasse que não eram mais tão leais a Voldemort.

Snape se enfureceu.

- Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida!

- Será? – Ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. – Posso garantir que sei o suficiente para pedir que procure Dumbledore e conte-lhe que está arrependido de ter se tornado um comensal. Só ele terá condições de te proteger, de te fazer voltar em segurança.

Ele a encarou incrédulo. Como ela tinha a audácia de sugerir aquilo?

Lucy percebeu que já era o suficiente para aquele dia, levantou-se da mesa com um sorriso e se aproximou dele para sussurrar:

- Lily ficaria feliz de ter você do nosso lado.

- Ela escolheu o Potter.

- _Você_ a fez escolher o James. – Explicou a loirinha percebendo que Snape podia matá-la com o olhar que lhe lançou. – Lily simplesmente te adorava, não importava o que quer que falássemos a seu respeito. Até hoje ela te defende se alguém se refere a você como 'Seboso Snape' ou 'Ranhoso'.

- Mas não foi capaz de me perdoar quando... Quando eu falei _aquilo_.

- Você a magoou profundamente naquele dia. Ela chorou durante dias por ter perdido a sua amizade.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio por um tempo. Lucy teve que admitir mais uma vez que Snape era um Oclumente quase tão bom quanto Dorcas, o que quer que estivesse passando em sua cabeça ela jamais saberia.

- Caso decida ouvir meu conselho, tenho certeza que você sabe como me encontrar. – Ela abriu um sorriso mínimo. – Apenas não conte a Voldemort, detestaria receber uma visita tão _importante_ sem ter chá e biscoitos preparados...

E falando isso ela deixou o bar.

* * *

**N/a:**

Olá pessoas!

Bem, tudo o que eu tenho para comentar hoje é que me sinto extremamente culpada pela demora descomunal para postar esse capítulo! Mas tive tantos motivos e contratempos que nem vale a pena descrever tudo aqui. Só posso prometer que não faço mais isso... XD

Beijos para todos que estão lendo, em especial para as gracinhas: **1 Lily Evans**, **Yuufu**, **Rose Anne Samartinne**, **Liadan Gregory**, **Kaah~** (_Olá! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Concordo com você, o Rabicho merece sofrer! E bastante! rsrsrs É... Nárnia e HP... eu sou meio louca mesmo... rsrsrs Aiii... me desculpa te fazer chorar... e agora que eu pensei sobre isso: parece que só as crianças gigantes estão ganhando a minha 'proteção' por aqui... huahuahuauha Obrigada pelo carinho flor!_) e **Caroline Evans Potter**.

Luci E. Potter.


	12. Promessas

**Capítulo 12 – Promessas**

Alice entrou eufórica no Quartel General dos Aurores. Lucy que estava entediada em seu cubículo brincando de jogar dardos em uma figura de Voldemort abriu um sorriso enorme para a amiga.

- Ganhou na loteria bruxa?

Alice andou em silêncio até a loirinha, mas mantendo o sorriso.

- Melhor que isso.

- Uau! Estamos _mesmo_ precisando de boas notícias por aqui. – Lucy comentou sentando-se melhor em sua cadeira. – Então, o que é?

- Nyh me mandou um patrono. Ela quer nos encontrar numa cafeteria no centro de Londres em meia hora.

- Nós duas?

- Nós três, ela mandou chamar a Viktoriya também.

- Que ótimo! A Vika não pára mesmo de perguntar se temos notícias da Nyh... – Lucy encarou a porta da sala de reuniões decidindo se Moody notaria sua ausência. – Será que ela vai levar o Eros?

- Acho meio difícil. Com o tanto que ela quer proteger aquele bebê, não a imagino tirando ele de casa.

Lucy concordou. Pegou sua bolsa e seguiu Alice até o Departamento de Mistérios para convidar Vika.

* * *

Quando as três aparataram em Londres, Nyh já as aguardava com um sorriso enorme e uma pequena trouxa de panos no colo.

- Que saudades! – Ela falou eufórica e quando as garotas se aproximaram para cumprimentá-la perceberam que a trouxa de panos era Eros, o bebê de Aninia e Régulus.

- Como ele é lindo! – Alice foi a primeira a exclamar. As outras concordaram e logo Eros foi passado de colo em colo para conhecer as amigas de Nyh.

Eros era tão branco e loirinho quanto Nyh Jones, mas os olhos eram inegavelmente os olhos azuis de Régulus. A boca dele também tinha os mesmos contornos da boca do pai, com um uma linha que sugeria que o garoto teria o mesmo sorriso ao mesmo tempo sedutor e sarcástico dos irmãos Black.

- Pensei que você não queria tirá-lo de casa. – Murmurou Alice enquanto Lucy segurava o bebê e Vika passava os dedos de leve no narizinho dele.

- Não queria mesmo. Mas a Lucy não parava de me atormentar com corujas pedindo para conhecer o Eros que eu não agüentei, tive que trazê-lo comigo.

- E porque não queria tirar essa gracinha de casa? – Vika pegou o bebê no colo. – Medo de alguém querer seqüestrá-lo?

À menção da palavra 'seqüestro' Nyh ficou tensa e pediu que entrassem no pub.

- Minha explicação Vika é _Voldemort_. Tenho medo que ele faça alguma coisa com o meu querido Eros.

A russa girou os olhos. Não agüentava ter que fazer sempre os mesmos discursos sobre terem uma vida além do pensamento "_o patético língua de cobra quer nos destruir_".

- Vika, sabemos sua opinião. – Lucy murmurou antes que a amiga começasse a falar que Nyh estava sendo ridícula com seu medo infantil do "_recalcado bruxo das trevas_". – Mas algumas de nós têm algum temor _sim_ de que Voldemort destrua nossas famílias ou o que mais amamos...

- Todo mundo tem medo disso, Lucy. – Vika explicou. – Mesmo os trouxas que não conhecem o língua de cobra! Mesmo os bruxos que vivem longe da Inglaterra! Não é preciso um Voldemort solto por aí para que os temores de cada um de nós seja perder quem mais amamos.

- É que ele é uma ameaça direta e constante. – Falou Nyh. – É como se fôssemos antílopes soltos numa floresta com ele e seus comensais correndo atrás de nós, armados até os dentes...

- Foi uma boa analogia, Nyh. – Falou Alice.

- Acho alguns comensais bem piores do que Voldemort.

- Nisso a Vika tem razão. – Falou Lucy.

Um garçom se aproximou trazendo os sucos que elas tinham pedido e Lucy pegou Eros novamente no colo.

- Nyh, você tem noção do quanto ele é lindo?

A inominável sorriu.

- Tenho. Desde que ele nasceu não tenho feito outra coisa que não seja babar em cima dele. Não é meu amor? – Nyh perguntou apertando de leve o queixo do filho que abriu um sorriso encantador.

- Ai, ele é muito gracinha! – Vika comentou. – Quero levar ele para a minha casa!

- Eu também quero! – Lucy falou apertando de leve o abraço no bebê. – Eros querido, vamos para a casa da tia Lucy?

- Sabe Lu, se você e o Sirius resolverem assumir um compromisso de verdade, acho que o bebê de vocês seria parecido com o Eros. – Alice comentou analisando as feições do menino.

- Realmente! O Sirius é um pouco parecido com o meu Rég. – Nyh comentou sorrindo. – E você também é loira e branquela...

- É... Talvez... – Lucy sorriu, considerando a idéia. – Então Nyh, posso ficar alguns anos com o Eros para _treinar_?

A inominável riu e pegou o filho de volta no colo.

- Não. Nem pensar!

Nesse momento uma garota loira se aproximou da mesa e sorriu para Nyh enquanto apertava a mãozinha gorducha de Eros.

- Já posso levá-lo?

- Meninas, essa é a Adla. Adla, essas são Lucy, Alice e Viktoriya.

- Olá. – A loira cumprimentou-as com um sorriso.

- Adla é uma das minhas irmãs, e está aqui em Londres me ajudando a cuidar do Eros. Não sei o que faria sem ela.

- Provavelmente surtaria. – A outra comentou divertida. – É para isso que eu estou aqui, mais para cuidar da caçulinha Jones do que do fofo do Eros.

- Então eu não sou a única a perceber indícios de loucura no comportamento da Nyh querendo esconder o Eros do mundo? – Vika comentou sorrindo.

- Não, não é a única. – Adla respondeu. – Mas isso não significa que a Nyh vá nos dar ouvidos e mudar de atitude. Ela é muito obstinada.

Nyh não discutiu, apenas deu de ombros como se aquela conversa fosse completamente insignificante.

- Meninas, preciso mandar o Eros para casa, não vou ficar tranqüila com ele aqui tão vulnerável.

- Claro. – Alice comentou dando um beijo de despedida na testa do bebê.

Lucy e Vika também se despediram de Eros e Adla o pegou no colo.

- Daqui a pouco eu volto para casa.

- Claro, maninha. – Adla sorriu e saiu do restaurante.

Algum tempo depois Alice teve que se despedir também, porque tinha alguns exames marcados no St. Mungus.

As outras três decidiram sentar na varanda externa do pub, para tomarem um drinque e brindarem o bebê '_mais fofo do mundo mágico_' como Vika o definiu.

Como Nyh ainda estava amamentando pediu apenas mais um suco. Lucy um coquetel e Vika vodka.

Nem bem começaram a comemorar, as três amigas sentiram o tempo mudar de repente. Um vento frio e um cheiro ácido foi ficando cada vez mais forte até que de repente Voldemort apareceu do outro lado da calçada, cercado de comensais da morte e dementadores.

- Nyh vai embora. – Lucy murmurou enquanto levantava junto com Vika, ambas empunhando as varinhas.

- Nem pensar! – Ela também levantou sua varinha e encarou ameaçadoramente o bruxo que se aproximava delas com um passo lento.

Alice discretamente conjurou sua _Fwooper_ para mantê-las protegidas dos dementadores.

- Que adorável! – Um dos comensais comentou quando viu o pássaro prateado.

Voldemort fez um gesto com a mão e o comensal logo se calou.

- Podem abaixar suas varinhas, isso não é um ataque, quero ter uma conversa civilizada.

- _Que adorável_! – Lucy imitou sarcasticamente a voz do comensal, fazendo Voldemort arquear a sobrancelha.

- Ouvi mesmo falar o quanto você é _cômica_ senhorita sangue-ruim.

- Se essa é uma conversa civilizada, porque precisa de guarda-costas? – Vika perguntou apontando com o queixo para os comensais que ainda estavam do outro lado da rua apenas observando a aproximação cautelosa de seu mestre.

Voldemort a encarou com um ar de curiosidade, mas logo estalou a língua com desprezo e desviou sua atenção para Nyh Jones que estava entre Lucy e Vika.

- Quero conversar com _você_. Mais precisamente, fazer um convite. Espero que se sinta honrada, porque eu quero que a partir de hoje você seja uma de nós. Que se torne uma comensal.

- Uh! Você quer conversar! – Aninia falou numa voz de desprezo. – E está querendo que eu participe da sua _gangue_? Como posso não me sentir honrada?

Voldemort fingiu não perceber a ironia no tom da inominável.

- Sei que você pode ver o futuro. – Ele falou com ar superior, como se não quisesse dar a impressão de estar implorando para que ela fosse uma comensal da morte.

- Sim, e eu já vi o seu. Você _morre_ sua cobra nojenta. – Ela respondeu mal-criada.

Voldemort sacou a varinha, mas imediatamente Lucy e Viktoriya se colocaram na frente de Nyh.

- É isso que vocês querem? Vou acabar com vocês três suas atrevidas. E lentamente, porque quero vê-las implorando pela misericórdia de Lord Voldemort!

Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha como se achasse graça da ameaça dele e Vika bufou.

- Você é ridículo! _Seu trouxa_! – Vika cuspiu as palavras e em seguida jogou toda a vodka do seu copo na cara dele.

Os momentos seguintes foram tão tensos, que quem estava ali poderia ouvir o barulho de uma agulha batendo no chão. Parecia que tinha se passado a eternidade ao invés de segundos antes que toda a tensão fosse cortada pela gargalhada histérica de alguém ao lado de Viktoriya: Lucy Eyelesbarrow se dobrava para rir.

- K K K K K K K K... _Seu_ _trouxa_... hahahahahaha... _TROUXA_... t-r-o-u-x-a! kkkkkkkkkkk Isso foi hilário Vika!

A russa deu um sorriso de lado para a amiga, mas elas nem tiveram tempo de perceber o que aconteceu em seguida. As três garotas foram mandadas para longe porque alguém lançara um feitiço escudo entre elas e os comensais. No mesmo instante, várias maldições que as teriam matado ricocheteavam no escudo dando tempo para que elas desaparatassem imediatamente.

* * *

As três garotas caíram meio sem jeito no saguão do Ministério da Magia. Lucy ainda tinha uma expressão sorridente e murmurava 'trouxa' de vez em quando. Nyh parecia preocupada e Vika entediada.

- Eu sabia que ele viria atrás de mim! – Nyh pareceu apavorada. – O que eu faço agora?

Lucy e Vika se encararam por uma fração de segundos e a loirinha sorriu bondosamente.

- Vá cuidar do Eros. Ele vai te acalmar e você vai conseguir pensar em alguma coisa.

- A Lucy tem razão. Nem o Ministério da Magia é seguro agora, caso ele resolva mandar alguém aqui atrás de você.

Nyh concordou, se despediu das amigas e desaparatou.

- Alguém nos ajudou. – Vika murmurou para Lucy.

A loirinha que estava limpando a poeira em sua capa apenas sorriu.

- E você sabe quem foi. – Não era uma pergunta, mas Lucy respondeu assim mesmo.

- Faço uma idéia. – A loirinha fez uma pausa pensando sobre o quanto podia contar para Viktoriya. Decidiu apenas não citar o nome. – Existe um comensal que acha que a minha morte pode trazer muito sofrimento para a Lily. Não que por isso ele seja _muito_ gentil, já lutamos uma porção de vezes, mas essa é a segunda vez que me salva diretamente.

- Isso é interessante. Ele então está do nosso lado?

A loirinha encarou a fonte mágica no outro extremo do saguão durante algum tempo antes de responder.

- Não. Ele é orgulhoso demais e, infelizmente, gosta do trabalho dos Comensais. Seria preciso que alguma coisa muito importante acontecesse para que ele mudasse de lado.

- Mas ele te salvou hoje... E pelo que você disse, é a segunda vez.

- Mas não imagino isso acontecendo uma terceira. Acredito que o que aconteceu hoje seja apenas uma cortesia pela visita que eu fiz a ele essa semana.

- Lucy! – Uma voz grave e irritada a chamou do outro lado do átrio.

- Droga. – A loirinha girou os olhos. – Tenho que ir Vika.

- Até mais. – A ruiva respondeu e sumiu de vista antes que Moody também a percebesse ali.

- _Onde_ a senhorita pensa que estava?

- Eu? Hã... Bem...

- Temos um ataque no _Druid Tavern_.

- Eu s...

- Horton já foi para lá e todos os outros aurores de plantão.

- Moody...

- Mas onde estava a senhorita? Tinha evaporado! Ninguém sabia pra onde tinha ido...

- Moody...

- Ou a senhorita leva seu trabalho a sério, ou...

- MOODY! – Ela gritou e faíscas douradas saíram de sua varinha. – Estou 'voltando' do _Druid Tavern_. Saímos de lá porque precisávamos proteger Nyh Jones.

- Quem 'saímos'?

- Viktoriya e eu. Voldemort estava tentando recrutar Nyh Jones. Vika fez um comentário que o deixou furioso, então tivemos que aparatar aqui imediatamente.

Lucy não pretendia dizer que Voldemort as encontrara porque estavam em um bar bebendo para comemorar o bebê de Aninia. Ainda mais agora que Moody parecia estar se acalmando.

- Porque ele a queria?

- Como? – Lucy perguntou para ganhar tempo para pensar em uma resposta sem trair o segredo de sua amiga.

- Porque Voldemort estava tentando recrutar Nyh Jones?

- Por que... Porque ela era da Sonserina...

Moody inclinou a cabeça de lado e fez uma expressão como quem pergunta 'O que isso tem a ver?'

- Bem, você sabe que o Voldinho não bate muito bem da cabeça... Se batesse não seria quem é... Então ele é meio idiota, parece que acha que todos que foram da Sonserina devem se tornar Comensais da Morte... E o fato dela ser uma inominável também deve contribuir para o interesse dele.

Lucy sorriu pensando se conseguira enganar o chefe dos aurores. Pela expressão serena dele a loirinha achou que tinha dado certo.

- Estou indo ver Dumbledore. Volte agora para o Quartel dos Aurores. Se houver uma emergência me chame imediatamente.

- Tudo bem. – A loirinha respondeu e começou a se afastar.

- E, senhorita Eyelesbarrow. – Moody a chamou. – Eu sei que Nyh Jones é nascida trouxa. Voldemort precisaria ter um motivo muito mais forte para tentar recrutá-la.

Lucy gaguejou tanto que a coisa mais articulada que conseguiu falar foi algo como 'é uh ah'. Moody sorriu satisfeito e desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça branca.

* * *

Tilda Fincher e David Bell tinham caído no combate de Druid Tavern que tomara proporções gigantescas depois que Nyh, Vika e Lucy deixaram o lugar. Mesmo que Moody tenha ido com Alice e Frank para lá reforçar a equipe dos aurores, já era tarde demais para a experiente dupla de aurores.

Depois disso o QG ficou com um clima péssimo. Com a perda de Charles, Edgar e agora Tilda e David os aurores ficavam a cada dia mais preocupados.

Na Ordem da Fênix a situação não estava muito melhor... Duas semanas depois da criação da Ordem, Marlene foi atacada em casa. Quatro meses depois dela, Edgar, Emily e seus bebês também foram pegos, e agora Caradoc Dearborn estava desaparecido há mais de uma semana.

Alice chegou ao quartel dos aurores excepcionalmente tensa naquela manhã de sexta-feira.

Lucy aguardava a chegada dela e de Frank apenas porque queria dar um beijo na amiga antes de ir um pouco até o apartamento de Sirius, mas se conteve ao perceber o estado de nervos em que Alice se encontrava.

- O que foi Lice? Você quer beber alguma coisa?

- Lucy, aconteceu de novo...

A loirinha ficou repentinamente tensa. Nos últimos tempos a frase 'aconteceu de novo' significava perdas. Perdas e sofrimento.

- O que aconteceu? – Lucy perguntou cautelosa girando nervosamente o anel de rubi que ganhara de Sirius.

- O sonho. Caradoc Dearborn... Ninguém vai encontrá-lo mais...

- Por quê?

Alice tentou controlar sua respiração que era pesada. Tinha dito à Dumbledore que não queria ter esses sonhos... Que lembrar e contar eles depois a fazia reviver uma emoção forte demais.

Mas Dumbledore lhe dissera que podia ser um dom muito útil. E seria dessa vez, já que tanto a Ordem da Fênix quanto o quartel de aurores não estava poupando esforços para encontrar o poderoso bruxo desaparecido.

- Lucy é tão difícil pra mim...

- Eu sei minha amiga. – A loirinha segurou as mãos dela. – Mas você não precisa entrar em detalhes, certo? Só me fala o que aconteceu com o Dearborn.

- Ele... Ele foi capturado pelos Comensais. Pediram para se juntar a eles, sangue-puro parece...

- Sim...

- Ele não aceitou e os desafiou. Ele cuspiu na cara de um deles, dizendo que sempre imaginou que fosse ele o traidor.

- Quem era?

- Eu não sei... – Alice parecia sofrer com o esforço de lembrar-se do sonho. – As imagens estavam nubladas...

- Mas ele cuspiu na cara de um dos Comensais?

- Sim, e falou mais alguns desaforos...

A morena fez uma pausa, sentia-se como se tivesse sido torturada por uma Cruciatus.

- O que aconteceu, Lice?

- Humilharam e torturaram ele... – Alice sentiu uma lágrima quente descer pelo seu rosto e concluiu. – Voldemort tem uma _cobra_...

- Por Merlin! – Lucy levou as mãos à boca, completamente transtornada.

Entendia perfeitamente o porquê de Alice odiar tanto esses sonhos.

- Não conte pra ninguém, por favor...

- Nem ao Moody?

- Não quero perguntas...

Lucy observou a amiga com carinho e abriu um sorriso terno antes de prometer que não falaria para ninguém, mas que daria um jeito de Moody não gastar mais tantos esforços para localizar Dearborn.

- Eu já estava indo, mas se você não estiver em condições...

- Pode ir, você precisa descansar.

Lucy sentiu um aperto no peito lembrando-se dessas mesmas palavras faladas por outra pessoa.

- Era o Ed quem sempre me falava isso... – A loirinha falou angustiada.

- Você ainda sente a falta dele, não?

A loirinha deu uma risada amarga.

- Se eu sinto? Eu tenho que confessar que não agüento mais, Lice. Estou esgotada.

- Não fala isso, pelo amor de Merlin! – Alice ficou preocupada. – Não vai entregar os pontos, Lucy. Logo você!

- Faz quase um ano que eu voltei da França... Fazem dois que saímos de Hogwarts... Sofremos perdas terríveis! Gwen, Charles, Lene, o Ed e a Emy, a Tilda, o David, o Caradoc...

- Estamos lutando pelos que continuam aqui! Eu, você, o Frank, o Sirius, o Remus, a Lis, o James, Dorcas, Fabian, Gidean, Mauren... Ainda somos aquela turma Lucy, aquela turma que em Hogwarts prometeu não desistir.

- Não tem sido fácil...

- Ninguém falou que ia ser... – Alice apontou para sua barriga enorme. – Não desista, ela precisa da gente.

Lucy acariciou a barriga da amiga e sorriu.

- Pelo Neville! – Falou a loirinha sorrindo.

- Vai ser Helga! – Alice retrucou indignada. Lucy adorava concordar com Frank que seria um menino.

- _Neville_! E vai ser lindo como a mãe dele.

- Estão falando do meu bebê? – Perguntou Frank entrando na sala com um jornal debaixo do braço.

- Sim. – Lucy respondeu sorridente. – Frank, me prometa, _por favor_, caso não seja um menino, você não vai deixar a Lice colocar esse nome horroroso que ela escolheu!

- Helga é lindo!

- Eu prometo Lucy. – Falou Frank rindo.

* * *

Lily entrou em sua sala e desabotoou cuidadosamente seu jaleco branco. Tinha sido uma manhã tumultuada, mas ela gostava quando isso acontecia e o saldo era positivo.

Pendurou o jaleco no cabide perto da porta e voltou até sua mesa para pegar sua bolsa que estava ao lado de um porta-retratos duplo com uma foto de seu casamento de um lado e do outro uma foto dela e de Lucy com onze anos na cozinha dos Evans lambuzadas de chocolate que comiam direto da panela.

Duas batidas na porta interromperam suas lembranças e ela sorriu ao encarar Susan Potter vestida num conjunto preto de saia e camiseta.

O luto dela já durava mais de seis meses, mas Lily já notava pequenas melhoras de humor em Susan. Hoje ela estava maquiada, coisa que Lily não via desde a época que Charles fora internado no St. Mungus.

- Cheguei muito cedo? – Ela perguntou cumprimentando Lily com um beijo no rosto.

- Na hora certa. – A ruiva respondeu amável. – Então, aonde vamos? _Ritz_ ou _Gordon_?

- Na verdade, estava pensando que podíamos ir até Hogsmead comprar as coisas do quarto do bebê. Já aproveitaríamos para almoçar por lá mesmo.

- É uma idéia perfeita. – Lily sorriu e passou o braço pelo de Susan. – Já podíamos aproveitar e comprar umas roupinhas novas pra você...

Susan balançou a cabeça negativamente. Lily e James se esforçavam bastante, mas ela ainda não estava pronta para esquecer Charles.

Lily que já conhecia sua argumentação complementou sem dar chance de resposta.

- Não vai esquecer o Charles só porque começou a colocar um pouquinho de cor nas suas roupas...

- Lily...

- Susan, eu não vou desistir. – A ruiva sorriu.

* * *

Lucy foi recebida no apartamento de Sirius com uma caixa de presente. Rabicho, que estava com ele na sala jogando algum jogo de cartas, cumprimentou Lucy e logo desapareceu na direção da cozinha.

- O que é? – A loirinha perguntou temerosa.

Era uma caixa média de papelão, com alguns furos em cima e enrolada em um laço cor-de-rosa .

- Vai ter que abrir para descobrir, não?

- É. – A loirinha murmurou desconfiada, estava ouvindo um barulho estranho.

Ela colocou a caixa no chão e desfez o laço. Magicamente as laterais da caixa caíram e revelaram uma gaiola com uma linda coruja dentro.

- Ówinn... – Lucy falou encantada abrindo a porta da gaiola e acariciando a pequena coruja branca. – Ele é lindo.

- _Linda_. – Sirius corrigiu atraindo para si o olhar da loirinha. – É uma fêmea.

- Olá querida. – Lucy pegou a corujinha no colo e começou a passar os dedos de leve nas penas dela.

- Lucy... Er... Não a aperte tanto, ela não é uma gata, sabe?

- Ah! É! Desculpe fofinha! Qual o nome dela?

- Seleye.

Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu.

- Worrab e Seleye? Que criativo! Então ela vai ser a namorada da sua coruja negra?

- Espero que sim. – O maroto abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Obrigada Sirius. Eu adorei, _mesmo_. – Ela o agradeceu com um beijo e colocou de volta a coruja na gaiola.

- Vai passar o dia aqui comigo?

- Vou. Só quero descansar um pouco, a noite foi agitada no Ministério. Pode continuar o seu jogo de cartas. Eu vou relaxar, ler um livro, depois a gente faz alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem.

Sirius chamou Peter, que voltou para a sala com um sanduíche nas mãos. Lucy tomou um banho e deitou no sofá para ler, mas logo adormeceu.

Ela acordou pouco tempo depois com o barulho suave de um pássaro pousando no braço do sofá. O pássaro abriu a boca e falou com a voz calma e ponderada de Remus.

'_Me desculpe, juro que não queria te magoar, mas... Olha, se quiser conversar, estarei no Caldeirão Furado hoje na hora do almoço_'.

De repente o patrono virou fumaça e Lucy ficou durante um tempo observando o local onde ele evaporara. Estava achando esse convite repentino muito estranho.

Nesse momento Sirius voltou para a sala acompanhado de Peter. Aparentemente nenhum dos dois tinha percebido o patrono por ali.

Sirius deu um beijo em Lucy, mas logo percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada com ela.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- Nada. Ainda. – Ela prendeu sua varinha no bolso da frente de sua blusa e apertou dois botões mal fechados. – Olha, combinei de almoçar com o Remus no Caldeirão Furado...

- Combinou quando?

- Nos falamos hoje. – Ela levantou do sofá, abriu o armário no hall de entrada e pegou sua capa bege. – Volto aqui no final da tarde.

- Nem pensar. Não vou te deixar ir ao Caldeirão Furado sozinha, você sabe muito bem o que eu penso sobre...

Mas Sirius foi interrompido por Rabicho que se mostrou repentinamente preocupado com sua mãe e saiu sem dar mais explicação alguma.

- Ele anda apavorado com isso tudo!

- Não confio nele. – Lucy falou de uma vez.

- Rabicho? Não faria mal a uma mosca, se quer saber.

- Ele não me olha nos olhos. – Ela externou seu principal motivo para não gostar do garoto.

- É porque você é assustadora... – Sirius falou sorrindo e a loirinha girou os olhos.

Algumas vezes parecia que Sirius se fazia de cego.

- Nos vemos mais tarde. – Falou ela mandando um beijo no ar antes de sair e fechar a porta do apartamento.

Aparatou próximo ao Caldeirão Furado. Quando entrou no bar ele estava completamente deserto, exceto por Tom que a recebeu sorridente.

- Em que posso servi-la senhorita Eyelesbarrow?

- Estou procurando o Remus. Ele disse que almoçaria aqui.

- Faz alguns dias que não vejo o Lupin.

Lucy sentiu-se um pouco estranha, mas decidiu esperar um pouco. Pediu um suco e escolheu uma mesa para sentar e ler o cardápio.

De repente ouviu o barulho de uma explosão. Ela atravessou o bar correndo e entrou no Beco Diagonal. Vários Comensais da Morte tinham acabado de aparatar por ali. Dois deles avançaram na direção da loirinha enquanto os outros azaravam quem estivesse por perto.

Lucy empunhou a varinha e gritou.

- Estupefaça.

Os dois Comensais voaram longe, mas outros três resolveram vir na direção dela. Ouviu uma risada feminina quando um dos Comensais quase a acertou com um Cruciatus.

- Olá, _auror_! Moody nunca lhe ensinou a não andar sozinha por aí?

- Ela não está sozinha, _Bella_. Furunculus!

Lucy olhou na direção que veio o feitiço. Sirius tinha chegado acompanhado de James, Alice e Frank.

* * *

- O que acha desses, Lily? – Susan veio do fundo da loja segurando dois conjuntos de roupinhas azuis.

A ruiva pegou as roupinhas e separou uma delas.

- Amei esse! – A ruiva respondeu sorrindo e apontou para os móbiles que tinha acabado de separar para enfeitar o berço. – James vai achar um exagero...

- Claro que não minha querida. – Susan segurou os móbiles no ar, abrindo um sorriso aprovador.

De repente Lily sentiu uma falta de ar e a vendedora logo a colocou sentada em uma poltrona.

- O que foi Lily? – Susan perguntou assustada e logo se virou para a atendente. – Traga água pra ela, rápido.

Lily fechou os olhos tentando controlar sua respiração que só voltou ao normal depois que ela bebeu um pouco de água.

- Agora está tudo bem. – A ruiva murmurou.

- Claro que não está! Você ainda está pálida! – Susan estava muito preocupada.

Lily sorriu de leve.

- Está tudo bem com ela... – Ela piscou os olhos para diminuir a tensão de seu rosto e explicou melhor para Susan. – Alguma coisa muito ruim estava para acontecer, mas já está tudo bem agora. Lucy recebeu apoio.

- O que iria acontecer?

- Não sei. Mas se a sensação ruim continuasse eu mandaria um patrono urgente ao Moody.

Susan balançou a cabeça, inconformada. Não aceitava de jeito nenhum que Lily, ainda mais grávida, se envolvesse tanto assim nessa luta contra Voldemort. Já não bastava que tivessem perdido Charles por ele tentar se colocar contra o terrível bruxo das trevas?

Não que Susan não quisesse lutar contra o mal que os assolava havia tanto tempo, mas ela apenas preferia que mais ninguém tão próximo a ela se envolvesse diretamente nessa luta.

- Sei o que você pensa sobre a guerra, Su... – Lily sussurrou segurando a mão da sogra. – Mas precisamos tentar alguma coisa para que o seu neto conheça um mundo melhor do que o nosso.

- Eu entendo... Mas isso não significa que eu concorde.

A atendente ainda torcia as mãos num gesto de nervosismo sem saber se já era seguro voltar a mostrar decorações para o quarto do bebê.

- Esse mal estar abriu meu apetite. – Falou Lily levantando da poltrona e passando os dedos de leve pelo móbile que tinha escolhido.

- Podemos almoçar agora e terminamos as compras depois.

Lily concordou e elas deixaram separado na loja tudo o que já tinham escolhido.

Decidiram almoçar no Três Vassouras, e só então Lily percebeu o quanto Hogsmead a lembrava da época maravilhosa que fora Hogwarts.

* * *

Algum tempo depois já tinham conseguido imobilizar quatro comensais da morte. Foi quando Remus chegou e se juntou a eles na luta.

A loirinha jogou para longe um Comensal que estava lhe dando trabalho e encarou Remus em silêncio.

Ele lutava junto com Sirius e James e estavam tendo resultados muito bons. Tanto que os Comensais acharam que já era hora de partir.

De repente Lucy sentiu um medo que nunca havia experimentado antes. Lembrou do dia que chegou de surpresa na casa de Remus, lembrou do quanto ele pareceu chateado em tê-la ali fazendo perguntas sobre onde estivera. Lembrou da flor murcha em cima da mesa e de Remus escondendo os braços com uma blusa de mangas compridas.

- Não pode ser... – Ela recuou um passo.

Não queria acreditar, mas... Ao mesmo tempo parecia tão óbvio, tudo parecia se encaixar. E ainda tinha aquele convite repentino de Remus a chamando para almoçar e como ela tinha sido tola de vir sozinha.

Os Comensais sabiam que ela estaria ali sem ninguém. Dessa vez tinha certeza que não era coincidência. Não, alguém informou os Comensais e ela só conseguia enxergar uma possibilidade.

Alice tinha sentado, exausta, ao seu lado e quando Frank e os marotos se aproximaram Lucy levantou os olhos tristes e encarou apenas Remus.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Sirius fazendo-a sentar ao lado de Alice.

- Sim. Vocês chegaram a tempo.

Sirius pareceu feliz em se certificar disso, levantou novamente e preparava-se para falar alguma coisa para Remus quando a loirinha levantou num pulo e se colocou entre os dois.

- Me leva para casa, por favor? – Pediu a Sirius.

Ele concordou na mesma hora e a puxou pela mão sem dar chance para que ela falasse com Remus.

Quando aparataram no apartamento do maroto, Sirius estava transtornado.

- Você devia ter me deixado falar algumas verdades pra ele.

- Não ia adiantar nada. – Ela se jogou no sofá com as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

- Como não ia adiantar? Ele atraiu você para uma armadilha! Combinou de almoçar com você no Caldeirão Furado sabendo que iria sozinha, mas quando você chega lá é recebida por oito comensais da morte!

- Pára! – Ela gritou.

- Eu quero saber por que você o defende tanto! Você já sabe que é ele o traidor, cada vez nós temos mais evidências, não sei por que continua agindo como se fosse uma simples implicância minha.

- Eu não sei. – Ela falou com a voz embargada. – Eu juro que queria saber, juro que sempre quis acreditar na inocência dele, mas... O que aconteceu hoje...

- Foi o suficiente?

- Eu estou confusa...

- O que mais você precisa pra ter certeza?

Lucy levantou os olhos marejados para o namorado.

- Eu preciso conversar com ele. Mais uma única vez.

- Nem pensar. Eu não vou concordar com isso. Eu tinha certeza que esse encontro de hoje era uma armadilha, por isso saí atrás de você. Mas antes passei no quartel dos aurores para chamar Alice e Frank. James também estava por lá. Se não fosse por isso você não teria muita chance sozinha contra _oito_ deles.

A loirinha não falou nada. Sabia que Sirius provavelmente tinha razão, mas ainda assim não conseguia acreditar que Remus, logo Remus fosse o traidor. Ela precisava falar com ele, olhar nos olhos dele e sentir se estava falando a verdade ou não.

- Você me promete que não vai atrás dele?

- Sirius...

- Promete?

Seleye deu um pio baixo de dentro da gaiola enquanto Lucy desviava os olhos para pensar.

- Eu não posso... – Ela falou com a voz embargada enquanto limpava uma lágrima.

- Lucy... – Sirius sussurrou estreitando os olhos na direção da loirinha.

- É do Remus que a gente está falando! – Lucy respondeu num fio de voz.

- Eu não vou ficar em paz se souber que a qualquer momento você pode estar indo atrás dele, pronta pra cair em outra armadilha.

Lucy não respondeu. Encarou suas unhas e começou a girar o seu anel de um lado para o outro.

- Promete? – Sirius se aproximou e levantou o rosto da namorada na altura do seu. – Por favor? Se você acredita no que eu sinto por você, promete que vai se manter segura? Que não vai atrás dele?

Lucy suspirou cansada.

- Prometo Sirius.

* * *

Rosmerta lembrava-se muito bem das vezes que a ruiva destruíra alguma coisa em seu bar por se descontrolar em alguma briga com James Potter, ainda assim se mostrou encantada em rever Lily.

- Estava com muitas saudades do povoado. – Lily comentou com Susan quando o almoço delas chegou.

- Eu também gostava muito daqui na minha época de Hogwarts. Sabe, foi na casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot que Charles me pediu em namoro. Eu estava no quinto ano e ele no sétimo. – Susan deu um suspiro e a ruiva achou que a outra ia começar a chorar – Ele foi o único homem que eu amei em toda a minha vida...

Lily estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para apertar a de Susan, mas a morena desviou disfarçadamente para pegar seus talheres.

- Você não poderia imaginar como me sinto péssima, Lily. Além de perder Charles, ter que agüentar as expressões de piedade de todo mundo ao meu redor.

- Bem... – Lily falou quase irritada. – Você só está recebendo _este_ tipo de atenção porque tem se esforçado em parecer fragilizada o tempo todo. Não queremos que abra mão do seu luto, apenas que tente voltar a viver sua vida. Quando puder fazer isso, todos voltarão a te tratar normalmente. É o seu posicionamento que determina como iremos te tratar Su.

A morena que encarava o prato à sua frente arriscou um olhar desafiador para a Nora. Quase como se estivesse ofendida.

- Desculpe a sinceridade, não me odeie por isso. Só falei porque me importo _mesmo_ com você.

- Eu sei... – Susan murmurou e sua expressão suavizou um pouco. – É tão difícil.

- Mas vamos tentar Su? Por favor?

- Eu _quero_, mas...

- Promete que vai tentar? Eu te ajudo!

Susan mordeu o canto dos lábios enquanto decidia.

- Eu prometo Lily. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Agora vamos almoçar logo porque ainda temos muitas lojas para visitar essa tarde.

- Tudo bem. – Lily sorriu vitoriosa.

* * *

Nyh Jones entrou sorrateiramente no Quartel General dos aurores e pela sua expressão, Alice e Lucy imediatamente souberam que havia alguma coisa errada.

As duas aurores estavam conversando no cubículo de Alice e se levantaram quando a amiga chegou.

- Vim procurar vocês duas porque tomei uma decisão... – Nyh comentou apreensiva.

Lucy e Alice trocaram um olhar de alerta e a morena pediu para a inominável ir com elas até a sala restrita para conversarem mais à vontade.

Nyh e Alice sentaram-se cada uma de um lado da mesa de entrevista e Lucy certificou-se de trancar a porta com feitiços antes de virar-se para a amiga.

- Desculpe Nyh, mas você parece péssima... – A loirinha comentou recebendo um aceno positivo da outra enquanto sentava na beirada da mesa.

- Eu não estou bem mesmo, Lu... – Nyh mordeu os lábios tentando não chorar.

Alice estendeu o braço por cima da mesa e apertou a mão da amiga.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Eros...

Lucy arregalou os olhos.

- Mas porque aquele bebê encantador está te deixando assim tão mal? Pensei que a maternidade seria uma dádiva pra você.

- E é. É por isso que eu decidi ir embora da Inglaterra...

As duas aurores se encararam com expressões de completa confusão. Nyh se apressou em explicar.

- Voldemort sabe do meu dom. E ele quer que eu seja uma Comensal da Morte. Vocês sabem que eu jamais vou aceitar uma coisa dessas. Mas vocês sabem também o que acontece com quem recusa esse tipo de 'convite'. Eu não quero perder o Eros... Não agüentaria... Não sendo ele tudo o que me restou do Régulus... E também não agüento me torturar com o pensamento que talvez Voldemort o deixe órfão...

A loira falou tudo isso com lágrimas nos olhos e Alice apertou ainda mais a mão dela, enquanto Lucy mexia de leve no cabelo da amiga tentando acalmá-la.

- Nós podemos tentar proteger você, Nyh... – Lucy sugeriu, mas a outra balançou a cabeça em negação.

- _Tentar_...

- Nós faríamos qualquer coisa por você e pelo Eros...

- Mas eu não quero correr o risco, Lu... Isso não significa que eu não confie em vocês, pelo contrário. Tenho certeza que você daria sua vida pra me proteger e ao Eros se isso fosse possível. Mas estou falando de situações que fogem ao nosso controle. Situações que eu não possa sentir ou prever, e situações que nenhuma de nós possa evitar. Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

- Sim... – Foi Alice quem respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos. – Gwen era excelente em feitiços de defesa. Charles um auror experiente. Marlene uma bruxa excepcional. Edgar nunca tinha sido nem ao menos lesionado em uma luta e a Tilda era tão espetacular que conseguia lançar dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo e em direções opostas...

Nyh deixou que duas grossas lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto enquanto desviava o olhar para Lucy que também tinha os olhos marejados.

- Eu entendo... – Lucy comentou depois de um tempo em silêncio. – E prefiro saber que você está longe e _bem_ do que aqui e correndo o risco de entrar para essa lista horrenda.

- Eu vou ter tantas saudades... – A inominável levantou e deu um abraço apertado em Lucy e depois em Alice.

Quando se separaram, comentou em tom de promessa:

- Se eu tiver _qualquer _visão com vocês, juro que dou um jeito de avisar.

- Por falar nisso, você tem visto alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou.

- Não. Acho que é porque estive muito preocupada desde que soube da minha gravidez. Precisava decidir que caminho tomar, e como escolher o que seria o melhor para o meu filho. E nesse momento criar ele longe dessa guerra é o melhor.

- Já sabe pra onde vai?

- Grécia. – Nyh respondeu, pela primeira vez animada com alguma coisa naquela tarde.

- É uma ótima escolha. – Alice respondeu sorrindo.

- Jura que vai me mandar fotos e notícias do seu bebê? – Nyh perguntou para a morena.

- Claro que vou!

- Queria muito estar aqui quando ele nascesse. Mas cada dia é importante pra mim agora que Voldemort está me procurando.

- Eu sei. Mas vou te manter informada.

- Não por correio-coruja não é meninas? – Lucy perguntou.

- E que outro jeito?

- Se temos um traidor do nosso lado, talvez ele já saiba o nível de intimidade que temos com você. Seria fácil seguir uma coruja nossa. – A loirinha explicou.

- Sugere o que? Correio trouxa? – Alice perguntou e arregalou os olhos quando Lucy sinalizou que sim. – Oh Merlin, eu não sei usar isso!

- Eu posso te ensinar. – A loirinha respondeu sorrindo e virou-se para Nyh. – Queria que tivéssemos nos conhecido numa época diferente. Fico imaginando o tanto que a gente se divertiria se tivesse um pouco menos de preocupações.

- Isso ainda é possível... Talvez haja mesmo um lindo dia de paz nos esperando depois de toda essa época de trevas que estamos vivendo. E se esse dia não demorar a chegar, prometo até que acompanho você e a Vika na próxima tourada que resolverem ir.

Lucy e Alice gargalharam.

- Foi a única coisa divertida que fizemos na Espanha. – Lucy falou ainda sorrindo. – Sério, o trabalho da Vika me estressava às vezes... Ela sentava atrás de uma mesa, colocava aqueles óculos que ela não precisa e só usava pra fazer charme de intelectual, e passava horas fazendo desenhinhos antigos em quilômetros de pergaminho...

- _Runas_, não desenhinhos... – Nyh comentou divertida.

- Desenhinhos! – Lucy falou e mostrou língua para a amiga.

- Sabia que foi ela quem me sugeriu a Grécia?

- Sério? – Perguntou Alice.

- Sim. Vocês sabem que ela é meio psicótica com essas coisas de história e mitos... Juntando história antiga e mitologia então... A Vika pode discursar por _horas_! Ela diz que a Grécia é o último lugar que Voldemort se arriscaria a ir para me procurar porque aquele é um país com uma cultura muito rica, até mesmo os trouxas de lá são conhecedores de ritos e tradições antigas. E os bruxos são excepcionalmente poderosos. Segundo ela, a energia dessa magia tão antiga e profunda é muito forte para que Voldemort, tão carregado de maldade, agüente. De acordo com a teoria dela, se Voldemort pisasse na Grécia sentiria como se estivesse recebendo uma boa dose de Cruciatus...

- O que eu não faria pra ver uma coisa dessas... – Lucy suspirou arrancando uma risada de Nyh.

Nyh encarou seu relógio de pulso por um tempo e soltou um suspiro triste.

- Eu não quero despedidas, nem choros... Só quero que prometam que vão se cuidar, além do normal e que ainda vamos nos rever um dia.

Promessas feitas, Nyh deu um último beijo em cada uma das meninas e deixou o Quartel General dos aurores.

- Vou sentir muita falta dela... – Lucy comentou segurando-se para não chorar.

- É melhor assim. – Alice ficou ao lado da loirinha e segurou a mão da amiga.

Lucy sorriu e acariciou a enorme barriga da morena.

- Eu sei.

* * *

**N/a:**

Nossa... Cada vez que eu relia o '_seu trouxa_' da Vika eu engasgava de tanto rir! (sim, engasgava porque curiosamente eu estava comendo alguma coisa em todas as vezes! Assustador!). Nanda, acho que essa foi a frase mais cômica que eu já ouvi com relação ao Voldie... kkkkkkkkkk E Nini, depois de você dizer que falaria pro Voldie que ele morre eu estive tentada a transformar a fic em UA só pra mandá-lo para a nossa clínica de terapia e ver você cegando ele com sua roupa branca e olhos vermelhos... huahsuahsuhasuahushauha

Beijos para todo mundo que me agüenta aqui, em especial para: **Rose Anne Samartinne**, **1 Lily Evans**, **Yuufu**, **Mellani C Hamilton** e **Lolah Lupin**.

Agora a Nini tem uma nota aqui para esse capítulo...

**N/N: Pra começar eu vou dizer algo que seeempre quis dizer em NLR: EU LI PRIMEIRO QUE TOOODAS VOCÊES! HÁ, MORRAM DE INVEJA!**

**Ser a caçula sempre te dá beneficios *passa a mão no cabelo***

**Mas falando do capítulo, eu AMEI ele inteirinho mummys, tirando as partes em que o Sirius aparece, ele é MUITO idiota em NLR, totalmente, é impossível o Remmie da Jane trair eles, o Peter de ninguém com certeza, mas o Remmie? E aquela promessa descabida da Lucy! Ahh eu gostava da Tilda... Sabe me lembre de NUNCA assistir nenhum casamento em NLR mummys, aparentemente todos que vão nos casamentos daí morrem.**

**Adoorei meu liindo Eros (sim ele é meu, afinal Nyh Jones é a minha maravilhosa e linda pessoa) a Vika como sempre está maravilhosa, nossa minha "N/N" está maior que a da mummys O.O**

**Bem sísar querida do meu coração, OU VOCÊ ESCREVE X OU EU VOU AMAVELMENTE TE MATAR! É claro querida sísar, feliz aniversário de novo, apesar de que se for pra ver do falar agora é atrasado, mas como eu falei no dia vale.**

**Beem. **

**Nini vai indo, e espera que deixem reviews pra mummys perfeita dela, afinal o Goddy não come as leitoras dela a muito tempo e adoraria voltar a devorar as que não comentam;**

**PS: Rose Anne Samartine, PARE DE ROUBAR MINHA PRIMEIRA REVIEW!**


	13. Coração Partido

**Capítulo 13 – Coração Partido**

* * *

Toda a gravidez de Lily tinha sido bastante tranqüila, mas nas últimas semanas a ruivinha começou a se sentir excessivamente indisposta e por isso tirou uma licença de alguns dias do trabalho.

Mas isso não a impedia de ajudar nos trabalhos da Ordem. Saía sempre que podia fazer alguma coisa, mesmo sem falar com James antes.

Ela também compartilhava da opinião de Lucy de que Remus merecia, ao menos, uma chance para se explicar. Mas a loirinha manteve a palavra que deu a Sirius e não tentou mais nenhum contato com Remus.

Ele tinha tentado falar com ela uma ou duas vezes, mas percebendo que Lucy o estava evitando, achou melhor desistir e esperar.

- Eu ainda acho que devíamos conversar com o Remus... – Lily falou para James enquanto ele fazia movimentos com a varinha para guardar no armário a louça da janta que a ruiva tinha acabado de lavar.

- Talvez... Mas acho que é melhor a gente dar um tempo. De repente o Aluado está confuso e pode ser pior...

- Você quer dizer que talvez ele fale alguma coisa que faça com que a gente desconfie ainda mais dele?

- Mais ou menos isso... Não vou ser tão radical quanto o Sirius de proibir você de conversar com o Aluado... Mas acho que não é a melhor hora pra isso.

- A Lucy está muito mal com essa situação... O Sirius foi injusto sabendo o quanto ela gosta do Remus.

- É pura precaução. – James defendeu o amigo. – Na última vez que a Lucy foi tentar ter uma conversa particular com o Remus ganhou uma bela emboscada.

- Pode ter sido coincidência os Comensais terem aparecido por lá...

James observou a cozinha impecavelmente limpa, como Lily gostava, e sorriu bondosamente para a esposa.

- Vocês duas encaram a situação muito emocionalmente...

- O quê? – Lily perguntou estupefata.

- O fato de vocês gostarem do Remus as impede de raciocinar friamente sobre a questão.

Lily estreitou os olhos perigosamente e aumentou o tom de voz.

- Que eu saiba, sou eu que tenho o dom de sentir quando as coisas estão erradas. E as coisas _não_ estão erradas com o Remus.

- Meu amor, é exatamente disso que eu estou falando... Vocês duas confiam demais nesses dons e se esquecem de analisar a situação como ela realmente é. A Lucy pensa que se olhar nos olhos do Remus vai saber a verdade, o que é uma tremenda bobagem já que ele pode fazer com que ela veja só o suficiente para baixar a guarda novamente.

Ele fez uma pausa enquanto apontava a varinha para o saco de lixo amarrando-o.

Lily não fez nenhum movimento, ia esperar pacientemente que ele terminasse o raciocínio.

- E você meu lírio... Quando você 'sentir' alguma coisa pode ser tarde demais.

- Tudo que eu ouvi do seu discurso patético foi 'blá blá blá'. Mas saiba que eu não vou discutir com você, James Potter.

- Não vai? – Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Não.

- Que bom, estava preocupado de ter te irritado com essa conversa.

- E irritou. Por isso você dorme no sofá essa noite.

- Sofá?

James ainda tentou protestar, mas a ruiva apenas o ignorou e subiu as escadas conversando com sua barriga.

* * *

Assim que soube das desconfianças de Sirius sobre Remus, Peter correu até Voldemort para contar a novidade.

O temível bruxo das trevas pareceu satisfeito com as notícias.

- Tenho que admitir que está fazendo um bom trabalho empurrando a desconfiança deles para cima do lobisomem. – Voldemort comentou num tom casual, sua mente provavelmente estava muito mais longe do que ali naquela sala mal iluminada.

- Obrigado milorde. – Peter fez uma reverência desajeitada.

Lucius, que estava sentado à mesa com Voldemort e outros cinco comensais, bufou, atraindo para si a atenção de todos.

- Duvido que aquela legilimente enxerida esteja acreditando nessa armação. – O loiro falou desdém.

Voldemort se recostou na cadeira e encarou Lucius com aprovação. Depois se virou novamente para Peter que ainda estava em pé na entrada da sala.

- Ela realmente é um problema no momento. Se conseguir um mínimo contato olho a olho com você, Pettigrew, todo nosso trabalho cai por terra, afinal sua oclumência é patética.

- E tem sido cada vez mais difícil evitar... – Rabicho confessou.

- Ela tem que ser nosso próximo alvo. – Comentou Rookwood.

- Não conseguimos pegá-la em casa. Aquele lugar é quase tão bem protegido quanto Hogwarts ou a casa daquele patético Alastor Moody. Não podemos nem ao menos nos aproximar da calçada.

- Durante um ataque é a melhor estratégia. – Lucius sugeriu. – Ela nunca foge de um combate.

Voldemort esticou os lábios finos no que pretendia ser um sorriso, gostava que essa fosse a melhor maneira de chegar à legilimente.

- Conhece alguma fraqueza dela, Rabicho?

- Não tenho certeza... Em Hogwarts o problema dela era com Astronomia, parece que ela não acreditava em alinhamento dos planetas e essas coisas... Quase reprovou por...

Uma chama vermelha ardeu nos olhos de Voldemort enquanto os outros comensais riam discretamente.

- Quero saber se ela tem alguma coisa que podemos tirar dela que a deixará vulnerável...

Peter forçou sua mente a trabalhar, o que deve ter lhe causado muita dor, já que ele fez uma careta antes de falar.

- Bem... Ela namora Sirius Black. E pelo o que eu sei, a Lucy é apaixonada por ele desde, sei lá, _sempre_...

- Ah, o amor... – Voldemort girou sua varinha no ar enquanto suspirava. – Um sentimento patético e a ruína de tantos bruxos poderosos...

- Vamos acabar com Sirius Black antes? – Lucius parecia uma criança para quem o Natal chegou mais cedo.

- Ainda não... – Voldemort respondeu. – Ele tem sido útil em afastar as desconfianças de cima do Pettigrew, por enquanto tem sido de grande importância para nós, mesmo sem perceber. O que eu quero Rabicho é que você providencie para que o casalzinho rompa o mais rápido possível.

- Rom-romper? Mas como?

- Dê um jeito para que ele conheça a Aíxa. O restante acontecerá naturalmente.

* * *

Dorcas estava quase enlouquecendo em meio a tantos papéis.

- Eu já comentei o quanto odeio Voldemort? – Perguntou para sua colega do outro lado da sala, desviando os olhos de sua mesa pela primeira vez em horas.

- Bem... – A outra abriu um mínimo sorriso. – Isso não é o tipo de coisa que se precise comentar... Está implícito...

- Olha só essa. – Dorcas levantou um pergaminho e começou a ler.

"_Cara senhorita Meadowes,_

_Recebi mais uma notificação sua esta semana e, sinceramente, ainda não entendo porque precisa me multar só porque mando alguns berradores para o meu vizinho trouxa._

_Em sua notificação a senhorita explica que o mundo mágico tem sido mantido em segredo dos trouxas há séculos e que assim deve continuar. Então eu lhe pergunto uma coisinha: O que o seu departamento tem feito com relação a Você-sabe-quem? Sim, porque o meu berrador é bobagem perto de gigantes passeando pela cidade, dementadores interferindo na vida das pessoas, monumentos e casas sendo destruídas todos os dias._

_Espero que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado também esteja recebendo notificações tão pontuais quanto as que a senhorita tem me enviado nos últimos meses._

_Para terminar, digo que não irei pagar essa multa e não irei parar de atormentar o meu vizinho quando achar necessário até ter certeza de que vocês não fazem distinção em multar __qualquer um__ que infrinja a lei. Isso inclui Você-sabe-quem._

_Espero ter me expressado bem o suficiente para que a senhorita me entenda. Passar bem._

_Cumprimentos,  
A. Griffiths. "_

- Posso com isso? – A morena perguntou, apoiando novamente o pergaminho na mesa.

Sua colega mordeu o canto dos lábios, tentando não rir.

- O pior é que não é o único... O senhor Griffiths foi o mais educado entre tantos que me fazem o mesmo questionamento.

- É minha amiga, nosso trabalho de manter o mundo mágico em segredo não é dos mais fáceis.

- Não. Em tempos normais não é fácil... Hoje em dia então...

- O que vai fazer com o senhor Griffiths?

- Nada... No fim das contas ele não está errado. – Dorcas deu de ombros, cansada. – Vou pedir para o Fabian mandar alguém da equipe dele para obliviar o tal vizinho. Mas antes vou até a lanchonete tomar um café.

A morena organizou um pouco sua mesa, anotou o endereço do senhor Griffiths num pedaço de pergaminho e levantou.

- Quer que eu te traga alguma coisa?

- Não, estou bem por enquanto.

- Ok. – Dorcas sorriu e deixou a sala

* * *

Dorcas subiu para o Átrio ainda pensando no caso do senhor Griffiths. Relaxou um pouco os ombros quando deixou o elevador, tentando dissipar a tensão que se acumulava ali.

Voldemort era um problema maior para Dorcas do que muita gente imaginava. Além de ter que lidar com pessoas como o senhor Griffiths que questionava as multas aplicadas contra bruxos que quebravam o acordo de manter o mundo mágico em segredo, ainda tinha que dar explicações e fazer relatórios para que outros países percebessem o esforço do seu Ministério da Magia em manter o segredo.

Todas as semanas diversos relatórios eram preparados minimizando ao máximo os danos que o bruxo das trevas e seus comensais causavam à cidade e assegurando que o mundo mágico continuava em segredo para os trouxas.

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que só se deu conta que chegara à lanchonete quando uma cena absurda chamou sua atenção.

Por um momento ela ficou apenas parada observando, tendo certeza que seus olhos não a estavam traindo. Quando teve certeza, deu meia volta em direção ao elevador.

Por sorte, quando voltava ao Átrio, avistou Lucy saindo do elevador.

- Lucy! – Dorcas chamou antes que a loirinha desaparatasse do Ministério.

- Olá Dorcas. – Respondeu sorrindo abertamente e indo até a amiga. – Tudo bem?

A morena balançou a cabeça de leve, mordendo o canto dos lábios.

- Lucy, eu espero que você não me odeie, mas eu tenho mesmo que te mostrar isso. Eu ia apenas tomar um café, mas...

Lucy se sentiu puxada para a área além do Átrio onde ficavam as lanchonetes e restaurantes do Ministério.

- Quarenta e duas horas de folga! – A loirinha comentou com a amiga enquanto andavam, mal cabendo em si de felicidade. – Sabe o que isso significa? É praticamente período de férias!

- Imagino... – Dorcas abriu um sorriso nervoso ao falar.

Ela soltou a mão da loirinha e apontou para Sirius que estava sentado ao lado de uma bruxa que Lucy reconheceu trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios.

- Eu não podia deixá-lo fazer isso com você.

- Eu não acredito... – A loirinha piscou os olhos e uma lágrima lhe escorreu pelo rosto.

- Lucy, juro que não queria ser eu a te abrir os olhos. – Dorcas falou com pesar. – Mas...

Sirius tinha se aproximado muito e estava mexendo no cabelo da bruxa que ria abertamente.

- Obrigada Dorcas. Obrigada mesmo. – Lucy enxugou a lágrima e sorriu para a amiga.

- Você não merece isso, Lu.

- Não _mesmo_. – Falou a loirinha que saiu dali assim que viu a bruxa passar os dedos no rosto de Sirius e aproximar-se perigosamente do maroto.

* * *

Algumas horas depois Lucy entrou furiosa no apartamento de Sirius.

O maroto que conversava com Peter no sofá deixou a cerveja amanteigada de lado e sorriu para a loirinha.

- Quarenta e duas horas de folga! – Sirius a recebeu empolgado. – Já tem planos pra todo esse tempo livre?

Ela não retribuiu o sorriso.

- Rabicho, sai. – Ela falou nervosa sem encarar Sirius.

Peter olhou dela para Sirius e decidiu que era melhor obedecer.

Quando o garoto fechou a porta do apartamento Sirius começou a falar.

- O que foi que aconteceu com você? – Sirius pulou do sofá ficando de frente para a garota.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Ela se aproximou perigosamente e apontou a varinha para o peito dele. – Aconteceu que eu odeio você Sirius Black, O-D-E-I-O. Você é um cínico, um patife arrogante e mentiroso.

- Mas eu não sei o que...

- Eu vi Sirius. EU VI! – Ela gritou fazendo algumas fagulhas douradas saírem de sua varinha.

Sirius imediatamente entendeu. Deu dois passos para trás e abaixou sua varinha.

- Eu concordei em termos um relacionamento sem compromisso, concordei com tudo, a única, ÚNICA coisa que eu te pedi foi pra ser sincero comigo Sirius. Só te pedi que não me fizesse sofrer, só te pedi que abrisse o jogo comigo quando não quisesse mais que ficássemos juntos.

- Mas eu quero! Aquilo, aquilo foi...

- Quieto! – Ela gritou, estava tão nervosa que Sirius não ousou contrariá-la. – Eu não acredito que estou passando por tudo isso de novo. Eu sabia, sempre soube que o melhor pra mim era ficar longe de você, mas não, sempre acabava convencida que podia lidar com a sua _falta de caráter_!

Ela andava de um lado para o outro do apartamento e Sirius não se sentia seguro para falar nada em sua defesa.

- _Você_ é o meu ponto fraco Sirius, sempre foi. Eu não posso nem ao menos ser sua amiga porque mais cedo ou mais tarde sempre acabo cedendo, é mais forte do que eu.

- Deixa eu me desculpar?

- Não. – Ela falou baixando o tom de voz. – Eu não quero ouvir nada Sirius. O que quer que diga, ou prometa, não vai mudar o que você é. Você nunca, _nunca_, vai conseguir fazer ninguém feliz Sirius. Porque pra você o que importa é apena a _sua_ felicidade e não a felicidade de quem está do seu lado.

Ela pegou sua capa de viagem que tinha sido jogada no cabide perto da porta e Sirius a chamou mais uma vez.

- Lucy, por favor, me escuta...

A loirinha levantou os olhos para ele por um momento.

- Eu... Eu gosto de você. Gosto _muito_ de você.

- Bem, _gostar_ não é o suficiente... – Ela abriu um sorriso triste, se aproximou e depositou um pequeno objeto nas mãos dele. – Não ouse vir atrás de mim.

E falando isso ela saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Sirius ficou ali, parado, apenas observando o objeto em suas mãos. O pequeno anel mágico de rubi que dera a ela dias antes. O anel que fazia par com o seu e que lhe permitia saber que estava tudo bem com a loirinha.

- Droga. – Ele murmurou atirando o delicado objeto contra a parede e se jogando no sofá.

* * *

Susan sorriu enquanto distribuía as peças de dominó para a próxima rodada.

- Como você consegue isso? – Sussurrou para a nora que observou James do outro lado da cozinha compenetrado na tarefa de cortar legumes.

- Ele não quer dormir no sofá pela quarta noite seguida, então está fazendo todas as minhas vontades. – Lily sorriu.

- E porque ele está dormindo no sofá?

- Porque a Lily acha que a verdade _dela_ é absoluta. – James falou por cima do ombro.

- Hei... Esse tipo de comentário não ajuda você a voltar lá para cima. – Ela comentou sorrindo.

- Você sabe que eu tenho razão. – Ele voltou a picar as beterrabas. – Só quer se fazer de durona.

- Jay, eu não mandei você mudar a sua opinião sobre o Remus. Só pedi para vocês darem uma chance para ele se explicar. E pedi para não duvidar do meu dom.

- Lily... – Ele murmurou balançando a cabeça.

- Essa história do Remus ainda... – Susan também balançou a cabeça. – James, meu filho, o Remus sempre foi um garoto adorável e muito bem vindo na nossa casa desde que vocês se conheceram. Ouça sua esposa, não julgue o Remus precipitadamente, ele é alguém que eu sempre admirei.

James parou sua tarefa por alguns segundos e depois se virou para encarar os olhos da mãe.

- Ele tem tido atitudes estranhas...

- Lily já me contou o que tem acontecido, mas você tem que entender meu filho que cada pessoa reage de maneira diferente quando está sob pressão. Ele não pode ser julgado como um comensal só porque coisas estranhas estão acontecendo com ele.

- E, além disso, ele é seu amigo. Merece uma chance Jay. – Lily completou.

O garoto suspirou.

- É o que o seu dom me manda fazer? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não. É o que _eu_ te peço para fazer. – Lily fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para se concentrar. – Nesse momento só o que eu sinto com o meu dom é que a Lucy está triste. _Muito_ triste.

A ruiva abriu os olhos e encarou os de James.

- Por causa do Remus?

- Não sei... Talvez seja...

James olhou de Lily para Susan, quando sua mãe inclinou a cabeça, ele murmurou:

- Está bem, vou falar com ele. – James se virou novamente para o balcão e ergueu os braços para o alto. – Merlin, o senhor não tem dó de mim, sozinho numa casa com duas mulheres fortemente persuasivas?

Lily gargalhou.

- Bem, se tiver sorte, nosso bebê será um menino, aí você não vai mais estar sozinho na tarefa de 'homem da casa'.

- Merlin te ouça. – James falou sorrindo.

* * *

- Funcionou _milorde_. Ela apareceu no apartamento dele completamente transtornada.

- Ótimo. É hora de criar um pouco de pânico em Londres...

* * *

A loirinha saiu do apartamento de Sirius direto para o Ministério. Era sua noite de folga então sabia que ninguém pensaria em procurá-la ali.

Entrou na sala dos aurores e apenas Diliring Horton estava ali sentado de plantão.

- Moody cancelou sua folga de hoje? – Ele perguntou sorrindo. – Ou ele já conseguiu te enlouquecer ao ponto de achar que nem sua casa é mais segura para ficar durante uma noite inteira?

Ela se jogou ao lado dele e conjurou um copo enchendo-o de água.

- Nem um nem outro. – Ela deu um sorriso fraco e bebeu quase toda a água. – Só queria um pouco de paz... Não ser encontrada por ninguém.

- Acho que veio ao lugar errado. Logo, logo chega algum chamado urgente e duvido que você consiga ignorá-lo.

- Não vou ignorar, vou achar ótimo ter algum Comensal pra matar hoje...

Horton arregalou os olhos, mas logo assumiu uma postura pacificadora estendendo o braço para apertar a mão da loirinha por cima da mesa.

- Olha... O que quer que tenha acontecido, acredito que o melhor seria você apenas ir para casa e descansar. É perigoso sair para combater Comensais da Morte nesse estado que você está.

A loirinha abriu um sorriso agradecido.

- Obrigada mesmo _Dil_. Mas se eu for pra casa, vou ficar pensando _nele_ e aí sou capaz de matar alguém que não seja um Comensal, se é que você me entende.

- _Sirius Black_. – Ele murmurou sorrindo da expressão de surpresa da loirinha. – Tudo bem, entendi.

Horton se afastou sem fazer mais nenhuma pergunta e Lucy se sentiu agradecida.

Sentou num canto afastado e começou a escrever em seu diário.

A noite passou sem muitas chamadas, Horton só precisou sair duas vezes e mesmo assim não era nada que precisasse que Lucy fosse junto.

- Trouxe isso pra você. – Horton falou colocando um pacote e um copo de café na frente da loirinha.

- Obrigada, mas... – Ela olhou do sanduíche natural para o colega e sorriu. – Eu não estou com fome.

Ele deu de ombros enquanto sentava no outro lado da mesa de frente para ela e abria o pacote de seu próprio lanche.

- Está delicioso, devia provar o seu... – Horton murmurou fazendo a loirinha sorrir.

- Vou experimentar o café. – Falou Lucy fechando seu diário e o colocando de lado.

Foi quando ela decidiu dar uma chance para o sanduíche que chegou uma mensagem que a fez sair do seu estado de inércia.

Três ataques consecutivos em áreas cheias de trouxas, envolvendo gigantes, dementadores e comensais da morte. Era o tipo de coisa para causar pânico mesmo e fazia tempo que não acontecia algo assim.

Moody chegou ao escritório instantes depois dos avisos.

- Que bom que está aqui senhorita Eyelesbarrow.

- Já estava de saída, atacaram a Abadia de Westminster.

- Eu sei, mas quero que você vá ao centro de Londres. Dumbledore chamou os membros da Ordem e a senhora Potter teimou em ir.

- A Lily? – A loirinha deu um pulo do lugar em que estava sentada. – Mas a gravidez dela está super avançada!

- Eu sei disso senhorita. Por isso quero que você vá e tire ela de lá.

- Agora mesmo. – A loirinha correu até o saguão de entrada do Ministério e de lá desaparatou.

Quando chegou ao lugar do ataque a situação era completamente caótica. O ar estava denso e Lucy logo sentiu a interferência de dementadores. A rua em que estava era um beco sem saída e por todos os lados havia pessoas correndo, gritando, crianças chorando. A loirinha que tinha sempre como primeiro instinto proteger as vítimas antes de lutar teve que passar por todas aquelas pessoas como se não as tivesse vendo.

Mais a frente viu vários bruxos duelando, mas não conseguia achar Lily. Voltou para o começo da quadra e começou a tirar as pessoas do caminho.

Fabian Prewet tinha acabado de aparatar por ali.

- Lucy...

- Fabian, leve essas pessoas. Você vai ter que fazer seu trabalho bem longe daqui.

O garoto concordou começou a conduzir os trouxas para longe da confusão.

Lucy voltou correndo e deparou com Frank sozinho lançando feitiços contra alguns gigantes.

- Vamos ter que matá-los. – Ela sentenciou.

Frank a olhou com expressão de espanto.

- Mas é você quem sempre diz...

- Frank, olha ao seu redor, hoje são eles ou nós.

Mas o garoto não olhou ao seu redor, manteve o olhar fixo num ponto sobre o ombro de Lucy.

A loirinha virou para trás temendo ver o que tinha paralisando Frank daquela forma.

- Alice você vai voltar agora! – Frank gritou para esposa que tinha acabado de aparecer ali.

- Não vou mesmo! Onde está a Lily?

Mas não tiveram tempo nem de procurar Lily nem de conversarem mais. Um dos gigantes pegou Frank nas mãos e Lucy teve que lançar a maldição da morte nele. Frank caiu por cima do monstro quando esse desabou no chão fazendo a terra tremer.

Alice correu para longe, queria tirar dali o maior número possível de vítimas e já eram várias caídas nas calçadas. Enquanto corria, sentia várias maldições passarem zunindo por seu ouvido e destruírem prédios e placas próximas.

Lucy enfim tinha avistado Lily e James duelando contra cinco Comensais. Correu para ajudá-los, mas um feitiço prendeu suas pernas e ela caiu no chão.

Virando-se para trás lançou um Petrificus Totallus no seu agressor. Frank já tinha levantado e lançava um patrono para espantar os dementadores.

- Sectusempra!

- Protego! – Gritou Lucy a tempo de evitar a maldição. A loirinha movimentou a varinha mais uma vez e uma fumaça roxa saiu dela e atingiu o comensal no peito fazendo-o cair desfalecido.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou alguém desfazendo o feitiço que prendia as pernas dela.

- Estou.

Só então ela viu que era Sirius quem tinha lhe ajudado. Os dois se encararam em silêncio por um tempo e o maroto murmurou:

- Lucy...

- Agora não. – Ela respondeu voltou a correr na direção de Lily.

* * *

- Qual é a situação Alastor? – Dumbledore perguntou aflito.

- Em Westminster tenho quatro aurores, além de Dédalo Diggle e Emmeline Vance. – Moody fez uma pausa e apontou para outra parte do mapa de Londres. Aqui perto do Ministério tenho só membros da Ordem: Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes e Gidean Prewet.

Dumbledore assentiu satisfeito.

- Mas a situação mais crítica é no centro de Londres, tenho lá os aurores Lucy Eyelesbarrow, Diliring Horton e Frank e Alice Longbottom e sei que da Ordem foram para lá Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James e Lily Potter. Fabian Prewet foi pela Ordem, mas como obliviador.

- Alice e Lily têm que sair. – Falou Dumbledore. – Eu vou para lá, Moody.

- Apenas Peter Pettigrew não atendeu o chamado da ordem. – Moody comunicou observando a lista.

Dumbledore levantou a sobrancelha interessado, porém logo desistiu de falar qualquer coisa e desapareceu do escritório de Moody com um movimento de sua capa.

* * *

Quando Dumbledore chegou, a situação estava ainda pior do que previa. Alice tirava sozinha as vítimas do local e as levava para um lugar seguro onde Fabian estava trabalhando arduamente em adulterar as lembranças dos trouxas e colocá-los em um sono profundo até que a confusão estivesse controlada. Frank e Remus lutavam contra os gigantes e Lucy, que conjurara um patrono para afastar os dementadores daquela quadra, tinha cobertura de Diliring Horton e eles lutavam contra quatro comensais.

Mais afastado da região onde o esquilo de Lucy saltitava estava Sirius lutando sozinho contra três comensais.

Dumbledore apurou as vistas e viu o que mais temia. Voldemort estava ali. Lily e James lutavam sozinhos contra ele e Dumbledore se sentiu orgulhoso da eficiência de seus ex-alunos.

Mas o orgulho não substituiu por muito tempo sua preocupação com Lily e Alice que estavam num estágio avançado de gravidez.

Aproximou-se primeiro da morena sorrindo bondosamente.

- Eu continuo daqui, Alice.

Ela levantou os olhos e balançou a cabeça contrariando-o.

- Não vou sair daqui, professor. Se quiser ajudar alguém, ajude a Lis, ela parece estar com bem mais problemas.

O diretor voltou o olhar para onde estava Voldemort e percebeu que ele tinha acabado de derrubar Lily.

James havia partido para cima de Voldemort com fúria, mas o bruxo desapareceu como fumaça para reaparecer logo em seguida atrás do maroto.

Antes que Voldemort fizesse qualquer coisa, Dumbledore levantou os braços e uma ventania, como um furacão, avançou contra o bruxo o fazendo cambalear.

- Dumbledore! – Murmurou ao perceber a presença do outro.

James tinha aproveitado para correr até Lily que já parecia bem recuperada.

- Olá Tom.

Os dois começaram a duelar intensamente e James aproveitou para tirar a esposa dali.

- Você nem devia ter vindo!

- Até parece que ia deixar vocês sozinhos! – A ruiva reclamou.

- Fique aqui, vou ajudar o Sirius.

Lily ficou um tempo sentada onde James tinha indicado, mas quando se sentiu bem recuperada do tombo que levara, levantou de novo e correu para a luta.

Sirius e James agora duelavam juntos contra três comensais enquanto o auror que estava lutando junto com Lucy tinha caído no chão bastante ferido.

A ruiva se aproximou para tirá-lo dali.

- Consegue se apoiar em mim Horton?

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Ótimo. – Falou a ruiva.

Mas quando estava a meio caminho de levá-lo dali, Lily foi atacada e caiu no chão semi-consciente.

Lucy vendo a situação da amiga chegou perto dela e murmurou.

- Enervate.

Lily abriu um pouco os olhos e Lucy lhe sorriu voltando para o duelo.

Lily atacou um comensal a sua frente enquanto levantava, mas não viu quando outra figura encapuzada se aproximou dela pelo lado oposto.

Naquele momento Lucy percebeu o que iria acontecer e teve apenas um segundo para decidir já que o comensal à sua frente levantou a varinha mais uma vez.

Dando as costas para ele, a loirinha se voltou para o comensal que se aproximava de Lily e gritou:

- Avada Kedavra!

* * *

**N/a**:

Uma pausa para nossos heróis descansarem. xD

Ai, ai... Lucy demorou tanto para aceitar o BigDog e ele apronta isso com ela... Tsc, tsc, tsc. Tadinha da minha auror preferida... huahuahsuahuhuah

A _pequena _demora para postar esse é culpa dos meus professores que pensam que eu não tenho vida além da faculdade... * gira os olhos* Mas agora vai tranquilizar um pouco (espero!).

**1 Lily Evans**, **Caroline Evans Potter**, **Mandy BrixX**, **Yuufu** e **Mellani C Hamilton**, obrigada pelo carinho! ^^

Beijinhos,  
Luci E. Potter.


	14. Le décès d'un Ange

**Capítulo 14 – Le décès d'un Ange**

* * *

A ruiva olhou para trás para ver de onde viera o auxílio, mas não teve tempo de agradecer já que o comensal que lutava com Lucy acertou a loirinha com um feitiço que a feriu gravemente no abdômen.

Lucy caiu no chão gritando de dor e Lily se aproximou da amiga não antes de jogar o comensal para longe. A ruiva apontava a varinha para o ferimento da amiga, mas percebeu com desespero que ele não cicatrizava.

- Qual era aquele feitiço mesmo? – A ruiva perguntou em pânico. – Aquele que você usou em Hogwarts para me salvar?

- Eu... Eu não consigo lembrar... – Disse a loirinha respirando com dificuldade. – Lis, por favor... Me escuta...

- Eu vou te levar pro St. Mungus, você vai ficar bem.

- Não Lis. Eu tenho pouco tempo... – Ela choramingou. – E tanta coisa para falar...

- Pára! - Lily deu um grito e abraçou a amiga segurando a ferida para que parasse de sangrar.

- Lis, pára você! – Lucy gritou reunindo o pouco de forças que ainda lhe restava. – Tem que ser assim, Lis.

Lily deixou várias lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Fez um gesto com a varinha conjurando um escudo proteção em volta delas.

- Por favor, se cuida, cuida do Harry...

- Harry?

- Sim, eu tenho certeza que vai ser um menino. – A loirinha deu um sorriso terno – E ele vai ser lindo, sabia? Vai ter seus olhos, Lis. Essas duas lindas esmeraldas que me fascinaram quando eu te vi pela primeira vez na loja da senhora Reed, você lembra? – Lucy perguntou em meio aos soluços.

- Lembro. Você parecia um anjo!

- Foi o que você disse. Você foi a minha irmãzinha, Lis. A irmã que eu nunca tive. Eu fiz tudo o que pude para te proteger, por isso não tenho medo de ir embora agora. Sua vida é mais valiosa que a minha.

- Não fala isso! – Lily repreendeu furiosa e Lucy abriu mais uma vez um sorriso, um sorriso triste, de despedida.

- Mas é verdade. Você ainda tem uma missão. Eu já cumpri a minha. Não se deixe abalar, Lis. Onde eu estiver estarei olhando por você. Prometo cuidar de você como cuidei aqui, como você cuidou de mim em Nárnia.

- Eu não quero... – Lily gritou desesperada – Eu não _posso_ perder você também. Não faz isso comigo, Lucy. Por Merlin, Por _Aslam_...

Lucy apertou a mão da amiga.

- Eu queria falar tanta coisa... Mas algumas são mais importantes: Cuida do James e dê ouvidos a ele Lis. Tem um traidor entre nós e o James tem razão em não confiar apenas em nossos dons. Eu sempre confiei na teimosia dele, sempre apostei em vocês. – A loirinha sorriu de leve.

Lily não conseguia mais distinguir os traços da amiga de tanto que as lágrimas embaçavam sua vista.

- Quero que avise a Lice e o Frank que eu os amo muito. E que se pudesse voltar para algum dia no passado ia escolher o dia que eles começaram a namorar. É uma das lembranças mais felizes que eu tenho de Hogwarts.

Lucy se apoiou no braço direito levantando um pouco e tirou um cordão do pescoço.

- Pede mais uma vez pro Remus não ter vergonha de ser um lobisomem. Peça que ele pare de se isolar de todo mundo porque a fera que ele se transforma durante sete dias não é mais forte que o homem de coração de ouro e bom que ele é no restante do mês. _E eu sei que não é ele o traidor_, Lis.

A loirinha olhou para longe e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- E o Sirius... Eu _sempre_ o amei. O amei com todas as minhas forças e tantas vezes odiei esse sentimento com a mesma intensidade... Não deixa ele se abater também, ele é jovem, lindo e divertido. Peça a ele para não ter medo de 'se amarrar'. A gente podia ter sido muito mais feliz se não fosse essa displicência nossa... Mas agora não importa mais... Conte a ele que era mentira o que eu disse ontem, ele certamente poderá fazer alguém feliz... Nós fomos muito felizes quando estávamos juntos...

Lucy não conseguiu mais se fazer de forte. Soltou um grito agudo e levou a mão a um dos ferimentos chorando compulsivamente. Quando se recuperou um pouco abriu a mão de Lily e depositou um cordão de prata com um pingente de estrela. No centro, a figura de um Leão brilhava em tom dourado.

- Esse pingente, Lis, é mágico. Ganhei da Susan antes de vir embora de Nárnia. Agora eu entendo o que aquele centauro quis dizer, a profecia que ele fez para mim: _"Então um anjo vai lutar com todas as forças e defender quem lhe é mais importante com sua própria vida. Vai se desfazer de seu bem mais precioso: o amor. E doá-lo a quem terá o poder de desfazer o sofrimento do mundo. Mas quem receber esse amor terá uma grande missão: Deverá lembrar-se do que aconteceu na Mesa de Pedra_".

Lily recebeu o cordão em suas mãos ainda sem entender o significado das palavras de Lucy. As mãos trêmulas levaram o cordão ao pescoço num gesto automático.

- Está em suas mãos agora, Lis. Aslam lhe falou em Nárnia, mas eu vou repetir: A _sua_ arma é a mais poderosa de todas. Use-a com sabedoria, na hora certa você vai entender.

- Me deixa te levar ao St. Mungus? - Implorou Lily - Nunca vou me perdoar de não ter ao menos _tentado_ lhe salvar.

Lucy segurou as lágrimas e sorriu. Sorriu com aquele sorriso doce e divertido que só ela tinha. Apertou mais uma vez a mão da amiga antes de falar.

- Eu lhe tiro essa responsabilidade. Não tem mais jeito, Lis. Acabou.

- Você não pode me deixar assim... – Respondeu Lily com raiva.

- Não acabou para sempre, não, ainda não. – Lucy levantou lentamente a mão e afastou algumas mechas do cabelo de Lily do rosto molhado da amiga - Se cuida, cuida da sua família, dos nossos amigos. E não esqueça nunca, Lis: AME. É com amor que a gente vai vencer essa guerra. Não deixe que a minha morte, a de Edgar, Gwenda e tantos outros tenha sido em vão. Não deixe que os que ainda estão vivos se desesperem ou ataquem com ódio, ou por vingança. Não errem de novo, como eu errei querendo me vingar. É isso que Voldemort quer, e nós não vamos dar esse gostinho a ele.

Lucy se ajeitou sentada encostando-se a uma estátua de concreto que tinha caído de um dos prédios ainda sem soltar a mão da amiga. Lily a abraçou forte e as duas choraram juntas como no dia em que Gwenda e Lily perderam os pais... Como o dia que Gwenda se foi... Ou quando elas perderam Edgar e Emily Bones e Marlene McKinnon...

- Eu amo você Lily.

- Também amo você Lucy.

- Ma cherry... – Lucy falou sorrindo, mas com um tom de tristeza na voz. Lily deu um sorriso fraco ao lembrar-se da primeira vez que escutou essa expressão...

**Flashback**

_Abril de 1971_

_- Ele é arrogante e prepotente. Nunca vai querer nada com você._

_- Aí é que você se engana, Lis. Ainda vou conquistar o coração de Sirius Black. Escreva isso, sim? - A loirinha perguntou divertida._

_- Vou escrever. O que posso exigir de você, caso não consiga?_

_- Ma Cherry... Nunca duvide de mim! Lucy Eyelesbarrow é capaz de tudo!_

**Fim do Flashback**

E foram as últimas palavras que Lily a ouviu pronunciar...

* * *

- Lily, Lily... – James correu em direção à esposa quando conseguiu se livrar do último Comensal.

A barreira de proteção de Lily já tinha perdido o efeito e ela estava ainda abraçada sobre o corpo da amiga chorando desesperadamente. James ajoelhou ao seu lado e tentou puxá-la para si, mas a ruivinha soltou um grito de dor. James pôde observar as vestes dela encharcadas de sangue.

- Lily, meu amor, o que foi? O que aconteceu com a Lucy? – James perguntou desesperado.

Só então Lily soltou a amiga e pulou no pescoço de James que teve que apoiar um braço no chão para não cair. Por entre os cabelos da esposa ele pôde observar Lucy desacordada.

- Ela se foi, James... A Lucy... Ela... Ela não me deixou salvá-la... Ela matou o Comensal que ia me atacar... Era para ter sido eu... – e voltou a chorar ainda mais.

James estava confuso. A última vez que vira Lucy foi enquanto ele e Lily duelavam com Voldemort.

Sirius e Remus acabavam de chegar ofegantes junto a Lily e James. Completamente exaustos, machucados e sujos. Sirius ficou branco ao perceber Lucy deitada no chão e Lily debulhada em lágrimas nos braços de um James com o olhar vidrado no horizonte.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Remus temendo a resposta.

Lily aumentou o volume do choro e James apenas abanou a cabeça com um sinal negativo indicando a loirinha.

- Não... Não pode ser verdade... – Remus continuou, mas James apenas abanou a cabeça mais uma vez, mas agora afirmativamente deixando uma lágrima escorrer.

Sirius entendeu o recado e se jogou no chão ao lado da loirinha.

- Lucy... Lucy, por Merlin, fala comigo... Me diz que isso não está acontecendo... Você não pode... Não pode ir _agora_... – Sirius levantou a loirinha nos braços e começou a chacoalhá-la.

Lily se separou de James.

- Pára, Sirius! – Ela gritou empurrando o maroto, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão.

Sirius cobriu os olhos com as mãos e Lily percebeu que ele também estava chorando. Olhou para cima, encontrando um olhar triste e frio de Remus. Uma lágrima discreta lhe escapava pelo canto do olho. Não, ele não iria se desesperar. Remus aprendera a se controlar, havia se acostumado com o sofrimento.

- Eu tinha tanta coisa para dizer a ela... Eu... Eu... – Sirius falava entre soluços. Lily sentiu o coração apertar ainda mais ao se lembrar das últimas palavras da amiga. Mas aquele não era o momento de falar nisso.

A ruivinha se acomodou ao lado de Sirius e lhe acariciou os cabelos. O maroto ergueu a cabeça e abraçou Lily.

- Por que... Porque tem que ser assim? – Perguntou ele – Não é justo...

- A vida não tem sido muito justa ultimamente, Sirius. – Remus respondeu friamente.

James observou Remus, e levantou assustado.

- Onde estão Alice e Frank?

Lily e Sirius se soltaram e encararam James.

- Eu não os vi desde o início do ataque. – respondeu Lily secando algumas lágrimas.

- Será que... – Remus deixou a frase no ar com um tom de preocupação.

Lily passou as mãos no rosto apavorada. Não podiam ter perdido mais ninguém naquele embate. Mas quando afastou as mãos pôde ver Dumbledore se aproximar muito rápido do grupo.

- Os Longbottom foram mandados para o St. Mungus. – Informou o diretor como se tivesse lido a pergunta nos olhos dos jovens.

- Eles... – Lily começou, mas sentiu-se tonta e sem ar. Dumbledore a amparou.

- Eles estão bem, Lily. Frank estava um pouco machucado e Alice se esforçou demais para alguém no estado dela. E vocês como...

Só então Dumbledore percebeu Lucy deitada no chão. As vestes ensangüentadas, rasgadas e vários cortes pelo corpo.

- Lucy... Nós a perdemos, Professor. – Falou Lily voltando a chorar.

Os quatro jovens fitaram Dumbledore e Lily teve certeza de jamais ter visto tanta tristeza nos olhos do professor. Eles desviaram o olhar para Lucy.

Tirando o estado deplorável de suas vestes sujas e ensangüentas, ela parecia apenas desfrutar de um tranqüilo e agradável sono. A expressão doce de sempre e os cabelos loiros e cacheados lhe davam um aspecto angelical.

Foi assim que Lily definiu a loirinha quando se viram pela primeira vez no Beco Diagonal: um anjo. E era assim que a amiga permaneceria para sempre em sua memória...

* * *

Lily se perguntava quantas vezes já tinha estado naquele lugar desde o início daquela guerra idiota. Na verdade já perdera as contas... E quantas outras ainda viriam?

O cemitério estava cheio. Lucy não tinha muitos parentes, mas sempre teve muitos amigos. Lily passou os olhos observando os presentes, todos cansados, abatidos por causa dessa guerra terrível.

Alastor Moody, que sempre se mostrou sério e insensível, que sempre segurava o riso para as gracinhas de Lucy, mostrava-se triste e abatido. Dumbledore mantinha a mesma expressão de tristeza e desolamento do dia anterior quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido. E Viktoriya Stravinska que até então satirizava os Comensais da Morte e achava Voldemort uma piada, parecia finalmente ter entendido os rumos que aquela guerra estava tomando.

A ruiva encarou Mauren, que estava com a cabeça apoiada em Gidean e enxugando os olhos com um lenço, e lembrou-se do modo inusitado que os dois começaram a ficar juntos: o episódio da poção do amor em Hogwarts, o dia que Lucy queria '_um pouco de diversão_'.

Alice e Frank ao lado de Lily não paravam de chorar. Tinham recebido recomendações de repouso no St. Mungus, mas a ruiva deu alta temporária a eles, assinando um termo de responsabilidade no hospital. Peter estava ao lado deles parecendo, na opinião de Lily, apavorado.

James tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas, mas tentava manter-se firme para dar forças a Lily. Remus estava bastante afastado do grupo, encostado em uma árvore, mais abatido do que nunca e Sirius estava ao lado do caixão, não tinha se separado por um único segundo de Lucy.

Muitas outras pessoas, algumas que Lily nem conhecia, apareceram para prestar uma última homenagem. Colegas de trabalho, aurores, funcionários do Ministério, antigos alunos de Hogwarts...

Apenas duas pessoas pareciam destoar naquele cenário cheio de bruxos chorosos. Uma mulher de óculos escuros usando um vestido preto e seu acompanhante, também vestido com a mesma cor.

Os dois se mantinham muito sérios e ela, principalmente, parecia apenas não acreditar no que estava fazendo ali. Ela estava usando o cabelo solto como Lily jamais a vira usar e não havia um único sinal de ter usado alguma maquiagem para ir àquele lugar.

- Eu jamais imaginaria vê-la assim... – Comentou Alice.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou Frank.

- A mãe da Lucy. Você a conheceu na festa de formatura. – A morena esclareceu e continuou encarando os dois isolados da multidão.

- Está tão diferente... – James comentou, entrando na conversa.

- Está mesmo. – Falou Alice. – Ela é uma pessoa extremamente vaidosa e a mulher mais energética que eu já conheci.

- Mais energética que a Lucy? – Perguntou Frank com um sorriso leve.

Alice forçou um sorriso antes de responder.

- A Lucy tinha muito da mãe dela...

- Será que Bagnold veio para ter certeza? – Lily perguntou indignada encarando a Ministra da Magia ao lado de Dumbledore.

- Mas ela parece abatida. – respondeu James.

- Nunca gostou da Lucy. Não posso imaginar o que veio fazer.

- Ela acaba de perder uma de suas melhores aurores, Lis. As duas tinham suas diferenças, mas até mesmo Bagnold não podia deixar de reconhecer a funcionária admirável que tinha.

Lily não se convenceu. Ainda assim decidiu não se preocupar com isso, pois Dumbledore tinha começado a falar.

- Nesse momento de tristeza e dor, tenho certeza que nenhuma palavra minha irá consolá-los. Mas devemos nos lembrar do exemplo que essa bela jovem nos deixou. Lucy Brigitte Eyelesbarrow, uma de minhas mais brilhantes alunas...

Dumbledore parou e com os olhos cheios de tristeza encarou Lily. A ruivinha apertou a mão de James, secou as lágrimas e foi até o diretor tomando a palavra.

- Lucy foi a melhor amiga que alguém poderia querer. Sempre foi verdadeira e justa com todos que mereciam. E ela tinha um jeitinho especial de saber quem merecia seu carinho, ela conhecia as pessoas pelo coração. Tudo o que viveu, viveu intensamente. Chocólatra inveterada, sempre tinha uma barra de chocolate no bolso e um sorriso no rosto. Foi a pessoa mais risonha que eu já conheci. Ela me ensinou a sorrir e a comer chocolate até mesmo, _e principalmente_, nas horas mais difíceis. Dizia que assim a gente afastava os pensamentos ruins.

Lily parou para secar as lágrimas.

- Suas últimas palavras... – Lily apertou a mão do diretor conseguindo força para continuar a falar. Respirou fundo e encontrando o olhar encorajador de James, finalizou – Suas últimas palavras foram: _E não esqueça nunca, Lis: AME. É com amor que a gente vai vencer essa guerra. Não deixe que a minha morte, a de Edgar, Gwenda e tantos outros tenha sido em vão. Não deixe que os que ainda estão vivos se desesperem ou ataquem com ódio, ou por vingança. Não errem de novo, como eu errei querendo me vingar. É isso que Voldemort quer, e nós não vamos dar esse gostinho a ele._ Essa foi a mensagem que ela nos deixou. O mundo acaba de perder um anjo...

Lily não agüentou mais continuar. Andou até James e o abraçou forte.

- De tanta gente, James... Porque ela? Porque tinha que ser _ela_?

James não conseguia responder, apenas a abraçou de novo e acariciou-lhe o cabelo, numa tentativa de consolá-la.

- Me leva embora? Eu não tenho mais forças para ficar aqui.

- Nós também vamos, Lis. – Alice falou entre lágrimas.

- Será que eu chamo o Sirius? – Perguntou Frank.

Lily procurou Sirius e o observou demoradamente.

- Melhor não. Acho que ele vai querer ficar aqui até o último minuto.

Os quatro saíram em direção ao portão, enquanto um sacerdote falava mais algumas palavras. No caminho passaram por Remus.

- Vamos lá para casa tomar um chá? – Lily perguntou dando um abraço em Remus. – Você também está precisando descansar.

- Obrigado, Lily. Mas eu vou ficar mais um pouco. Depois quero ir para minha casa mesmo.

- Tudo bem.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Ele perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Não. – Lily recomeçou a chorar – Pelo menos não por enquanto, mas o tempo vai passar e eu vou ter que aceitar a realidade, não? E então vou me acostumar, talvez...

James passou o braço por cima dos ombros de Lily e cumprimentou Remus com um aceno de cabeça. Alice e Frank abraçaram Remus e logo saíram também.

- Todos nós vamos sofrer muito a sua falta, Lucy... – Remus sussurrou antes de vestir um chapéu preto e desaparatar.

* * *

- Acho que vai chover. – Dumbledore comentou casualmente ajoelhando ao lado de Sirius, que permaneceu quieto. – Você não tem mais porque continuar aqui, Sirius.

- Eu sei.

- Já vão fechar o cemitério.

- Eu desaparato.

- Tudo bem. Vou te deixar sozinho, mas se quiser alguém para conversar, ficarei feliz em recebê-lo em Hogwarts.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça ainda sem encarar o diretor.

- Até mais. – Dumbledore levantou e com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.

Só então o maroto deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto.

**If I should stay**, _(Se eu ficasse,)_

**i would only be in your way**. _(eu apenas estaria em seu caminho.)_

**So I'll go but I know** _(Portanto partirei, mas eu sei)_

**I'll think of you** _(Que eu pensarei em você)_

**Every step of my way**. _(A cada passo do meu caminho.)_

- Eu sei que não adianta mais... Eu sei que agora é tarde...

Um relâmpago cortou o céu, explodindo num barulhento trovão.

**And I will always love you**. _(E eu sempre amarei você.)_

**I will always love you**. _(Sempre amarei você.)_

- Eu nunca imaginei que gostasse tanto assim de você, mais do que qualquer coisa... Se eu soubesse, se eu não precisasse te perder para perceber isso... – Sirius tomou fôlego. – Tinha te arrastado até o altar assim que saímos de Hogwarts... Tinha feito você parar com essa paranóia de '_não vou me envolver muito com você para não sofrer se tudo terminar_'. No que isso adiantou para você? Ou para nós?

**You my Darling you...** _(Você meu querido, você...)_

**Bittersweet memories,** _(Lembranças doces,)_

**That is all I'm taking with me.** _(É tudo que estou levando comigo.)_

**So goodbye. Please don't cry.** _(Portanto, adeus. Por favor, não chore.)_

**We both know I'm not what you, you need.** _(Porque ambos sabemos que eu não sou o que você, você precisa...)_

Mais um trovão.

- Eu te decepcionei, não é verdade? Eu sempre fui um completo idiota... Nunca percebi o que eu sentia de verdade... Me perdoa, Lucy? Me perdoa por nunca ter te dito que eu... _Que eu te amo_...

**And I will always love you.** _(E eu sempre amarei você.)_

**I will always love you.** _(Sempre amarei você.)_

Sirius ajoelhou-se no chão, chorando. Uma chuva forte começou a cair misturando-se às lágrimas do maroto.

**I hope life will treat you kind** _(Eu espero que a vida te trate bem)_

**And I hope you'll have** _(E espero que você tenha)_

**All you dreamed of.** _(tudo que sonhou.)_

**and I do wish you joy** _(E desejo a você prazer)_

**And happiness.** _(E felicidade.)_

**But above all this, I wish you love.** _(Mas, acima disso tudo, eu desejo a você amor.)_

- Eu te amo... Te amo, Lucy.

Em algum lugar muito longe dali alguém lhe respondia em sussurros que ele jamais escutaria:

**And I will always love you.** _(E eu sempre amarei você.)_

**I will always love you** _(Eu sempre amarei você.)_

**I will always love you...** _(Eu sempre amarei você...)_

* * *

**N/a:**

Bem... O que eu posso dizer além de que sempre choro quando releio esse capítulo? Mais do que tudo por causa do Sisi, tadinho... ¬¬

Bem... Sei que algumas pessoas vão querer me matar (_e que outras vão dar pulinhos de felicidade, rsrsrs_)... Mas a verdade é que desde que eu postava ABA já recebia ameaças se esse dia chegasse... Sei que podia ter escolhido um milhão de destinos diferentes para ela, mas não achei certo comigo mesma... Porque esse capítulo já está escrito desde quando ABA começou a tomar suas primeiras formas e eu não achei certo tirá-lo da história só porque essa personagem maluca, saltitante, cheia de manias e defeitos ganhou meu coração...

Mas, para os fãs da loirinha, o que posso dizer de consolo é que ela continua viva e desmiolada como sempre na minha outra fic: "A Bela e a Fera". E também em "Nas Sombras da Morte" que eu pretendo retomar em breve (_Como prometido, Miss Moony 'Prewet'... rsrsrs_).

É isso. Obrigada de coração pelas reviews do último capítulo! Todas as opiniões que recebi em "Coração Partido" foram tão divergentes entre si que me fizeram ver a fic sobre várias perspectivas diferentes. Pelas reviews, os vilões do último capítulo foram: Lucy, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Voldie e até mesmo _eu_! Por outros ângulos, "Lucy", "Sirius" e "Remus" são inocentes vítimas injustiçadas... rsrsrs Me diverti muito com essas diferenças todas! \o/

Agradecimentos hoje a **1 Lily Evans** (_que me deixou uma review toda meiga só para pedir colo..._), **Caroline Evans Potter** (_que prometeu até greve comigo e defendeu o Six contra a Lucy_), **Lolah Lupin** (_que ficou com dó da Lucy e chamou o Sisi de idiota, rsrsrs_), **Mellani C Hamilton** (_que achou perfeito a Lucy matando o Comensal_), **Mandy BrixX** (_que apareceu aqui durante uma aula de evolução pra dizer que o meu Sirius merece umas palmadas_), **Miss Moony** (_que fez um discurso perfeito contra o Peter_ _e que mesmo morrendo de dó da Lucy ainda defendeu o Big Dog_), **Mari** (_que passou aqui para dizer que está adorando a fic, _obrigada pelo carinho! ^^) e a **Yuufu** (_que chamou a Lucy de hipócrita, brigou comigo porque faço o Remus de santo e o BigDog de galinha e ainda disse que eu a irrito! kkkkkk - _Nanda, amo você flor, mas seus professores estão te enlouquecendoooo! Eu nunca disse que o Sirius traiu a Lucy, só mostrei o que ela viu naquele momento... Relaxa eu amo o Six mais do que amo o Peter Pevensie, por exemplo... E a versão do BD ainda vai ser contada aqui, ok? rsrsrs).

Bem, eu já vou... Hoje podem me xingar a vontade, sei que mereço... xD  
Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


	15. O Diário de Lucy

**Capítulo 15 – O diário de Lucy**

* * *

Sirius andou lentamente até a saída do cemitério... Não que quisesse sair daquele lugar, mas não podia mais continuar ali, não depois da noite ter caído tão depressa e a chuva continuar caindo fina e constante. Mas não se preocupou em desaparatar... Não tinha pressa de chegar em casa...

Quando passou pelo portão, olhou mais uma vez para trás e reparou em uma figura pequena toda vestida de preto se aproximar do lugar em que ele estivera até então. Deu meia volta e andou novamente até lá.

O garoto parou a uma pequena distância, tentando identificar quem era a pessoa curvada sobre a lápide. Enquanto decidia o que perguntar, uma doce voz de sinos chegou até ele.

- Não queria te interromper, Sirius, por isso esperei que fosse embora...

A voz era encantadora, mas completamente desconhecida para ele.

- De onde você me conhece? – Foi o que o garoto conseguiu perguntar com a voz rouca.

A pequena figura voltou-se na direção dele e abaixou o capuz, deixando cair por cima do ombro um longo cabelo loiro. Sirius encarou os olhos azuis safira profundos dela e um mínimo sorriso lhe escapou pelos lábios.

- A namorada do Régulus... – Ele sussurrou.

Nyh Jones assentiu.

- A Lucy foi uma das amigas mais queridas que eu tive... Perdê-la é como perder uma parte de mim, a parte que acreditava na promessa que fizemos quando fui embora da Inglaterra, a que acreditava no fim dessa guerra...

- É assim que me sinto... – Sirius deixou os ombros caírem e sentou-se novamente no chão.

A loirinha arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas decidiu sentar ao lado dele.

- Não te vi no enterro. – Sirius comentou.

- Isso não me surpreende. Duvido que tenha visto sequer a Lily com aquele cabelo flamejante, quanto mais eu que estava me escondendo...

O garoto lhe dirigiu um olhar curioso e ela explicou.

- Voldemort está me caçando há algum tempo... Fuji da Inglaterra para proteger o meu filho... Mas não podia deixar de vir hoje. Não quando sinto que falhei com uma das pessoas que eu mais adorava...

- Espera um pouco... – Sirius fez um gesto com a mão. – Uma coisa de cada vez... Como assim 'falhou' com a Lucy?

A loirinha mordeu o canto dos lábios.

- Não posso te contar... Sinto muito... Mas posso te pedir um favor? O de transmitir um recado à Alice? Diga a ela que se estivesse ao meu alcance, eu juro que teria evitado. Mas as coisas não saíram como deveriam, a Lucy agiu por impulso, _ou pelo coração, _como costumava dizer, e todo o curso dos acontecimentos foi alterado...

Nyh Jones soltou um suspiro e deixou uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto. Sirius, mesmo sem condições de consolar ninguém, passou os dedos de leve no rosto dela, enxugando a lágrima.

- Ainda assim, me sinto impotente... É a segunda tragédia que acontece na minha vida e eu não posso evitar...

- Fala do Régulus? – Sirius tentou ser delicado ao perguntar.

- Sim... – Os olhos da loirinha emitiram um leve brilho prateado ao lembrar-se do Comensal. – Ele me deixou um filho lindo, Eros.

O garoto não respondeu.

- Sei que vocês tinham muitas diferenças, mas o Rég era um bom homem, Sirius.

- Era um comensal... – Sirius respondeu mais áspero do que pretendia.

Nini desviou o olhar.

- Me desculpa... Não queria te machucar, sei que já está ferida demais...

- Eu o amei com todas as minhas forças. E fui completamente correspondida... Régulus jamais seria um Comensal se pudesse voltar atrás... O nosso amor o libertou de Voldemort, e tenho certeza que foi por isso que ele foi morto.

Sirius suspirou, mas resolveu não responder. Ficaram os dois em silêncio por algum tempo, ambos perdidos em lembranças de tempos melhores do que aqueles...

- Vou deixar você se despedir da Lucy... Tenho que ir para casa, tentar descansar um pouco. – Ele se levantou e Nyh Jones prendeu de leve os dedos do maroto entre os seus.

- O Harry vai encher sua vida de luz novamente... – A loirinha falou com um leve sorriso. – Não que vai esquecê-la, mas vai doer menos.

- Espero que tenha razão. – Sirius se inclinou e beijou de leve a testa da loirinha. – Se cuida.

Nyh observou o garoto se afastar e passou os dedos levemente sobre o nome da amiga.

**Flashback**

_- Queria que tivéssemos nos conhecido numa época diferente. Fico imaginando o tanto que a gente se divertiria se tivesse um pouco menos de preocupações._

_- Isso ainda é possível... Talvez haja mesmo um lindo dia de paz nos esperando depois de toda essa época de trevas que estamos vivendo. E se esse dia não demorar a chegar, prometo até que acompanho você e a Vika na próxima tourada que resolverem ir._

**Fim do Flashback**

- Minha amiga, o mundo vai ser um lugar menos alegre a partir de hoje... Mas sua morte não terá sido em vão... Harry Potter ainda fará grandes coisas pelo mundo bruxo. Tenho certeza que você já sabia disso quando preferiu defender a Lily a se salvar, espero que esteja em paz...

A loirinha conjurou uma rosa e depositou em cima do túmulo. Secou as últimas lágrimas do rosto e desaparatou, de volta para a Grécia.

* * *

Nos dias seguintes Lily mal saía da cama. Estava profundamente abalada e esse sofrimento, no estado de gravidez tão avançado em que estava, a fazia sentir ainda mais enjôos e tonturas, além de um cansaço fora do comum.

Perder Lucy era como perder alguém da família e Lily sempre a considerou assim: uma irmã antes de qualquer coisa.

A ruiva tinha certeza que Lucy poderia muito bem ter se defendido do Comensal com quem lutava enquanto lançava uma maldição no que estava prestes a atacar Lily, mas não entendia porque isso não tinha acontecido.

Pouco mais do que uma semana depois do funeral, Lily recebeu uma visita. James entrou no quarto da ruiva parecendo bastante contrariado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Lily, sentando na cama.

- O Remus quer falar com você.

- E porque você está tão tenso? – A ruiva massageou um pouco os ombros do marido, fazendo-o relaxar levemente.

- Ele não quis me dizer o que era. Quer falar com você em particular.

- Então o mande subir... – Falou Lily como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Mas James não se movera.

- Não sei se eu quero que você converse com ele... No seu estado...

- James! Traga o Remus para cá agora mesmo! Não é hora de ficar com implicância...

- Lis, mesmo que você continue confiando cegamente nele, eu ainda tenho a minhas dúvidas... Preferia que ficássemos isolados um pouco, sabe?

- Vou fingir que não escutei isso... – Lily reclamou e cruzou os braços sem disposição para discussões.

James, vencido pela insistência muda de Lily, resolveu levar Remus até a ruiva. Quando estava saindo do quarto, Remus lhe pediu que ficasse.

- Não era particular? – Perguntou o maroto voltando para perto de Lily.

- Eu não queria lhe _adiantar_ o assunto. É diferente.

Remus segurou as mãos de Lily entre as suas, encarando-a profundamente. A ruiva pulou no pescoço do amigo e os dois choraram abraçados durante um tempo.

Quando se separaram, Lily ainda tinha os olhos marejados e Remus fungava de leve tentando se recompor.

- Estive na casa dela ontem...

- Então... Ninguém consegue entrar lá. – Falou Lily com pesar. – Parece que a casa estava completamente protegida contra intrusos, até o Moody tentou, sem sucesso, abrir a porta.

- Eu disse que _estive na casa_. – Repetiu Remus e abriu sua jaqueta tirando um álbum cor-de-rosa de dentro dela e estendendo-o para Lily. – Acho que isso deve ficar com você.

A ruiva pegou o álbum das mãos de Remus e o folheou delicadamente. Sentiu que não conseguiria continuar, não naquele momento, e o fechou novamente.

- Como você conseguiu entrar lá? – James perguntou após alguns instantes de silêncio. Até ele tinha tentado entrar na casa da loirinha sem sucesso.

- Aparentemente eu sou o único que tem permissão...

- Mas _como_? – Lily insistiu.

- Soube que ninguém conseguira entrar lá desde... – Ele fez uma pausa, não queria ter que usar certas palavras. – Desde o _acontecido_. Estive lá anteontem e, apontando a varinha para a porta da frente, ordenei que ela se abrisse. Então a voz dela surgiu magicamente do nada e perguntou 'Remus?', eu respondi 'eu mesmo', então eu ouvi uma breve risada dela e logo em seguida a voz falou novamente 'prove'.

O maroto fez uma pausa contendo as lágrimas que queriam novamente descer pelo seu rosto.

- Não sabia o que fazer para provar, então fui para casa. Ontem estive lá mais uma vez, mas agora com a planta que ela me deu quando vocês voltaram de Nárnia. A planta que tinha quase morrido há um tempo atrás e que tinha rejuvenescido magicamente. Então quando a porta falou novamente 'prove' eu coloquei a planta sobre o tapete da varanda e falei 'Talvez você ainda pudesse me convencer de qualquer coisa com um sorriso e uma barra de chocolates'. Então a porta se abriu e voz dela falou mais uma vez 'eu _sempre_ acreditei em você, _lobinho_. '

James estava impressionado com a história, mas não completamente convencido.

- Era a voz _dela_?

- Sim. Provavelmente algum gravador trouxa combinado com magia... Não tive tempo de estudar como foi feito. – Remus respondeu dando de ombros. – Não quis mexer em nada, acho que quando a Lily estiver bem, é a melhor pessoa para cuidar de arrumar a casa e destinar as coisas para a mãe dela... Trouxe o álbum porque ele estava em cima do sofá, aberto nessa página...

Remus pegou o álbum das mãos de Lily e abriu na página em que havia uma foto imensa de todos eles brindando o último dia em Hogwarts.

Os três ficaram durante um tempo em silêncio, apenas observando a foto que lhes trazia uma das melhores lembranças de suas vidas.

- Ela devia ter aberto uma agência de casamentos... – Remus murmurou triste, atraindo a atenção de Lily e James.

- Seria extremamente divertido se os tempos fossem outros. – Lily respondeu lembrando-se do 'dom' de cupido da amiga.

- A Lucy nunca estaria satisfeita se não trabalhasse exatamente com o que trabalhava. – Falou James. – Nunca consegui imaginá-la em nenhuma outra profissão.

Remus concordou com um aceno de cabeça e suspirou.

- Só vim aqui hoje porque queria que você soubesse que eu consegui entrar na casa, e também porque queria te entregar o álbum.

- Obrigada, Remus, você não imagina como esse álbum é importante para mim...

- Claro que imagino. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo tristemente. – Sabe, me corta o coração saber que ela partiu antes que eu tivesse a chance de me desculpar por tê-la magoado... Eu a amava como se fosse uma irmã caçula desajuizada e risonha. Mas deixei que ela se fosse para sempre extremamente magoada comigo.

- Ela sempre acreditou em você. – Lily repetiu as palavras que Remus contara terem saído da casa da loirinha. – Antes de desfalecer, ela mandou te pedir que parasse de se isolar de todo mundo porque a fera que você se transforma durante sete dias não é mais forte que o homem de coração de ouro que você é no restante do tempo.

Remus não pôde mais conter as lágrimas e abraçou Lily mais uma vez. Quando se separaram, James o acompanhou até a saída.

- Como vocês podem duvidar dele? – Lily perguntou ao marido quando este voltou para o quarto.

- Não duvido que ele gostava de verdade da Lucy... E ela dele. – Respondeu James. – Mas você não pode negar que ele anda com umas atitudes muito estranhas.

- Ele tem medo de nos machucar... Tem medo que Voldemort nos faça algum mal por sermos amigos do único lobisomem que não aceitou se unir a ele...

James fingiu não ter escutado, pegou o álbum das mãos de Lily e o folheou lentamente. Um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho escorregou das páginas do álbum para a cama.

'_Bem, se você consegue ler esse pergaminho é porque é um bruxo. E porque provavelmente alguma coisa aconteceu comigo, já que guardo esse álbum em completa segurança. Este bilhete é para dizer que apenas __a Lily e o Remus conseguirão abrir o meu diário. Quero que ele fique com um dos dois__'_

Lily virou o pergaminho e nele estava escrito 'Ministério da Magia'.

- James, você se lembra de ter visto o diário dela quando esteve no quartel dos aurores?

- É tipo um caderno pequeno? Cor-de-rosa e com plumas da mesma cor? – ele perguntou e Lily assentiu. – Eu vi na mesa do Moody.

Lily mordeu de leve o canto dos lábios e James entendeu o que ela queria.

- Vou pedir para a Dorcas vir aqui ficar com você. – Ele sugeriu. – Estou mesmo precisando passar no Ministério.

- Obrigada, Jay. – Lily sorriu quando o maroto lhe deu um beijo e saiu do quarto.

A ruiva fechou o álbum e o colocou no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Ficou um tempo girando nas mãos o pedaço de pergaminho com a letra da amiga e se pegou pensando que tipo de feitiço a loirinha teria usado para proteger seu diário.

* * *

- E o _Lupin_ conseguiu? – Moody perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha interessado. – Que tipo de feitiço ele usou?

- Nenhum... Nenhum aparente pelo menos. – Falou James e logo narrou a história contada por Remus.

- Que história mais maluca! – Sirius balançou a cabeça descrente. – A Lucy era muito complicada mesmo...

Diliring Horton que estava em silêncio até então limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção para si.

- Na verdade, sempre a achei uma pessoa extremamente simples.

- Simples? – James e Sirius perguntaram juntos, pasmos.

- Ela gostava de tudo que a divertisse, gostava de ficar perto de pessoas alto astral ou trazer o alto astral dela para perto de quem não estivesse bem. Era uma pessoa extremamente fiel a todos que tinham sua amizade e isso inclusive ia muito além do que ela sequer _desejava_. Ela falava do Lupin às vezes... Dizia que só existiam duas pessoas no mundo incapazes de magoá-la: Lily Potter e Remus Lupin.

- O Remus a magoou uma vez... – James comentou.

- Não. Ele nunca a magoou porque ela nunca se permitiu duvidar dele. Ela conversou comigo quando encontrou as flores murchas na casa dele. Contou o que aquela planta significava para eles, mas mesmo assim o defendeu quando eu disse que a atitude dele estava errada.

Sirius desviou os olhos para o outro canto da sala. Talvez ele tivesse cometido uma burrice ao convencer Lucy a ficar com ele. A loirinha sempre deixou claro o quanto gostava de Remus, falava isso abertamente desde Hogwarts para quem quisesse ouvir. Mas Remus nunca permitiu que nada acontecesse entre eles porque imaginava que Sirius gostava dela.

Talvez os dois marotos tivessem se iludido, talvez o melhor para ela teria sido ficar com Remus... Remus que jamais a magoaria, como Sirius a tinha magoado...

Sirius apertou os lábios, infeliz. Chegara a uma conclusão tão óbvia que ele se achava estúpido por não ter percebido antes: Lucy amava Remus e não ele. Como tinha se enganado tanto? E se era do Remus que ela gostava porque aceitara o breve namoro deles quando podia ter o lobisomem para si no momento que quisesse?

- O Remus nunca a magoaria porque era como um irmão para ela. – Diliring comentou atraindo a atenção de Sirius novamente. – Mas era você que a Lucy amava.

- Eu... – Sirius bufou descrente.

- Quando ela contou para o Edgar que estava namorando, ele a parabenizou e o que ela respondeu foi que ele devia estar triste por ela estar fazendo tamanha besteira. – Horton fez uma pausa. – Mas eles logo concordaram que ela sempre gostou de você, ela inclusive confessou que tinha certeza que não conseguiria ser feliz com qualquer outra pessoa.

- Como você pode saber de tudo isso? Vocês nem eram íntimos...

Horton quase se ofendeu com a pergunta de Sirius. Mas entendia que o garoto parecia apenas estar sofrendo de uma breve crise de ciúmes.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas ela falava pelos cotovelos... – Horton comentou fazendo James e Moody sorrirem. – E esqueceu que eu era a dupla dela depois do que aconteceu com Edgar?

Sirius pareceu satisfeito com a explicação. Mas nada do que Horton falara diminuía o nó em sua garganta. Pelo contrário, ele agora parecia ainda mais apertado. Falhara completamente com a única pessoa que ele amou de verdade. Ela não merecia isso.

James tentou abrir o diário da loirinha que Moody lhe entregara, mas o tecido parecia queimar a sua pele enquanto ele tentava.

Desistiu, lembrando que o pergaminho caído do álbum dizia que apenas Lily e Remus conseguiriam abrir o diário e guardou-o sob sua capa.

Sirius deixou o Ministério da Magia junto com o amigo, rumo a _St. Evelyn Shire_

* * *

O pergaminho no colo de Lily emitiu um brilho dourado e logo a frase 'Ministério da Magia' foi substituída por '_St. Evelyn Shire_'.

- Um rastreador para o diário? – Dorcas perguntou sorrindo. – A Lucy era mesmo muito criativa.

- É, acho que ela passava as horas vagas dela só tendo ideias malucas...

Dorcas concordou e virou de lado na cama apertando o rosto contra o travesseiro macio de Lily.

Como a ruiva estava proibida de ficar subindo e descendo as escadas, Dorcas decidiu trazer alguma distração para o quarto do casal. Jogavam xadrez bruxo na cama de Lily.

- Sua vez, ruiva. – A morena suspirou se arrependendo de ter movido seu cavalo para tão perto daquela torre de Lily. – Não vi a Susan...

- Fazendo compras. – Lily murmurou.

- E a depressão?

- Praticamente curada. Tem melhorado aos poucos, mas já sai de casa sozinha, usa roupas mais coloridas e essa semana voltou a usar maquiagem! Bispo na E4.

- Ui... – Dorcas murmurou vendo que estava prestes a perder sua rainha.

James bateu de leve na porta para anunciar sua chegada e cumprimentou as meninas. Lily lhe mostrou o pergaminho que tinha mudado a descrição do local do diário e James pareceu surpreso.

- Dorcas, você está perdida! – Ele sentenciou. – A Lis está um pouco sem ocupação ultimamente... Joga xadrez o dia inteiro.

- James! – A ruiva o repreendeu sorrindo.

- Está explicada então essa vergonha! – A morena sorriu e apontou para a pouca quantidade de peças suas no tabuleiro.

A ruiva pegou o diário de Lucy das mãos de James e respirou fundo encarando a capa cor-de-rosa.

- Lis? – O diário perguntou com a voz da loirinha.

Lily levou um susto tão grande que soltou o diário no ar, deixando-o cair sobre o tabuleiro.

- Oh Merlin! Desculpa, Dorcas... – A ruiva apontou para o jogo perdido.

- Eu também me assustei, Lily. Mas acho que terminamos empatadas, já que eu ainda tinha chances concretas de ganhar a partida!

James e Lily gargalharam e a ruiva concordou com o empate. Pegou novamente o diário que fez a mesma pergunta.

- S-Sim... – Ela respondeu confusa.

- Pode me dizer a senha, Lis querida?

A ruiva levantou os olhos para o marido que apenas chacoalhou os ombros, confuso.

- Ai Merlin... – Ela sussurrou.

- Senha errada, Lis. Tente de novo.

Dorcas arregalou os olhos.

- Que diário maluco! – comentou.

- Bem... – Falou James. – O Sirius está lá embaixo preparando um chá para nós... Se tiver algum sucesso, me avise.

E falando isso, ele deixou o quarto.

- Lucy, dá uma pista!

- Senha errada, Lis. Tente de novo.

- Você é pirada!

- Senha errada, Lis. Tente de novo.

- Como eu vou adivinhar isso?

- Senha errada, Lis. Pela quarta vez. Faça uma força para se lembrar de algumas conversas nossas e tente de novo.

Lily ficou em silêncio tentando lembrar-se de alguma coisa significativa.

**Flashback**

(Férias na França após o término do sétimo ano de Hogwarts)

_- E o que eu tenho que fazer para abrir esse bendito malão?_

_- A senha é Felix Felicis!_

_- Oh! – Lily apontou a varinha para o malão da amiga e murmurou. – Félix Felicis._

_O malão continuou imóvel e Lucy gargalhou._

_- Não _falar_ Félix Felicis, Lis. Quando digo que a senha é Félix Felicis, é uma analogia a um dia feliz._

_- Ai criatura saltitante... Todos os seus dias são felizes... – A ruiva resmungou._

_- Mas eu tenho alguns em especial..._

(...)

(Hogwarts final do sétimo ano)

_- Mas eu não posso acreditar! – A loirinha estava radiante. – Estou tão feliz quanto ficaria se Voldemort pudesse evaporar de vez!_

_- Não é para tanto._

_- É claro que é! Eu sempre soube que ia acontecer, mas nunca imaginei que fosse tão bom receber a notícia! – Ela fez uma pausa encarando a amiga. – Na verdade, eu achei que morreria de ciúmes!_

**Fim do Flashback**

- Eu sei o que você quer ouvir... – A ruiva murmurou. – Eu amo o James!

- Rá! Eu sempre soube disso! – O diário respondeu e Lily ouviu um clique metálico.

Dorcas sorriu, estarrecida.

- Isso que é segurança!

Lily sorriu.

Na primeira página havia um bilhete da loirinha.

"_Lis querida, eu esperava sinceramente poder queimar esse bilhete quando estivesse bem velhinha, mas parece que alguma coisa deu errado..._

_Você deve ter se perguntado por que apenas o Remus pôde entrar na minha casa. Bem... Foi a única maneira que eu encontrei de manter o Sirius longe daqui já que os dois quase não se falam mais (bem, pelo menos é assim enquanto eu escrevo isso, já que ontem o Sisi inclusive me proibiu de falar com o lobinho)._

_Sei que seria extremamente doloroso se o Sirius viesse aqui depois do que aconteceu comigo, essa casa tem lembranças nossas em cada canto... Ele não precisa sofrer mais do que eu sei que deve estar sofrendo com a minha partida, eu sinceramente espero que ele possa superar isso algum dia e ser feliz de verdade com alguém..._

_Se você está lendo esse bilhete é porque eu tive que te deixar aqui por um tempo, você ainda tem um filho lindo para criar e uma guerra para vencer. Aslam acredita em você, e eu mais ainda, ruiva._

_Perdoe-me por ter falhado... Você sabe que o que eu mais queria era viver duzentos e cinqüenta anos com você, Gwen e Alice!_

_Amo você, minha irmãzinha._

_Lucy E."_

Lily piscou os olhos deixando que uma lágrima escapasse e colocou o bilhete de lado, em cima do álbum de fotos que Remus lhe trouxera.

Dorcas segurou as mãos da amiga entre as suas e Lily sorriu agradecida pelo apoio.

A ruiva folheou lentamente o diário, parando apenas na última página escrita pela amiga. Dorcas não a interrompeu, apenas observava a expressão de Lily se contrair conforme lia o que tinha sido escrito.

- Eu gostaria de falar com o Sirius... – Lily comentou depois de um tempo em silêncio. – Acho que ele precisa ler isso.

- Vou pedir para ele subir. – Dorcas se prontificou. – Você quer alguma coisa especial para jantar?

- Acho que sopa... – Falou Lily sorrindo agradecida.

- Vou fazer uma deliciosa para você. – Respondeu a morena piscando um olho e desaparecendo em seguida.

Lily estava lendo mais uma vez o bilhete que Lucy lhe deixara quando Sirius entrou no quarto e sentou na beirada da cama.

- A Dorcas disse que você quer conversar comigo.

A ruiva abriu um mínimo sorriso e apertou a mão de Sirius entre as suas.

- Como você está?

- Sofrendo... Ainda repasso a cena do ataque várias vezes na minha mente, tentando entender o que eu podia ter feito para evitar...

- Foi uma distração da Lucy... Infelizmente ninguém podia fazer nada...

- Uma distração? – Sirius perguntou descrente.

- A Lucy deu as costas a um comensal para poder matar outro que pretendia me atacar. A Lucy era ótima em combate e sabia muito bem que devia fazer um feitiço de proteção em si mesma antes de se virar. O que eu não entendia era porque ela estava tão distraída a ponto de não fazer isso...

- E agora entende? – Sirius pousou os olhos no diário da loirinha.

A ruiva assentiu e apertou ainda mais a mão de Sirius entre as suas.

- Não foi sua culpa.

- Então você não sabe o que aconteceu... – Ele comentou amargo.

- A Lucy não queria que você se abatesse tanto, Sirius.

- Eu a magoei demais, Lis... Você não entende...

- Sirius, o que quer que tenha acontecido... Ela te perdoou antes de partir.

- Não, Lis. – O maroto a interrompeu com lágrimas nos olhos. – Nós tínhamos discutido na noite anterior, ela saiu do meu apartamento com raiva de mim...

Sirius ficou um tempo em silêncio, com o sentimento de remorso o corroendo por dentro.

- Era a noite de folga dela. Nós teríamos saído, nos divertido um pouco e ela não teria ido atender aquele maldito chamado...

- Sirius, nós estamos falando da Lucy... Ela teria ido de qualquer jeito, você sabe disso.

- Eu fiquei com outra pessoa, Lis... – Ele falou de uma vez. – Era uma veela, e até agora eu nem sei direito como aconteceu, mas isso não vem ao caso porque _ela viu_. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás...

Lily recebeu essa declaração como um golpe. Mas logo em seguida veio em sua mente o que a amiga tinha dito sobre Sirius.

- Sirius, quando ela estava... – Lily parou.

Ainda era muito difícil para a ruiva falar do momento de despedida. Sirius entendeu e ela prosseguiu.

- Pediu que eu não deixasse você se abater, pediu que eu te falasse para não ter medo de compromisso porque vocês podiam ter sido muito mais felizes se não fosse esse problema que tinham de assumir uma coisa mais séria. Pediu para te dizer que era mentira o que ela tinha te falado na noite anterior e que com certeza você ainda poderia fazer alguém feliz, assim como a fez feliz quando estavam juntos...

Lily recomeçou a chorar quando abraçou o maroto.

- Ela te amou até o fim, Sirius.

- Eu a fazia sofrer...

- Não, você a fazia feliz. Ela era sempre mais alegre quando estava com você. O que acontece é que você eventualmente a magoava...

- Eu queria ter tido tempo de me desculpar.

- Não foi preciso, tenho certeza que ela já havia te perdoado quando escreveu suas últimas linhas nesse diário...

Sirius pegou o caderno cor-de-rosa das mãos da ruiva sem ter certeza se queria ler o que Lucy tinha escrito.

- Fala sobre mim?

- Sim.

- Com mágoa?

- Um pouco... Mas ela termina fazendo gracinha, que era o jeito dela dizer que estava tudo bem.

O maroto folheou as páginas com rapidez. Não queria prestar atenção nas milhares de lembranças que Lucy colocara naquele caderno. Isso o faria sentir ainda mais a falta dela... Chegou logo na última página escrita e se dispôs a ler somente aquilo.

_Aqui no quartel dos aurores mesmo... Olho para a cadeira vazia do Ed e me lembro dele fazendo bolinhas de papel e jogando em mim enquanto reclamava no meu ouvido que queria sair para cuidar da Emy... Lembro das vezes que ela entrou na sala e nos surpreendeu brincando com esses papeizinhos e pedia desculpas por ter entrado na sala errada, e murmurava que não sabia que o Ministério tinha criado uma creche no setor..._

_Eu devia tê-los aconselhado: Peguem suas coisas e saiam daqui! Sumam da Inglaterra! Criem seus filhos bem longe dessa guerra terrível!_

_Mas eu não fiz isso. Assim como não disse para a Gwen que as roupas maravilhosas que ela desenhava teriam um mercado espetacular na França._

_É claro que eu não sou a culpada pela morte deles, eu não sou mártir o suficiente para me castigar por isso. Mas talvez... Talvez se eu não tivesse sido tão confiante de que poderíamos vencer fácil essa guerra, se eu parasse de viver de sonhos e de esperança e colocasse meus delicados pezinhos no chão... Talvez eu tivesse tido a consciência de tirar um por um dos meus amigos daqui._

_Mas talvez nem mesmo agora eu consiga fazer isso..._

_Estive falando com a Lice sobre o meu esgotamento. Ela me convenceu a continuar lutando, afinal _ainda temos_ pelo que lutar. Ainda assim... Sinto que cheguei ao meu limite. Simplesmente não agüento mais._

_Não agüento essa terrível expectativa de 'quem será o próximo', não agüento ter que desconfiar de pessoas que eu amo e que, para mim, estão acima de qualquer suspeita, não agüento ter que ouvir a Lice desabafar seus sonhos terríveis comigo e ver o quanto ela sofre com isso e não poder fazer nada. _Nada_._

_Desde que a guerra começou prendemos quantos comensais? Uma dúzia, duas, três? E quantos deles foram libertados de Azkaban e voltaram para reforçar o exército de horror de Voldemort?_

_Mas os aurores podem se orgulhar de alguma coisa. Praticamente exterminamos os gigantes da face da Terra e o pobre Hagrid talvez nunca tenha chance de conhecer a mãe giganta dele._

_Matamos alguns Comensais também, claro. Mas foram tão poucos que nem equilibra as perdas horrendas que sofremos..._

_E sofremos perdas dolorosas... Perdas que nos marcaram como se fosse um ferro quente sobre a pele. Mas nossas marcas não estão na pele, são internas e nunca poderão ser apagadas._

_E agora o Sirius... Eu sabia que ele iria me magoar, mais cedo ou mais tarde... Eu sempre soube, desde Hogwarts, que no momento em que resolvesse entregar meu coração para Sirius Black, era inevitável que ele fosse partido irremediavelmente... Não importa o que eu falei para a Lis no nosso último dia na escola... Eu poderia deixar passar anos, ou séculos, e jamais estaria forte o suficiente para sobreviver a isso. Quando eu aceitei tentar essa relação, tinha plena consciência do que estava por vir, era só uma questão de tempo..._

_E esse tempo chegou. Na verdade, se não fosse pela Lice, pela e Lis e pelos bebês que estão para nascer, eu simplesmente desistiria de tudo. Não que eu resolvesse me entregar, porque isso eu jamais conseguiria fazer, mas sinto que está cada vez mais perto o dia que minhas forças vão simplesmente acabar. E talvez nesse dia eu ouça os conselhos que minha mãe tem me dado insistentemente: meu lugar é em Paris!_

_Mas como me convencer disso quando meu coração ainda vive em Londres?_

_Bem... Acho que o Dil tem razão, é melhor eu ir para casa descansar. Nesse estado de tristeza que estou hoje, não sei se conseguiria matar uma mosca, quanto mais combater um Comensal..._

_Espero que o Sirius não venha me procurar nos próximos dias tentando se desculpar... Preciso colocar minha cabeça e meu coração em ordem antes de fazer alguma besteira (matá-lo seria uma besteira, não? Tenho a impressão de que ele é útil para a Ordem... Isso sem contar que o Jay ficaria furioso comigo...)._

_Lembretes:_

_1- instalar um mecanismo de choque na campainha de casa... Para o caso do Sirius resolver aparecer por lá.._

_2- Comprar um cachorro! Seria divertido ver o Sisi correndo de um enorme cachorro treinado para matar!_

_3- __Proibir a Seleye de visitar o Worrab... Pelo menos enquanto durar a minha revolta com aquele cachorro do Sirius! Ops, cachorro! Esqueci que o Sirius já é um cachorro, como vou assustá-lo com o meu novo e enorme cão que iria se chamar 'Matador'?_

_4- Treinar outro animal para caçar o Sirius._

_O que foi? Ainda preciso da minha dose de diversão!_

_Lucy Brigitte Eyelesbarrow._

* * *

**N/a:**

Aiii... Como eu vou sentir falta da Lucy...

Uma coisa boa é que não vou precisar conviver muito tempo com a falta dela, porque a fic está entrando na reta final. \o/

No próximo capítulo – que virá assim que minha internet voltar (_ou antes disso se eu puder abusar mais uma vez da Nanda_ xD) – teremos bebês nascendo, bruxos do 'lado da luz' morrendo (para variar...), personagem nova e o Sisi começando a esquecer a Lucy... É, a fila anda... rsrsrsrs

Beijos para as pessoinhas que me consolaram com reviews tão fofas no capítulo passado: **Yuufu**, **Miss Moony**, **1 Lily Evans**, **Liadan Gregory**, **Mandy BrixX**, **Caroline Evans Potter** e **Mellani C Hamilton**. Obrigada pelo carinho meninas!

Luci E. Potter.

**N/B:**

Bem, leitores, espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado o atraso da nossa escritora. Eu gostei dele, mas não vou me prolongar muito aqui, afinal esse espaço é da Mammys, também conhecida como Luci E. Potter.

E sim, mammys, você pode abusar mais vezes de mim, principalmente se for para postar os capítulos maravilhosos de NLR, e das outras fanfics – que ainda estamos aguardando, não é, pessoal?

Nos encontramos novamente na review!

Beijos,

Yuufu.


	16. O Eleito

**Capítulo 16 – O Eleito**

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte à notícia de que Remus conseguia entrar na casa de Lucy, Lily decidiu pedir que o amigo a levasse lá. Atendendo o desejo da ruiva, ele não deixou que Sirius soubesse da visita para que não quisesse ir junto.

Remus acompanhou a amiga com certa preocupação, não sabia se devia permitir que ela se emocionasse muito. Mas Lily apenas recolheu algumas plantas que estavam murchando para levá-las para sua própria casa e separou a correspondência trouxa que tinha se acumulado nos últimos dias.

Quando estava fechando a casa para irem embora, Lily recebeu uma coruja de Hogwarts com um bilhete de Dumbledore convocando-a assim como a James para uma reunião no colégio. Ele avisava que deveriam usar a rede de flu e ir direto para o bar da Madame Rosmerta, onde Hagrid os encontraria para levá-los ao castelo.

- Não fique preocupada Lis. Deve ser alguma coisa da Ordem. – Remus comentou passando o braço sobre o ombro de Lily.

- É... Pode ser... – Ela respondeu distraída. – Você viu algum vestígio de que Seleye tem vindo para cá?

- Não. Mas ela deve saber de alguma forma que a Lucy não mora mais aqui.

- Eu gostaria de poder cuidar dela. – Lily desceu o último degrau da escada apoiando-se em Remus e ele sorriu.

- Sua barriga está enorme, você deveria parar quieta em casa, sabia?

- Já fiz o bastante disso. Não agüento mais ficar parada.

- E também não agüenta ficar muito tempo em pé. – Ele sorriu. – Quer ir tomar um sorvete?

- Eu adoraria, mas o horário marcado em Hogwarts é daqui a pouco, vou aparatar em casa e avisar o James.

- Tudo bem, se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe que pode contar comigo.

- Claro que sei. – Lily sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto de Remus. – Você vai ficar bem?

- Não se preocupe comigo ruiva. – Ele piscou um olho e se despediu da amiga.

Lily aparatou em casa e depois de explicar para James sobre o bilhete de Dumbledore, foram os dois para o Três Vassouras.

- Quantas lembranças desse lugar... – James comentou com a esposa que fechou a cara para ele.

- Sei bem as lembranças que você tem daqui James Potter! Bebidas, paqueras, azarações à Sonserinos indefesos...

- Hei! Você usou _mesmo_ as palavras 'Sonserinos' e 'indefesos' na mesma frase?

- Claro que usei! Você e o Sirius se aproveitavam que eram ótimos em feitiços e viviam se exibindo por aí...

- Os anos passam, mas vocês dois não mudam, não é mesmo? – Madame Rosmerta os recebeu com um sorriso.

Lily não pôde expor seu ponto de vista porque ver Alice e Frank os esperando ali causou uma surpresa na ruiva.

- Também viemos para a reunião. – A morena explicou enquanto abraçava a amiga.

Os dois casais fizeram em silêncio o trajeto dos portões de Hogwarts até o escritório de Dumbledore. Doía demais voltar a um lugar em que foram tão felizes sentindo seus corações tão pesados de tristeza pelos amigos que se foram desde a última vez que pisaram ali.

Na verdade, quando chegaram ao escritório do diretor, descobriram que era exatamente por isso que tinham sido chamados ali.

Dumbledore manifestou seus sentimentos pela perda de Lucy e explicou que por ver a reação das duas grávidas durante a luta que tirou a vida da loirinha é que tinha tomado uma decisão um pouco drástica. Ele estava afastando-as da Ordem da Fênix por algum tempo e esperava que James e Frank fizessem as esposas compreenderem que essa era a decisão mais sensata.

Ambos concordaram prontamente enquanto Lily e Alice faziam discursos sobre Dumbledore não ter direito de impedi-las de lutar contra Voldemort.

Foi uma conversa longa, mas por fim ele acabou cedendo em deixá-las voltar a trabalhar pela Ordem assim que os bebês nascessem se fosse a vontade delas na época.

Alice se consolou dizendo que ele podia até afastá-la da Ordem, mas que ele não podia impedi-la de trabalhar como auror.

- Realmente não. – O diretor respondeu bondosamente. – Não tenho o poder de interferir no Ministério da Magia, mas gostaria de ressaltar, mais uma vez, a importância de que você peça licença do seu trabalho e lembrar que estou fazendo isso pelo bem exclusivamente dessas crianças que estão prestes a nascer.

Apenas para não parecer mal educada a morena prometeu pensar sobre o assunto, mas Dumbledore não a levou muito a sério.

- Acho que uma carta ao meu amigo Alastor não faria mal... – Ele comentou com sua fênix assim que os dois casais deixaram o escritório.

* * *

Alice tomou seu lugar ao lado de Frank e passou os olhos pela sala. Era a primeira vez que voltava ali depois do que acontecera com Lucy. A sala de reuniões parecia estranhamente sem vida sem a presença da loirinha. Frank não demorou a identificar um motivo.

- Estamos aqui há quase cinco minutos e a pirâmide continua parada no centro da mesa. – Ele sussurrou para a esposa. – Eu sempre soube que era ela quem fazia essa coisa ficar batendo nas nossas cabeças...

Diliring Horton que estava sentado ao lado de Alice se permitiu um sorriso quando escutou o comentário.

Alice não respondeu, apenas deixou a mente vagar pelas poucas lembranças boas que tinha daquela sala de reuniões.

Não passou muito tempo nesse exercício, pois Moody logo entrou na sala acompanhado por uma garota muito bonita que Alice sabia já ter visto apenas algumas vezes pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia.

Com a praticidade de sempre, o chefe dos aurores foi direto ao assunto.

- Convoquei todos vocês aqui hoje para apresentar-lhes a mais nova auror da nossa equipe. Esta é Aprilla Caroline Montgomery, um talento que vinha sendo desperdiçado no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Moody! – Mauren o repreendeu. – O Controle de Criaturas Mágicas também é um setor importante do Ministério!

- Oh, claro. – Ele fingiu concordar. – Para bruxos sem talento para feitos de alguma importância!

- Moody! – Foi a vez de Alice protestar. – Hum... Senhorita Montgomery, não se deixe intimidar pela grosseria do Alastor. Às vezes ele parece insensível e egoísta, mas tem um bom coração.

Alastor bufou de impaciência, mas Aprilla sorriu.

- Obrigada. Meu único desejo é ser mais útil para o mundo bruxo do que tenho sido até então controlando criaturas mágicas.

- E não há dúvida de que o seu trabalho agora será de uma importância infinitamente maior. – Moody comentou. – Uma bruxa com um talento tão excepcional para feitiços não deve ficar presa naquela sala horrorosa.

Aprilla sorriu com o comentário e Alice a observou mais atentamente. Era realmente muito bonita, com cabelos cor de chocolate levemente ondulados caídos por cima dos ombros, olhos verdes claros que variavam para o castanho, lábios grossos e um corpo bem definido. Quando sua mente voltou para a reunião, Moody parecia estar resmungando alguma coisa a seu respeito.

-... E foi por isso que não conseguimos a Stravinska. – Falou ele virando-se para Alice.

A auror não se intimidou, apenas deu um sorrisinho irônico enquanto o encarava com ar de inocência.

- Viktoriya não se importa de ser chamada para ajudar. – Mauren comentou. – É apenas que traduzir Runas é a grande paixão dela...

- Paixão... – Moody descartou a explicação com um aceno displicente. – Bem, a reunião está encerrada. E como presente de boas vindas, a senhorita Montgomery já pode ficar com a equipe que está de plantão: Jimmy Peasgood, Diliring Horton, Mauren Prewet e Frank Longbottom.

Alice abriu a boca para reclamar, mas foi interrompida por Alastor.

- Sim Alice, estou colocando a senhorita Montgomery no seu lugar por alguns dias. Boa noite a todos. – E dizendo isso ele saiu imediatamente da sala.

- Quando eu quero folga, ele fica me incomodando com aquelas corujas insuportáveis, quando eu quero trabalhar, ele me manda para casa.

Frank sorriu e beijou delicadamente a testa da esposa.

- Ele está certo, nosso filho está prestes a nascer, você tem que descansar o máximo que puder...

- Mas eu quero trabalhar! – Ela choramingou.

Mauren que estava perto sorriu e passou a mão de leve na barriga da amiga.

- Alice... Assim que você puder ficar dez minutos em pé, sem reclamar que suas pernas doem, você pode voltar.

- Isso é golpe baixo.

- Você é mais importante para o seu filho do que para o quartel dos aurores. Portanto: Vá cuidar dele.

Alice desviou os olhos de Mauren para Frank.

- Ela tem razão... – O auror deu de ombros, fazendo a esposa se resignar.

- Tudo bem, já que vocês não me querem na Ordem e não me querem por aqui, eu vou embora!

Alice se fingiu de ofendida e saiu da sala de reuniões, parando apenas para trocar algumas palavras com a nova auror.

- Alice não está brava realmente... – Mauren comentou enquanto Frank observava a esposa se afastar.

- Eu sei disso. Só fico preocupado, sabe... – Ele suspirou. – Depois do que aconteceu com a Lucy, Alice ficou extremamente fragilizada, pensei que por causa disso ela pegaria licença até o final da gestação, mas não... Parece que na verdade ela ganhou nova disposição para lutar, quando não está aqui, está na Ordem... E mesmo Dumbledore a afastando da Ordem por um tempo, aposto que ela vai dar um jeito de ficar sabendo sobre as missões.

- Bem, você deveria confiscar a varinha dela... – A auror comentou sorrindo.

- Sabe que não é má ideia?

- Ela te mata se você fizer isso. – Mauren desviou os olhos para Aprilla que conversava com Horton. – Vem comigo dar as boas vindas à nossa nova colega?

- Claro.

- Só me faz um favor: nada de assustá-la logo no primeiro dia com estatísticas... Nossos índices de mortalidade estão um pouco altos ultimamente...

- Pode deixar. Meus relatórios são apenas para o Moody e para o Crouch.

- Perfeito. – A auror sorriu.

* * *

Sirius acabara de sair do escritório de uso impróprio da magia quando viu uma coruja extremamente branca caída no final do corredor.

- _Seleye_? – Ele sussurrou se aproximando cautelosamente.

A coruja o encarou e emitiu um pio débil.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou desesperado, como se ela pudesse lhe explicar porque parecia tão fraca.

Percebendo que tinha que fazer mais do que ficar perguntando à coruja o que tinha acontecido, resolveu procurar alguém para ajudá-lo.

Pegou Seleye no colo e disparou para o elevador. Percebeu tarde demais que alguém virava o corredor na direção oposta. A coruja escapou de suas mãos enquanto ele cambaleava e a pessoa que colidira com ele caía no chão.

- Olha o que você fez garota! – Ele gritou correndo na direção da coruja novamente.

- Você é louco? – Viktoriya Stravinska perguntou irritada, passando a mão na cabeça dolorida. – Que eu saiba era _você _quem estava correndo por aqui como se fosse o quintal da sua casa!

Sirius não respondeu. Mexia nas asas de Seleye para ver se a queda a tinha machucado ainda mais.

- Além de louco é _surdo_?

- Não... – Sirius finalmente virou o rosto na direção dela. – É a minha coruja... Ela está estranha, acho que ela está morrendo. Estava correndo para pedir ajuda de alguém.

A garota observou-o com atenção e permitiu-se um sorriso quando reconheceu o 'desastrado'.

- Porque acha que ela está morrendo? – Perguntou aproximando-se e passando os dedos na coruja.

- Ela está estanha, mole, e com um pio triste. Acho que está com dor...

- Com licença... – Vika tirou Seleye das mãos dele e começou a conversar aos sussurros com a coruja.

- Você fala com os animais? – Sirius perguntou surpreso. – Achava que esse era um dom raríssimo.

- Todo mundo conversa com os animais. Até os trouxas...

- Mas você os entende? – Perguntou lembrando-se de Marlene McKinnon.

- Não... Claro que não.

- Ah...

- Para onde pretendia levá-la?

- Sinceramente não tinha pensado nisso ainda... Gostaria de falar com o Hagrid, talvez ele me ajudasse.

- Hagrid? Conheci um Hagrid em Hogwarts quando fui visitar Dumbledore.

- É esse mesmo.

- Sei de alguém mais perto que pode te ajudar.

Sirius a seguiu para o nível três do Ministério, o Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas. O garoto observou de longe Vika bater na porta da sala do Esquadrão de Reversão de Mágicas Acidentais e cumprimentar uma bruxa de meia idade de cabelos curtos.

- Viktoriya!

- Olá Wilhemina. Estamos com um problema e acho que você é a pessoa certa para nos ajudar.

Vika passou a coruja para a outra e elas trocaram algumas palavras rápidas, até que a bruxa chamada Wilhemina se despediu e entrou na sala carregando Seleye.

- Ela vai examinar a sua coruja, pediu que voltássemos amanhã de manhã.

- Quem é ela?

- Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank. O único emprego que conseguiu foi aqui no Ministério no esquadrão de reversão de mágicas acidentais, mas é apaixonada por animais e há anos tenta uma vaga para lecionar em Hogwarts.

- Bem, obrigado. – Sirius agradeceu quando voltavam para o elevador.

- Está tudo bem. – Vika respondeu sorrindo.

- Com essa correria, acho que não tive tempo de me apresentar. Sou Sirius Black.

- Viktoriya Stravinska. – A russa estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Eu sei. – Sirius respondeu apertando a mão dela com um sorriso. – Estava em uma das equipes que te receberam quando você chegou causando alvoroço em Londres.

Ela sorriu de leve e soltou a mão que Sirius continuava a segurar.

- Você está melhor?

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Lucy. – Ela respondeu em tom de explicação. – Foi uma perda dolorosa... Vi o seu sofrimento no velório.

O maroto abriu um mínimo sorriso antes de responder.

- Hoje dói menos do que doía ontem, se é que você me entende...

- Sim, como dizem no AA: Um dia de cada vez.

- Não sei o que é isso de AA, mas 'um dia de cada vez' é meu lema ultimamente.

Viktoriya não teve tempo de explicar o que era o 'AA' porque naquele momento a porta do elevador abriu e Alice entrou, atraindo a atenção do moreno.

- Oi Alice. – Ele chamou quando percebeu que a morena parecia ignorar sua presença.

- Ah, oi Sirius. Oi Vika.

- O que aconteceu? Você parece transtornada! – Viktoriya comentou segurando a mão da amiga.

- Moody acaba de me dispensar do QG... Acha que eu não sou mais útil para trabalhar contra Voldemort.

Viktoriya e Sirius trocaram um olhar divertido antes da russa tentar consolar Alice.

- Aposto que não é isso, Lice. Ele deve estar pensando em você, no seu filho.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Sirius ajudou. – Você já está de quanto tempo? Uns onze meses de gestação? Sua barriga parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento!

- Quase nove meses, Sirius... E meu filho não se importa de lutar comigo enquanto está aqui dentro! Se eu digo que estamos bem, devia bastar, afinal sou eu que sei como estou...

Sirius deu de ombros enquanto o elevador abria as portas no Átrio. Os três desceram, mas apenas Alice seguiu para a saída do Ministério. Nem ao menos se despediu dos amigos, tão distraída estava em resmungar contra Dumbledore e Moody.

- Quer me acompanhar num café? – Sirius convidou Vika após alguns segundos de um constrangedor silêncio.

- Será um prazer.

* * *

Três dias depois, Moody soube que tomou a decisão certa afastando Alice do trabalho.

Estava sozinho no Quartel General. Todos seus aurores tinham sido enviados em missões e ainda assim não era suficiente para conter a onda de ataques daquele dia.

Era um dia sangrento como tantos outros que vieram antes. Moody preparava-se para ir reforçar uma de suas equipes quando a porta do QG abriu violentamente.

- Senhorita Montgomery? O que aconteceu?

Aprilla estava com vários ferimentos pelo corpo, mas não era para falar sobre isso que ela estava ali.

- Moody, não conseguimos segurar os ataques da zona norte. Eram muitos deles.

- E algum de vocês... – Ele se interrompeu. – Tivemos alguma baixa?

A garota balançou a cabeça negando e Alastor soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Mas... Bem, sobre a missão... – Ela gaguejou. – Cumprimos apenas parte dela...

- Encontraram Fenwick? – O chefe dos aurores perguntou animado, mas logo se conteve quando percebeu os olhos da auror se encherem de lágrimas.

- Encontramos... – A morena cobriu o rosto com as mãos antes de responder. – Encontramos alguns _pedaços_ dele.

A cor sumira do rosto de Alastor. Ele sentou novamente e passou os dedos pelo cabelo.

- _Pedaços_?

- Foi horrível! – A auror desabafou. Sua voz saiu bem mais aguda que o normal transparecendo o terror que sentia. – E eu... Fui eu que o encontrei... Oh Merlin, eu nunca vou esquecer aquela cena!

Moody levantou novamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala.

- Senhorita Montgomery, a senhorita pode tirar alguns dias de folga se precisar se recuperar.

- E teve também o Longbottom. Ele desaparatou enquanto duelava com alguns Comensais. – Ela comentou fingindo não ter escutado a sugestão de Alastor.

- Ele foi embora?

- Sim, recebeu um patrono e desaparatou imediatamente.

- O que pode ter acontecido?

Mas Moody não ficou curioso por muito tempo. Alguns segundos depois o patrono de Frank entrava no QG e explicava com a voz excitada.

- Meu filho nasceu, estou no St. Mungus. Volto para o QG assim que puder.

* * *

Lily acordou no meio da noite sentindo fortes dores abdominais. Sentou-se assustada e começou a respirar pausadamente, contando o intervalo das contrações.

- Jay... – Ela chamou baixinho. – James...

- Hum... – O maroto resmungou e virou de lado na cama.

- JAMES POTTER!

- O que? – Ele levantou num salto, varinha em punho.

- Seu filho... Está nascendo. – A ruiva explicou devagar, sabendo que James não entenderia uma coisa tão complexa tendo recém acordado.

- Meu filho o que?

Lily girou os olhos e levantou da cama com esforço.

- Me leva para o St. Mungus... Não vou conseguir aparatar.

- Ok, claro... St. Mungus... – Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Como você quer ir? Vassoura? Nôitibus? Moto? Vou pedir a moto do Almofadinhas.

O maroto já estava pegando seu espelho de duas faces para chamar o amigo quando Lily pousou a mão em seu ombro.

- Jay, pó de flu ou uma chave de portal já estaria ótimo. – A ruiva sugeriu e voltou a trocar de roupa calmamente.

- Sim, sim... Uma chave de portal... – James apontou a varinha para uma pequena presilha de cabelo em cima da cômoda e murmurou – Portus.

- Pode trocar de roupa antes, querido. – Lily apontou para o pijama do marido tentando controlar calmamente as contrações.

- Verdade, roupas! As roupas do bebê! – James saiu correndo do quarto.

Lily sentou-se à penteadeira e escreveu um bilhete rápido para Susan. Sabia que a sogra subiria para lhe acordar assim que percebesse que estava muito atrasada para o café da manhã.

James voltou para o quarto carregando a bolsa da maternidade no mesmo instante que Lily assinava o bilhete.

- Sua mãe enlouqueceria se simplesmente desaparecêssemos. – Ela explicou.

- Bem pensado.

- Não vai trocar de roupa querido? Ainda está de pijama!

- Sem tempo. – Ele murmurou e levou até a esposa a chave de portal que começara a brilhar.

* * *

Sirius de repente soltou uma gargalhada, quebrando a tensão que se instaurara no saguão de entrada do St. Mungus.

James encarou o amigo como se Sirius tivesse enlouquecido de vez.

- O que foi, Almofadinhas?

Remus e Peter o encaravam com a mesma pergunta no olhar.

- Faz tanto tempo... Parece que foi em outra vida... Essa mesma cena: você andando de um lado para o outro, Remus e eu entediados com a sua preocupação tola e o Rabicho aqui com cara de assustado. Só que o cenário era o jardim da Mansão Potter e não o St. Mungus. E seu medo era se a Lis ia aparecer no próprio casamento e hoje é...

Sirius se interrompeu.

- Qual a preocupação de hoje? – Ele perguntou inclinando a cabeça de lado.

James respirou fundo antes de responder de uma vez só:

- Queria estar lá apoiando a Lis, saber se ela está bem, se meu filho vai nascer bem, se vai ser menino ou menina... E também... E se for _menina_? Oh, Merlin, se for menina eu vou ter que mandá-la para um colégio só de garotas ou vou pagar todos os meus pecados tentando afastar dela caras sem-vergonhas como nós éramos na época da escola...

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio imaginando a cena pintada por James.

Foi Sirius quem rompeu novamente o momento de silêncio, gargalhando. E logo os outros três marotos estavam rindo também.

- Com licença. – Uma enfermeira os interrompeu. – O senhor James Potter?

- Sou eu. – O maroto respirou fundo para se recuperar das risadas.

- Parabéns, seu filho é lindo.

- Fi-filho? Menino?

- Sim, um menino. O senhor pode me acompanhar, ele já está no quarto com a sua esposa.

- Que maravilha! – Sirius deu um pulo do sofá e começou a seguir seu melhor amigo e a enfermeira.

- Desculpe senhor, mas não pode nos acompanhar. – A enfermeira avisou.

- Por quê?

- Apenas o pai está autorizado a subir por enquanto.

- Mas eu sou praticamente o pai desse garoto!

A enfermeira arqueou a sobrancelha tentando não demonstrar muita surpresa, James arregalou os olhos e Remus e Peter gargalharam.

- Por Merlin, não do jeito que a senhora está pensando! – Ele se apressou em explicar. – É que...

- Almofadinhas, cala a boca. – James falou dando um longo suspiro. – Vamos, moça. Vamos conhecer o _meu_ filho.

Sirius observou os dois se afastarem e desabou novamente no sofá.

- _Isso_ é uma grande injustiça! – Reclamou.

* * *

**N/a:**

Sei que demorei, e tenho várias explicações para isso... (sempre! k k k k k)  
Mas como tenho certeza que ninguém vem aqui por causa da minha conversa fiada vou logo ao que interessa: primeiro quero dedicar esse capítulo à **Caroline Evans Potter **que inspirou a linda senhorita Montgomery! Carol, espero que tenha gostado da sua estréia em NLR! E dedicar também à minha amiga querida **Nanda **que está de aniversário hoje. Flor, te desejo muitas felicidades! E com esse capítulo de NLR já são dois os meus presentes para você hoje! haushaushuahsuahsu Amo você, você sabe! xD

E segundo mandar um beijo enorme para quem comentou capítulo passado, não vou responder por MP bonitinho porque estou com um pouquinho de pressa e se fosse responder adequadamente, esse capítulo ia demorar ainda mais para sair... ¬¬ Mas saibam que adorei todas as reviews! Eu sempre ganho o dia quando cada uma de vocês aparecem: **Yuufu, 1 Lily Evans, Mandy Brixx, Mellani C Hamilton, Caroline Evans Potter e Liadan Gregory **(_sim, eu amo o mundo de tinta! rsrsrs_). Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês sempre! xD Me desculpem quem eu fiz chorar de novo capítulo passado... Pensando pelo lado bom, nós vamos sofrer cada vez menos de agora em diante, porque estão me sobrando pouquíssimos personagens para matar! (a cruel! k k k k k k)

Tenho que ir porque o meu bebê (sim, ele já nasceu!) já está chorando querendo a mamãe linda dele... hauhsuahsuahsuaus

Beijinhos, Luci E. Potter.


End file.
